See Ya Round
by jj87
Summary: Sam is undercover, Andy is going about her daily life. They have never crossed paths until she tackles him in an alley that is. Why can't he stay away from her? and why can't she say no? rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

I have writers block whaa! :( So this is just to occupy myself while i think about my other stories.

* * *

><p>Andy had been given the description of the suspect they were looking for. Her and her best friend Traci Nash took a floor and began knocking on doors. Andy got to one and heard guys talking. She knocked and said police she heard a scuffle and then silence, kicking the door open just in time to see two guys going out the window and down the fire escape. She took one step back and called for Traci, with no answer she went out the window alone and followed them. Rounding a corner in an alley way she heard them talking in a whisper. She jumped out and yelled "police! Hands where I can see them." She wasn't quick enough,one of the guys took off and she took off after him.<p>

Gaining on him she tackled him to the ground and rolled him over. "Wow you're beautiful" Andy raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. Did I say that out loud?"

"Just a bit" Andy grabbed his arm "on your feet" she said pulling him up.

"I'm on the job" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked knowing it was code for something. She had to be sure. "Show me something"

"I can't my guy is right there. I'm undercover the last eight months." He said again quietly.

Andy Turns back to the other guy who had stepped away from the fence and was now watching them. "Back against the fence." She yelled and he did so straight away. "Where are you from?"

"Fifteen."

"Me too Name people."

"First or second?" he asked with a smirk.

"Go for both" Andy smirked back. If he was trying to fool her she'd catch him out on this.

"Oliver Shaw and detective Jerry barber are my best friends. Noelle Williams, Frank Best, detective Luke Callaghan and Detective Watson don't know his first name and staff sergeant Boyko."

Andy eyed him suspiciously "where's the locker rooms?" she knew it was weak but she needed to be sure.

He smirked at her again "Down the hall take left, men to the right women on the left and the equipment room is on the next turn."

Andy sighed "shit what do we do now?"

"I uh have to sorta hurt you and make it look like an escape."

"Fine, make it quick. What's your name by the way?"

He looked at her eyebrows raised "Sam Swarek. Alright I'm going to slam you into the fence not too hard and you can slid to the ground yourself, I'm sorry in advance."

"Gotta take one for the team" Andy grumbled.

" And your name?" he asked slightly amused.

"Andy McNally" she muttered.

"Make it look good McNally" he winked before slamming her against the fence and take off.

Andy tripped and fell sideways catching the side of her face off a beer crate in the alley. She groaned then cursed herself. Although she had butterflies in her stomach she was angry at him "he was hot" she muttered and walked back to her cruiser with a smile on her face.

Sam had seen her trip and stopped to see if she was okay, he slipped in behind a dumpster and watched her. He cursed as he saw blood drip from her face the he smiled when he seen her get up wipe herself down and walk away with a smile on her face. He had to see her again he took one last look at her and took off before anyone else could nab him.

* * *

><p>Later that night Andy sat examining her face, she had a cut on her head and a black eye forming. She was startled when her buzzer went. She wasn't expecting anyone "who is it?" She said into it.<p>

"Uh.. Your escapee just wanted to know you were okay." The sound of the buzzer going he pushed the door and went to her apartment.

Andy was like a giddy school girl, she ran to her room and slipped on tight jeans a nice shirt, her socks would do and sprayed a little perfume before walking to the mirror to check her hair. She groaned at how ugly she felt with the black eye and cut. She took a deep breath when he knocked. She walked to the door, pulled it open and walked off into the kitchen. Assuming he should follow he walked in and closed the door behind him. She turned and leaned against the counter "you uh want a drink or something?"

Sam stepped closer to her "a beer would be nice" her took her chin and turned her face so he could look for himself. "You took quite a tumble there" he said bushing her hair back.

Andy's heart was beating out of her chest tingles were shooting all over her body as soon as his fingers so much as tipped off her. "You uh you seen me fall?"

"Yeah I stopped to see if you were okay but I couldn't really go back to check on you y'know."

"I'm fine, tripped over a stupid piece of wood I didn't see. Hey wait, how did you know where I lived?"

"Apparently my best friend is dating your best friend and she just happened to leave her address book at his house when I called him. I was going to get him to pull it from your file."

"So you took it upon yourself to come here?" she asked moving to the fridge.

"Like I said wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Won't you get in trouble for coming here?"

"No one knows I'm here."

They stood in silence each looking at one another drinking their beer. Sam finished his and placed it on the counter "I better get going" he moved to the door and she followed. He turned before opening it and brushed her hair out of her face again "you should put some ice on that."

Andy's breath hitched when he leaned into her. She was disappointed when he kissed her on the cheek. "See ya round I guess. Don't tackle anyone from your own division." He ran his fingers along her cheek "officer McNally" he said softly and slipped out of her apartment.

Andy turned and leaned against the door "wow he is something" she muttered. She jumped when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled "forget something?"

He shrugged "you could say that" he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth softly, hands circling her waist he pulled her closer.

'Oh My God Oh My God' her brain was screaming as she slipped her hands around his neck.

He pulled back "okay so yeah I'll uh see you around" he said walking backwards. He smiled at her once more and turned on his heels.

Andy stood frozen to the spot watching him go her hands on her lips her face flushed "oh my god he's going to kill me" she groaned and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Next morning she walked into the station with a bounce in her step. "Officer McNally" the guy behind the front desk waved her over.<p>

"Yes Benet?" She smiled.

"These came for you a few minutes ago." He handed her over the biggest bunch of flowers she'd ever seen.

"Wow" Andy took them smiling "thanks" she called and walked to the locker room. She sat on the bench and pulled the card out and opened it. She felt her stomach do a flip. **Hey beautiful, you were** **on my mind all night stay safe out there** **SS. X** Andy squealed excitedly.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Traci asked as she sat down beside her. "Wow, who were these for? They're beautiful" she said fingering the flowers.

Andy was too excited to talk she just handed her the note "oh my god Andy these are for you! Is this the guy from here that you arrested yesterday?" Andy nodded "wow he has it bad" she laughed.

"Who has?" Their other friend Gail asked sitting down the other side of Andy.

"Andy has an admirer" Traci said as she handed her the card.

"Shut up" Gail said reading the card.

Finding her voice again Andy spoke. "Yeah he came over to check on me last night, he only stayed a few minutes but there was a spark there, well on my half anyway."

"Well I'm pretty sure there was on his half too. I know these weren't cheap." Traci nodded to the flowers. "These must have cost about sixty bucks."

"And?" Gail prompted for her to go on.

" And he kissed me on the cheek and left." Andy said.

"That's it?" Gail said disappointedly

Andy grinned. "Well he knocked a few seconds later and just kissed me. Guys it was amazing, I swear my knees nearly gave way. He pulled away and said I'll see you around."

"Wow I wonder when he'll be back here." Traci said as they all got changed.

"Well we're all going for dinner tonight, so let's hope you have more news on this mysterious guy by then." Gail said closing her locker the trio made their way to parade.

* * *

><p>The day was quiet Andy was partnered with Oliver today. "So you ran into Sammy yesterday? We didn't get a chance to talk about it but good work on letting him go." He pointed to her head "I'm sure he'd just feel terrible if he knew you sustained injuries helping him."<p>

Andy sighed "it was my fault anyway so he shouldn't feel bad about it, I made a mistake."

"Still he's a great guy Sammy. Known him for fifteen years, he will be very grateful to you. He's probably going to do something for you as a thank you."

"Like what?" Andy asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe some house jobs or something he's great with tools he can fix anything."

'I'd like to see those hands at work' Andy thought to herself. "Well he needn't worry about paying me back. It's all done and over with."

"Still you took one for the team and I'm sure he'd be proud of the way you handled yourself."

"He doesn't even know me so why would he be proud of me?"

"Sammy doesn't get busted and be nice to just anyone Andy, if you were anyone else he'd have ripped your head off." Oliver smirked "I think Sammy's met his match in you and he knows it."

Andy blushed "yeah well he was nice about it."

* * *

><p>After shift Andy was sitting by her window waiting on Gail to pick her up. Seeing Gail's car she made her way out front and climbed inside "hey." She said buckling her belt.<p>

"Hey Andy I've had a pretty crappy day can we go dancing? We can stop back here after dinner and I can leave my car here."

"Sure Gail we'll see if Traci's up for it. I don't see it being a problem we're off tomorrow. You can stay over in mine if you like."

"Really? Thanks I'm not in the mood for my mom tonight."

"Well let's go then."

They picked up Traci and she agreed to go dancing too. They had a nice dinner and teased Andy about 'her guy' "alright enough guy talk let's pay the bill and get out of here." Gail said excitedly.

Just over a half an hour later they had dropped Gail's car outside Andy's and had got a cab to a new night club across town. Twenty minutes in they had finished their first drinks. Andy walked to the bar the other two not far behind she turned and waited for the barman to come back down her end. She began scanning the place her eyes went back as she thought she saw Sam and sure enough he was sitting at a nearby table with a group of guys. "Oh my god" she spun around "guys!" She hissed "he's here he's freakin here."

"Where?" They both said looking around.

"Don't make it obvious" Andy pulled the both back to face her "The table with the group of guys by the steps. He has black hair and a black shirt on."

"Wow hottie" Gail sang.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go say hello." Traci pushed her towards his table.

"I can't Traci he's undercover I nearly cost him it once. No I'm just going to pretend he's not here." She turned back to the bar and ordered her drinks.

* * *

><p>A while later Traci and Gail were on the dance floor. Andy was watching the bags and drinks she really needed to pee. She waved her hand and got them to come back over "I really need to pee" she called as she hurried to the bathroom.<p>

On her way back out she walked into a crowed and some guy banged into her and spilled his drink all down here dress. "Oh shit I'm sorry" he said staring at the wet patch all down her front.

Andy flipped "what kind of moron are you? Do you not look when you're walking?"

Sam's head shot up he knew that voice. "Well hello to you too." He smirked at her reaction. "I'm sorry about your dress some guys knocked me over."

Andy stood frozen to the spot thanking her lucky stars it was dark he wouldn't be able to make out the blush that had crept up on her face "um hey uh don't worry about it it'll dry" she said slowly.

"Following me now?" he asked with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing and for your information I'm here with my friends." She looked over at Traci and Gail who were watching everything. "I should uh get back to them."

"Wait did you get the flowers?"

Andy smiled "Yes I did thank you. You didn't need to do that I'm sure they were expensive."

Sam shrugged "you're worth it I gotta get back over there. I'm kinda here with another girl."

"Nice" Andy replied "so what the hell are you kissing me for and sending me flowers?"

"It's not like that Andy, I'm undercover she's a sister of one of the guys I'm trying to get in with she doesn't mean a thing."

"Well off you go then" Andy turned to walk away from him.

"Wait" he pulled a napkin out of his pocket "write your number down."

"Why?"

"Because I want you too."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Okay how about this" he moved in so he could talk in her ear. "I wanna talk to you when I can't get you off my mind."

Andy blushed again and snatched the napkin from his hand. She quickly wrote her number down and shoved it back into his pocket. "I guess I'll see you around" she smiled and walked back to Traci and Gail.

Sam shook his head "I have defiantly met the female Sam Swarek" he chuckled to himself and walked back to his table.

"So what did he have to say for himself?" Gail asked excitedly.

"Would you believe he told me he was here with another girl and asked me for my number?"

"What? No way." Gail downed her drink and motioned for them to do the same. She slammed down her glass "well let's show him what Andy McNally is made of" Gail winked and dragged Andy and Traci to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Sam sat memorised by her moves on the dance floor. The blonde one kept grabbing Andy's ass and grinding up against her one the other he knew was Traci she was just laughing and dancing beside them. He had to look away when the Blonde ran her hands over Andy's breasts. He could feel his jeans tighten and excused himsef to the bathroom.<p>

He hurried into a stall and sat on the toilet "what the hell is she doing to me?" he groaned it was like fireworks went off whenever he looked at her. He though she had done it on purpose, But didn't recall her or the other two looking his way so he knew she didn't know where he was sitting. "Damn she's so hot" he muttered. He gave himself a few minutes and walked outside smacking straight into the blonde.

"Hey watch it" she spat and kept walking.

"Hey you" he called.

Gail turned around and smirked "what?"

"You work with Andy?"

She walked closer "and by the looks of it you too."

"Yeah anyway who are you?"

"Oh how rude I'm Gail Peck."

"Peck as in Peck Peck?"

"Yes and I don't want to talk about my mother what did you want?"

"Uh, I just wanted to know if Andy was seeing anyone."

"Well what do you think? Do you think she'd be kissing you if she was?"

"She told you that?" Sam asked surprised.

"Uh yeah, we're like best friends we tell each other everything."

Sam sighed "no one can know I was at her place."

"Relax, it's only me and Traci we can keep a secret" she slapped his cheeks "gotta go we're heading home now" she skipped pass him and into the bathrooms.

Sam shook his head and went back to grab his coat he needed to see her before she left.

Andy was now alone standing out in the cold night's air. Traci had dropped her keys somewhere and Gail had offered to go back in and help her. Andy had just taken a call from a very drunken Dov she waved them off telling them she'd wait right where she was. Ending her call she pulled her coat closer around her and shivered. He phone beeped in her hands **Cold? Walk to the side of the** **club?** Andy looked around and made her way to the side of the club, it led into an alley way. She shrieked when someone grabbed her in and pinned her to the wall. Before she knew it lips were on hers.

Pulling back she opened her eyes to see Sam looking at her "smooth" she chuckled.

Sam didn't remove his hands from her waist he shrugged "I needed to see you before I left."

"Where's your lady friend?"

"She's gone home; I put her in a taxi."

"Well you have seen me, so you better go."

Sam leaned in and kissed her softly. "I guess I'll see you around McNally."

"Maybe" Andy giggled see you around was becoming a thing for both of them.

Sam brushed her hair out of her face "is that a challenge?"

Andy grabbed his head and pulled him into her she kissed him and pull back "you tell me." She whispered and walked back to the door.

Sam stood and watched her until Traci and Gail came back and they climbed into a taxi he sighed willing for this op to be over. He had a feelings for this woman he never had before he would do everything he could to get back to fifteen and see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy groaned as Traci and Gail helped her peel of her uniform "Man he got you good" Traci said as she examined the marks down Andy's side.

"I know who in the hell carries a pool cue with them?" Andy groaned "stupid idiot my arms and all are killing me" she said as she stepped into the shower.

"Well at least he didn't throw up on you, Dov was having a panic attack" Gail laughed.

Andy winched as she reached up for her shampoo "I think I'd rather that, I won't sleep tonight."

"Take a few painkillers and sleep on your other side" Traci suggested.

Andy shut off the water and stepped out "yeah that might work" she said drying herself off.

"You need a ride?" Traci asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to walk might loosen up my legs."

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Traci grabbed her bag and exited the locker rooms.

Andy and Gail finished getting dressed in silence, Gail helping Andy with her shirt "are you sure you don't need a ride?" Gail asked.

"No thanks the walk will do me good." Andy replied as they pushed the doors exiting the station.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow, text me when you get home." She called as she walked towards her car.

"Will do, night Gail." Andy waved as Gail went by and continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>Andy walked along the street thinking about Sam, she hadn't seen him in a week. One text was all she had got 'morning beautiful' she shook her head and smiled.<p>

She was so lost in her own world she walked right by him. "What have I been replaced?" he called after her.

Andy smiled wide and turned around; he was leaning casually on a wall with a hood up "what makes you say that? And won't you be seen around these parts?" She asked walking back to him.

"That smile" he ran his finger under her mouth. He shook his head "I just can't seem to stay away."

"What am I not allowed to smile?"

"Well if it's another guy I say no". Sam chuckled

"Well a week is a really long time" Andy teased.

Sam stepped closer and pulled her against him "well I've been thinking about you all week." He mumbled before kissing her. After pulling back he looked her up and down "why are you standing weird?"

"Ah some nut with a pool cue I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not"

"Okay I'm not, it hurts like hell and I have circle bruises all down one side."

Sam began to laugh "come on I'll walk you home."

Andy smiled and let him lead her down the street. "So" she said when they stopped outside her building "do you want to come up?"

Sam looked at his watch "uh I have to be somewhere at eight so rain check?"

Andy nodded and dropped her head "yeah okay."

He lifted her chin "I like the smile better."

Andy smiled "sorry I've just had a bad day." She dug out her keys. "I guess I'll see ya round."

Sam pulled her into him "that you will; you never know when I'll pop up again. Get yourself inside and take a nice bath, it'll help with the pain Sleep tight McNally." He kissed her softly and stepped back, he waited until she was inside before he walked home.

Along the walk his mind was in over drive "did you see her face when I said I couldn't come up? That kinda hurt me a little too, I know I'm being stupid but" he sighed. "She does things to me no one else can or will ever do. Alright Sammy get this sucker then get back here and take her out." He made the deal with himself and slipped into his undercover apartment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy was woken by her phone "hello" she mumbled.<p>

"Time to get up sleepy head" Traci chirped down the phone.

Andy groaned "what time is it?"

"It's after nine don't forget you said you'd take Leo after school so, as a thank you I am taking you for breakfast, and we're also meeting Gail to get something to wear for her brother's party."

Andy sat up "yeah my mind had been elsewhere I forgot all about Steve's party."

"I know you did so I'll give you nearly an hour to get up and whatever I'll be over at ten."

"Okay Trac I'll see you then" Andy ended the call and rolled out of her bed.

An hour later they were walking into a restaurant they took a seat beside the window "hey Andy isn't that..." Gail trailed off after Traci kicked her under the table "Uh nothing forget it, it is someone else." She said quickly.

A little too quickly Andy thought she looked around to see if she could spot who she meant. Her eyes froze, there was Sam some blonde practically sitting on his lap being all lovey dovey . Andy noted he looked genuinely happy "can we go somewhere else please?"

"Uh sure" Traci said ushering her out the door.

They settled on another café and took seats "are you okay?" Gail asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied "it's not as if we're dating" she shrugged "he can see who he wants."

"Andy, maybe it's part of his cover. She looks like the girl from last week in the club" Traci pointed out.

"Yeah" Andy sighed "anyway Gail? Have you decided what colour you're looking for?"

"Uh yeah maybe red I'm not so sure it's a hard colour to get that or the usual black we'll see, how about you guys?"

"I seen my dress, it's Gold it's gorgeous" Traci replied

"Yeah I'm thinking yellow or purple" Andy said thankful for the distraction.

"Yellow defiantly yellow Andy" Gail replied "you have dark skin you'll look great in a yellow dress.

"Yeah I agree although you can work purple too I'd go for the yellow." Traci added. she pulled out her phone "oh Dex said he wants to take Leo so Andy you're off the hook." she looked at another message "aww Jerry has to cancel" she shrugged "more time for me i guess."

* * *

><p>Two hours later they flopped onto Andy's sofa "ugh I'm so tired" Gail groaned.<p>

"Yeah well I think we're set for dresses and underwear until next Christmas." Traci said

"That always happens when there's a sale on and we go near Victoria's secret" Andy mumbled against Gail's shoulder.

"Let's have a nap and we'll order pizza and get beers when we wake up." Gail said sleepily.

"Sounds like a plan" Traci agreed.

"Yeah I need a few drinks." Andy yawned.

An hour later they were startled awake by someone or someones in this case come in laughing loud. "Whoa sorry were you girls asleep?" one of them asked.

"I gave you that key for emergencies guys" Andy grumbled

"This is an emergency, we called to go for dinner and none of you answered" Chris said from his spot on the back of the sofa.

"Well we're just gonna order pizza and get beers you in?" Andy asked sitting up

Dov and Chris looked at one another "we're in" they both said together.

"Alright let's get the order in, you two go to the liquor store and pick up the beer." Gail said grabbing Andy's house phone "usual's?" She asked, everyone nodded. "Okay" Gail made her way into the kitchen and called in their pizzas.

* * *

><p>When they pizza came they all grabbed a beer and sat in front of the TV Andy and Chris took their usual seats next to each other on the floor. They fell into chatter while they ate "I wouldn't worry about it Andy, the guy seems really into you" Chris said.<p>

"Yeah or why else would he keep turning up?" Dov added.

Andy groaned "I knew I shouldn't have said anything I'm being stupid, I mean I don't even know anything about him. I don't know where this is going if it's going anywhere, will he even want me when he doesn't have to sneak around? Maybe it's all a game to him." Andy sighed "alright time to change the subject. Chris? How did your date with Celina go?"

"Uh good, yeah, she's really nice but uh I don't think I'll call her again."

"Why not?" All three girls asked

"She uh..." Chris stopped talking and put his head down.

"She's a swinger" Dov answered "she took him to a swinger's party for their first date."

The girls burst out laughing "no way!" Gail shrieked.

"What did you do?" Andy laughed.

"Man I would have paid to see your face" Traci giggled.

"Alright go ahead laugh at me Chris grumbled

"Uh we already are" Andy replied "so what did you do? Did you stay or what?"

"No I did not stay! I got the hell out of there I've never seen myself move so quick." Chris chuckled.

As the night wore on they were running out of beers "guess that means we should call it a night" Dov yawned

"Yeah kinda tired myself" Andy said.

"We'll head after we help you clean up Andy." Traci said already moving and grabbing things.

"It's fine guys I'll do it in the morning."

"If we all help now you won't need to do anything in the morning plus we're all in at seven." Gail said moving to help Traci.

"Alright everyone grab something and clean then." Andy said gathering up the pizza boxes.

Fifteen minutes later the trash had been taken out, the counters and tables had been wiped down. "I'll call you guys a cab" Andy said moving for her phone.

"Hey call two" Dov said "we're going the other way than the girls."

"Two got it" Andy called walking into her bedroom for some quiet. She came back and told them ten minutes. Less than ten minutes later she was waving to them out her window. She took a look around before going for a quick shower.

* * *

><p>After her shower Andy moved to her bedroom and pulled on her pyjamas. She yawned and lay back on her bed waiting for her hair to dry a bit before she got in. her phone buzzing on the bedside table startled her. She frowned as caller blocked flashed on the screen "hello" she said cautiously<p>

"Hey beautiful, did I wake you?" came Sam's voice.

Andy smiled into the phone "no I was up."

"Good. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I saw you leave the mall this morning you didn't look happy."

"I'm fine I just … nothing never mind."

"Andy, I told you she means nothing I haven't even kissed her."

Andy laughed "you expect me to believe that?"

"Well yeah because it's the truth" he lowered his voice "you know I only wanna kiss you."

Andy blushed and giggled. "Yeah you say that now but when you come back to work will you-"she stopped talking as someone knocked on her door. "Hold on a sec" she hurried to the door expecting one of her friends back for something they'd forgotten. Pulling it open her breath hitched.

Sam stood on the other side phone still to his ear holding another bunch of beautiful flowers. "Will I what?" He asked walking inside.

"You still want to see me?" Andy asked dazed he was really here.

Sam held out the flowers for her to take. "Why? Do you think I'm in it just for fun?

Andy shrugged "kinda if that's what you're into."

"Andy I'm only sneaking around because I want to see you a lot is at stake here. I can't be seen near any cops, near anyone I know."

"That's just the thing you don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you."

"Well what do you want to know?" Sam asked sitting on her sofa.

Andy sat beside him. "Anything tell me something."

"Well I live two blocks away, I live alone, I have a truck, I have one sister, I'm thirty-four and I'm awesome."

Andy smiled "that's a bit better what do you like? What are you into?"

"Do I get more points if I say I like you and I'm into you?" he asked moving closer to her.

Andy giggled "maybe."

"Good" he whispered before pushing back and claiming her lips. The kiss got heated quick Andy had her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands were roaming her sides before slipping under her shirt to feel her soft skin.

Andy pushed him so he was sitting back and climbed over to straddle him. He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer; he began kissing along her neck. After a few minutes Sam pulled back he was getting too into it, this was something they weren't ready for. "Andy we can't" he brushed some hair out of her face" I don't know when I'll be back and I don't want anything to screw this up."

Andy sighed and climbed off him "yeah you're right so what now?" She asked.

"Well I'll stop in and see you whenever I can get away. I'll call you from time to time not too much or I'll get caught."

"Do you have any idea when you'll be back?" she asked.

"I have no idea but I think I'm on to something. That girl you saw me with is Anton Hills niece Terri, her brother Dave is the key to drug deals he's just brought me on board."

"So you could be home soon?" She asked hopeful.

"Could be in two days could be two months. I can't tell you anything else Boyd will have my head."

"Ah my best friend" Andy said bitterly.

"You know Boyd?" Sam asked surprised, not many rookie got to work with Boyd.

"Yeah he's an ass."

"He has a temper alright. What did he do to you?"

"We were waiting on this guy to show up with bullets in an apartment building. Me and Gail were on the floor over them, all we had to do was stand there and notify Oliver and Jerry when he arrived. Boyd was in the room as they buyer, a fight broke out in the apartment over him, he called us to stop it but it got really out of hand. Some guy was beating his wife Anyway; the guy got spooked and bailed before Boyd could get him to open the case. He took it out on me because he wouldn't dare take it out on a Peck. He got me desked for three weeks and ever since has been passing comments every time he passes me."

"Like what?" Sam asked curious.

"Like I'm not fit to wear the uniform, I should be somewhere painting my nails, he yelled at me to make myself useful and get him a coffee stuff like that."

"He's a dick don't let him get to you" Sam said slightly annoyed.

"I don't" Andy smirked "I spit in his coffee and swirled the spoon in the toilet before I gave it to him."

Sam laughed "remind me never to piss you off."

"Oh you'll know I wanted to throw the flower thing at you that was on the table this morning."

"Andy I'm going to say this once more" he took her hand in hers "I want to see where this goes this thing with us. She does not mean anything to me the furthest I've ever went was a kiss on the cheek. I've told her I'm not here for a relationship. She knows not to mess with her uncles business I promise I will take you out the first day I'm back I'll even come see you first."

Andy smiled and yawned "I'll hold you to that."

Sam stood up and pulled her up with him. He pulled her against him "trust me I'll be there. I'll let you get to bed." He kissed her quickly. "Goodnight, I'll call you soon." He walked to the door and pulled her with him. He kissed her once more "see ya round McNally." He winked at her and went on his way.

Andy went to bed right after he left hoping and praying he would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Another two weeks had passed and not a word from Sam. Andy and Traci had just finished up shift and were getting ready to go for a drink. "Stupid me I knew this would happen, why did I let him get under my skin Trac? I knew something would go wrong."

"Stop getting worked up about it Andy, he's probably wrapped up in this case. He did tell you he was on to something."

"Yeah I know you're probably right, I'm just over reacting as usual." Andy sighed "but what if he's tired of all the sneaking around?"

"Andy" Traci warned.

"Alright, alright. Not another word about Sam."

"Is she still moping?" Gail asked walking from the showers.

"Yep" Traci replied popping the P.

"You know what you need Andy? Another night out what do you say the five of us start in the Penny and make a night out of it?" Gail asked.

"What have you got in mind?" Andy asked knowing she was right.

"Well how about we start at the Penny? Have a drink and get some food there and then we can each pick a place to go, you know pub crawl."

"Gail that is the best idea I've heard out of your mouth in a long time." Dov said from outside the door.

"You can come in you know" Gail yelled.

"Yeah it's safer out here, Dov nearly got killed when Noelle walked out of the showers and seen him in there." Chris yelled back.

"Well it's just us in here and we're all decent." Traci yelled.

The two guys walked in together. "So what's up first?"

"Well Andy you pick." Gail said.

"Timmy's?" she said.

"Yeah it's karaoke night there isn't it?" Traci asked.

"Sounds good let's get going." Gail ushered them all out of the locker rooms.

"This is going to be a blast" Dov said excitedly.

"Where you off to Epstein?" Oliver asked from behind them.

"Pub crawl beginning in the Penny onto Timmy's then who knows from there?"

"Is this a rookie thing or can anyone join?" Jerry asked sliding up beside Traci.

"Traci looked to the others who nodded "sure you can come."

"Well alright then Jer let's show these rooks what we're made of." Oliver said slapping his back.

"Please Andy will drink you both under the table" Traci laughed.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Sure fifty bucks each says you two are down before her." Traci said and pulled a fifty from her pocket followed by the other four. She now held two hundred and fifty dollars in her hand. "So are you two in?"

Oliver chuckled "Sammy would love this especially you McNally." He said taking out his wallet. "Can't wait until he- McNally are you okay?" He asked slapping her back.

Andy had taken a sip of her water and as soon as he said Sam she choked on it "uh yeah I'm fine just took too much" she said after her fit of coughing.

Oliver looked at her suspiciously "okay then, we'll meet you at the Penny." They all nodded and went on their way.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they had just finished their dinner when Oliver and Jerry joined them with Noelle and the new guy that stared late in tow. "Couldn't miss out in this" Noelle said taking a seat "and I want in on this bet." She handed Traci over a fifty. "My money is on McNally. I hope you guys don't mind me inviting Walker, he just looked like a lost puppy he doesn't know anyone here."<p>

"No that's fine, he's cute" Gail said eyeing him up.

"Alright shall we start the bet" Oliver asked clapping his hands together. "McNally? What are you drinking?"

"Just a beer thanks"

"Aww where's the fun in that?" Jerry whined.

"And two tequila shots" Andy added with a smirk.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jerry said giddily and ran off to the bar.

"Who's keeping score?" Noelle asked

"How about me and you?" Gail suggested.

"Alright McNally is up by two shots. Come on you two" she scowled at Jerry and Oliver" is this showing the rookies what you're made of? Losing to one of them? And a girl I might add."

"Hey" Andy pouted.

"It's all on them McNally, no offence but men are supposed to be able to hold their liquor better than women. I'm still rooting for you I just have to be loyal to them." Noelle smiled at her.

Half an hour later they arrived at the bar in Timmy's "McNally your round" Oliver said leading her to the bar.

"Okay my choice shot?"

"Deal and get me a beer too."

"Okay" Andy ordered her favourite shot and three beers. As agreed Andy, Jerry and Oliver would stay in rounds to keep track of who drank what.

"What the hell is that?" Jerry asked examining the shot.

"Monkey brain" Andy replied "it was my choice."

Oliver made a face "what the hell is floating in it?"

"Jelly it's nice trust me." Andy picked her shot up and held it out for them to clink together.

"I'm out on this one" Oliver said shoving it into the middle of the table.

"Fine by me" Andy downed her shot and reached for Oliver's "you game or what Jerry?"

He glared playfully at Andy and clinked glasses with her before downing his own and gagging. "That was disgusting I'm picking the next one."

Alright McNally's still up by three now Ollie you slaking you're behind by two Jerry you are one behind Andy." Noelle informed them.

* * *

><p>They finished their drinks and moved onto the next place as it was Gail's turn to pick they ended up in a night club. Jerry upped the game and got Andy who was now very giddy a vodka shot and an aftershock shot. Oliver back out and admitted defeat after the vodka shot.<p>

"Andy I think you should call it quits now" Chris said after the next round of shots.

"I'm good" she slurred "come on Chris live a little" she giggled and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Over the other side of the club Sam had just come out of the VIP area and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe she was here, he noted she was totally wasted and looked to be having a good time he smiled. The smile fell off his face when some guy came up behind her causing her to stumble. The guy moved and put his hands around her waist trying to take her off the dance floor. He growled and went to take a step forward. "Hey Benny were heading now let's go." Dave Hill pushed him along. Sam watched her argue with the guy and repeatedly slap his hands away. 'Damn she's moved on' he said sadly to himself he thought the guy was someone she knew because to him he didn't look like a creep trying to pick her up. Damn the last two weeks he had moved up in the op and was now being watched by Anton Hill himself. He couldn't risk calling her or going to see her. He took one last look at her and sadly left the bar feeling his heart sinking with each step he took away from her.

"Alright Jerry's out. McNally you are the winner!" Noelle yelled and the table broke out into applause.

Traci took the money out of her pocket and handed it Andy. "Drinks on you champ" she giggled as Andy stumbled backwards grinning like a fool making the okay sign with her hand.

"I think McNally's had enough, come on let's get you some water and some air." Oliver took a glass of water and led her outside.

Andy slumped against the wall "damn you and your stupid bet" she groaned and swallowed the water in one sip.

Oliver chuckled "well you could have said no there's no harm in admitting defeat."

"I won didn't I?" she slurred.

"That you did McNally I'm a proud father right now." Oliver studied her for a moment "I think you and Sammy would get along great, you're like… him but a girl."

"Oh we get along just fine" Andy giggled. "You're like daddy approving of a date"

"I never said anything about a da- wait what do you mean we get along just fine?"

Andy giggled again "secret sshh" she giggled again and closed her eyes.

Oliver knew there was something she was keeping from him but as she fell forward he knew now was not the time. 'Tomorrow' he said to himself "Alright McNally, let's grab your coat and I'll bring you home." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her back inside.

After bidding everyone goodnight Chris helped Oliver get a very much protesting Andy into a cab. Once back inside she wanted to stay but everyone wanted her to go home. "Stupid Sam." She mumbled into Oliver's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in a car watching the whole thing, he was glad it was Oliver she left with and not the other guy. He watched as they fought to get her in the cab and the other guy go back inside before the cab pulled away. He knew he shouldn't but he was afraid (not that he'd admit to anyone) that she had in fact moved on, he wouldn't blame her he hadn't spoken to her in just over two weeks. He started up his car and began following hoping she was going to her own place and Oliver wouldn't be the daddy figure he always was and bring her home with him so he could keep an eye on her throughout the night. Thanking god when the cab pulled up outside her building he pulled in and watched Oliver help her out and jump as she slid against the cab.<p>

"Alright McNally one foot in front of the other you ready?" Oliver said loudly. She was half asleep her eyes opening and closing her head lolling from side to side. "McNally!" He yelled louder and she snapped up straight.

After getting to the top of the stairs he asked her for the code and punched it in Sam was nearly out the windscreen trying to get a look at it. Oliver helped her up the stairs and into her apartment after spending nearly five minutes rummaging through her bag for her key. "Okay McNally into bed" Oliver said as he finally found her bedroom he just took off her coat and shoes before pushing her into the bed. He left to get her some water and some painkillers for the morning. Walking back he thought he saw Sam through her window walk towards the building he shook his head "too much talk about Sammy tonight that's all" he said and walked back into Andy's room. Placing the water and painkillers down he pulled the covers over her and petted her head. "Night McNally, I'll go easy on you tomorrow."

"Thanks Ollie" she mumbled and sunk deeper into the covers.

"Any time kiddo" Oliver smiled and crept out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>Sam stood on the floor above and waited until he heard a door close. He crept down and ran to the stairwell to see if it was Oliver leaving. He caught the back of him but was certain it was him. He walked to her door and knocked loud hoping she was still up.<p>

Drunk or not Andy was a very light sleeper. She jumped when she heard a bang on her door. Frowning at who could be calling this late she waited to see would Oliver get it. After a minute the bang came again she groaned as the room spun when she stood. She stumbled to the door and pulled it open "do you have any id- what the hell are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"Andy can I come in?" Sam asked. Andy waved her hand and walked away. Walking into her bedroom she got back into her bed. Not wanting to piss her off even more he leaned against the doorway watching her as she took the water and painkillers. "How have you been?"

"Like you care" Andy muttered.

"Andy I'm sorry I got moved up. I couldn't risk calling you or coming to see you."

"A text would have been nice."

"Too dangerous, Andy I'm being watched by the guy I'm after I can't slip up." He walked and sat on the end of her bed. "It has killed me the last two weeks not being able to talk to you."

Andy softened at knowing he was hurting too. "You can sit beside me you know, I don't bite."

Sam moved beside her "did you have fun tonight."

"You know I never thought it would bet this hard. I mean I knew the chances of you calling or not but it still hurts. I know it's not your fault it just sucks."

Sam sighed "Andy if I could I would but it's too dangerous if they found out I was near a cop god knows what they'll do to me or even you I can't risk it."

"I beat Jerry and Ollie tonight. Ollie seems to think we'd get along great because I'm you just a girl."

Sam rolled his eyes "Ollie's known me the longest I'm glad he brought you home."

"Yeah he's cool like that, I think I better apologise to him and Chris tomorrow."

"Chris?" Sam asked as casually as he could.

"Yeah my friend he's another rookie. I think I kicked him when he tried to get me into the cab."

Sam chuckled relived she hadn't moved on "why were you so drunk anyway?"

"Ollie and his stupid put your money where your mouth is bet."

"You had a drinking game then?"

"Not drink, shots. I won by five or six I can't really remember. Jerry got me with that damn aftershock; it was like every drink hit me at once. I was legless; Ollie had to take me outside. God I hope I didn't make a fool of myself."

Sam chuckled "so how much did you win? What was at stake here?"

"Uh" Andy counted in her head "four fifty I think"

"Wow, what are you going to do with all that?"

"Uh I don't know, I don't even know if I have it. I remember Traci handing it to me but after that nothing."

Sam picked up a bag on the chair beside the bed "is this the bag you had?" Andy nodded. He opened it and pulled her purse out "yeah you have it." He closed it and put the bag back on the chair.

"So" Andy said after a few minutes "how long do you think we can keep this up?"

"Well we're doing a pretty good job so far." Sam replied pulling her into him.

"I know but people are starting to think I'm weird because whenever a guy asks me out I say no."

Sam chuckled "just how many guys have asked you out?" he asked a little jealous.

"Two last week, detective Callaghan and some guy called Kenny."

"Well maybe they can see just how beautiful you are."

Andy blushed "I think some of the guys think I'm a lesbian."

Sam burst out laughing "well I know you're not, why would they think that?"

"They overheard me and Traci arguing about her bed." Sam raised an eyebrow "I stayed at hers and we always sleep in the same bed. We woke up and the bed was all wet, a glass was down the bottom. I thought she did it and she thought I did it, so she yelled I was never sleeping with her again as she walked out of the locker rooms."

Sam laughed again "does sound like it when she said it like that."

"I'll show you who's a lesbian" Andy said climbing on top of him. She crashed her lips against his earning a moan from him. He grabbed her and pulled her closer rolling them over. Andy moaned as he ran his hands up her legs. She began to pull at his shirt which he allowed her to take off. He began running his hands under her dress taking it up as he went. Andy sat up and pulled it over her head before pulling him back down to her. They both groaned at the skin contact and the kissing got more frenzied.

"Andy we can't" Sam pulled back panting. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now, but we can't"

Andy looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "You don't want me is that it?"

"I do I so do Andy but not like this. I'm not sleeping with you to leave you later not knowing when I'll see you again."

Andy bit her lip and nodded she scrambled to her closet and pulled out pyjamas. She pulled them on and climbed back into the bed. "Do you really think we can keep this up?"

"Andy I'm sorry, I'm not like that I want to do this right. If I sleep with you once I know I won't go back. God I don't know what you're doing to me, I can't think straight when I'm around you."

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked tears welling in her eyes at his words.

Sam thought for a moment like he didn't trust himself. He climbed back on the bed and pulled her into him. "Of course I will sweetheart, but I'm not so sure I'll be here when you wake up if I get a call I have to go."

Andy snuggled into him "you're here now aren't you?"

Sam dropped a kiss on her head "goodnight Andy."

"Night Sam" she mumbled and the both fell asleep holding onto one another.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy rolled over and felt something crunch beneath her she groggily opened her eyes to see what it was blinking a couple of time she saw paper and a flower. Smiling she picked it up <strong>'sorry I had to leave didn't want to wake you. I'll<strong> **be in** touch **as soon as I can. Don't forget I'll** **be thinking about you all the time, stay safe out there** **Sam xx ps. See ya round McNally**. Andy laughed and put flower down. She was startled at a knock on her door. She hurried to open it placing the note on the table beside her door.

"Rise and shine McNally!" Oliver yelled walking pass her with two coffee's.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked confused she didn't start work for over an hour.

"Came to see if you survived the night." He chuckled "here" he handed her a coffee. "Listen there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Uh thanks" she took the coffee "can I get dressed first?"

"Sure, sure I'll be out here" he said taking a seat and flicking on her TV. Andy shook her head and went back into her room. As soon as the door closed Oliver was up out of his seat, he began to look around for any signs that someone was here. He was up half the night thinking about the little comments Andy kept making and came to one conclusion. He walked to the door to see if there were any shoes there then shook his head, "she wouldn't be so stupid to still have him here now." He turned laughing at himself when he spotted the note. He read and re read it "God Damn it Sammy" he muttered. Hearing Andy move he put the note back down and ran for the couch, sitting just as she pulled her door open.

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"uh yeah listen, don't worry about that I came an idea while you were getting ready. How about we just go for breakfast instead?"

"Okay sure I could use some greasy food, someone gave me too much drink last night"

"Yeah well you held your own and you won." He said ushering her out the door. He needed time to think before he said anything. Having an idea was one thing but having actual evidence was a whole other story. He cursed his friend for being so stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after Oliver had discovered the note he decided he needed to talk to someone about it. Hurrying to get changed he walked along the hallway to Jerry's office hoping he'd already be here. He spotted him talking to another detective and hurried over "sorry Jerry, can I steal you for a few minutes?"

"Sure buddy what's up?"

He looked to the other detective "uh in private?"

"Sure" Jerry stood up straight from the wall he was leaning up against "I'll check back in with you later James" he said and walked to his office with Oliver. "So what is it?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I don't know what way to say this." Oliver rubbed his hand on his neck "it's complicated."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Jerry asked.

"I uh I went to McNally's place the morning after we all went out. She had me thinking about little things she was saying to me outside."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well about Sammy, I think it was Sammy anyway."

"Sam? Are you sure? She's only met him once."

"I think I'm sure, let me finish. I was telling her I thought Sammy would like her and they'd get along great and she said we get along just fine. When I questioned her about it she said it was a secret."

"Ollie, I wouldn't read too much into it she was totally wasted." Jerry chuckled remembering that night.

"Yeah yeah I know that anyway, she got me thinking and I stopped by the next morning just to make sure myself and I found a note beside the door."

Jerry raised an eyebrow "note?"

"Yeah, it looked like Sam's handwriting."

"Well what did it say?"

Oliver had to think for a minute "I can't remember it all but it was something along the lines of I'm sorry I had to go didn't want to wake you, I'll be thinking about you."

"And you're sure it was our Sam?"

"I think so yeah, I'm nearly one hundred per cent sure it was him. So what do you think I should do about it? I went to ask her but I just couldn't." Oliver said watching Andy through the window.

"What the hell is Sam playing at? He'll be in big trouble." Jerry sighed and thought for a few minutes. "Okay here's what we're going to do, this stays between me and you for now. I'll have a talk with McNally and see what she has to say, make sure it is our Sam before we do anything else."

"Okay thanks Jerry; I wasn't sure how to go about this." Oliver clapped him on the back and went to join the others in parade.

* * *

><p>Andy and Dov were partnered today which they found odd. Normally rookies were not allowed out without training officer but as Frank Best's second day as staff sergeant he wanted to shake things up, see if they were ready to go out alone. Getting a call to a disturbance Andy and Dov made their way to an old warehouse. After checking inside and out with nothing going on they met up inside and began to make their way back to the car. "Waste of time if you ask me." Dov grumbled.<p>

"Someone has to do it" Andy said trying to pull the door open. She shook the door and banged herself against it. "Damn door is stuck I know I left that open when we came in."

"Here let me try." Dov moved her out of the way and had a go. "Great" he muttered when the door knob came off in his hand.

"I think a seen another exit this way come on." Andy said walking back across the warehouse.

They reached the other exit and it wouldn't budge "aww Andy we're stuck here." Dov whined.

Andy pulled her radio "dispatch this is 15-19 we're stuck in the warehouse on fifth can you send back up?"

"Say again 15-19 stuck?"

"Yes stuck, like none of the doors will open. We can't get out." Andy said rolling her eyes.

"Copy that sending back up."

"Well guess we wait." Andy sighed and sat on a box.

"So any word on Sam?" Dov asked after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Andy shrugged "not really he called yesterday that's about it."

"Cool any idea when he'll be home?"

"Uh no, he still hasn't made it that far. He said the guy is still having trust issues with him."

"He'll get there Andy then we can finally meet him." Dov stood "hey can you smell that?"

Andy took a sniff and stood too "yeah what is it?" she asked looking around.

Dov walked over to where the smell was stronger "it's like smoke or gas or something" he said moving to a few crates, his eyes widened at what he was looking at. "Shit… uh… Andy?"

"What? Did you find out what it is?" She asked walking to him, she too froze. "oh god Dov! It's C4! Move! It's going to detonate!"

Andy grabbed Dov and ran, pulling her radio she began to shout "Dispatch 15-19 get the bomb squad to my location now! We've found C4!"

"Copy that, bomb squad on the way, any casualties?"

"No but there will be if we don't get out soon?"

"Sit tight officer and take cover as best you can." The dispatcher pulled her ear piece out as a defining sound filled her ears." Shit, officer? Officer? Hey Sue, call fifteen and find out who is driving 15-19."

"Andy!" Dov yelled running towards her. "Down, get down" he dived on top of her just as it went off.

Andy lay on the floor with Dov on top of her in a daze, her head was spinning. She shook the ringing in her ears away and shook him "hey wake up we need to move Dov." She rolled them and sat up "shit shit shit Dov!" she smacked him hard and shook him. The warehouse was now on fire. She jumped to her feet and pulled the fire exit with everything she had it still wouldn't open. She began to panic, grabbing her radio she began yelling "the place is on fire! Where's our back up?" She screamed.

"Hold tight McNally I'm right outside, dispatch radioed us and called Frank we're all here." Came Oliver's voice.

"Dov is unconscious!" she yelled back.

"Just hold on Andy, the bomb squad are on their way in. Get to the other side away from the fire, drag Epstein if you have to."

"Okay I'll try" Andy began to drag Dov when someone yelled "up here" she looked up to see Sam climb in through a broken window. "What are you doing here Sam? Get out! It could blow again!"

"Not without you" he said jumping down in front of her. He grabbed Dov over his shoulders, Andy bent over and began coughing furiously "Andy get as low to the floor as you can" he said climbing up to the window "I'll be back in a second."

The smoke was over taking her, she slid to the ground and her eyes began to close she was feeling sleepy. "Hey, hey no come on wake up" Sam said jumping back down and dragged her to her feet.

"How did you know I was here?" She coughed out.

"I have a scanner; my uc apartment is right across the street I heard you on it". He pulled her out through the window and leaned her against the wall "just breath okay" he cupped her face "just breathe."

* * *

><p>Down the alleyway Dave sat in his car looking at how close and affectionate his guy was being with a cop "what have we got here?" he said to his passenger.<p>

"Seems our Benny has a thing for a uniform" The passenger replied "it doesn't look good for him."

"No it doesn't" Dave replied and pulled away from the alleyway.

Sam pushed her hair out of her face "hey you're okay now." He smiled at her.

"Thank you" Andy pulled him into a hug.

Tightening his grip around her he kissed her head "Andy I gotta go. Ollie and Frank are around the other side."

Andy looked up at him sadly "okay."

Sam dropped his head and kissed her "I'll call you later to check on you" he kissed her quickly. "You should look after him" he pointed to Dov who was beginning to move on the ground.

As if she only remembered he was there she turned to him "you better get out of here."

Sam pulled her in for another kiss "I'll talk to you later baby."

"Baby?" Andy smirked

"Yeah don't you like it?"

Andy smiled wide "yeah, beat s McNally any day."

Sam smirked "alright baby, I better go. You get him and yourself checked out I'll call later." Sam brushed her cheek and hurried back towards his apartment.

Andy watched him go before getting down beside Dov. He sat up and began coughing like crazy. Andy rubbed his back "deep breaths Dov deep breaths."

"H-how did… we get out here?" he asked through coughs.

"Uh, I got us out through that window up there" Andy lied pointing to the window Sam had just taken them out through.

"You lifted me up there?" Dov asked surprised.

"More like dragged and pulled, you're not so light" Andy teased." I used crates to stand on" she said pointing to the crates Sam had lined up so they wouldn't have to jump down.

They were interrupted by several feet approaching. "How are we doing here?" Frank asked.

"We're good just a bit of a sore throat and Dov banged his head" Andy answered.

"Okay" Frank and Chris pulled them to their feet. "I want you guys to get checked out and then head home, take the rest of the day off. Paramedics are over the other side."

Oliver stood back and shook his head 'Sammy you are a total idiot' he said to himself. He had got there first but stopped when he seen Andy with a guy. He froze when he realised it was Sam; he was even more shocked when Sam kissed her and talked for a minute before walking away. 'I have to talk to her I can't wait for Jerry.' He walked to Andy "I'll take you back to the station after you get checked out then I'll run you home."

"Okay thanks, Dov? Are you okay to take the cruiser back?" she asked.

"No, Peck you do it, Epstein you get that head checked out and Diaz will take you back to the station." Frank said.

Oliver was thankful for Frank's idea to send Dov with Diaz. He led Andy to his cruiser after she got the okay from a paramedic. He quickly text Jerry and climbed in behind the wheel.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they pulled up at the station, Oliver shut off the engine and turned to Andy "I'll wait here for you and bring you home."<p>

Andy nodded. "Thanks" she muttered and climbed out heading inside.

Jerry passed her on his way out with a nod to her he walked towards Oliver. Climbing into the backseat of the car he began talking right away. "I got your message; I can't believe he was so stupid, I mean you guys were right there. What are we going to say to her?"

"I don't' know but we have to say something. What if it was Nash or someone that had seen him instead of me?"

Something dawned on Jerry "she knows, she has to, she's McNally's best friend, I bet Peck does too."

"Well why haven't you asked her?" Oliver said as if it was the most obvious thing to do

"We weren't sure then and I'm only thinking now he called me for her address a few weeks back, said he wanted to check up on her after she fell."

Oliver seen Andy approach "well guess we'll find out now." He nodded towards Andy.

Andy climbed back in the passenger seat and looked back at Jerry she smiled and looked at Oliver. "Am I interrupting lunch or something? Because I can get a ride off someone else."

"Uh yeah Lunch" Oliver said looking at Jerry in the mirror. "It's fine Andy, we'll drop you off we're going that way anyway." He smiled at her quickly and started up the car.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they had pulled up outside Andy's apartment. She pulled off her belt and reached for the door "well thanks I'll see you guys tomorrow."<p>

"Wait hold on a sec" Jerry said as she pulled the door open. Andy paused and looked back. "Just how long have you being seeing Sammy?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at his bluntness; he looked at Andy who was staring at Jerry with wide eyes froze in her spot. "What Jerry meant to was I think we need to have a little talk. Can we come up?"

Andy nodded not sure what else to do she climbed out and opened the back door for Jerry and began to make her way up the steps. _'Shit what am I going to say? lie just lie deny everything. I can't Ollie knows when I'm lying, shit I'm screwed. They'll tell Frank, Sam will be so mad.'_ Andy climbed the two flights of stairs with Oliver and Jerry in silence. Her hand shook nervously fiddling with the key.

"Andy relax we just want to talk, ask you a few questions." Oliver said noting her nervousness.

Andy opened her door and walked straight to the kitchen. Knowing there was no way out of this she decided to stay calm and answer their questions truthfully. "You guys want coffee or anything?" They both nodded and took a seat on her sofa.

Andy made three coffees and carried them to the table "uh I don't know where to start." She said nervously.

"So you're not denying you've been seeing Sammy?" Jerry asked.

Andy sighed "it's not that simple, I know we're being stupid and he's only been here like three times."

"Three times too much, and it is stupid" Jerry grumbled.

Oliver shot him a look "Andy start form where all of this began, what exactly happened in the alleyway?"

"I chased him and tackled him, when I rolled him over he said 'wow you're beautiful.' I pulled him to his feet and he said he was on the job. I asked him to show me something, he said he couldn't his guy was there so I asked him to name a few people at the station, which he did. He told me his name and I asked him where the locker rooms where. When he told me I believed him and asked him what to do. He said he had to make it look like he got away from me so he slammed me into the fence and took off."

Oliver and Jerry sat looking at one another surprised "He said that the first time he ever saw you?" Jerry asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, he stopped by after getting my address from you. He only stayed about five minutes he said he wanted to see I was okay. When he left he said see ya round he knocked again and kissed me before really going."

"Well our Sammy is smitten" Oliver laughed.

"Don't encourage them" Jerry said. Andy look, I don't know what's being going on but you need to stop this. You both could be in really big trouble and one of you guys could end up hurt. What if any of his guys see him coming here? That'll put you both in danger, I don't mean to burst your bubble but we think it's best you tell him you can't see him until he's home for good."

Andy nodded and dropped her head. Jerry could have sworn he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Andy look I'm sorry, but you guys know it's the right thing to do. Sammy couldn't live with himself if he got you into trouble or hurt." Jerry placed his hand on top of hers "I've known Sam for a really long time, I know he's a rule breaker and I know he's crazy about you he showed that by turning up today. It won't be for long he'll be back before you know it."

Andy sniffed "I know and I tried I did, I told him not to come here he could be seen but he just shows up." Andy sighed "how did you know he was there this morning?"

"Well I happened to witness the kiss. I ran to see if I could get you two out another way and I saw him with you and Epstein, you were lucky it was me and not Frank. Your badge would be gone already." Oliver said.

Andy blushed slightly "he said his apartment was across the street."

"Andy we're going to keep this between us alright?" Jerry said squeezing her hand. "But you have to promise us you'll tell Sam he can't come around anymore not until this case is over."

"I'll try but you know what he's like he doesn't listen." Andy replied.

"No trying Andy, do it. We're serious, do whatever you can to make him listen" Oliver said firmly. "We need to know both you and him are safe. I'll stop by unannounced if I have to you know I will."

Andy let a tear slide down her face; she had no idea her feelings were that strong for him. It felt like her heart had been ripped out. "Okay I'll do it." She said shakily.

Oliver felt bad but it was for her own safety. He pulled Andy up and into a hug "he'll be home soon and then you two can spend as much time together as you want. It's for your own safety, if you play that card with him he'll understand."

Andy nodded against him "can I let him come over? I'm not doing it over the phone."

Jerry looked at Oliver who nodded. "That's fine Andy at least he'll get to see you before he goes back to whatever he's doing. I know he's made headway with the guys I've been reading up on him." He thought of something else "so how long have you been seen him?"

"Just over a month now." Andy replied expecting them to start yelling.

"We better head Frank will be looking for me" Oliver said stepping back from her.

Jerry pulled her into a quick hug "Andy we're only doing this because we care about both of you, you will be fine."

Andy nodded "I know. Thanks for dropping me home" she said as she walked them to the door.

"Be ready at eight" Oliver called back "we're taking you out tonight."

Andy smiled "will there be shots?"

"If you're good" Jerry called back as they both made their way downstairs.

Andy shut her door and went straight for her phone. She wrote a quick text to him and waited. Tears filled her eyes as he called straight away. "Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey what's up?" He said happily. Andy burst into tears "baby what's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Can you come over?" She cried.

"I'm on my way, will you tell me what is going on?" he asked grabbing his coat and hurrying out his front door.

"When you get here." Andy replied and hung up.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later a panting Sam was banging on her door. Andy had paced holes in her floor waiting for him to get there. She opened the door and flung herself at him. "Andy what is going on? Why are you so upset?" he asked holding her tight. Andy said nothing she just gripped him tighter "Andy?" he asked getting worried now.<p>

Andy stepped back from him and looked up at him "Ollie saw you kiss me earlier" she walked inside "I had him and Jerry here for nearly an hour."

"That is why you're upset?" He asked closing the door and following her. He sat on the sofa and pulled her into his lap and held her close. "Andy they're my best friends they won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

Andy shook her head "they told me I have to tell you that you can't see me anymore." She said sadly.

Sam stilled his hand that was running through her hair. "They what?"

Andy stood up and began to pace. "They told me we were being stupid, that one of us could end up hurt or in trouble that you were putting me in danger by coming here. They made me promise to tell you I can't see you until you get home and they are right. What are we doing Sam? I was only thinking about **myself** how much **I **wanted to see you, to kiss you to just have you here with me that I forgot what you're doing. This is dangerous Sam I could get you really hurt. "

"Andy Andy Slow down" Sam stood up and stood in front of her. He cupped her face "if you want me to stop coming by I will. They are right, we shouldn't be doing this. I was only thinking about **myself** about how much **I** wanted to see **you.** I never thought about it like that, I could get you hurt and I'd never forgive myself if I did." He brushed some hair behind here ear "I care about you a lot"

"Me too" Andy said as her bottom lip quivered. "I'll miss you" she said in a whisper.

"I'll miss you more baby but I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. I don't like this anymore than you do but we need to start thinking now." He pulled her into a hug "I'll be thinking about you every minute of every day and though I may slip up once or twice I'll try my very best."

Andy began to cry "I hate this."

Sam held her tighter "I know you do and I do too, but you'll have Jerry and Ollie looking out for you until I get back."

Andy leaned up and kissed him she pulled back and looked up at him "you know when you left me earlier you never said see ya round?"

Sam laughed and kissed her again "because I know you're mine now." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"Always" Andy muttered and kissed him again.

Sam wiped the tears from her face "you wanna lie down with me for a while before I go?" Andy kissed him hard and pulled him closer. He lifted her off the ground and carried her into her bedroom, placing her on the bed. He climbed on beside her and pushed her back down. Crawling up along her he kissed her softly "I wanna show you just how much I care about you and just how much I'll miss you. He began kissing her neck and running her hands up and down here sides.

Andy giggled as he slipped his hands under her shirt "I though you wanted to wait?"

"I did but the threat of not being allowed to see you is making me want to prove to you I have something worth waiting for." He mumbled against her neck."

"I can live with that" Andy shrieked when he pulled her closer and bit her gently before pulling her shirt and pants off followed by his own.

* * *

><p>Afterwards they lay wrapped in the sheets holding one another. Andy's head lay on his chest while he had her pulled protectively against him running his fingertips up and down her arm. "Defiantly worth waiting for." Andy giggled.<p>

Sam sighed "I really am going to miss you like crazy."

"Sam don't I'll start crying."

He sighed again looking at his phone "I have to go now" he groaned and sat up.

Andy quickly pulled some clothes on followed by him. They walked to the living room hand in hand. "So I guess I'll see you when I get back" Sam said looking at the floor.

Andy tilted his chin up to look at her "I'll be here like you said, I'm yours"

Sam smiled weakly and pulled her into him, kissing her for a minute he pulled back "I'll miss you." He kissed her once more begging the tears to stay away. He turned and saw hers fall "see ya round baby." He winked hoping she'd smile or something.

"I'll be here" Andy ran and hugged him once more "stay safe Sam and come back to me soon." he kiseed her quickly before he slipped out her door and left her for god knows how long. She sat on the window ledge and watched him until he was a speck in the distance. "I'll be here" she repeated and went back to her bed wrapping herself in the sheets taking in his scent.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam was woken by his phone. "Hey Man it's Dave, I have a job for you. Meet me at the restaurant in an hour."

"Sure no problem I'll be there." Sam replied and climbed out of his bed.

Meanwhile Andy woke up in and rolled over she looked up at ceiling and frowned, this was not her room or one of her friends. 'Shit what did Jerry give me last night?' She thought as she sat up. Looking at a traffic cone at the end of the bed Andy giggled, the last thing she remembered was Jerry putting it on his head and calling himself master cone head before pulling her, Ollie and Traci into a taxi with him. A male groaning beside her startled her. She watched wide eyed as a head of black hair came out from under the covers. "Oh my god Jerry!" She yelled.

"Why are you in my bed McNally?" Jerry asked squinting at her.

"I have no idea" she was beginning to panic "where the hell is Traci?"

Jerry looked under the covers "well she's not here that's for sure."

Andy rolled out of the bed thankful she had pants on they both must have fell into the bed fully dressed as Jerry climbed out with her. "We need to find her I don't remember making any stops last night."

Jerry scratched the back of his head "that means Ollie is around here too uh Andy? Why is there a cone in my bed?"

Andy giggled "someone can fill you in on that one master." She bowed to him and walked out of his room, walking into the bathroom Andy stopped and burst out laughing. "Jerry" she called, he appeared a few seconds later. "Guess we found her." Traci was in a ball in the bath out cold with the shower curtain she must have pulled down wrapped around her.

"Well one down one to go I'll just check the spare room for Ollie." Jerry left the bathroom and went in search of his friend.

Andy shook Traci "hey sleepyhead wake up."

Traci opened her eyes and groaned "why the hell am I in the tub?" she sat up and rubbed her neck "my ass in numb."

Andy giggled and helped her out. "I have no idea what happened last night."

"Where's Jerry?"

"He's looking for Ollie he thinks we all came back here last night."

"Uh" Traci tried to think. "Yeah we did me and Ollie had a drink I think we did anyway, where did you sleep?

"Uh I woke up in Jerry's bed." Andy said quickly.

"You slept with my man? Slut." Traci burst out laughing at the horrified look on Andy's face. "I'm kidding; me and Ollie thought it would be fun to see your reaction so we threw you in beside him."

"Traci!" Andy glared "that was not funny you're so lucky he didn't think I was you and try something."

"Please did you see the cone? He couldn't have even if he tried. He was totally wasted."

"Uh guys" Jerry popped his head back in "I can't find him anywhere, can you help?"

Both girls followed him and split up each taking a room to search. After five minutes Andy went into a bedroom she burst out laughing when she opened a closet in the spare room. "Hey guys found him!" She yelled and clicked a photo on her camera.

"What? I've been in her twice." Jerry said looking over her shoulder "where? I can't see him." Andy pointed to a small patch of hair sticking out from under some coats. "Ah, didn't look that closely. Hey buddy!" Jerry yelled "wakey wakey!"

"God Jerry stop yelling" Andy said putting her hands over her ears.

Jerry shrugged and kicked him "Ollie get up"

"What, what? I'm up" Ollie jumped up "what the hell? He said pulling the coats off his head. "How did I end up here?"

"You guess is as good as ours" Andy giggled. "It's eleven am we start at two; can one of you guys give me a ride home?"

"Get some coffee into us and I'll run you guys home" Jerry said walking out of the room. Andy helped Ollie up and they followed Jerry to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sam had arrived at the restaurant "Dave?" He called something was off the place was empty. 'Shit he must have seen me with Andy. God damn it think… she's my sister… no you kissed her. She's my inside person… you kissed her. I'm using her to get info yeah that will do.'<p>

"In here Benny" Dave called from a small office.

Sam took a deep breath and walked inside "what's this job you got for me?"

Dave waved his hand "never mind that, take a seat we need to talk."

'Here we go' Sam said to himself and sat down.

"I need you to explain to me why I seen you with a copper yesterday. Pretty little thing she is I still ask myself why would one of my guys be near a copper in the first place?"

"It's not what you think Dave."

"Well what the hell do I think?" he yelled and slammed his fists on the table.

"I'm not talking to the cops" Sam said calmly looking him in the eye. "She's an ex from a while back, just started out as a cop. She's still in love with me so I can pretty much persuade her to do anything or tell me anything and I just gotta show her a little affection y'know" Sam said cockily.

Dave stood and paced his office "you looked pretty cosy yesterday."

"I couldn't let her die I'm not that bad." Sam shrugged "she has her uses if you know what I mean. Would you have left her in a burning building?"

Dave shrugged "guess not you gotta be careful Benny. Do you tell her anything in return?"

"Nope she thinks I'm a barman at some club."

"Well stick to that story off you go" Sam got out of his seat. "If I find out you betrayed me you'll regret the day you ever met her I can promise you that, I'll leave her body for you to find and trust me it won't be a pretty sight."

Sam's blood ran clod Dave Hill was not a nice guy. "Got it boss, oh and the Ryder guys are planning a raid on us." Sam said opening the door.

"What? How do you know that?" Dave asked

Sam smirked "she's not just a pretty face. She told me they were watching them that they got a tip they were planning something on us."

"Nice work did she give you anything else?" Dave asked with smirk.

"Friday night, midnight."

"Nice we better make sure there is nothing here that the cops can hold us on. Nice work Benny take the day off I'll call you later oh, and keep the cop between us okay? My uncle wouldn't give you a chance."

"Got it see ya Dave." Sam walked out of the room needing to throw up. He couldn't' believe he just talked about Andy that way. Well at least his idea worked even if it was Boyd that told him about the tip. He needed to see her just to satisfy himself that she was okay.

* * *

><p>"Soo" Traci drawled out from the locker room "are you all set for Steve's Party Tomorrow?"<p>

"Uh yeah just need to run the mall in the morning and pick up my shoes. The heel broke the guy said he could fix them."

"I can't wait." Traci said excitedly.

"Me either" Andy smiled she needed a good night to stop herself wallowing about Sam, like he promised he had made no contact since he left her house two days ago.

"So are we going for a pre party drink first?" Andy asked as they all sat waiting for Frank to arrive.

I'm not drinking with you again McNally my head is still killing me you and them stupid shots." Oliver grumbled beside them.

"Hey, that was master cone head over there, and we made it through shift yesterday didn't we?" Andy said loudly.

"Just barley" Olive mumbled.

Frank arrived and stopped Andy from giving a smart ass reply. He paired them off and sent them on their way.

After shift Andy groaned as she hurried inside her apartment. She was soaking wet thanks to the stupid heavy rain. She went straight into her bathroom and peeled off her clothes before starting up her shower. She grabbed a towel and went to her room to grab clean pyjamas, it was only seven but she planned on a lazy evening.

Sam stood across the street and waited he waited until he saw her run around the corner and into her building. He watched through her window as she went straight to her bathroom coming back out in just a towel. "Okay as you can see she's fine I can go" he said out loud 'dude? She's in a towel how bad do we want to go up there now?' His brain asked.

Andy came to her window she sat on the ledge for a minute thinking about Sam. "What I would give to see him right now" she whined. She huffed and stood up leaning to pull her curtains closed she stopped, she could of sworn she seen Sam across the street, she blinked a couple of times and looked again and sighed "you are losing your mind McNally."

Sam hurried down the street "nice move idiot she saw you." He muttered as he fought against the rain back to his apartment. Once inside he sunk into a chair "I need to stop going to see her. I promised I'd stay away; I need to keep her safe now Dave knows about her I have to be extra careful." Sam sighed "god how I miss her and I don't even know what we are, if we are anything." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell is she doing to me_? 'You're in love idiot'_ his brain said "no I'm not, I can't be I've only known her a while." '_Well you did say she was the female you_ _face it_ _you love the girl.'_ Sam groaned and pulled himself up and into the shower.

Andy climbed into her bed and sat with her phone in her hand she sighed and cancelled Sam's name off the screen. Putting her phone on the bedside locker she lay down "one text wouldn't hurt would it?" She sat up "ugh why can't I stop thinking about him, he's evaded my thoughts all week" '_you love him'_ her brain replied. "What? No I don't that's crazy I barely even know him." '_You still love him.'_ "Oh no I don't wait do I?" _yes you're thinking about_ _him nonstop I know you do.' _"Fine" Andy sighed "I look weird having an argument with my brain so we're going to stop now." '_Okay as long as you text him then maybe_ _I can get some sleep too.' "_Okay I will_." 'Good girl' _Andy laughed and pulled up her phone she sent a message and snuggled into her covers.

Sam had just climbed into his bed when his phone beeped he opened it and smiled. '**I miss you thinking** **about you xx'** he smiled again before replying. He sighed and rolled over wishing he could be beside her.

Andy was nearly asleep when her phone beeped. She nearly leapt out of the bed to get it. **'Hey baby I miss you too, so much I'm thinking about you too… a lot hope you're keeping well, anyway better go. Just a heads up, my boss saw me kiss you so please as much as it kills me please don't text me or call me it's to keep you safe I can't have any evidence of you. I'll be home ASAP sweet dreams** **xxx'** Andy shot back a quick text and waited.

Sam sighed when the phone beeped again** 'how did he see you? What did he say?** **Are you okay?** **Xx**' he chuckled and sent a reply.

Andy sat biting her nail until the phone beeped **'didn't say how he saw me he asked me why I was hanging around a copper. Sorry babe I had to make you sound desperate like** **you're in love with me and I use that to get info out of you, I'm sorry I had to think fast. I'm fine baby don't worry about me xxxx'**Andy sighed in relief and sent one final reply.

Sam had got up he knew she wasn't finished yet he grabbed himself a beer and sat on the bed. He chuckled as he read her message** 'maybe I am (joke) I'm glad you're okay xx'** he smirked and sent a reply.

Andy giggled as she read his text '**maybe? For which one?' **

Sam smiled at her reply they were flirting over the damn phone. **'What would you rather my answer be**?'

Andy nearly squealed with giddiness at his next message **"'Well I'd like to think you're hopelessly in love with me coz I know you're not desperate and I am totally irresistible.**' She totally wanted to write back "yes I am sooo in love with you" but held off.

'**Hum so sure of yourself?'** Sam had a feeling she wasn't saying something she wanted to he waited all that time for this reply and all he got was that? He hoped she felt the same way about him he had agreed with himself that he was in fact in love with her. He knew it was crazy he didn't know a thing about her but he trusted his gut and it told him she was the one.

Andy felt her eyes well up she so badly wanted to say yes now was not the time. '**Am I right babe?'**

"'**Well you'll have to wait until you come home to find out."** His stomach did a little flip as he sent his final reply.

'**Can't wait I better go, stay safe missing you like crazy xxx'** Andy read the message a few times, sent a reply and finally went to sleep.

'**Missing you too HURRY UP! Xxx.**' Sam laughed out loud at that and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy woke up to her alarm actually in a good mood she talked to Sam that always put her in a good mood she also had Steve's party to go to. She climbed out of her bed and grabbed some coffee while she got ready for work Traci said she'd swing by and pick her up to bring her to the mall first. She hurried around getting ready her daydreaming about Sam made her late.<p>

Traci arrived and beeped Andy took one last look to make sure she had everything for tonight she Traci and Gail were going from Gail's house. Having everything she needed she ran down the stairs to find Jerry grumpily sitting in the back. "Hey grumpy" she giggled when he just glared at her.

"Don't mind him he's just pissed coz I made him sit in the back." Traci said as she pulled away.

"Ah I see. I would have sat in the back I don't mind"

"See I told you" Jerry whined

"Jerry shut up, I told you Andy had to run into the mall it's easier this way"

Andy turned in her seat. "Tell you what I'll run in and get my shoes and you can sit in the front when I get back."

"Thank you Andy" Jerry said sending Traci a look.

"Girl" Traci muttered. "Okay Andy you got about ten minutes." She said pulling into a spot close to the doors.

Andy climbed out. "They should be ready I called before you got to my place, won't be long" she closed the door and jogged inside.

Five minutes later she hurried out of the shoe shop and smacked into someone "oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking I'm in a hurry for work." Andy said jumping back.

"It's okay" the guy looked up "hey I know you"

Andy shook her head "no I think you have me mixed up with someone else. I better go" she went to step around him.

"No wait I do, I've seen you somewhere. You're Benny's girlfriend aren't you?"

Shit this must be Dave she just remembered Sam told her his name was Benny to them and Dave was Anton Hills Nephew. Andy smiled "um Dave right? Yeah Benny speaks highly of you. I wouldn't say I'm his girlfriend though."

Dave gripped her arm and stepped closer to her "look lady I know you're a cop so anything Benny says about me you better wipe it from your mind."

Andy held her ground "is that a threat? And if you know I'm a cop why are you manhandling me?'

Dave chuckled and gripped her tighter. "Benny said you we're smart, and if you love him like he says you do, it be wise to listen to what I just said we wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"Yeah well Benny would be right and he's big enough to look out for himself. Now take your hands off me."

"Andy? You okay?" Jerry walked up beside her "who's this guy?" He saw his hand tightly around her wrist. "Back off buddy" he growled and took a step forward.

Andy moved to block him "it's okay" she turned to Dave "this is my brother over protective, anyway I'm sorry for falling on you so thanks for helping me up but we better go." She grabbed Jerry's hand and dragged him away.

"Andy what the hell was that all about?" Jerry said pulling on her arm to stop her. Andy stopped and turned to face him she shook her head and started to drag him again. "Andy! What the hell is going on? Who is that guy?" "

She stopped and turned back to him again "just an old boyfriend" she lied "I really don't wanna talk about it so let's go." She turned on her heels and walked faster to the car climbing into the back in silence.

"Did you get them?" Traci asked excitedly.

"Yep we're all set." Andy smiled quickly and pulled one her belt.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the station she told Traci she'd catch up she had to call her dad. She went into the first available office and closed the door; pulling out her phone she typed a message with her shaky hands. '<strong>Call me important.' <strong>She sent the text and paced the room. "Come on come on" she sighed. The phone began to ring in her hand "Sam!" She said as soon as he answered

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"I ran into that Dave guy in the mall this morning."

"What? Andy are you okay? What did he say?"

"He said I should forget whatever you told me about him. I don't like this Sam I think he didn't buy what you told him."

"Well what did you say to him?"

"He asked me was I your girlfriend and said you said I was smart or something. I told him I wasn't your girlfriend, he said if I love you as much as you say I do I'll forget everything you say and that we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Sam sighed "Andy, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Did he say anything else to you?"

"Just that he knew I was a cop."

"He did buy it he's just paranoid that I'm talking about him. Look babe everything will be okay. You go and have a good day and forget all about this." Sam went silent for a minute "I miss you" he finally said.

"I miss you too. Sam I'm at work and I've got" she looked at her watch "About five minutes to get ready I have to go."

"Alright baby I'll guess I'll see ya round" he said hoping she'd calm down.

Andy smiled and let out a little laugh "maybe you will I gotta go, be careful." She hung up and went to get ready for the day.

Partnered with Oliver they both took off. Stuck with the speed trap Andy groaned "this is soo boring" she whined.

"Yeah well someone has to do it" he grumbled beside her. Taking a sip of his coffee he looked up the street "here's a car"

Andy pointed the trapper at the car "fifty- eight in a fifty zone" she said looking to Oliver.

"Go get him" he said climbing into the passenger seat.

They pulled the driver over and both got out. Oliver approached it first. The driver lowered his window "did you know you were speeding?" he said pulling out his ticket book.

"Uh hey buddy" the driver spoke.

Oliver shot his head up "Sam?" He turned to Andy who was standing towards the back of the car "hey McNally, go run the plates" he said sending her off to the car. Once she was out of earshot he turned back to Sam. "Sammy what are you doing? It could have been her that got here first."

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here."

Oliver sighed and ripped a blank ticket from his book and handed it to Sam "good to see you buddy."

"You too Ollie, I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure brother, anything" Oliver replied nodding his head.

"I need you to stay with Andy tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because my bust is going down tonight I can finally come home, but she ran into my boss at the mall this morning. I'm just worried about her he's a crazy guy. He threatened her with saying he'd hurt me. If she finds out she'll be freaking and want to be there, I don't want her anywhere near it."

"Sure buddy we're all going to Steve Pecks party tonight, I'll let Zoe know not to expect me home. "

"Thanks Ollie and not a word to her I'm hoping to surprise her when she wakes up." Sam smiled at what he was planning.

"My lips are sealed buddy it'll be great to have you home." Oliver looked at Andy who was just stepping out of the cruiser "stay there we're done now" he called. "I better go" he gave a small smile and walked away "and make sure you pay that ticket and stick to the limit."

"Make a new friend there?" Andy teased.

"What? Oh him, his wife is in labour nice guy actually." Oliver smiled at her and started up the car.

* * *

><p>After shift the girls showered and got dressed in sweatpants until they were at Gail's "oh I cannot wait for this." Gail squealed excitedly.<p>

"I know it's going to be a blast." Traci agreed "Andy are you nearly ready?" she called into the bathrooms.

"Yeah" she called from a stall. She pulled on her clothes and came out. "Ready."

An hour later they were getting ready at Gail's. "Oh Andy! You look absolutely stunning!" Gail shrieked.

"Thanks" Andy blushed. "You're dress is amazing Gail."

Traci emerged from the bedroom "wow you guys look hot."

"Look at you Traci you look fabulous. Jerry won't know what hit him." what do you think Andy?" Gail said looking Traci up and down.

"Yeah she's gorgeous" Andy sighed.

Hey, no moping or thinking about Sam tonight you promised you'd enjoy yourself" Traci said coming to sit beside her.

"It's not that, I just have a really weird feeling something's wrong."

"Andy everything is fine. He's fine, you're fine, we're all fine" Gail said sitting on the other side of her.

"Yeah guess you're right, where's that wine?" she asked with a smile.

"That's more like it." Gail bumped her shoulder and went to get the wine and glasses.

Another hour later the girls plus Chris and Dov walked into the hotel the party was being held in to meet Jerry, Ollie, Noelle and frank. Once all together they made their way to the room.

The party was going well a lot of people had turned out to wish Steve a happy thirtieth birthday. Andy still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Oliver noticed her look and pulled her aside "what's up with you? Are you not having a good time?"

"I am I just… never mind it's stupid." She waved her hand and started to look around.

"Tell me what's bugging you. I might be able to help." Oliver suggested.

"Okay but you'll think it's stupid." Andy sighed "I have a feeling something is wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"I don't know, but I've been told to always trust my gut and right now it's telling me something is very wrong."

Oliver chuckled "you sound exactly like Sammy." Remembering his talk with Sam earlier he excused himself to the bathrooms. Once alone he fired off a quick text to Jerry who much to Traci's disappointment got called back for the bust. Reading Jerry's message back he relaxed and went back to Andy. He smiled she was now dancing and having a good time with Chris and Dov.

As the night wore on people began to leave. Andy and Dov were giddy drunk doing shots at the bar. Traci and Gail were dancing. Oliver sat with Noelle, Frank too had got called in for the bust, he wasn't even allowed to tell Noelle. "I better get her home she looks like she's had enough."

"Ah leave her be Ollie weren't we exactly like that at their age. I seem to remember you, me, Sam and Jerry getting arrested by Boyko when he was a uniform." Noelle laughed.

"Yeah well we did steal a horse from a field and were drunkenly taking turns on it." Oliver chuckled.

"Point is, it was your idea. Let her have fun we're off tomorrow."

"Fine another hour." Oliver said sitting back in his seat.

* * *

><p>Back at the station the bust had gone off without a hitch. Everyone they had been looking for had been arrested. Dave and Anton Hill would be held at fifteen overnight until guns and gangs were ready for them. Sam had been taking in in cuffs like the rest of them. He now stood in the locker rooms looking around he was home finally home. He quickly showered and dressed before slipping into the observation room. Jerry and Frank sat on the opposite side to Dave." It was that chick Benny's screwing wasn't it? I knew he couldn't be trusted, I should have killed her when I had the chance, Benny too." He grumbled.<p>

Frank looked at Jerry and raised an eyebrow. Jerry leaned forward "we have no idea what 'chick' you are talking about but we got you fair and square, no tips."

"Yeah right" Dave snorted "you were at the mall she is your sister another cop, you know who i'm talking about."

Frank stood up "Detective Barber a moment please."

Jerry glared at Dave and followed. Sam froze in the observation room he was going to have to tell Frank about him and Andy before Jerry got into trouble over them. The door opened and both men walked in. Jerry sent Sam a look and he nodded back. "Okay would someone like to fill me in?" Frank asked. "Jerry who's your sister? And Sam? Who's Benny's girlfriend?"

Sam sighed "Andy."

"Andy McNally the rookie? Frank asked.

"Yeah Frank that Andy. Look I know what this must look like but I can assure you this was all my doing she had nothing to do with anything." Sam hurried out.

"Sammy stop" Frank chuckled. "I know you two have been seeing each other."

"You do?" Jerry and Sam said together.

"Yes the day the flowers arrived I saw he face light up and I knew the handwriting, I also heard her, Nash and Peck talking about the guy she tackled from here and how bad he has it for her and how he came to her house and kissed her." Frank chuckled as Sam looked at him mouth agape. "Anyway what I am saying or what I meant is how in the world did she come in contact with that?" He asked pointing into Dave.

"Uh I was there the day the fire broke out, I pulled her and that other guy out he uh kinda saw me kiss her."

"Yeah Ollie did too."

"Come on" Jerry yelled "you knew all this?"

"Yes my friend I did. I wasn't as far behind him as he thought I was. I heard him say something about Sam and looked beyond him to see you kiss her and walk away."

Sam smiled in awe at his friend/boss. "So what happened at the mall?" He asked turning to Jerry.

"She went in to grab shoes for the party; she was taking too long so Traci told me to go hurry her up. When I found her some guy was holding onto her. She pulled me away when I stepped toward him. She said sorry for falling on him and that I was her brother. She dragged me away, when I questioned her about him she said he was an old boyfriend and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Did he hurt her?" Sam asked angrily.

"She said she was fine but I could make out bruises on her arm at the party."

"Son of a bitch" Sam yelled and headed towards the door.

"No Sam leave him" Frank said jumping to keep him in the room.

"He's not getting away with touching her." Sam growled.

"And he won't, why don't you just go and find Andy I'm sure she can't wait to see you." Frank said.

"She doesn't even know the bust went down." Sam grumbled.

"Uh I kinda think she does." Jerry said, he continued when Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I got a text from Ollie saying she had a feeling something wasn't right and she was going with her gut. Sound familiar?" Jerry smirked.

"She's you Sammy probably the only one that'll put up with you, go get her." Frank said slapping him on the shoulders.

"So you're okay with us being together?"

"Well you were going to be her training officer but now I think I'll give you Epstein and leave her with Shaw so yes you have my permission."

Sam chuckled "wasn't asking your permission but thanks buddy."

Frank and Jerry both laughed. "Get out of here before I change my mind. Jerry get Mr Hill into a cell and we'll call it a night we all have women to go home to." Frank opened the door and ushered them out.

* * *

><p>Oliver had just dropped off a very drunk Dov and watched as Chris guided him inside before the taxi pulled off towards Andy's. She had somewhat sobered up after Ollie had cut them off warning the bar staff he'd arrest them if they served either of them again." Is it okay if I crash on your sofa McNally?" He yawned "don't think I'll make it home." He said once they were inside her apartment.<p>

"Sure I'll get you some blankets, you need my phone to call Zoe?"

"No I'm good I told her I'd more than likely crash at Jerry's."

"Okay well goodnight then." Andy said handing him blankets and a pillow "call me if you need anything." She called walking into her bedroom.

"Night Andy I'm fine a little sleep is all I need" he replied setting up his bed for the night.

Half an hour later Ollie felt his phone vibrate under the pillow, he opened the message and blinked against the light. **'Open the door.**' He chuckled and sat up, pulling on his shoes and coat he padded to Andy's room and stuck his head in she was fast asleep he pulled her door over leaving it open a peak and padded to the front door. He pulled the door open with a wide smile "nice to have you home buddy" he said embracing Sam in a hug.

"Good to be home. Did she have a good night?" He asked nodding his head towards Andy's room.

Ollie laugh "yeah I had to cut them off but she sobered up and is fast asleep now."

"Thanks for coming back here with her. Jerry's downstairs waiting for you. He said you can crash at his place."

Ollie chuckled again "yeah I figured have a good night Sammy" he winked and laughed as Sam shoved him out the door rolling his eyes.

Once Ollie was gone Sam slipped off his shoes and padded into Andy's room. He sat on the bed beside her and smiled. She looked so peaceful; he ran his fingers across her cheek, she smiled and leaned into his hand. Sam sat watching her for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing the top of her head" I'm home baby" he whispered.

Andy was having a fantastic dream it felt so real Sam was here with her telling her he was home and it was all over. She began to stir and sat up with her eyes closed. She sighed and ran her hands over her face "why is this so hard? He said he'd be home soon I'm losing my mind" She yelled. Her eyes snapped open as someone tried to stifle a laugh at the end of the bed. She jumped and fell on the floor before scrambling to get back up "Sam" she breathed.

"Yeah baby" he smiled at her.

She dived on him "you're here you're really here?"

"Yes baby I'm home we got them." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're finally here." She sniffed tightening her grip around his neck. "So this is not a dream?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Nope all real I'm here and not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear.

Andy sat up and ran her hand along his face "you're really here."

"I think we've established that, come here there something I've been waiting to do." He pulled her closer to him and brushed the hair from her face." I've missed you" he mumbled before kissing her softly. One thing led to another and they got lost in one another shedding clothes as they went.

Afterwards they cuddled together. "So how is this going to work? you know when we go to work? Do I have to pretend I don't know you?" Andy asked.

Sam shook his head "nope, I am not your training officer so we have nothing to hide. Besides Frank knows we're together, he said he had no problem with us."

Andy sat up and looked at him "how does he know?" She asked panicked.

"Well seems Ollie and Dave weren't the only ones to see me kiss you". He chuckled "and he heard you guys talking about me in the locker rooms. I've got it bad huh?" He nudged her.

Andy blushed "that wasn't me that was Traci."

"Well she's right I've got it so bad I can't think of anything else and I can't wait to show everyone just how bad I have it." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"I think I'm in love with you" Andy blurted out. 'Damn damn stupid move Andy he's going to run.'

Sam smiled and kissed her again "good because I know I am in love with you." 'About damn time Swarek.'

Andy giggled as he pulled her under him. "So are you okay with being my girlfriend?"

"Hum girlfriend I like the sound of that." She said before pulling him down and kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy woke up and immediately flipped over sighing in relief at seeing Sam cuddled into her. "It wasn't a dream."<p>

"No it wasn't now get back down here and stop thinking." Sam said pulling her closer not opening his eyes.

Andy giggled "I have to go to the station Sam I need stuff from my locker."

"Ten more minutes come on you've got time I'll drive you."

"Okay" Andy giggled again and snuggled into him.

An hour later they were pulled up outside the barn." I'll walk you in need to go see Frank anyway see when I can come back." Sam said climbing out with her.

At the door into booking Andy cursed "I forgot my pass, we'll have to walk around front."

"Wait here's someone coming out" Sam said peering through the glass.

The door opened and they both froze. Dave was being led out to a waiting cruiser for transfer to guns and gangs. "I was hoping I'd see you two again" he snarled.

Sam pulled Andy against him protectively. "get him out of here" he said to the officers who were beside him. They nodded and began to lead him away.

"Wait I've one more thing to say" Out of nowhere Dave slammed the officer into the other sending them both tumbling. He grabbed one of their guns and pointed at Andy "you over here now."

"Alright calm down Dave you don't need to do this." Sam said watching Andy walk to him. "She didn't do anything wrong." He said calmly even though he was panicking inside. "Just let her go." He said taking a step forward.

Dave smiled "I'd rather not. The only thing she did wrong was being involved with you. She has her uses" he smirked quoting Sam he put the gun to her head. "My guess is you really do love her and she really is your girlfriend and you my friend are a damn cop too." He yelled. He laughed "I can see it in your eyes, the fear the panic oh what is he going to do to her." He laughed again "well it's been nice but we better get going" he pointed the gun at Sam and the other officers and backed out to the cruiser.

Sam followed him" I swear to God Dave if you so much as touch one hair on her head I will kill you I promise you that."

Dave gave a hollow laugh "you are not in any position to give threats Officer."

"Sam!" Andy cried tears welling in her eyes.

"It alright baby I won't let anything happen to you I promise. Just remember your training." Sam said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Don't move Hill!" Dave turned around to see Frank, Ollie and Jerry all pointing guns at him with four very scared Rookies with wide eyes mimicking their moves with worry for their friend clear on all their faces.

"Say bye bye sweetie" he whispered into Andy's ear and took a shot before shoving her into the car.

Everyone looked on in horror as the cruiser sped out of the sally port and through the security gates.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam jumped in his truck and took off after him; the others took the nearest car to them and sped off. Sam caught up on them and lightly rammed the car. He saw Andy in the back and pulled out his phone. "Andy!" he yelled as soon as she answered. "You're going to be alright, I'm here, I'll get you out of this, I promise. Just find something to hold onto and get down; I have to try stop the car." He saw Andy nod and wiggle to the floor, he rammed the cruiser harder and it spun a little. Traci came out of nowhere and rammed him again on the other side, sending it spinning harder, seeing it was heading for a wall Sam sped up and overtook it before jamming on in front of it. Before he knew it the cruiser was in the bed of his truck, both cars now skidding towards the wall. Sam put as much pressure on the brake as he could. Slowly it began to slow down but not in time, it hit the wall hard causing his windshield to smash in on top of him.

Andy looked up when they stopped; she leaned closer to see Dave was unconscious. Looking to Sam's truck, she could make him out slumped over the wheel. "Sam!" She yelled. Lying on her back she began kicking the cracked glass of the back window as hard as she could, throwing her arms over her face when it shattered. Ignoring the pains shooting through her hands she scrambled through the glass and ran to the driver side of his truck. Yanking the door open she pulled him into sitting position. "Sam, Sam come on answer me." She shook him again "come on Sam," she whimpered "please don't leave me."

Sam began to hear a voice; he smiled slightly until pain racked his body. He groaned and opened his eyes. Blood was trickling down his face, his head was banging and his neck was in a lot of pain. He turned just enough to make out Andy sobbing shaking him. "Hey" he said putting his hand over hers "stop crying, I told you I'd get you back."

"Sam," Andy whimpered and threw herself at him. "Don't ever do anything stupid like that again."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close "when it comes to you I'll do anything."

"Everyone alright here?" Gail asked running to them. She grabbed Andy into a hug "thank god you're alright" she said holding her out to look her up and down.

Jerry came up behind them "Sammy?" He looked behind the girls "are you okay buddy?" he asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah just a little sore other than that, I'm good." Sam sat forward and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dumb move buddy." Jerry chucked with relief.

Sam looked over at Andy who was now swamped by the other rookies "she's worth it." He chuckled then groaned as pain shot through him.

"Let's get you checked out" Jerry said undoing his belt and helping him out.

Andy noticed Traci was missing she looked around, when she spotted her she walked over and climbed into the passenger side "Trac?" she said quietly.

"I caused this accident, is Sam okay?" she asked her eyes fixed on the two cars.

"Traci no, this wasn't your fault. You did good, we're all fine" Andy took her hands off the wheel and held them in hers "you did good we're fine, you stopped him."

"I could have killed you, what was I thinking?" Traci replied shakily.

"You were thinking like a cop and as a best friend." Andy reassured her. "You did it, that's all that matters."

Sam was looking around for Andy, he spotted her in the car Traci was in. With a closer look he saw they were in deep conversation, the look on Traci's face gave it away, she was blaming herself. He walked over to the driver door and opened, it he clicked her belt off and took her out by the arm. "You did a great job you should be proud of yourself" he bent his knees to look in her eyes "you got me Andy back and for that I'll be forever grateful." He pulled her into a hug "Rookie my ass you're a born pro" Traci giggled into his chest. "You good now?" He asked a few minutes later.

Traci pulled back "yeah I'm good." She smiled "this is our first meeting."

"Yeah, guess it is" Sam chuckled.

Traci held out her hand "Traci Nash, best friend."

"Sam swarek, boyfriend I guess."

Both their heads snapped up when Jerry yelled "gun! Everyone down!"

For Sam it happened in slow motion. Dave had elbowed Gail in face sending her to the ground; he could actually see the bullet discharge from the gun coming at him. Out of nowhere he was forced to the ground. He grunted in pain and opened his eyes; he was met with the concerned face of Andy.

"Are you okay?" She asked panting.

"Did you really just throw yourself In front of a bullet?"

"No I threw myself in front of you." She replied with a smile. She felt wet seep through her clothes, she looked down between them "oh my God Sam! You're bleeding." She yelled pulling at his shirt. "There's nothing there!" she yelled frantically pulling his shirt up further.

Fear ripped through Sam seeing the blood "Andy" he grabbed her hands "Andy stop, the blood is not from me." He noticed she was getting pale and shaking, Andy looked at him wide eyed he lifted her shirt with shaky hands and cursed. She doubled over and let out a cry of pain. "Andy you're going to be okay you hear me? You're going to be just fine." Sam said panic washing through him.

Traci crawled over to them and pulled off her shirt "put this on it."

Sam gently rolled them so she was lying flat on the ground, he pressed Traci's shirt to the wound. "Sam" she cried in pain "it hurts."

"I know baby I'm right here, you're going to be okay I promise." He took one of her hands and held it tight "we need a medic fast!" He yelled "officer down!"

At Officer down the rest of their friends came running. Gail dropped to her knees beside Andy "oh my god this is all my fault, Andy I'm so sorry" she cried before Chris pulled her away.

Andy's eyes began to droop "no no Andy stay with me, look at me keep your eyes open." Sam said shaking her gently. She went limp in his arms. "Andy?" He shook her again. "No no baby don't do this to me! open your eyes!" he yelled. He put his forehead against hers "you can't leave me" he whispered pulling her closer.

Traci was now being pulled away crying hysterically by Noelle. Chris was now hugging a distraught Gail, his own tears falling down his face. Oliver stood biting his lip holding onto Dov's shoulder as he chanted "come on be okay" over and over. Frank looked on helplessly holding onto Dave, who he had tackled from behind, willing the ambulance to get here fast. Jerry was now kneeling beside Sam with a hand gripping his shoulder.

Sam lifted his head and felt her pulse "she's not breathing" he shook Jerry off and tilted her head up. "Jerry help me!" He yelled before giving her mouth to mouth, he counted as Jerry pressed on her chest before doing it again. They did this three times and sighs of relief went all round as she coughed and sucked in a deep breath. Jerry jumped back as Sam stilled her right away "Don't move Andy you've been shot." He said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Sam I-" she started coughing again

"Don't try talk, just keep still. That was pretty stupid huh?" He said in a low voice running his hand through her hair.

"He shot at you; I'm not ready to lose you." She whispered.

Sam rested his head against hers again "and I could have lost you, what were you thinking?"

"You would have done the same thing if it was me."

"In a heartbeat" he mumbled before kissing her." But that doesn't make it okay, we're not finished yet" he said as he saw the medics approach. Andy went to protest but he silenced her with a kiss before the medics moved him out of the way.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Sam was pacing the waiting room. He was joined by Traci, Gail, Chris, Dov, Frank Noelle, Jerry and Oliver. They had tried to get in contact with Tommy but Traci had told them he was out of town visiting his sister. The door opened and a Doctor walked in "Sam?" He asked looking around.<p>

"Yeah that's me" he said rushing to him "how's she doing? Is she okay?"

"Well we got the bullet out, it missed all major organs, she was lucky it lodged in one of her ribs. She did however lose a lot of blood; we had a little internal bleeding but nothing to worry about."

"So why did she stop breathing?" Jerry asked.

"The only thing that would make sense is she would have had to of been lying on her stomach after the shot. Adding her body going into shock to it which caused the blood to flow up into her heart it just got an extra amount and rejected it. I believe she didn't know she was shot for a possible five minutes after?" he said looking at Sam.

"She was she was lying on me, yeah she thought I was bleeding." Sam said, the doctor raised an eyebrow "the bullet was for me, she jumped on me to get me down."

"Alright then, well she's over the worst of it we're going to keep her here for forty-eight hours for observation. If you would like to follow me you can take turns seeing her. She is awake but groggy from the anaesthetic." The doctor led them to her private room and said he'd be back to check on her later.

"Traci and Gail, you guys go in first I need a minute to myself" Sam said walking away.

Oliver stopped Traci from following him "you go see Andy I'll deal with him." He nodded to Frank and Jerry before following him outside. He found him sitting on a bench on the grounds "hey buddy" he said sitting beside him. "She's okay" he said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah no thanks to me" Sam muttered.

"Don't go blaming yourself Sam"

"Why not? I am to blame I was stupid, I let him see me with her, I let him take her, I should have just stayed away like she asked me to, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I was just so wrapped up in her I didn't care about anything else.

"Love does silly things Sam think about it, if you hadn't of got her and Epstein out they could have died we might not have made it in time"

"That doesn't justify this she, asked me to stay away before that, before he seen me. She knew what we were doing could get us in trouble."

"She loves you Sam she didn't want anything to happen to you. The night me and Jerry asked her to stop seeing you I actually saw her heart rip in two, but she did it. She loved you enough to let you focus and finish your assignment and she waited for you without complaining or whining, she just got on with it. She could have had her pick, she gets asked out at least five times a day and she said no to every single one of them. When I asked her why she said because I am in love with someone else nobody else matters, even if he's not here."

"I'm still an idiot" Sam sighed "I should have just waited until I got home."

"When you're finished feeling sorry for yourself there's a girl in there who nearly gave her life up for you. You should go see her." Oliver slapped him on the shoulder and went back inside leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>By the time Oliver had got back everyone had been in to see Andy. Frank and Noelle were just coming out; he shrugged at Frank as he walked by into her room. "Hey" he said and sat in the chair beside her bed.<p>

"Hey" she mumbled "is Sam gone?"

Oliver could see the fear and panic in her eyes "no he's here, he's just… clearing his head, he's had a pretty rough few months, as you know. Some girl has taken over his brain he can't think straight." Andy giggled "don't worry Andy he'll be here" Oliver said patting her hand.

"Yeah I know" she sighed "Thanks for everything Oliver; you're like my second dad."

Oliver chuckled "you're like my adopted kid, Zoe keeps pestering me to bring you home for dinner she feel like she's missing out on something."

Andy giggled again "make a date and I'll be there, I love Zoe she's so nice."

Oliver chuckled "yeah she is, has a heart of gold that one."

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. Oliver stood up "I better go call Zoe let her know her _'daughter'_ is okay," he squeezed Andy's hand "you get some rest I'll be back later." He left the room only pausing to slap Sam on the back.

"Hey" Andy said quietly, she knew something was off.

"Hey" he sighed dropping down into the chair Oliver had just left. "How you feeling?"

Andy shrugged "sore I guess but that's to be expected, right?"

"Yeah, look Andy I'm sorry, this is all my fault I got you into this mess." He said grabbing hand

Uh how?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was my boss; he was after me not you."

"He tried to shoot you Sam"

"He still got to you"

"He had a gun, what were you meant to do? No-no we're not going there, you are not blaming yourself" Andy grabbed his hand tighter. "You listen to me and listen good, I am only going to say this once, I- me threw myself in front of that bullet. I risked my life for you, you didn't ask me to, I did it because I love you Sam."

Sam ran his hand along her face "I know you did and I owe you my life, I just wish it wasn't you lying there."

"Well I am, too late to change it now I'm fine I'll be outta here tomorrow and you will be taking me out." She smiled "I haven't forgotten about your promise, I let it slide last night because it was so late, figured you'd need the sleep."

Sam smiled and bumped her shoulder. "I remember, had great plans and all for tonight." He ran his fingers through her hair "was gonna wear a tie n'all."

Andy smirked "so let's go then." Looking at Sam's face she continued "I'm fine, just feels like a bruised rib."

"Uh Andy, in case you haven't noticed, you're in hospital and I don't think you'll be getting out of here tonight."

"They can't stop me. Come on, help me," Andy held her hands out to him after pulling back the sheets.

Sam shook his head "you're crazy you know that?" He laughed and helped her to stand on her feet. "You good" he asked concerned.

Andy took in a sharp breath "I'm good," she winched "just give me a second."

"Look babe, if you are in any pain you need to tell me."

"Go to the pharmacy and get stuff while I get dressed, and tell Traci and Gail to come in here for a sec." She smiled at him, "I'm fine, I promise." Sam eyed her for a minute "Sam, I'm fine, go." She shoved him towards the door. As soon he was gone and silently screamed in pain "mother fuc-" she bit her lip "oh god oh god, uh stupid asshole" she bit her lip again she took a deep breath "I'm good I'm good" she panted and closed her eyes. She opened them again at the door opening.

"Dude? What are you doing out of bed" Dov asked hurrying to her.

"Where are Gail and Traci?" She asked looking over his shoulder to see Chris.

"Traci got called away, Leo's school ran and since she has no car Gail drove her, uh Sam said you needed help with something?" Chris said knowing this doesn't look good.

"I needed them" Andy groaned "but hey, gotta work with this, you two are helping me break out of here. Dov, have you got your hat with you?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Give it here, Chris, I'll need your jacket too. Come on come on" she said when they both stood looking at her.

"Andy, are you serious?" Chris asked.

"Yes, now the jacket please" Andy asked holing out her hand.

"I am not helping you get out of here, you're hurt and you'll stay until they say you can go." Chris almost yelled.

"Dude, you gotta help, she has to go this was meant to be here big date tonight remember? The dress? The underwear?" Dov said a little too excitedly.

Andy laughed "yes, and if you two help me I'll give you the underwear."

"I think Swarek would rather them, that is just creepy Andy, I don't know why you showed them to me in the first place" Chris said sliding off his jacket.

She shrugged "I needed a guy's opinion." She took the jacket and pulled off her gown.

"Whoa, Andy! Can't you wait until we at least turn around? Chris asked throwing his hands over his face.

Dov laughed "Chris, we've seen her and the others more nakeder than this before."

"Yeah, girl, grow up" Andy said slipping into her bottoms.

* * *

><p>Sam had just arrived back and stood watching her antics from the doorway, he was about to go in when she ripped her gown off in front of these two guys. He felt a little anger wash through him but, calmed himself, she has a reason he said to himself. He opened the door and slipped inside. "Here," he walked to her and handed her the bag.<p>

Andy smiled "thank you," she pulled on the jacket and threw her hair in a messy ponytail before slipping on the hat. "Okay guys, here goes, Dov? I need you to walk to the nurse's station and see if a nurse called Casey is there, if she is nod back to me, if not keep walking and get the elevator up to this floor."

"Okay," he said and made his way to the door.

Andy watched as he slowed his pace at the nurse's station, turn slightly and walk to the elevator.

"Alright, as soon as that is up we go, Chris, give me your notebook."

"Andy, are you really sure about this now?" He asked slowly handing his notebook to her.

"Yes, Sam, when we get out of this room I want you to wait about five minutes before following us, I'll meet you at my house Dov is gonna give me a ride."

"Okay, have fun on your little mission" Sam chuckled and sat back on the bed.

"Go," Andy said as the doors to the elevator opened and Dov stepped in to hold them open. Andy and Chris walked quickly,she pulled the hat down and buried her head in the notebook pretending to write stuff. Chris kept look out and smiled at the nurses who passed them.

Once inside the elevator Andy giggled," we made it! Why are you two in uniform anyway? I thought we all had the day off. "

"We did, Frank called us in, three guys rang in sick and a few on holidays, he needed us." Dov answered.

Or right, so Dov? Are you okay to drop me home?

"Sure, I just busted you out, it's gonna fall back on me anyway, I'll take the heat for the fugitive"

Andy giggled again "they can't keep me against my will, I could of just walked out."

"So why in the hell did we just do that!" Chris yelled.

"Oh relax Mr serious, it was just a bit of fun. Now, can I call Traci and Gail from one of your phones?" she asked as they walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam had arrived at Andy's; he knocked at the door and waited. He smiled and went to say hi when the door opened, instead he froze and stared. Andy stood before him in (in his opinion) the sexiest dress he had ever seen. She wore a knee length leopard print dress, her hair had been styled up and a few pieces hung by her face, she had on light make up with dark eyes, gold accessories and black heels to complete the look. "Uh… wow… you look… you look absolutely stunning." He said after a minute of staring.<p>

Andy blushed and dropped her head "thanks come in for a minute; I just need to find my bag. Traci and Gail were here, so my room is upside down." She said walking to her room.

Sam followed and stood in her doorway as she rummaged through the mountain that was on her bed, "wow, you weren't kidding." He chuckled.

"Yeah, we do this you'll get used to it." She smiled and turned back to the bed. " We try on clothes while were waiting, Gail does my hair, Traci does my make up so basically we get bored and act like teenagers try on clothes for a laugh."

Sam smiled "I'll never understand women," he walked to the bed and held up a bikini "I wouldn't mind if you wore this."

Andy giggled and snatched it from him "we pulled everything out; I really need to clean it out."

She finally found her bag "ready" she flattened out her dress and walked by him into the living room. Sam followed and opened her door.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked as they walked along the hallway.

"I changed a few things but I think you'll like it. We need to do a little walking, you good with that?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "You smell lovely by the way."

"Thank you, my lady million, only comes out on special occasions. I swear if it wasn't so dear I'd go through like twenty bottles a day, I'd bathe in it."

Sam chuckled "how much is a bottle? Can't be that expensive."

"Oh it is, this bottle here," she pulled it out of her bag "is the small one, it's almost fifty dollars and the bigger one is ninety dollars. I saved ten dollars a week until I had enough to get both, the small one comes with me in case I break it."

Sam nodded filing this information away for some other time. "That must have taken you about two or three months to save."

Andy shrugged "yeah, about that maybe a little longer but when I got extra days or had any money left over after bills and all I put it in my jar." She smiled up at him as they walked along the sidewalk.

They finally reached their destination; Sam led Andy around the back of a restaurant and in a back door. "Hey Ruben!" he yelled.

A guy turned and walked to him "Sammy, hey table's ready just give me a second."

"Sure," Sam turned back to Andy "how you feeling? Any pain?"

"No I'm fine; I took pain killers before you got to mine. The hospital called a dozen times already, I assured them I was fine and that I'll go for a check-up tomorrow."

"Cool" he squeezed her hand "I'll take you."

"Sammy, this way." Ruben called.

He led them up a stair well and along a hallway, Andy gasped. "Wow Sam this is beautiful" she let go of his hand and walked ahead of him, there sat a lone table on a balcony looking down on the beach below. Andy rested her hands on the rail and looked out to the water. She felt Sam come up behind her, he slipped his hands around her waist and she leaned back into him. "Sam this is amazing, you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

He rested his chin on her shoulder "so you like it then?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," she turned in his arms "I didn't expect this, it's perfect," she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Sam led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him as he sat beside her "hey, I don't see a tie."

"You noticed that huh?" She nodded "okay," he smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a tie, he slipped it on "happy?"

"Very" she laughed and took his hand.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by without a hitch; they laughed joked and teased each other. Sam learned some things about her, she learned things about him. Sam was lost in thought when Andy giggled" what?" he asked and started laughing too.<p>

"Silly me," Andy said lifting a napkin; she had somehow got ice-cream on her cheek. Sam stopped her from wiping her face, he smirked before leaning over and licking it from her face. "Eww, Sam that was gross," she laughed "I'll have to go fix my make up now."

Sam laughed again "I couldn't resist," he took her hand and ran his thumb over it, "You ready to get out of here, I have two more stops before I bring you home."

Andy smiled wide" Sam, you didn't need to do anything else, this was perfect. Let me just go to the bathroom," she slipped out of her chair and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right back." She said and made her way down to the ladies room.

Sam sat in though 'so she likes that lady million perfume, Paco something I think she said, Ah Nash or Peck will know. She doesn't like sea food, not that I'll ever be eating it myself. She has no siblings, Tommy McNally, my and Ollie's old training officer is her dad, I know her mom left years ago. Her, Nash, Peck, Diaz and Epstein are a Family. She loves comedies, some show called Psych?' he raised an eyebrow at that one 'she loves action movies, yet her favourite movie is a chick flick.' He was brought back to attention as he heard her heels approach.

"Okay, ready" she said smiling and waited for him to walk her.

He led her down the stairs, paid and thanked Ruben before leading her outside. "Right onto the next stop" he took her hand and led her along the street. They stopped outside a coffee shop "I'll be two minutes," he said, kissed her quickly and went inside.

Two minutes later he was back holding a bag "whatcha got there?" Andy asked nodding to the bag.

Sam slipped his hand around her shoulder "you'll see" he said leading her across the street.

He came to a stop at a tall apartment building, he put the code in and pulled the door open.

Andy stepped in and turned to face him "where are we going now?"

Sam kissed her quickly "anyone ever tell you you ask too many questions?" He grabbed her hand and walked her to the elevator, they both got in and he pressed the button for the top floor.

They stopped on the top floor and he pulled her along to a flight of stairs. "Okay, seriously Sam, we're like on the top floor, you're not planning on chucking me off the roof are you?"

Sam stopped and turned around to her "only if you keep asking questions," he pulled her in front of him "walk, we're almost there," She took the stairs and he leaned over to push the door open for her. "Close your eyes" he said.

Andy giggled "what are you doing?" She said taking a step forward when he nudged her.

"McNally, I swear if you keep talking I am going to shove you down the stairs. I am a cop, I can cover up and make it look like an accident" he joked guiding her across the roof. "Open" he said into her ear.

Andy opened her eyes and gasped "Sam" she breathed "this is… I mean I don't know what to say." Andy looked out at the city of lights "it really is beautiful."

Sam leaned against her, "thought you'd like it" he said dropping a soft kiss on her head.

"I do" she slipped her hands into his "this is just so… unbelievable perfect."

"I wanted it to be perfect, hey I promised didn't I?" Andy leaned in and kissed him. After he pulled back he walked her over to some blankets he had brought up earlier. He sat her down and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes; Andy shivered "you cold?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"Just a bit I'll be fine" she replied.

Sam shrugged off his coat and slipped it on her shoulders; he reached for the bag and pulled out two cups. "Here," he handed her one and took the lid off his own.

"Hot chocolate?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Sam smiled back "I know you like it."

"Like it? I love it?" she took a sip and moaned. "You know the best place to drink hot chocolate is after a long as day, I go home, get into my pjs and sit by the fire snuggled up on the sofa with a cup and watch tv, you should try it." She added taking another sip.

"I'm not exactly the pj, sitting by the fire kinda guy." Sam replied lying on the blankets.

Andy put her cup down and crawled over to him; she lay beside him and rested her head on his chest "you know I wouldn't have pegged you as a guy who plans something like this."

"Oh yeah? And what would you peg me as?" He asked pulling her closer.

"Well, I woulda guessed dinner, a walk home and maybe a goodnight kiss afterwards."

"Well, if it were anyone else you'd probably be right." Sam replied

Why me?" Andy asked "what's so different about me?"

She giggled when Sam flipped them over. "Because you are special, you're funny, smart, kind, you have a big heart. You care about the little people, about your friends, not to mention you drive me crazy. You are beautiful and an amazing woman." He said nuzzling his nose with hers "and I can't wait to take you out again."

Andy leaned her head up off the blankets and kissed him. "I love you "she whispered.

Sam pushed some hair behind her ear "I love you to baby." He said before kissing her again.

They lay there for another hour looking at the sky until Andy shivered again. "Come on, better get you home." Sam pulled her to her feet. Andy nodded and helped him clean up.

* * *

><p>They walked back to her apartment in silence, enjoying each other's company. Once outside her door Sam let her hand go. "You better get to bed; I know you have the early shift tomorrow."<p>

"Checking up on me?" Andy laughed "I'm just kidding, yeah I do, when are you back?"

Sam shrugged "Frank leaves it up to me; he thinks it's better if I take some time after an op. so I think I'll take at least a few more days. "

"Cool, I have the weekend off any plans?"

"Yep," he smiled as Andy's face dropped. "I'm taking my new girlfriend out."

Andy smiled up at him "thank you for tonight, I really had a great night."

"Well, you're worth the effort." He leaned in and kissed her "night Andy, sleep tight."

"You too, safe home"

"I'll be fine, my truck is outside."

Andy smiled and opened her door "and you made me walk?" She said going inside.

"Get to spend more time with you that way." Sam called into her.

Andy walked to the door "well, do you want to spend a little more time with me?" she asked a smirk on her face as he stood open mouthed.

Sam shook his head "what are you trying to do to me?" He groaned and pulled her against him. She had slipped off her dress knowing very well he'd react like that. Sam dipped his head and kissed her, walking her all the way back to her bedroom.

She shoved all the clothes from earlier onto the floor. "Just so you know, I don't normally sleep with guys on a first date."

Sam came in front of her "little late for that don't you think?" He replied before closing the distance between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy woke up the next morning and smiled at the arm draped over her waist; she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. She willed herself back to sleep but it wasn't working sighing she rolled as much as she could with her wound and watched him sleep, she smiled as his mouth twitched and his forehead creased she had to stop herself from reaching out and touching him. She was about to lower her head back onto the pillow when he startled her.

"You know as much as I like you checking me out this is a bit creepy," Sam said with his eyes still closed.

Andy giggled "how long are you awake?"

"Since the first time you moved," he replied opening his eyes. Rolling on his side her kissed her softly "hi," he mumbled and kissed her again.

"Hi," she mumbled back and pulled him closer. After a brief make out session she pulled away "you want breakfast?"

"I'd rather you," he said pulling her back to him.

Andy giggled and swatted him away "as much as I'd love to stay here with you all day I have to go to the hospital then to work."

Sam sat up "you're not going to work," he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"What, yes I am I have bills to pay I need to go."

"I'll pay them, Andy you just got shot you shouldn't even be here now you should still be in the hospital you are not going to work."

Andy stared at him anger rising in her "don't tell me what to do Sam! You hadn't a problem with me going to work last night I'm a fully grown woman I can do as I please," She said climbing out of the bed and stomping to the kitchen sink.

Sam got up and followed her "I forgot you were injured, what good will you be in work? You won't be allowed on the street, that's if Frank even lets you stay." Andy picked up a towel and dried her hands; dropping it she bent down to pick it up and froze. She tried to hold back the yelp as pain tore through her. "You alright there?" He asked watching her.

She sucked in a deep breath as she pulled herself back up "I'm fine," she squeaked out leaning against the counter. Before Sam could say anything she turned and threw up in the sink.

"Yeah fine," he mocked and walked over to her "you are not going anywhere and I wasn't telling you what to do Andy I'm just concerned," he said rubbing her back.

Feeling dizzy Andy sighed knowing he was right "okay, fine, I won't go to work." She turned to face him and was met with his 'I'm always right' grin "shut up," she snapped and pushed by him.

"I didn't say anything," he said with a smirk.

"You didn't need to your ugly face and stupid grin said it all," she muttered grabbing her toothbrush from it's holder.

"Aw come on we both know my face isn't ugly and I have a nice grin," he said slipping his hands around her waist. He pulled her back against him and sighed "Andy you know I'm right you need to let yourself heal."

Andy sighed too she spit out the toothpaste and leaned into him "I know, I just don't like sitting around doing nothing time and space don't do anything for me."

"We don't have to sit around when we're done at the hospital I can take you for something to eat and then we can go to my place and you can help me make it look better I haven't been there in months it's a mess."

Andy smiled "so you want me to help you clean your house?"

"Or you can lie on the sofa and watch," he replied smiling to himself.

Andy turned in his arms to face him "I'm sure I can think of a way to help you get started," she smirked walking him back to the bed.

The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it Andy climbed on top of him "babe, you wasted time having a strop we need to start getting ready if I'm gonna get you there on time," Sam said running his hands up her sides.

Andy made a face and lowered her head "they can wait," she mumbled before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Afterwards they got ready and headed to the hospital. The doctor checked Andy out and gave her a grilling for sneaking off but cleared her to leave under the condition she stayed out of work for a week and on desk for another two. She protested she was fine and she didn't need a desk but agreed after Sam shot her a glare "I hate you," she muttered and climbed off the table Sam shook his head and followed her.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had ate lunch, picked up a few things for Sam's place and were headed there. They pulled up to a fancy house and Sam shut off the engine. "What are we doing here Sam?" Andy asked eyeing the big house in front of her.<p>

"Because I live here," he said with a smirk watching her reaction.

"What!" Andy shrieked "you don't live here!"

"I can take you to my undercover dump if you'd feel more comfortable," he teased.

Andy shot him a playful glare "why did you never tell me you had a massive massive house? I mean, wow, look at it."

"It's just a house Andy," he said climbing out. "Are you going to join me or are you going to sit there staring at it?" he asked now at the passenger side door.

"Right sorry," Andy undid her belt and he helped her out. "How long have you had this place? She asked as they walked up the driveway.

"It was my mom and dads they left it to me, my sister got the house and the cabin in St Catharine's," he replied opening the front door, he stood aside and gestured for her to go first.

"Wow," Andy gasped when she walked in. The hall was long and wide with white marbled tiled floors. "Sam this is beautiful," she said running her hand along the cream walls.

"It's just a hall," he shrugged and led her into the kitchen.

Andy looked around, same floors as the hall the walls were painted red the counter tops were black marble and the cupboard doors were also black, the fridge was a double black fridge freezer with one of those ice cube things. She turned to look at the rest "wow," she said again, the table was long she counted eight black long backed leather chairs pushed under a glass top table. The kitchen alone was bigger than her apartment. She turned to see Sam taking things out of the bags and place them on the counter that stood alone separating the cupboards from the table. She walked to him "so where do you want to start?"

Sam flipped on the coffee maker "you just go in through those doors," he said nodding to double wood doors with crystal balls for handles "it's the living room, I was kidding I'll clean myself."

Andy shook her head "no I'll help I don't mind," she said moving to his side of the counter.

Knowing he wouldn't win this one he shook his head "okay you can help me change my bed but first get your butt in there and sit down for a few minutes you heard the doctor." He nudged her towards the living room.

Andy opened the doors and went inside she stopped about two steps in and took in his living room he had a brown L shaped couch- something she'd always wanted but could never afford. On the wall a TV was mounted- over fifty inches she guessed, in the middle of the floor was another glass table- a small coffee table, under it sat a white fur rug almost the width of th room. She walked further in and stopped- this again was bigger than her apartment and maybe next doors too, in the corner sat a two seat sofa the match for the bigger one, beside it was another small glass table with a photo and a lamp on it. She smiled and picked up the photo, it was of Sam and what she guessed was his mom he looked so happy, she thought he looked very young there maybe just before or after the academy. She felt arms slip around her "your mom is really beautiful Sam."

Sam took the photo from her and smiled "yeah she is, her and my dad are living it up In Florida they retired bought a place out there and split what they had here between me and Sarah."

Andy nodded "what did they do?"

"My dad was a consultant for the mayor and my mom was scientist."

"Why didn't you follow in either of their footsteps?"

"Because when my mom had to leave town she'd be gone for a week at a time so it was just me Sarah and my dad. He had to take us to his business meetings after school, they were so boring we had to sit there and be quiet doing our homework. Then when it was the other way around and mom had us we had to sit in a locked office because the stuff was too valuable and we might break it. I decided, Sarah too that we were going to make our own lives build our own careers and I wanted to be a cop so I went for it."

Andy smiled "what about Sarah what does she do?"

Sam tensed "well, when she was thirteen a group of guys jumped on her and attacked her she was never the same after. She was always nervous and wouldn't leave the house so when she was eighteen she moved from here up to our other house and hasn't looked back since, the last time and only time she was here since was to see my mom and dad off eight years ago." Sam smiled sadly "now she has two kids and she's married running her own counselling place for attack and rape victims."

Andy turned and looked up at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to dreg up old feelings," she said softly.

Sam smiled down at her and ran his hand across her cheek "you didn't know but I'm glad I told you I never told anyone that story well other than Jerry and Ollie but they got the short version."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck "thank you for telling me," she stood on her toes and kissed him.

Sam pulled her close and began to walk with her; he fell back onto the big sofa and pulled her with him. Andy giggled and moved across him. Sam ran his hands up her legs "you know I love you right?" He sighed and sat up "I'm so in love with you I can't think of anything but you, I never want to lose you."

Andy sat fully up and looked at him she smiled and kissed him "you have nothing to worry about I'm not going anywhere," she rested her forehead against his "ever."

Sam smiled and kissed her quickly "I better go change my bed so you can stay over. Do you want to come watch I may as well do the others while I'm at it." He said lifting her off him.

"Others? How many rooms are there?" Andy asked standing up with him.

"Six well seven if you count the attic," Sam replied leading her to a spiral staircase with white fluffy carpet.

"Seven?" Andy whispered "your mom and dad did well for themselves."

Sam stopped at the top and turned to face her "it didn't happen overnight they worked hard putting this place together. I redid it when they moved."

"You did a great job Sam; I wouldn't have pegged you for a guy who took pride in his house."

"Well that was my mom she asked me to keep it clean, she raised us to look after ourselves."

"She's a smart woman I hope I get to meet her sometime."

Sam smiled and stopped outside a room "yeah she is she'll love you," he opened the door and walked in "another woman to gang up on me."

Andy giggled and followed "wow Sam, this is amazing," she said taking in the room.

"This is just one of the spare rooms," he said pulling clean lining from the dresser.

Andy gasped again "wow, I wish my room was half as big." It had a four poster bed in the middle with two wooden lockers on each side and a bench box thing at the bottom of the bed. It had a dresser under the window and one wall was a walk in closet that went the length of the room Andy imagined what it would be like as her room with all that space, it would just be an excuse to go shopping to fill it.

"Andy," Sam called.

"Yeah?" She said coming back to reality.

"Can you grab the other side?" he asked nodding to the sheet he had just thrown across the bed.

"Oh, yeah sure," Andy made her way over and went to work in silence.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it they were down to the last two rooms his and another across from his. Andy had her hand on the handle of the next room but Sam pulled her away.<p>

"Not that room we'll leave that," he said pulling her into his room.

"Why? That's all we have left after this we may as well get it out of the way," Andy said walking back to the door.

"Leave it Andy we don't need to do it," Sam said getting frustrated

"Why do every room and leave tha-"

"I said we're not doing it!" He yelled.

Andy started at him for a minute she had never heard him yell like that before. She walked by him and started on the bed her eyes prickling with tears, whatever it is must have meaning for him. She tried to will the tears away she knew he didn't mean to yell.

"Andy," he said after a minute.

Andy didn't stop what she was doing "it's fine Sam," she said continuing on.

Sam walked to her and stilled her movements "no it's not fine I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry."

Andy looked up at him "I understand, you have something important that you're not ready to share with me I can respect that."

"No Andy it's not that it's just…" he trailed off "I've never…" he stopped again he sighed and held out his hand "come with me."

Andy dropped the pillow case and took his hand he led her to the other room "Sam you don't hav-" she was cut off

"I want to," Sam pushed the door open "you can go in but I can't," he said quietly staring in.

Andy stepped up beside him and peered in it was a girl's room anyway "Sarah's?" she asked walking in. Sam shook his head and looked at the floor. She walked in further and spotted a picture of a young woman on the dresser in a police uniform, she picked it up and examined it under the picture was the name Officer Sandra Swarek. Andy put the photo down and looked at the rest, there was some of her and others in uniform some of her with Sam, Sarah and their parents. She had a few scattered around of what Andy thought were friends she turned to ask Sam a question to find him gone. She was about to go and find him when a glitter card on the bedside locker caught her attention, she walked over and opened it and read it**. Sandra you're the best sister I could ever ask for (don't tell Sarah) I know I'm still a kid in your eyes but I just want you to know how proud of you I am I knew you could do it. I hope they trained you well at that academy, I don't know who let you loose with a gun but they were mistaken (joke) anyway back to being serious, I love you be careful out there never forget where you came from. You are a Swarek you can do anything. You better stay in touch, love always Sam xx'** Andy had tears running down her face she put the card back and went to find Sam.

She found him in his room doing the bed. Without a word she walked to the other side and helped him. Sam on the other side was waiting for the questions to come; he didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when they didn't come. He looked at her trying to read her she had been crying anyway he could see the track marks down her face, 'maybe she figured it out on her own.'

"So do you still want to stay tonight?" he asked when they were done.

Andy walked around the bed and put her arms around his waist "do you want me to stay?" Sam nodded "then I'll stay," she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

Sam had other ideas, he backed her up against the wardrobes which Andy hadn't missed were all mirrored slide doors. He was pinning her so hard that she knew it would leave a mark if this was the way he wanted to deal she'd let him. She held back a scream of pain when he roughly lifted her off the ground slamming her into the doors banging her head in the process. She began to get uncomfortable when he began roughly ripping her clothes and biting her hard. Like he could read her thoughts he stepped back and let her slide to the floor.

She looked up to see him looking at her panting with wide eyes like he was horrified with what he just done. "Andy I-I- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Andy looked to her ripped shirt and she could feel the bite mark sting that he left on her shoulder. She stood up and took a step towards him "Sam it's okay." Sam took a step back still wide eyed. She took another step closer and took his hand "it's okay I'm fine, see."

"You know I love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you." He ran his finger along the bite mark I'm so sorry does it hurt? I just needed to forget for a while."

Andy dropped his hands and took a step back she knew he was hurting and she knew it was about the girl in the other bedroom she also knew something bad had happened. She undid the buttons of her shirt and slipped off her bottoms and walked back to him in her underwear "so forget," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam was still ashamed with what he did he didn't know what to do. He hesitated before he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close against him dipping his head he kissed her softly. He lifted her onto his hips and walked to the bed laying her down gently; climbing on top of her he removed her bra and panties and removed his own clothes.

* * *

><p>Afterwards they lay together on his bed; he had held her tight against him. Andy lay with her head on his chest. "Sandra was my sister," he said after a while.<p>

Andy nodded against him I know, what happened to her? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'll understand."

Sam sighed and sat up "she was two years older than me. She was so excited when her acceptance letter came from the academy, remember when I said me and Sarah decided to build our own careers?" Andy nodded "well she did too I just left her out of it, and after Sarah's attack Sandra decided she wanted to be a cop and help anyone she could she studied hard and applied at sixteen they declined her application saying she was a year to young try again next year they'd love to have her and she did. She left when the next summer started and by the end of summer she was on her way to twenty-seven she'd just turned eighteen. She was doing well, you remind me a lot of her" Andy looked up and smiled at him. "She was the rookie in her group with the highest qualifications, she kept up with her paper work she had the most collars even outdid some of the cops there years longer than her."

Sam stopped and took a deep breath "she was out on patrol one day when I called her, I was yelling at her for taking money out of my room it all seems so stupid now. I was going out with my friends and went to get my money I found a note from her that said mom or dad wasn't there so she took it for her lunch."

He stopped again his voice was beginning to get shaky Andy leaned up on her elbows and kissed his head "you don't have to keep going baby I know this is really hard for you."

"I don't want any secrets kept from you"

"This is not a secret Sam it's you past you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Sam continued on anyway. "So I called her was giving her hell next thing I knew her partner was yelling at her to get down I heard her scream and her partner yell her name. I raced to the scene on my bike, she had told me where she was it was a thing between us after Sarah's attack she'd tell me where she was all the time and I'd tell her where I was, since Sarah wasn't around anymore we had to look out for each other. When I got there it was taped off, I saw a tarp on the ground and knew it was her. Her partner spotted me and dragged me away yelling I didn't want to see her like that. I got away from him and ran to her I pulled the tarp back and puked on the ground beside her, she had been shot twice in the head.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry you had to see her like that," Andy sat up beside him.

"Her partner told me that she was to into it with me to notice a guy pull up beside her at a gas station. He was walking back from getting drinks and saw it but was too late he couldn't get to her in time she turned when he yelled and they just shot and took off, they never caught them," Sam said sadly.

Andy took his hand in hers "I'm sorry they never caught them."

"Three years on the job, two days before her twenty-first birthday, and some scumbag shot her just because she had on a police uniform," Sam let a tear fall "she's dead because of me."

"Sam no, you can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can if I hadn't called her to yell at her she wouldn't have got out of the car, she would have been paying attention she wouldn't have had her back to the car when it pulled up."

"Sam, she could have been in the car on her phone, she could have been just sting there it still would have happened. This guy was out to kill she wouldn't have pulled her gun in time."

Sam sighed "now you know everything."

"Does anyone at the station know about her?"

"Just Jerry and Ollie."

"Is she the reason you became a cop?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I was almost nineteen so after her funeral I asked her staff sergeant to see if he could get me into the academy that was starting that summer he pulled a few strings and here we are."

"Did you even want to be a cop?"

"Not until it all happened, I wanted her to be proud of me. Guess I should be thanking her I never would have met you." Sam dropped his head and kissed her "I love you, you are the most important thing in my life you come first."

"She'd be proud of you whatever you did and I'm sure we would have met sometime."

"Oh yeah how'd you figure that?"

"Well Traci dating Jerry, she is my best friend and he's yours it would have happened but I'm pretty sure I'd have ended up with Callaghan or something."

Sam chuckled "he's a dick I heard he asked you out a couple of times."

"Yeah more than a couple, he just didn't get I'm with someone."

"Was he bothering you?"

"Not really, Jerry put him in his place for me."

"I owe him a thank you then saves me having to hurt him for harassing my girl."

Andy giggled "well it's just me and you now and I intend on enjoying every minute."

"Time for a nap," Sam said.

Andy giggled "what are you five?"

Sam chuckled "well I was bored under so I took naps trust me you'll like it and when we wake up I'll make you dinner."

"Okay why not," Andy agreed and snuggled into him. Ten minutes later they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sam woke up to an empty bed it was now getting dark out he rubbed his eyes, he was still tired the sleeping hours while he was away were catching up on him. Wiping his eyes and stretching he climbed out of the bed and went to find Andy. He stopped when he walked out of his room she was standing in the doorway of Sandra's room, he was about to flip but held it back walking to her he slipped his arms around her and kissed her neck "what are you doing?"<p>

"Just trying to imagine what she was like."

"You're looking at her," Sam replied "she was me in every way."

Andy turned to him "why are you all S's?"

"What?" He chuckled.

"All your names start with S Sam, Sandra, and Sarah, what's your mom and dads name?

Sam smirked "Steve and Suzanne, that's actually a good question one I never asked."

Andy giggled "you want to get a takeout and stay in that bed of yours? It's so comfortable you'd probably fit ten people in it it's so big."

"Alright if that's what you wanna do I'll get menus," he dropped a kiss on her head and went downstairs.

Andy walked back to his room just as her phone rang she dived in the bed and answered "hello?"

"Hey stranger, someone tells me you escaped from hospital yesterday."

"Hey Trac, would that someone be Dov? Yeah I went back this morning and had a check-up it's fine I'm out of work for a week and desked for two."

"So how did the big date go?"

"Oh Trac it was amazing, you should see the stuff he planned it was perfect," Andy replied excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what did he do?"

"He arranged for a table to be set up on the top floor of this restaurant so we'd be alone it was beautiful it looked out over the water the food was great too."

"Wow that sounds so romantic."

"Yeah it was. Then after he took met to this building rooftop and we lay there looking at the stars and all the lights. Trac it was so perfect, he even got me hot chocolate" Andy smiled wide "I think he's the one- strike that I know he's the one."

"Aww Andy McNally is finally in love I'm so happy for you I of course will be your maid of honour," Traci chuckled.

Andy giggled "take a few steps back we're not there yet."

"No but you will be, I better go have stuff to do I just wanted to see how you got on."

"Okay I'll talk to you soon we'll arrange something bye Trac."

Sam stood smiling outside the room he had arrived back with the menus to hear her on the phone. He was about to go back downstairs until she finished but heard his name and her talk about their date. He was over the moon she had a good time and even happier when he heard her say he was the one. He scrapped the takeout idea she deserved a proper meal- she was his 'the one' too.

Andy lay there waiting on Sam to come back she thought about what Traci said about being maid of honour and smiled she could see herself in a dress walking down the aisle to meet him. She sat up after realising her was gone too long, she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She found him in the kitchen over the stove "hey, I thought you were getting menus," she said walking over to him.

"Well I decided against it I'm cooking so you can go sit inside and I'll call you when it's ready."

"I'll help what can I do?"

"You can go sit inside," Sam smiled as she pouted he kissed her quickly "I'm doing this for you so no helping- go sit," he said pointing to the living room.

Half an hour later he called her and got no reply, walking into the living he found her asleep on the sofa. He smiled and knelt down in front of her "babe," he called softly. Andy stirred "babe dinner's ready."

Andy stretched and opened her eyes "sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep I couldn't find the remote for the TV so I lay down."

"It's fine you should have called me it's in a holder over there," he said nodding to the unit beside the fireplace.

"I'll know next time," Andy replied and pulled herself up.

Both in the kitchen Sam was dishing up the dinner when the front buzzer went "can you grab that for me? Probably just someone trying to sell something" he asked.

"Sure," Andy made her way along the hall and pulled the front door open. "Can I help you?" She asked the woman on the other side.

"Yeah but I think I might be at the wrong house does Sam Swarek live here?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yes he does," Andy said looking her up and down, she looked familiar but she couldn't place her.

"Can I speak to him please?"

"Hold on a sec," Andy closed the door over halfway and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it babe?" He asked placing the plates on the table.

"Uh it's some woman, she wants to see you."

"Me?" He asked looking beyond her towards the front door "did she say who she was?"

Andy shook her head "no I didn't ask."

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked by her.

Pulling the door open he froze. It took him a minute to get over his shock; he stepped outside and pulled her halfway down the driveway" how the hell did you find out where I live?" He barked.

She smirked back at him "I have my ways but you already knew that Benny."

"Look Terri you had your suspicions I was a cop so why say something now? What are you even doing here?"

"Yeah and I let that slide and kept it to myself you owe me."

"I don't have time for this my girlfriend is waiting for me so I'll ask you to leave now and don't turn up here again."

In the kitchen Andy was waiting when Sam's phone rang she looked at the id and seen Oliver flash on the screen she answered it "hey Ollie,"

"McNally, how you doing? Listen is Sammy there? I got a real problem I need him fast."

"Sure hold on a sec," Andy got up from her chair and hurried to the door, she opened it expecting Sam to be just outside but had to look further she froze mid step that woman was running her hands up his chest while standing awfully close to him Andy listened as she spoke.

"Girlfriend huh? I wonder what she'd say knowing you slept with me three weeks ago."

Andy didn't stick around to hear his reply she put the phone to her ear as she hurried back into the kitchen "I can't find him Ollie he's out front somewhere I'll get him to call you back."

"Okay but tell him it's important."

"I will okay bye." Andy slammed his phone back on the counter and ran to the stairs; she took them two at a time and gathered her stuff from his room dialling Traci as tears dropped onto her hands. She cursed when it went to voicemail, going with her next idea Chris she cursed again when he didn't answer either. She rang Dov and prayed he'd answer.

"What's up Andy?" he mumbled.

"Dov!" She cried.

"Andy what's wrong?" he asked jumping from his sofa.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure no problem where are you?" he asked grabbing a pen and paper.

"I'm at Sam's 634 Turner Lane please hurry," she sobbed.

"Andy what's going on, are you okay?"

"No, i'm a fucking idiot, please just hurry," she hung up and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

* * *

><p>Out front Sam pushed her away "I never slept with you," he said disgusted.<p>

"She doesn't know that," Terri said with a smirk.

"And you think she'll believe you over me?"

"Only one way to find out" Terri said pushing by him towards the open front door.

"You are not going into my house and you're sure as hell not going anywhere near her!" Sam yelled stopping in front of her.

"Oh I think I'd rather hear what she says."

Sam grabbed her wrist "you better back off I don't even know what you're doing here, what do you want from me?"

Upstairs Andy was watching for Dov she could see Sam was still outside. "How could I be so stupid I knew it couldn't go this well." She cried to herself. Seeing Dov pull up she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She brushed pass Sam and Terri without a word walking fast towards the car.

"Where you going babe?" Sam called. When she didn't answer he caught up with her "Andy where are you going? What's wrong?"

"You slept with someone else Sam did you really think I'd stick around?"

"You cheated on her?" Dov asked shocked talking Andy's bag from her.

"Now I did not cheat on her!" Sam yelled "Andy you know I wouldn't."

"Eh yeah you did Andy was it?" Terri asked walking up to her "three weeks ago we slept together he took me out."

"What? Andy she's lying!" He yelled.

"I'm not," Terri said in a bored tone.

"What day?" Sam asked.

"Wednesday, do you not remember? they had that dinner special in that Italian place" Terri purred "it was fantastic we went back to my place after."

Sam scoffed "no because it didn't happen."

"I don't need to hear anymore," Andy said climbing into the car.

"I didn't Andy," Sam yelled panicked she believed Terri. "You know I would never do that to you she's just trying to start trouble. And you!" he snapped turning to Terri "get the hell out of here I don't know how you found my real name or where I lived but this stops here my case is done."

Sam still held onto the door "Sam will you please move so I can go." Andy said.

Sam turned back to her, he leaned in so he was inches away from her "I'll give you some space you think about Wednesday three weeks ago, I love you so much Andy." He kissed her forehead and stepped back "I'm crazy about you Andy and only you remember that," he smiled sadly and walked towards his house hoping she would figure it out.

* * *

><p>Along the drive back to her place after driving around for a couple of hours Andy was thinking about what he said "where were we three weeks ago?" She asked Dov.<p>

Dov tried to think "I can't remember Andy we were in work anyway.. I think."

"What did he mean then?" she asked getting frustrated.

"I have no idea he's your boyfriend," Dov said as they pulled up to her apartment. "Do you want me to come up?"

"No I'll be fine," Andy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "thanks I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine call me if he turns up and don't worry I'll keep this to myself."

"He won't turn up, night Dov," Andy said climbing out. She waved as he pulled off and made her way up to her apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure sitting on the floor leaning against her door. She relaxed when she saw it was Sam "what are you doing here?" she asked sliding down beside him.

He held up a plate wrapped in foil "you didn't eat your dinner," he said.

"You came all the way here to give me my dinner?" she asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah and I know I said I'd give you some space but I don't want to be away from you. Andy, I told you I loved you that is something I don't say unless I mean it" he took her hand "and I mean it with you I am head over heels, hoplessly crazy in love with you. Wednesday three weeks ago I was right here at this door, can you remember now?"

Andy thought back and a small smile crossed her face "that was the night my friends were here and then you turned up" she felt silly now "and stayed all night, oh Sam I suck an idiot."

Sam smiled "you're not an idiot it was just a shock I understand that but I need you to know I'd never ever do that to you-ever."

Andy leaned over and kissed him "I know I'm sorry I over reacted. I don't trust easy- I run this thing with us is new for me so I'll ask you to just try and understand if I get freaked out it's not you it's my own insecurity."

"I'll wait as long as you want, believe me I'll never lose interest. This is all new to me too Andy, I've never met anyone that affects me the way you do so I promise you I'm going nowhere and I won't let you run either."

He kissed her quickly "maybe we should move inside."

Andy giggled and stood up "you can share with me," she said nodding to the plate.

Sam pulled her closer "that can wait," Andy giggled as he lifted her onto his hips and carried her inside her apartment and straight to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy woke the next morning and slipped out of Sam's hold, walking along the hall to her kitchen something crunched under her feet. Looking down she saw a sheet of paper lying on the floor, picking it up she scanned over the words.

**Meet me at the pier off route 9 at midnight tonight, come alone- Terri!**

"Babe?" Sam called sleepily from the bedroom.

"Just getting coffee!" She called back shoving the note into the vase by the door- he didn't need to know, 'what did she want though? She has no reason to contact me, she has nothing I need.' Andy sighed 'I'm not going she has nothing worth my while, but what if it's something about Sam?' Another voice asked. She shook her head clear "not going," she muttered and started to make coffee.

Sam was sitting up when she arrived back, he pulled her onto the bed as soon as she had put the coffees down "morning beautiful," he said nuzzling her nose.

"Morning," she smiled and snuggled into him.

"So tonight is poker night with the guys," he said "so I'll need to be over at Jerry's by seven."

"Yeah you said that yesterday, your first one since before you went under you sure you're not a little rusty?" She teased.

"Me rusty?" He asked with mock shock "do you know who you're talking to? I'll take them all to the cleaners."

"If you say so," Andy said with a giggle that turned into a shriek as he tickled her. "Okay Sam stop! I'm really ticklish," she giggled.

"Not until you admit I'm awesome," he said tickling her again.

"Alright alright you are awesome," Andy panted no longer able to breathe.

Sam stopped and leaned down to kiss her "I know I am," he mumbled and sat back up. Taking a sip of coffee he set it back down and turned back to her "what are your plans today?"

"Nothing much, I was going to see if any of the guys wanted to grab lunch I haven't called anyone yet."

"So call, I can drop you over if you like," Sam offered.

Andy rolled off the bed and went to her landline she called the others to make plans all excluding Gail were able to meet. She was so close to telling Dov about the note when Sam appeared behind her. "Babe, Boyd called I have to go see him now I'll be back when he's done," Andy nodded, he kissed her on the forehead and went to pull on his clothes.

As soon as he had left her apartment she turned back to the phone "Dov you still there?"

"Yep, thought you were gone I was about to hang up, what's up?" Dov asked.

"Can you stop by, like, now?"

"Yeah give me five minutes you better have coffee waiting."

"I will thanks," Andy hung up and fished the note out of the vase. Since Dov had met Terri last night and knew what had happened he seemed like the person to go to, after Sam had fallen asleep last night Andy had called Dov and told him the full story.

Five minutes later her buzzer went, she walked to her front door and opened it before walking to pour out the coffee.

Dov slipped inside and closed the door "yo Andy," he called.

"In here," she called setting the cups down on the table.

Dov came in and sat beside her "thanks," he said taking the cup in front of him. "So what's going on, why did you want me to stop by?"

"You remember that girl from last night?" Dov nodded "well I got this note from her under my door this morning- it was kinda weird."

"What? How does she even know where you live?" He asked annoyance in his voice.

"I have no Idea but look," Andy slid the note in front of him.

He read it silently a few times "nope nu-uh you're not going. What the hell does she want? You've never seen her before yesterday, she's crazy, you're not going."

"Yes you already said that Dov," Andy said rolling her eyes; all the men in her life were over protective. "But what do you think she wants to meet me for?

"I don't know it could be a trap to get back at Sam or something. Andy! Please tell me you're not thinking of going!" He yelled.

"No I'm not, I just have a feeling in my gut that I should, but like you said the trap for Sam was in my mind too but what if she has something?"

"Andy, you don't know the woman she doesn't know you what the hell could she have that you would need?"

"I'm not going Dov, I'm just saying I have a gut feeling and I always follow it, it always ends up the right choice." Andy sighed "I don't know what to do; I've never ignored it before."

"Did you tell Sam?" Her silence gave him his answer "of course not, Andy he'd flip and you know that, he'd tell you the same thing I just told you. You are not going!" Dov said getting angry.

"I know he would that is why I'm talking to you about it and not him, he's just home Dov I don't want to screw it up last night was a big misunderstanding we're good now."

"So keep it that way because whether you go or not he needs to know about the note, for starters she must be following you to find out both of your addresses and she obviously has a history with bad people. What if you end up hurt or something? This was Sam's big case they could be out to get him and you're just the key." Dov slid his hand over hers "Andy I know you never listen to anyone and you do what feels right but you need to promise me you'll stay away from this and you'll tell him."

Andy looked at him worry was written all over his face and she caved "okay I won't go I promise but I don't think I can tell him now."

Dov smiled slightly "that's good enough for me for now but you do need to tell him at some stage."

"I will just not now he has poker tonight I don't want him to get in a bad mood or cancel."

"Okay I'll let it go for now I better get back thanks for the coffee. I'll drop by later and we can get pizza and a movie or something."

"Yeah sounds good I'll see you then." Andy gave him a hug and walked him to the door.

Outside Sam had returned for his phone that he had left on the bedside locker; he had heard Dov say she needed to tell him 'tell me what?' He asked himself. He stepped back when the door opened.

"Sam?" Andy said startled "I thought you went to see Boyd."

"Yeah I am I was half way there and realised I forgot my phone I came back just in case it went longer than I thought," he said walking by her and Dov.

"I better head I'll see you later Andy," Dov said walking towards the stairs,

"Yeah bye," Andy called and followed Sam into the room. "Did you find it?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"Yep," he kissed her quickly "I better get going or I won't get to see you before poker."

"I'll be here no hurry back," she said smiling at him quickly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked "you don't seem yourself."

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied she stood up and wrapped her arms around him "you're gonna be late," she mumbled before kissing him.

Sam pulled back and looked at her suspiciously he knew she was keeping something from him he just hadn't the time now this meeting was important. "I'll see you later baby," he kissed her few times quickly and hurried out the door.

Andy watched him go already feeling guilty for not telling him she sighed and flopped back on her bed. Her gut was still telling her to go and out of curiosity she wanted to she had racked her brain with everything she could think of and still had nothing. She sighed once again and pulled herself up. "I'm not sitting around here thinking about it all day," she said out loud. She got dressed, grabbed her bag shoved the note back in the vase and headed to the mall it was only eleven now she didn't have to meet the others until two a stroll around the mall would do her good, stop her from thinking.

* * *

><p>An hour later she had purchased three tank tops a dress and some underwear she'd also picked up something for Sam. Walking along in a daze she bumped into someone "I'm sorry I wasn't loo- Terri?" She asked as the blonde looked back at her.<p>

"Andy," she greeted "did you get my note?" She asked casually.

"Are you following me?" Andy asked alarmed.

"No, don't be so silly, I live across the street there I'm shopping," she said holding up her bags "why would I follow you anyway?"

"I don't know why would you send me a note to meet you somewhere?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," Andy said brushing by her "and I won't be there later."

"That's a shame I'm sure Sam would like to know who killed his sister all those years ago," Terri said with a smirk.

Andy froze at the mention of Sandra and whipped her head around "how do you know about Sandra?" She asked walking back to her.

"I'll tell you that later too many people here midnight don't be late," Terri said walking off in the other direction.

Andy's brain was screaming at her to follow her arrest her she was withholding information in a murder -a murder of a police officer. All she could do was stand watching her go "yeah the mall would do me good," she muttered as she began to hurry away, she needed to tell Sam and she needed to do it now. She climbed into a cab and directed him to the station.

Ten minutes later she was walking through the front doors hoping he was there and not at guns and gangs. She walked to the desk "hey Trac," she said throwing her bags down.

"Hey, I thought we weren't meeting until two," Traci replied looked at her watch "it's only just after one now."

"I know I came to see Sam first I was at the mall and didn't want to go back home, I'll hang around have you seen him here?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah, he's in Frank's office with Boyd and boy does he not look happy, I could hear them yelling from here," she said nodding to their staff sergeant's office.

Andy's heart sank she couldn't tell him now if he was in a bad mood it was going to be hard enough as it was. Maybe Traci was exaggerating he might be okay when it's done. She was clearly wrong he came out yelling and got up in Boyd's face before Frank stepped in-between them ordering Sam home. She walked to him cautiously, "Sam?" she said quietly trying to keep up with him.

"What!" He snapped and swung around he was beyond angry.

She stopped in her tracks and jumped back a little "I need to talk to you."

"Not right now I'm busy," he spat and stormed off.

She knew she should have left it there but she couldn't "Sam it's important," she called.

Sam stopped and threw his head up, he took a deep breath and walked the few steps back to her "I am busy Andy I don't have time for you," he almost snarled.

Andy was taken aback by his tone and his words, she didn't say anything else - I don't have time for you that really cut her deep, she nodded and turned on her heels and hurried away. She walked to the desk first "Trac can I borrow your car?" She asked holding back the tears, Traci had heard him yell and nodded and handed her the keys "thanks, I'll meet you guys somewhere at two just call me and let me know," she turned again and hurried outside.

It had only dawned on Sam when she stormed outside what he had said "shit" he cursed and bolted outside after her. He saw her just as she got to Traci's car "Andy I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" he yelled. When she didn't stop he ran faster. Catching her he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, she had tears running down her face "baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm angry that's all you caught me at a bad time."

"That makes it okay to speak to me like that?" Andy yelled.

"No it doesn't Andy I'm so sorry."

"I have to go I wouldn't want to waste your time!" she spat and shoved him away.

"Andy please can we talk about this?" he asked grabbing the car do so she couldn't close it.

"No! You don't have time for me remember?" She slapped his hand away and closed the door locking it before he could pull at it again.

He banged on the window "open the door Andy, I need to explain please. Andy!" He yelled when she started up the car. He cursed again as she sped out of the lot he sighed and threw his hands up in the air "fuck sake! Can't anything go right today?" he yelled and stormed back into the station, he needed to cool off before he followed her.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled in a few blocks away from the station her eyes were too blurred with tears to see. Taking a few deep breaths and wiping her eyes she was on her way again. Pulling up ousted her building she parked and went inside. Throwing her bags on the sofa she noticed she had two messages on her house phone, she walked over and pressed the play button "hey dude," Traci's voice came "just calling to say leave lunch and get your head together I'll stop by with Dov later hope you're okay, he didn't mean it Andy I'll call in a while, bye." The line clicked and it went onto the next message "baby, please pick up if you're there" she heard him sigh" look Andy, I'm so sorry I just snapped and you were the person there, we need to talk I want to tell you what's going on call me back I love you and I'm sorry." Andy picked up the phone and held it in her hand she was still pissed, tapping her hand on the table she thought for a minute then placed the phone back in its holder, she didn't want to talk to him yet.<p>

Sam sat in the station looking at his phone every two seconds "come on," he said he had given up trying to call her after maybe the twentieth time she didn't answer.

"You know you're an ass, but she's just as stubborn as you are you should just go over there grovel your ass off and tell her what's going on."

Sam looked up to see Traci standing over him glaring at him. "And what do you suppose I do Nash, break into her apartment?"

Traci shook her head and fiddled in her pocket "men," she muttered and took a single key of the chain "let yourself in she'll be pissed but she'll calm down after a bit."

Sam took the key and stood up "thanks and I hope you're right I was way out of line I don't blame her for being pissed at me."

"You ready to do some grovelling?" Traci asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam chuckled "what if she's not there?"

She'll be there I've cancelled lunch she'll be home. Right do not lie to her don't leave anything out she'll respect you for telling it all, do not interrupt her just agree with anything she calls you let her get her rant out of the way. You better get her in a good mood by the time I come over after shift."

"Got it," Sam smiled and hurried towards his truck.

Pulling up outside her apartment he looked up and saw her sitting against her living room window in a daze. He climbed out of the truck and walked to the entrance he was lucky, a man was walking out just as he got there he'd never got the code off Traci. Smiling at the man he walked by him and up the two floors to her apartment. Knocking first her stood back and waited for her to open the door, when she didn't answer he slipped the key in and turned it opening it slowly he took two cautious step in, seeing she was still on the window ledge he closed the door and walked over to her "Andy," he said quietly.

"Hey," she said without looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming closer to her.

Andy had been too busy thinking about Terri that she'd forgotten about their fight. "I'm fine," she stood from the ledge and walked by him into the kitchen.

She had her back to Sam he walked over and slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him "Anton will be released tomorrow they didn't have anything to hold him on, everything leads back to Dave I'm sorry I yelled," he kissed her shoulder quickly and sighed.

Andy stopped what she was doing and turned in his arms "why? He was there he had stuff on him he's the boss."

"Not enough to convict he's smart he doesn't leave a paper trail, he's clean he has everyone else running around for him."

"So what now, he just walks?" Andy asked surprised.

Sam sighed "yeah, my whole case has just blown up in my face, all that work," he muttered.

Andy softened and forgot about her anger "Sam, I'm sorry," she said rubbing up and down his arms.

"It's fine, I'll just have to get more proof Boyd said we couldn't use what I had because they would argue I planted it."

"But you didn't," Andy replied.

"I know that, you know that the whole station knows that but it wouldn't hold up in court not unless I had a witness."

Andy looked up at him "I get why you snapped so let's just forget about it."

Sam pushed some loose hair behind her ears "no we won't forget about it, I had no right to speak to you that way I'm really sorry Boyd was telling me I messed it up and tried to pin it on me."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck "it's fine Sam, leave it behind us and move on, Boyd is an ass anyway he's not worth your time."

"You're not going to give in and let me apologise are you?" Andy shook her head; Sam smiled and dipped his head catching her in a slow kiss. He pinned her to the counter and leaned his whole body in to hers. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers "I love you Andy so much, I may not be perfect at all times but I just want you to know that you mean everything to me. I promise I'll try and control my temper from now on."

"I love you too Sam, and I don't' want you to change, just relax a little more. I saw you with Boyd earlier if Frank hadn't of stepped in you would have hit him."

"Me and Boyd have a love hate relationship, that scar on his chin- I gave him that and this one right here," Sam pointed to the tiniest scar under his eye "he gave me that. We've had our fair share of fights but we work well together, today wasn't the first or last time you'll be seeing that."

Andy giggled "well I don't like him anyway."

"So we're good?" He asked pulling her closer again.

"We're better than good we're great," Andy pulled him down for another kiss. After pulling back she pushed him away "since you made Traci cancel Lunch with me you can take me out."

"Anywhere you want babe," Sam said pulling her back to him.

"Hhmmh" she said tapping her finger against her chin "I think I want to go to that place that has the waterfall thing on the grounds."

"You mean Fall-lakes hotel?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Uh yeah that's the one, I was kidding that place is way too expensive anywhere will do me."

"How about we go and stay over tonight my treat?"

"Tonight?" Andy asked panicking, she really needed to go see Terri but how could she get out of this without hurting his feelings? An idea dawned on her "how about we go for a weekend? I'm not back till Tuesday, and you're not back till whenever."

Sam smiled "that's a great idea I'll book it later right now I need some food I'll take you there if you still want to."

"Nah lets save it for the weekend; we'll just go to the little place across the street."

"Okay," Sam took her by the hand and led her to the door. Ten minutes later they were seated and waiting for food.

Andy was trying to work up the courage to tell him what Terri had said ten decided against it a public place was not the place for that conversation.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked like he was reading her thoughts.

"Oh nothing it wasn't important," Andy said trying to wave it off.

"But you said it was," he said looking at her suspiciously 'maybe it had something to do with what Epstein had said earlier' he said to himself.

Andy had to think fast "well it was but now it doesn't seem so important," she took a sip of her water and continued "I was wondering how you'd feel if I gave you a key to my apartment."

Sam shook his head "you came all the way down to the station to ask me that? You knew I'd be back soon." He looked at her for a moment trying to read her.

"Uh well I had to pick something up for Traci in the mall so I thought I'd say it to you when I saw you there before I backed out of it, you know since I get a bit weird about this kinda stuff."

Sam smiled and took her hand "so how do you feel about it now?"

Andy smiled back it was a cover up but she felt right saying it "there's a key cutting place across the street there," she said pointing behind him.

"Sam smiled at her again "we'll eat then go there I guess you'll be wanting one to my place too," Andy nodded with a big smile, he laughed kissing her quickly.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were lying on Andy's sofa. Sam groaned looking at his watch "I better head and get ready for this game."<p>

Andy sat up "yeah the day has kinda passed by quick I can't believe it's five already." She pulled herself up and dragged Sam with her "will you be using your new key later or will I just see you tomorrow?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Well if it's the early hours I'll just head home but if you're still up I'll come over," he dipped his head and kissed her "have fun with your friends I'll call if I get the chance," he pulled the front door open "I love you," he called walking out.

"Love you too," she called after him.

As soon as he had left Andy was pacing her living room 'what the hell am I going to do? What could she know about Sandra? Or about who killed her? Maybe I should bring someone along' Andy let out a frustrated sigh. Pushing it aside she went for a shower before Dov and Traci came over.

She was just out and dressed when a key fiddled in her lock "Andy?" Gail called.

She frowned Gail never said she was coming "bedroom," she called out.

Gail stuck her head in "hey, Trac told me what happened with Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah we're good he apologized and explained," Andy said as she threw her hair up in a messy ponytail "I didn't think you were coming Traci never said."

"Yeah I can't stay my mom is having a family dinner thing at eight I just popped in to see if you were okay."

"Well thanks for checking in I'm good, can you do lunch tomorrow?"

"Um yeah I should be today was just a bad day I had to go pay my insurance on my lunch then I had to pick stuff up for Steve I wouldn't have had the time to get to you guys."

"It's fine Gail we all have stuff to do," Andy said smiling at her.

"Okay I better head, I'll see where I am and who I'm with tomorrow and I'll text you about lunch," Gail walked over and hugged her "girls night tomorrow night too don't forget my place."

Andy smiled "yeah I remembered I'll talk to you later let me know if you need a bail out from your mom tonight."

Gail giggled "can I use that now? Just kidding I'll talk to you later!" she yelled walking back to the door.

Half an hour later she heard a knock at her door and answered it "hey guys Trac, where's your key?"

"I gave it to Sam did he not leave it here like I told him to?" she asked.

Andy looked behind the door at the small table "uh yeah he did she picked it up and handed it back to her so what did you bring? Please don't tell me it was Dov's turn to pick a film," she whined.

"Nope mine, I got that what's your number you that one the girl tracks down all her ex's over some magazine article about sleeping with too many guys but then ends up with her neighbour that's been helping her.

"Oh yeah I'm dying to see that, Dov, I guess you have the pizza."

"Boo-ya," he said holding out the pizza "and you Andy hopefully have the beers."

"That I do," she laughed walking to the fridge.

Before she knew it she was seeing them off. Once they were gone she ran around cleaning up it was eleven fifteen already, she quickly got changed out of her pyjamas she didn't want Traci or Dov asking why she was dressed when always sat in her pyjamas on movie night. She looked at the clock again eleven thirty. Sam had text her saying he was leaving his truck outside hers as it was closer to Jerry's he could walk from there he also told her he had left the keys in it in case he did go home tonight and she could drive over to his in the morning.

She grabbed her coat and her gun from her lockbox and sent a quick text before she headed down to his truck. Slipping into the driver seat she found the keys and stuck them in the ignition, sitting there for a moment she was giving herself time to back out Sam would be so mad if he knew what she was doing, but he might get some closure if she was to find out who killed Sandra. She sighed and started up the truck there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later she pulled up beside the pier, looking around she noticed a small jeep at the other end of the lot hoping it was Terri's she climbed out. She walked slowly to the car to give the person inside time to spot her and just as she hoped Terri spotted her and climbed out of her car.<p>

"I didn't think you'd come," she said once she was close enough.

I wasn't going to but I'm not here for me," Andy said back.

Terri smiled "can we take a walk?" She asked walking by Andy towards the boardwalk. Andy followed keeping a grip on her gun. "I'm not that type of person Andy so you can stop holding onto that gun like someone is going to jump out at you I'm here alone to talk that's it."

Andy removed her hand from her gun and dropped it to her side "so what did you want?" she asked getting straight to it.

Terri leaned against the railing and sighed "my boyfriend Shane was arrested with everyone else; he hasn't been involved long he wouldn't know what to do a gun, my uncle and my brother bullied him into it."

"And what would you like me to do?" Andy asked completely at a loss now.

Terri turned to face her "I know I turned up at Sam's last night all of that was bullshit. I was trying to annoy him my uncle had asked me to play up to him you know make him feel good so me the idiot that I am did what he asked, I was never interested in Benny- Sam whatever his name is."

"So why come to me?"

"Because I saw him with you a few times I followed him- least that way if he was questioned by Dave or anyone where he was I wasn't around either I was his alibi, I seen the the way he looks at you smiles at you," she lowered her head "is the way Shane looks and smiles at me, he's the only guy that's wanted to be with me for me despite my family most guys wanted to get with me to be a part of it all, he was never interested in joining he thought it would make me happy if he made the effort, I guess I hoped you'd understand."

"And I'm guessing it didn't making you happy?" Andy asked softening.

"No, I never wanted him involved I was saving so we could get outta here and get married somewhere far away from my uncle and brother, so I'm asking you would you be able to help me get Shane out of prison? Believe me Andy he's not into drugs or selling them or guns or anything like it, he was just dragged into it he doesn't know what he's doing."

"What do you know about Sandra's murder?" Andy asked not forgetting her reason for coming.

Terri pulled a letter from her bag "I found this while I was looking through one of the files."

Andy took the letter and scanned through it "oh my God," she gasped her eyes widening.

Meanwhile back at Jerry's Sam had just lost and was calling it a night; he wasn't really into the game he was too busy thinking about Andy and what she was keeping from him. Deciding to walk to her place to clear his head he set off bidding everyone a goodnight.

Arriving outside her building he noticed his truck was gone thinking Andy had given Nash and Epstein a ride home he decided to wait inside for her. Letting himself in he took his coat off and hung it up, taking a step he tripped over a shoe by the door and knocked the vase off the table smashing it "damn it Andy," he muttered bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the vase. Some paper caught his attention under the shattered pieces he pulled the paper up and was about to put it on the table thinking it was a bill or something when Terri's name flashed in front of him.

He scanned the note about five times before he looked at the clock and pulled out his phone dialling Andy. He cursed when it went to voicemail he tried again and got the same thing. Pacing her kitchen her tried again and again until he flung his phone at the wall, he had no way to get to her his friends were all drinking and she had his truck her friends were here drinking too he'd just have to sit and wait hoping she came home.

"Is this true Terri?" Andy asked waving the paper around "or is this some kind of sick joke because I don't find it funny and I'm sure as hell Sam wouldn't either."

"What kind of person do you think I am? I may have scumbags in my family but I am not one of them," Terri snapped. "It's all real I didn't know it was your boyfriend until Dave told me his real name and ranted about him being a cop when I went to see him yesterday."

"Would you be willing to testify if this goes to court?"

"Only if you promise to protect me, my uncle called to post his bail tomorrow I don't want to I want him to rot in there. "But this," she said snatching the letter from Andy's hand "stays with me until Shane is released, I promise I'm not messing around Andy my brother is trying to pin it all on him you will have this and the rest when Shane is out with me, here's my number call me when you find out anything" Terri handed her a card and hurried away.

Andy waited a few minutes before heading back to the truck- the information she had received was swimming around her head. Once in the truck she pulled out her phone and frowned she had twelve missed calls from Sam. Calling him back she frowned when his phone went to voicemail. Starting up the truck she tried again with no answer she threw he phone down and continued the drive home.

* * *

><p>When she arrived Sam was waiting for her "hey baby you're home early good night?" she asked and walked over to him.<p>

Sam didn't say anything he took a long sip of his beer watching her, after he put the bottle down he stood up "where did you go? I called and your phone was off."

"Oh," Andy played dumb and pulled it out of her pocket "it went flat sorry didn't realize I dropped Dov home and got dragged in for a game of death domain with him and Chris."

Sam slammed the note down on the table "I'll ask you again and do not lie to me!" He yelled "where did you go!"

Andy jumped as he slammed it down "I told you I dropped Dov home," she said taking a step back he was pissed his face was red and she could see the veins in his neck ready to pop.

"So what the fuck is this then?" He yelled shoving the note in front of her face. "And why the hell do you have your gun with you!" he said pointing to the buldge at her side.

"I got it this morning Sam I didn't go I was freaked out that's why I have my gun you can call Dov," Andy said panicking thank god she'd sent that text before she left.

"I will," Sam yanked her phone out of her hand and found his number. He waited and glared at her as it rang.

"Dude this better be good I jus-"

"Epstein!" Sam yelled.

"Sam?" Dov asked bolting up in his bed this can't be good.

"Was Andy with you tonight?"

Dov knew she had gone and was pissed after telling her not to. He had got her text to cover if he found out. "Yeah she was and she dropped me home why?"

"Did she come in?"

"Yeah I dragged her in can't pass up a game of… hello?" Dov looked at his phone to see the call was disconnected. "Andy you are so dead," he said before flopping back onto his pillow.

Andy took her phone back and brushed by him "happy now!" she yelled and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

She closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it she couldn't be mad at him she should have told him but she couldn't not until she knew it was true and she had enough to go on, she'd need to go to twenty-seven and get the case file. She stood up and began to get ready for bed, taking off her make up there was a soft tap at the door "it's open," she said.

Sam opened the door and stood against it "I'm sorry I flipped I just panicked I had no way of getting to you."

Andy stopped what she was doing and walked over to him; she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "It's okay I should have told you about it."

"You should have but that doesn't mean I should have reacted that way, God twice in one day what are you doing to me Andy?" He chuckled.

Andy leaned back to look at his face "It just proves you care about me Sam."

"I do, so much I can't imagine anything happening to you and all these images were running through my head Andy you really scared the crap out of me tonight please don't keep anything like that from me again."

Andy kissed him softly "I'm sorry I should have told you about the note and that I was going out and I promise I'll never do it again," she kissed him again and he pulled her closer deepening it. She pulled him closer and began to walk him towards the bedroom. Sam lifted her onto his hips and walked the rest of the way into the room.

Afterwards they both lay on the bed entwined together. "You tired babe?" Sam asked as she yawned

"Kinda but I'll survive"

Sam began to pull the covers back "here get under," he said pulling he legs with him.

Andy got under and got herself comfortable "night," she mumbled.

"Night babe," Sam dropped a kiss on her shoulder and pulled her against him.

Andy lay there and waited for him to fall asleep once she was sure she rolled away from him knowing she wasn't getting any sleep tonight 'how the hell I'm I going to do this? Where do I even start? They can't just let him go because I asked, I need help' a small smile played on her lips… Dov.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke the next morning and smiled at Andy snuggled into his side, not wanting to wake her he just lay there watching her. He had acted like a real ass yesterday and wanted to make it up to her, deciding breakfast was a start he gently slid her onto her own pillow and slipped out of the bed. Grabbing his phone on the way out of the room he remembered he had never booked the hotel for their weekend away "better get moving," he mumbled as he padded into the kitchen, it was now Wednesday he was hoping they could go after lunch on Friday and spend two nights there. Finding the number in the phonebook he called and made reservations thankful he wasn't too late, with that sorted he began pulling stuff out of the fridge.

Half an hour later he came back to the bedroom with two coffee cups in his hand the food was ready and in the stove keeping warm so he was in no rush to wake her up. Sitting on the side of the bed he leaned back into the headboard and sighed how the hell did things turn out this way? After all his work how in the world was Anton been released today and what the hell was Terri playing at? He was just glad Andy hadn't gone he didn't know what he'd do if she walked herself into a trap he would most certainly lose it- badly. Smiling as he pushed some hair behind her ear he couldn't help feel his heart skip a beat- yeah that was the effect she had on him. He now saw himself falling even more in love with her by the second if that was even possible she was it for him and he was going to make sure she knew that.

He was brought back to the room when she stirred and rolled over, looking down at her he smiled again "morning baby," he said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes she sat up and yawned "you're up early," she said looking at the clock.

Sam shrugged "I'm used to it I made breakfast but there's no rush for you to get up, here," he said handing her a cup.

"Aww thanks Sam you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he leaned over and dropped a kiss on her messy head. "I booked that hotel for Friday; we can leave after lunch if you like and can come back Sunday night."

"Really?" Andy said excitedly jumping onto her knees.

"Really, I have you to myself for a whole weekend," he said leaning forward to kiss her quickly.

"Oh Sam I'm so excited now and I have two days to figure out what to bring," she squealed.

Sam chuckled "we're only going for two days remember that while you pack."

Andy rolled her eyes "I'm a girl Sam I need to be prepared which means I need at least six different outfits in case we go somewhere I'm not dressed for."

Sam laughed "okay I won't argue get your butt up for breakfast I'm going to head off after I have a few things to do before we go."

"Sammmm," Andy whined "I wanted to spend the day with you; you can do that stuff tomorrow."

"I can't Andy I need to sort a few things out I have to call Sarah too, the earlier I leave the earlier I'll be back then we can do whatever you want." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and climbed off the bed.

"Fine," Andy grumbled and followed him to the kitchen.

Halfway through breakfast they both jumped as pounding came to her front door "Andy! You open this door right now!" An angry Dov yelled "Andy! I know you're in there!"

Andy's face paled as Sam raised an eyebrow at her "I uh hid his game he gets very competitive and losses it," she said scrambling for the door. Swinging the door open she went straight for his mouth with her hand and silenced him. Walking into the hallway she closed her door over "Dov please not now Sam is here he can hear you."

"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed "are you totally out of your mind?"

Andy heard Sam move "please Dov please later if he asks I hid your game."

Dov was about to reply when Sam walked out "everything okay here Epstein?"

"Yeah fine, Andy here knows not to mess with me and my high score so without the game I can't keep on top can I?" He said glaring at Andy.

"It's a game Epstein," Sam said holding back a laugh this kid was crazy.

"My game," he corrected "where is it?" He asked turning to Andy.

"I don't have it," she replied.

"Andy," Dov said sternly.

"Fine I have it, it's in my room come on," she said walking back inside.

Sam chuckled "I'll leave you to it babe I'll see you in a few hours," he kissed Andy quickly and nodded to Dov as he passed him.

As soon as the door was closed Dov started "seriously Andy how thick can you be? What the hell goes on in that brain of yours? You went there after I told you not to you didn't tell Sam like I asked you to you could have been killed it could have been a set up!" He yelled.

"I know I know but it wasn't I got some info out of her and I need your help."

"I'm not helping you."

"You didn't even hear what I have to say," Andy huffed.

"I don't care what it's about I've nothing to do with this I covered for you that's me done."

"Dov please."

"Why can't Sam help you?"

"Because he doesn't know I went and I need to get as much info as I can- make sure I'm right before I tell him, this is for him it's really personal."

"Well if it's personal I'm sure he'll be glad to help. I mean it Andy, you make any more contact with that woman and I'll tell Sam where you were, I have to go to work I'll see you later." Dov flung her door open and walked outside ignoring her calling back.

Andy sighed "there goes my plan," she went to find her phone and called Traci, she waited as it rang "hey Trac," she said happily.

"Hey Andy what's up?" Traci replied.

"Are you working today?"

"Yep, I'll still make girls night don't worry Jerry will be home at six."

"Crap," Andy muttered "yeah I was just checking, can you do me a favour when you get in?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Can you find out for me what Shane Armstrong is being charged with?"

"Andy, that's Sam's case what's going on?"

"It's just something Sam said, this guy is new I just don't think he's responsible for half the stuff they charged him with," Andy lied.

Traci sighed "okay I'll see what I can get and you missy have a lot of explain to do later."

"I will Trac and thank you, have a good day I'll see you at Gail's later."

With her first step out of the way Andy got read and left to do her next step.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her destination she walked into the building and to the front desk waiting patiently for the person on the other side to get off the phone. The woman smiled at her and signalled one minute Andy smiled back and nodded before turning away from her.<p>

"Sorry about that," the woman said drawing Andy's attention back to her "what can I do for you Miss?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Officer Andy McNally from fifteen I'm looking for Officer Connors is he here today?"

"Just let me check," the woman smiled at Andy and slid back to her computer "yes he is I'll just page him for you won't be a sec," she said getting up off her chair.

"Thank you," Andy called as she disappeared behind a wall. Walking to the seats beside the entrance she heard his name being called. Taking a seat she hoped this would work.

"Andy?" She heard after a few minutes.

She looked up to see a man around Sam's age beaming at her. "Hey Daryl," she said standing up; she let out a giggled when he lifted her up and swung her around.

"Wow you look great," he said when he put her back down.

Andy blushed "thanks how are you keeping?"

"Good and you?" he asked sitting down.

"Yeah I'm great," she replied sitting beside him.

"It's been too long I can't believe how much you've grown."

Andy blushed again "okay Daryl you're not that much older than me so quit with the comments."

"Hey eight years is enough, is this a business call or do you just miss me that much you had to come down?" He teased.

"Same old Daryl you haven't changed a bit," Andy smiled "no I was thinking about you and wanted to know how you were doing."

"And?" Daryl asked with a smirk he could read her almost as good as Sam could.

"Damn you know me so well, fine, I need your help with something is there somewhere more private we can go?"

"Sure we can go to one of the observation rooms, why am I getting the feeling I'm not going to like this?" He asked leading her along the hallway.

"Because you won't and it may involve me getting myself into some danger," Andy said closing her eyes- that flew out before she could stop it.

Daryl stopped in his track all traces of his teasing face gone "Andy are you in some kind of trouble? Has someone said something to you?" He asked taking a step closer to her.

"Well yes and no it's complicated that's why I'm here I need your help real bad."

Daryl eyed her for a minute "okay," he said slowly "what do you need?" He asked leading her into an observation room.

Andy sat facing him on the small table in the room "I need you to get me a copy of the file on Sandra Swarek; she was an officer here that was killed on duty about fifteen years ago."

"Yeah I heard about that the guys here say her brother is a cop over in your place now went right in after she died."

"Yeah that's kinda why I'm here her brother is my boyfriend Sam Swarek, you know him?"

"Is he the guy Boyd has at the top of the undercover list and is always bragging about when he's here?"

Andy nodded with a smile a small bit of pride in it at hearing he was on the top "yep that's my Sam."

"Yeah I know him. So you put the running shoes away?" Daryl asked with a smile.

"Not fully but I'm nearly there I'm trying."

"Andy McNally finally settling down wow I am impressed."

Andy giggled "can you help me or not?"

"Of course I will but can I ask why drag it up now; have you new evidence or something?"

"Sort of but I need to do some more digging can you get me the file?"

"I'll see what I can do give me your number and I'll call you later."

"Thanks Daryl you're the same star you always were." Andy said and hugged him tight.

"I've missed you," he sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"Missed you too buddy, promise we'll stay in touch this time."

"Promise, now I better get back to work the dragon will be looking for me."

"Oh she still alive? How's the witch doing?" Andy giggled as she scribbled her number down.

"She's actually relaxed a lot the name just stuck, she's pretty calm now but still has the temper you remember when she needs it."

Andy chuckled "yeah that's Rachel Mascot for you I told you not to get stuck with her dad warned us." Andy looked at her watch "crap I better go Sam will be home soon."

"Home? Have we grown up a lot Andy?" He teased again.

"No, he just has a key to my place I better go call me later," Andy kissed him on the cheek "great seeing you Daryl we need drinks soon!" She called as she hurried towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she was just in the door when her phone rang smiling as she answered it "hey baby,"<p>

"Hey sweetie, what you at?"

"Nothing, just watching TV."

"Alright well I'm just finished up now do you want to come over for the night?"

"Aww Sam I'd love to but I totally forgot about girls' night I have to go to Gail's but I can cancel if you want me to."

"No no, you go have fun with the girls I can drop you over if you like."

"Yeah that'd be great, do you want to come get me now? Then I can stay with you until then and if you're still up I can come back and stay over?"

"Sure babe I'll be over in twenty minutes that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine I'll just get my stuff together, oh can I use your shower? Or I'll be longer here."

"Hmmm a naked Andy in my shower, how can I say no?" Sam chuckled as she giggled back. "That's fine baby I'll see you in a while."

Andy hung up and went to get her stuff ready a smirk grew on her face as she opened her underwear drawer pulling out a sexy black and blue set she decided she'd give Sam a reason to stay up late. Shoving the underwear and other clothes in her bag she gathered up her make up and shower stuff smiling as she passed her perfume stand she grabbed the bottle she'd worn on their date. Walking into the bathroom she grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush, she was just ready when she heard a key fiddle in the lock. Smiling she went to greet him "hey you," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

After they broke apart Sam raised an eyebrow "what was that for?" he asked- not that he was complaining.

Andy shrugged "because I love you, do I need an excuse?"

Sam pulled her back into him by her belt loops "no, I kinda like it I could get used to it," he said before kissing her again.

Andy giggled as he ran his hands under her top "Sam," she mumbled against him "we have to get going."

Sam pulled back and smiled "just can't keep my hands off you you're so damn sexy," he said dropping his mouth to her neck.

Andy's whole body tingled as he kissed along her neck "Sam," she moaned she was willing herself to stay strong "we n-need t-to oh God," she moaned as he bit her gently.

"We need to what?" He mumbled soothing her bite with his tongue.

"G-get going," she stammered while digging her nails into his shoulders.

Sam backed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately before pulling back and taking her bag from the sofa "let's go then," he said smiling at her dazed look.

Andy still stood against the wall her head was spinning she was so turned on how could he just stop? "what?" Was all she got out.

"We're going to my house," Sam said with a smirk knowing exactly what he'd done to her.

"Seriously?" She asked "you can just forget it like that?"

Sam dropped the bag and walked over to her, he boxed her in with an arm on each side leaning on the wall "no baby I'm all but ready to rip them clothes off but if I keep thinking about it we'll never get out of here," he kissed her softly and pulled back "so get that sexy butt of yours in my truck before I lose the will to keep him in there," he said nodding down.

Andy giggled and swatted him away "let's go then," she said dragging him out the door.

Along the drive Andy was still turned on she began running her hands up his thigh higher and higher until he grabbed it "babe I need to focus on the road."

"And I need you naked," she replied seductively so much for her teasing him all he had to do was kiss her and she was a goner 'that underwear will still be making an appearance' she said to herself.

Sam looked at her and laughed "two minutes then I'm all yours," he said indicating to turn onto his street.

Pulling up in his driveway Andy was out first pulling him from the truck, Sam walked her backwards towards his front door while kissing her. Once on the front step he lifted her onto his hips and walked with her leaning her against the door while he fiddled with the lock "you have no Idea how much I love you," he mumbled between kisses.

"Oh I think I do," Andy replied pulling his shirt over his head as soon as he crossed over into the hall.

Sam was just on the first step of the stairs when his phone rang he groaned and balanced Andy against the wall as he pulled it from his pocket "sorry babe it's Boyd," he answered "yeah?" He listened "what, now? Are you serious? Come on Boyd," he listened again and sighed "alright ten minutes."

"You have to go don't you?" Andy said sadly looking at the floor.

"Baby I'm so sorry something's up with Hill's bail I have to go, I'm sorry I won't be long," Sam said letting her slide her feet to the floor. "The shower switch is behind the door and towels are already on my bed for you, I'm sorry I'll be back as soon as I can," Sam kissed her and picked his shirt up from the floor before hurrying out the front door.

Andy sighed and stomped up the stairs for her shower.

* * *

><p>While she waited for Sam to come back she had her shower dried her hair and threw his robe on. She was gonna make him pay for leaving her all hot and bothered and of course the underwear would be playing a big part in this- that's if he ever hurried up she looked at the clock it was after five now he had been gone over an hour. She had to meet Traci and Gail at half six and still needed to get ready, sighing she threw herself back on the bed. Hearing stone crunch under tyres she jumped up and ran to the window "about God damn time." she muttered as she saw Sam climb out of his truck.<p>

She waited until she heard him walk up the stairs before throwing his robe back on the chair and dashing into the bathroom.

"Babe?" He called walking into his bedroom.

"In here," she called from the bathroom "can you grab me my jeans from the bed please?"

Sam took the jeans and made his way to the bathroom "I know I said I'd be quick but some- wow," he said stopping in his tracks gawping at her.

Andy walked over and took the jeans from his frozen form "didn't your mom ever teach you it was rude to stare?" She whispered in his ear.

Sam gulped and brought his eyes up to hers "what are you trying to do to me?"

"Nothing," Andy said innocently "I'm just getting dressed." She let her mascara fall on the floor "oops," she smiled and bent over to pick it up.

"Andyyyy," Sam groaned and bit his lip- she did have to bend over wearing that in front of him.

"What?" Andy asked smirking.

"You know what," he said crossing the room to pull her in to him.

"uh-uh," Andy said stopping him with her hands on his chest. "I have to get ready now I have to go soon," she said turning away from him- making sure to let her butt brush against his crotch.

"You're kidding right?" He asked in shock "you can't do that to me and expect to keep the clothes on."

Andy giggled and walked over to him she giggled again as he ran his hand over her butt and groaned "baby you can wait a few more hours, besides," she pulled away from him "you can blame Boyd for pulling you away," she smiled at him and pulled her jeans on.

Sam groaned "tease," he muttered and left her to it.

Andy had to hold back a laugh as she heard him mutter to himself, her phone ringing on the window ledge distracted her "Hello?" She said not recognizing the number.

"Hey it's me,"

"Oh hey Daryl," she said happily.

"So I have that file you wanted."

"Really?" Andy whispered.

"Really, why are you whispering?" Daryl asked.

"Sam is in the bedroom I'm in the bathroom he can hear me."

"Oh right, okay then I won't keep you can you meet me later?"

"Um- sure, yeah, where?"

"I finish at eight there's this bar not too far from twenty-seven can you meet me there say half eight?"

"Yeah that'll do, I'll see you then and thanks again Daryl." Andy hung up and continued getting ready.

Walking into the bedroom she looked at Sam, he was lying on the bed watching her "you okay?" She asked pulling her shirt on.

"Yeah," he sighed "Terri refused to pay the bail so they still have Anton in holding." He sighed again "I wonder what she's up to" he said.

"Why do you think she's up to something?" Andy asked sitting beside him.

"Because she never lets any of them sit in jail she's always there to bail them out."

"Maybe she's sick of it maybe she wants out," Andy said.

Sam scoffed "yeah I don't think so she knows better than to cross Anton- niece or not he'd have her killed within the hour, she's being stupid."

"You really think he'd kill her? How does he know she hasn't been arrested too?"

"Because he keeps her away from everything so if she was arrested she's know nothing an they'd have to release her, I told you he was smart."

Andy shrugged "people change. Can we grab something to eat? I'm starved and I need to leave soon."

"Sorry babe wasn't thinking I'll make you something now," Sam replied rolling off the bed.

"It's fine," she said following him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam was pulling up outside Gail's "nice place Peck has," he said admiring her house.<p>

"Yeah you should see inside Sam it's beautiful, her mom and dad gave her a choice of paying for her college or giving her half for a house once she finished. She did it up really well anyway I better get in," Andy leaned over and kissed him. She pulled back and leaned up to his ear "and if you can manage to stay up we'll be home about twelve," she said running his fingers across her bra cup. She pulled fully back "I love you see you later," she said climbing out.

"Yeah love you too have fun," he called before he pulled away already wishing she was on her way home.

Once Sam was around the corner she pulled her phone out and typed a text **'lay low he knows you wouldn't bail him out I'm getting the file on Shane now and I'll see what I can do tomorrow**. She sighed and sent it to Terri.

Just as she was stepping into Gail's she got a reply **thanks Andy I know he's called** Andy sighed again and put her phone away.

"Hey," she called walking into the living room.

"Kitchen!" Gail yelled back.

Andy walked in to find her drinking out of the blender "started early did we?"

"Oh I need it, my mom tried to set me up with a distant cousin last night it was a nightmare."

Andy laughed "rather you than me," she said taking the blender from her and taking a sip "wow nice what did you add to it?"

"Cranberry juice it needed a kick I had no lime left."

"It's good," Andy said taking a bigger sip.

"Hellloooo!" They heard from the hallway.

"Kitchen!" They both yelled.

Traci stuck her head in and narrowed her eyes at Andy "you," she said slowly "have something you want to tell us?" She asked walking to sit beside them.

"Don't know what you mean," Andy replied looking away.

Traci pulled a file from her bag "so you won't be needing this then I can go put it back?" she said waving it in front of Andy.

"Okay okay not now can we just have a few drinks first?"

"What is that?" Gail asked.

"Andy is hiding something from us and it has to do with Sam's case."

"What no?" Gail said her eyes widening toward Andy "okay spill this can't wait."

Andy sighed "fine." She ran through the whole thing with them including Sam's sister.

"Wow Andy are you sure you should be in the middle of this? It seems kinda dangerous, Jerry left some files on Hill lying around he's not a nice guy.

"Yeah Andy I really think you should tell Sam you shouldn't be keeping this from him he'd want to know who killed his sister" Gail said.

"I know you guys need to promise me you will never mention it to anyone. Sam can't know I told you guys about Sandra, he's still hurting he didn't even want to tell me."

"Andy, how long have you known us?" Traci asked.

"A long time."

"So you know we'll never repeat what you just told us," Gail added.

"I know but I'm stuck and I don't know what to do," she looked over the file "this guy is innocent and until I prove otherwise he's going away for a long time and Terri will have to disappear and stay away."

"You need to talk to Sam honey only he can help you now," Traci said.

"Yeah he can help he'll be pissed but he'll know what to do." Gail said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I think I will but not tonight I need to meet Daryl and get Sandra's file off him."

"Daryl? As in Daryl Connor's?" Traci shrieked.

"Your brother Daryl?" Gail asked "man I haven't seen him in years."

"He's not technically my brother," Andy said.

"He is to you anyway, your dad was set to marry his mom but she passed away and Tommy still looked after him he's your brother if you want him to be."

"Well I better head I'll be back in a half hour or so."

"Here take my car," Gail said throwing the keys at her.

"Thanks," Andy called walking out the front door.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later she was pulled up outside the bar Daryl had told her to meet him, seeing his car approach she climbed out of Gail's and into his when he pulled in "hey," she said with a quick smile.<p>

"Hey, nice wheels."

"Not mine it's Gail's I was at her place she let me borrow it."

"Is she still hot? Ouch!" he yelled when Andy smacked him "I can't help it if she's good looking."

"She is my friend and that is just gross I can't stay long have you got it for me?"

Daryl pulled the file from his back seat and went to give it to her but pulled back "do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He asked concerned.

"Yes," Andy nodded.

"Andy this is big, you said yourself you might be in danger what does Sam think of this? I'm sure he's not too thrilled about you doing this."

"He doesn't know I am doing this."

Daryl shook his head "Andy you can't go into this blind I can tell you what I know but I want you to promise me before I give you this that you'll tell him and call me before you make any move what so ever do you hear me?"

"Do you hear me?" he said again when she didn't answer.

"Yes I hear you Daryl, I'll be fine I'm just looking through a few files I'm not making any moves and I will tell Sam when I have done what I was asked to do and have the proof."

"What were you asked to do Andy?"

Andy sighed she forgot she had left that part out. "Anton Hill's niece Terri came to me and asked me to help get her boyfriend out of jail, he's not part of the gang yet everything is being pinned on him. She asked me to look into it in exchange for information about Sandra's murder. She asked me to meet her last night so I went."

"No way no fucking way!" Daryl yelled "you are not getting mixed up with Anton Hill or anyone even slightly related to him! What the fuck are you thinking? Have I not raised you better than that?"

"Sam needs to know!" Andy yelled back.

"Not at the expense of your life Andy!" He sighed "and how the hell do you know she's not playing you? I can't believe you went to meet her alone without telling anyone."

"She's not playing me she showed me a file she has she found on Anton's computer he killed Sandra I know he did I just have to do this for her and she'll give me the full file and I'll close Sandra's case and Sam can get some closure."

Daryl punched the steering wheel "Fuck sake Andy! go home and tell Sam everything you just told me and see what he has to say."

"Daryl I_"

"GO!" He yelled.

Andy sat staring at him "why are you so mad?"

"Because my little sister in chasing a murderer that is the biggest scumbag in the country without anyone knowing I might add. Andy what you did was really beyond stupid, what if it had of been a set up and he was there or someone else was there did you ever stop to think what would happen? That guy could have you killed in five minutes cop or not."

Andy sighed "I am a cop Daryl I know what I' doing."

"Start acting like one then Andy sneaking around trying to do this alone will not only get you fired but possibly killed. You need to go home and talk this out with Sam before I turn up on his front step I wonder what he'll say knowing his girlfriend is hiding something like this from him."

"You wouldn't" Andy said shaking her head.

"I will if it'll knock some sense into you I'm doing this because I love you Andy I know I haven't been here the last few years but I'll be here from now on, so get out of here and go home I'll be calling later to check you told him." Daryl leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "I love you alright."

"Love you too," Andy mumbled and took the file before climbing out and getting back into Gail's car.

Once Daryl had gone into the bar Andy had let the tears fall it was one big mess, she had text Gail to ask her could she drop her car back in the morning she had to go home. Gail had replied no problem Andy started up the car and headed for Sam's they were all right he needed to know.

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside Sam's house a while later she sat in the car thinking of what she was going to say. Sighing she climbed out and headed inside, walking along the hall she wiped at her eyes her heart was thumping out if her chest she knew this wasn't go well it could possible end them. Sticking her head in the living room she saw him lying on the sofa watching a hockey game "hey," she said quietly after a minute.<p>

"Hey baby, everything alright? You're back early," he said muting the TV.

Andy nodded and bit her bottom lip "baby what's wrong?" Sam asked seeing her eyes fill with tears. He got off the sofa and walked to her "did something happen?"

"I'm sorry," Andy cried "I'm so sorry," she said flinging herself at him.

"What's going on Andy?" He said leading her to the sofa.

"I lied to you," she sniffed.

"About what?" He asked confused now.

"About the note, I did go- but Sam I wasn't until I ran into her in the mall and she told me she had something that you'd want."

Sam stood up and paced the room "you went and then lied to me? you went alone Jesus Christ Andy and you dragged Epstein into it does anyone else know you went?"

"No just Dov."

"I don't believe this! Why did you lie to me Andy? I asked you if you went and you lied right to my face."

"Because I knew you'd be mad I needed to go I'm sorry Sam I'm so sorry I never should have lied to you I just didn't know how you'd react."

"Why? You don't even know her what could she possible tell you that you'd need?"

"Who killed Sandra," she blurted out.

Sam froze mid step and turned to face her "what did you just say?"

"She knows who killed Sandra," Andy said shakily.

"And you've known this since last night and you didn't think I deserved to know?"

"No Sam it's not like that."

"Then please tell me what it's like then?"

"I wanted to make sure she was right wait until I had the evidence in my hand before I told you."

"So you went and risked your life for something you didn't even know if she had or not? What if it was a trap Andy? No one knew you were fucking there apart from Epstein it still would have been too late I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I know I'm sorry,"

"Well sorry is not gonna change it," he flopped back down beside her "what does Terri want in return?"

"Her boyfriend was arrested with everyone else she said he's innocent they're trying to pin it all on him."

"Shane is not in the gang he was just in the wrong place he'll be out tomorrow after the forty-eight hours. Andy you can't be doing stuff like this."

"I did it for you Sam; I saw your face when I was in Sandra's room."

"That doesn't mean I want you running around putting yourself in danger," Sam sighed "what you did was absolutely the most stupidest thing you've ever done and keeping something like that from me is something I don't think I can forgive, I think you should go."

"Sam please I want to-"

"I asked you to leave," he said calmly.

Andy nodded and grabbed her bag "I'll just grab my stuff upstairs then I'll be gone" she said and quickly ran up to his room. Tears dropped onto his bed as she shoved her stuff in, quickly going to the bathroom she grabbed her make up and stuff. When she arrived back he was standing in the door way watching her "I'm sorry I'll be gone in a second," she said wiping her eyes.

As she flung her bag over her shoulder Sam walked out of the room and sat on the top step of the stairs. Taking a look around his room she left and walked by him "I love you I'm sorry," she whispered before hurrying down the stairs a sob escaping her throat.

Sam shook his head his heart was breaking, he couldn't do it- no matter how mad he was he loved her and that will never change they will get through this they had to he jumped up and ran after her "Andy baby! Wait!" he yelled.

Andy turned just in time for him to pin her to the car and kiss her hard she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you I'm so in love with you nothing else matters, this isn't happening. I know what you did and I know you were thinking of me when you did it but baby you gotta understand where I'm coming from. What if you had a brother or sister and it was the other way around? You'd feel exactly the same way I do you betrayed me Andy and you lied to me."

"I know and I'm so sorry and I'll never forgive myself I thought I was doing the right thing I didn't want to get your hopes up if it was nothing." Andy bit her lip again "and I uh kinda do have brother."

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I do have a brother his name is Daryl he works out of twenty-seven. His mom was with my dad they were getting married," Andy smiled sadly "she helped out when my mom left and things just happened and they started dating, but she died the night before the wedding leaving me and my dad with her Son."

"Andy, why did you never tell me this?" Sam sighed and shook his head "another lie."

"No-one knows except Traci and Gail and I didn't lie I just didn't bring it up. He left about three years ago I was crushed he was my rock, I got home from college one day and he was gone he left a note saying he went to find a life somewhere away from here."

"So how do you know he was back then?"

"I met him at scene that required both divisions about a month ago; we didn't have time to talk so he told me where he was. Today was the first time in over three years I've seen him."

Sam sighed "I think we need some space – a lot of space," Andy looked at him in shock "you did this to us Andy and I'm not ready to let it go yet I need time to think." He kissed her on the forehead "I love you," he took a few steps back "look after yourself," he said slowly walking back to his house.

"Sam please don't do this," Andy begged.

"You lied to me you kept things from me I feel like I don't know you at all anymore," he smiled sadly "you better get the car back to Peck." He turned on his heels again up his front steps.

Andy just stood there numb she had expected this but it still hadn't hit her yet "I'm sorry," she called after him.

Sam stopped in his tracks "yeah me too," he said before going inside and shutting the door.

Andy was driving away from his house tears falling freely. A couple of blocks down she felt the urge to throw up pulling in she opened her door and threw up on the road. She sat back up and took a few deep breaths 'must be all the emotions making me sick and Gail's drink' she said to herself. Starting up the car again she took off for home to sleep it all off hoping he'd forgive her soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was her first day back at work and she was nervous walking into the station even though she knew he wasn't due back yet, it had been nearly five days since that night she told Sam and still hadn't heard from him, she had also been throwing up every morning and night since. Traci had suggested she take a test just to be sure that was on Friday when she should have been away with Sam. Sighing she walked into the locker rooms and pulled a kit out of her bag she still hadn't done it yet, truth was she wanted to do it with Sam. She knew they were only together two months that didn't bother her; she loved him and was sure he was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

"Hey, I really think you should do it now," Traci said softly behind her.

Andy shoved it back in her bag "I'm not ready to know if I'll be a single mom or not yet."

Traci sat beside her "Andy this will blow over he'll come to his senses soon, he's just mad now just go and do it I'll wait here. You'll go crazy thinking about it," Traci snatched the kit from her bag and shoved her towards the toilets.

Sam couldn't take sitting at home anymore he was going mad, he had rang Frank on Sunday night to see if he could come back Monday to which he agreed, he now sat in his uniform in the locker rooms. 'You can do this she won't say anything she'll stay away she's given you your space so far' he said to himself. He'd lost count of how many times he'd picked up the phone and slammed it back down he was still angry at her but missed her like crazy. Sighing he got up and made his way out into the hallway.

Andy had just walked out of the toilets with the stick in her hand tears flying down her face. She handed the test to Traci and burst out crying. "Oh honey come here," Traci said pulling her into a hug "everything will be okay I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way just like you were with me."

Andy stepped out of the hug and wiped her face, she took the test from Traci and put it back in her bag "we're gonna be late," she sniffed and began to walk out the door.

She had taken about three steps out when she spotted him walk into the parade room "oh no," she gasped "what is he doing here? Traci I can't do this," she cried and tried to get back into the locker room.

Traci blocked her path "Andy it'll be fine okay just stick with me and you'll be fine okay, I promise." Traci took her by the hand and led her into the parade room.

Sam's heart skipped a beat when he saw her walk in he didn't miss the watery eyes, she was still upset he had to hold himself back from going over to her, sighing he looked away and out the window.

Andy took her seat trying not to look at him and failed but turned back just as quick when she spotted him looking at her. She slid down in her chair and played with her hair.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Frank yelled "short and sweet today first off welcome back McNally and Swarek. Epstein, Peck Desk. Diaz, Andrews booking. Nash, Williams and since Shaw is out sick McNally you'll be with Swarek take it easy I know your doctor said desk but I'm in a jam so if you feel like you're not up to it come back in. Everyone dismissed." Frank waved his hand and left the room.

Andy gripped Traci's hand as they stood up "you'll be fine just stick to the job no personal stuff call me if you need to you can do this- you can." Traci gave her a squeeze before hurrying off to find Noelle.

Sam hurried from the room and got the keys to the cruiser, he poured himself a coffee and hurried out to the car "what the hell is Frank thinking?" he muttered then it dawned on him no one knew they weren't talking. He sat and watched as Andy slowly walked across the lot in a daze once she got to the car she put the bag in the boot and climbed in beside him "ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Andy replied looking out the window.

Sam was about to say something else but stopped himself, he started up the car and took off out of the lot.

A block away from the station he opened the lid of the coffee and took a sip before placing it in a holder between them, he was startled by Andy yelling "Stop the car!"

He jammed on the brakes and looked at her with raised eyebrows, she just opened the door and jumped out, walking to the back of the car she threw up, and bracing herself on the car she took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. Sam was watching her through the mirror he sighed and climbed out grabbing his bottle of water. "Here," he said handing her the bottle.

"Thanks," Andy muttered and washed out her mouth.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No, just the smell of the coffee turned my stomach," she said handing him back the bottle "I'm fine now, can you just drink it before I get back in?"

Sam frowned at her "you love coffee."

"Well not anymore," she muttered.

Sam walked back to the car got his coffee and dumped it in a nearby trashcan "sorted let's go," he had no idea why he did that he wanted that coffee. Andy climbed back into the car without a word and he pulled off again.

* * *

><p>Lunch time approached and they were both hungry it had been a slow morning a shop lifter and a few tickets "where do you want to eat?" Sam asked.<p>

"Anywhere I don't care," Andy replied.

"Diner it is," he said pulling into parking space.

He shut of the engine and was about to climb out when Andy stopped him "Sam can we talk?"

"Not now Andy we're working," he said pulling away from the hand she had around his arm.

"I know but it's-"

"Please not now," he said climbing out of the car.

Andy just sighed and followed him inside "so you're just going to ignore me?" she asked plopping down into a seat across from him.

"I'm not ignoring you," he said without looking up from his menu.

"So why won't you talk to me?"

"What am I doing now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Stop being so smart look Sam I screwed up and I'm sorry but I really think we need to talk you can't just break up with me and never talk to me again."

Sam sighed and looked up he never said they were actually over he just needed space "Andy you lied to me I have every right to be angry if you have any work related problems I'll gladly help but us- this personal stuff I don't wanna hear it while we're in work you got it."

Tears filled her eyes she nodded and sat back looking away from him, another wave of nausea washed over her and she bolted for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Sam watched her go and guilt hit him he should go in and see if she's okay he should be looking after her. Just when he was about to give in and go check on her a waitress came over for their order. "I'll just get the burger and fries and my girlf- my partner will just have the soup she's not feeling well."

The waitress nodded and smiled at Andy as she came back to her seat "you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said playing with the menus in front of them.

"That's twice in one day; you might have a bug or something."

"You don't need to worry about me I'll be fine."

"Andy you need to go see a doctor it could be from your wound could be an infection."

"It's fine I just feel sick every now and then I'm fine." she hated this she wanted to tell him so bad but how could she when he wouldn't even talk to her well not properly anyway?

Sam sighed "fine but once more and I'm taking you home."

Andy was about to reply when the waitress came back and placed soup in front of her "what's this?" she asked him.

"Soup, it will make you feel better instead of something heavy you might be able to keep it down."

Andy didn't reply she was smiling inside he still cared maybe she still had a chance to fix this she needed to talk to him. "Look Sam I really need to talk to you about something so you need to agree to meet me later or I'll just keep turning up until you listen to me."

"Andy I told you I needed some space I'm still thinking things through."

"It's not about us- well it is but not that stuff."

"Andy please I can't deal with this now."

"Agree to meet me then."

Before Sam could reply the radio went off requesting back up they paid and hurried off to the call.

The rest of shift went by slowly but they were finally pulling back into the barn ready to head home Andy jumped out of the car first and took off she had long given up trying to talk to him and spent the rest of shift in silence unless it was about work. Sam sighed he really wanted to go with her. He shook his head and went inside to change he should have agreed to meet her and talk.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't much better she had stayed away from him before parade and didn't even look at him when she came in just walked by him and sat beside Traci and Chris. With Oliver back today he was solo as he was her training officer. The day dragged for him but he got through it, he was called to back them up and Andy had not said a word she stayed away and let Oliver talk him through it. He was just changing in the locker rooms when Oliver walked in.<p>

"Hey brother," he said clapping him on the back "you coming to the Penny?"

"Nah, not tonight, I have a few things to take care of."

"Alright then maybe tomorrow" Oliver said pulling his clothes on.

"Hey," Sam called before he walked away "how was Andy today?"

"She was fine her normal chatty self but…" he trailed off "never minds it's probably nothing."

Sam felt worried now just a feeling he was getting "what is it?"

"Ah it's nothing, I got her a coffee and she threw up saying the smell of it was making her ill. Then it happened twice throughout the day I told her to go the doctors she might have a bug."

"Yeah," Sam sighed "she was the same yesterday I told her the same thing."

"I wouldn't worry Sam she seems fine other that the throwing up."

"You're probably right, well I'm off see you tomorrow," he said waving and leaving the locker rooms.

As he walked out of the locker room in his street clothes he bumped into someone sending their bag flying on the floor half the contents going in every direction. He looked up to see Andy frozen to the spot "sorry wasn't looking," he said bending down to pick everything up.

"It's fine I can do that I was rushing," Andy said jumping down beside him trying to get her stuff before him.

Sam grabbed a few things and dumped them in her bag "I'll help you it was my f-" he stopped when he saw what he had in his hand "is this yours?" He asked holding up the test.

Andy's eyes darted everywhere there was no way out of this she just stood up and snatched it from him.

"Andy is this test yours?" He asked walking closer to her.

Andy took a step back "is it?" He almost yelled.

"Yes," Andy whispered.

"Let me see it," he demanded.

Andy shook her head "no," she whispered again.

Sam backed her up against the wall "let me see it now," he said through gritted teeth. Andy closed her eyes and opened her hand. Sam took it from her and looked at the results "you're pregnant?" He asked shocked. Andy nodded "How long?"

"I don't know I just did it before shift yesterday, I uh have to go," she said spotting Daryl over Sam's shoulder. She grabbed the test and shoved it back into her bag before hurrying over "hey Daryl," she said smiling quickly.

Sam growled as he saw some guy lean in and kiss his Andy on the cheek then drape an arm over her shoulder and walk her outside. Then his heart shattered she's pregnant with his baby and she'd already moved on. Then it dawned on him Daryl? That's her brother- she's pregnant- pregnant he shook his head "what the hell am I doing?" he said out loud and took off after her.

Running through the lot his eyes darted to every car before he spotted her at an SUV "Andy!" He yelled.

Andy turned around and walked back to him "I have to go Sam."

"You think this is it? You can just tell me that and walk off? We need to talk."

"Oh so now you want to talk? I tried to talk to you yesterday in case you don't remember- you blew me off and I didn't tell you, you pushed and backed me into a corner" She said angrily.

"You could have just told me I have a right to know."

"No personal stuff remember?" Andy spat throwing his words from yesterday back at him.

"Fuck sake Andy this is more than personal this changes our lives." Sam yelled.

"My life Sam it changes my life."

"How'd you work that one out?"

"You broke up with me! I'm the one that's going to be a single mom alone with a baby!" Andy yelled.

"Andy," Daryl stepped forward "I think you guys should talk it out instead of yelling in the parking lot let him take you home."

"No! He broke up with me! He made his feelings pretty clear now I'm making mine clear!" she yelled opening the car door.

"What are you saying Andy that I won't be there for my child? Or that you won't let me?"

"Think what you want Sam, cause I sure as hell don't know what you want," she said in a whisper.

"I want you!" He yelled back.

Andy stared at him "you think you can pick me up and drop me when you feel like it? What? Just because I'm pregnant you want to be with me now?"

"I've always wanted to be with you I told you I just needed space."

"I text would have been nice Sam! Anything would have been nice! I was sitting there all weekend thinking you'd never speak to me again!"

Daryl walked to the car "out you get," he said taking Andy by the arm "Andy go home with him talk to each other kill each other but just sort it out, clearly you two are being stupid you need to sort this out it's not just you two to think about anymore." He kissed her on the forehead "nice one for the heads up on the baby by the way. I love you call me later," he said closing his passenger door and going around the driver's side. He started up his car and took off watching them through the mirror.

"I'll give you a ride home," Sam said Andy just nodded and followed him cursing Daryl for leaving her- even if she knew he was right.

* * *

><p>Pulled up outside her house she made no effort to move "I guess we should talk."<p>

"Andy let me get one thing straight I never broke up with you, I needed some space there's a difference you just assumed I did."

"So we're still together?" Andy shook her head "you're a real jerk you know that? I said you broke up with me yesterday and you didn't think to correct me?"

Sam nodded "I told you nothing else mattered, I was pissed what you did was wrong and the way you went about it if we broke up I would have made it clear."

"I know but I did it for you and I'm not a mind reader."

"I know you did but that doesn't make it right, let's go inside and talk properly," Sam climbed out followed by Andy.

Once inside Andy flipped on the coffee maker "you want some?"

"No," Sam shook his head "turn it off or you'll be sick again. Come here," he said opening his arms.

Andy walked to him and rested her head on his chest holding him tight taking in the scent she'd missed over the last few days "I thought I'd lost you," she muttered.

"I'd never walk away from you baby remember that I needed to cool off that's all and I'm so sorry about the way I've treated you the last few days."

Andy pulled away from him and hurried to the bathroom, Sam followed her and rubbed her back. "I'd say your over a month if you throwing up already."

"Don't we need to talk?" Andy said grabbing her toothbrush "we're not good yet."

"Yeah," Sam sighed "guess so," he walked back into the kitchen just as Andy's phone beeped on the counter.

"Sam can you read that out to me," she called.

Sam picked up the phone and opened the message his stomach plummeted he cleared his throat and tried to remain calm while he read it out to her. "Thanks for everything you did Andy I'll never forget it. That file you're waiting on will be at the station when you get to work in the morning as for me and Shane we're outta here, hope you and Sam are very happy together, keep well- Terri" Sam put the phone back down and took a deep breath he turned around to see Andy standing behind him with her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth "you went to see her again?" He said calmly.

Andy wiped her mouth and threw her brush in the sink "I'm sorry Sam I didn't think I'd hear from her again I did all this while we weren't talking I'm sorry I still wanted to help you."

"Tell me what happened," he said sitting at her table.

"After we had that fight I went home and went through the charges, I found something that was wrong they were charging him with intent to sell but he wasn't found with anything on him everyone else was. I spoke to Luke and he had him released after going over the file again he thinks Hill has someone on the inside, I watched him walk to Terri and both took off, she thanked me and said Anton and Dave could rot along with the rest."

"So she really gave you that file she found on Anton's computer?" Andy nodded "so info of my sister's killer is sitting at the station?"

"It won't be there yet she said once she was boarding the plane and knew she was safe she'd have it couriered to the station it will take a few hours, she took a few days to get things organized I went to Luke on Friday." Andy said wearily.

Sam got to his feet and walked to where she was leaning against the counter she straightened up when he got closer and tried taking a step back, she didn't know what to expect his face was unreadable. Her breath hitched when he placed both hands on her hips "you're amazing you know that?" He brought one hand up to caress her cheek "you have just closed a wound that's been open for sixteen years- and after the way I've treated you- you still went ahead with it," he dipped his head and kissed her "thank you," he said pulling her into a hug.

Andy brought her arms up around his neck "I just wanted to help you I know how much you're hurting I'd do anything for you Sam."

"You did help," he placed his hand over her stomach "you and this little guy are all that matters to me and I will do anything for both of you."

"Don't get your hopes up Sam the test could have been wrong, it happens, I just hadn't the time to make an appointment."

Sam shook his head "he's there I have a strong connection I can feel him, so call tomorrow and we can both be there."

Andy smiled her first real smile in nearly a week "so what now 'Daddy?" She teased.

"Well 'Mommy' I think I have some making up to do strike that a hell of a lot of making up to do," Andy giggled as he lifted her onto his hips and walked her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were lying cuddled together in bed Sam was running his hand up and down her back while Andy lay on his chest "babe?" He said breaking the silence.<p>

"Yeah?" Andy replied sleepily.

"Move in with me?"

Andy's head shot up "you serious?"

"Yeah I want to wake up beside you every morning and besides this is no place for a baby you only have one room so what do you say?"

Andy smiled wide "I say yes," She leaned up and kissed him "nothing would make me happier."

"Great we'll sort it all out tomorrow." Andy had just snuggled back into him when he spoke again "you know one thing that's bothering me about this whole Terri thing?" Andy looked up at him "how did she book the tickets? He'd find her she wouldn't be stupid enough to use her credit card or Shane's."

"Well," Andy started "she thought of that and asked me to book them on my card she gave me the money, no one knows I helped her so it's untraceable if he goes looking."

Sam nodded "so where did they go?"

Andy smiled "Florida."

Sam chuckled "did you suggest that?" Andy nodded and Sam chuckled again "so she could be neighbours with my mom and dad?"

"Just means I have a friend when we go to visit them."

"What makes you think I'll bring you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because you love me and I am carrying their grandchild."

"That I do baby that I do. We can go any time you want."

Andy sat up "what room are we going to put the baby in? I mean Sandra's room is obviously out, how about the one that had the yellow walls?"

Sam smiled "yeah that was my mom's room that'll be perfect."

Andy smiled "so we're really doing this?"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

Me, you settling down starting a family," Andy said happily.

"We are and it's going to be one of the best adventures we'll ever go on. I know this may all be happening too quickly for you but at any time you think we're moving too fast you just let me know."

Andy leaned up on her elbows "it's not perfect timing we've only been on one real date but this is it for me Sam. I want you, this baby I want us to live together then eventually get married if you'll have me as your wife and then maybe another kid or two."

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek "we have eight or so months to make up a few dates and Andy nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife but one step at a time we need to sort out this place and get you settled into mine."

Andy laughed "I didn't mean get married now Sam, maybe in a year or two we still have a lot to find out about each other I need to be sure you can put up with me," she teased.

"Oh I can handle you," he laughed.

Andy leaned up and kissed him "you don't live with me but you'll find out my habits and I'll find out yours."

"Can't wait," Sam said pulling her closer "I love you," he said after a minute.

"I love you too you mean the world to me Sam."

Sam dropped a kiss on her head and sighed happily. "You know" Andy said a while later breaking the silence "I've never even stayed at your place and we've been dating over two months now."

"We can stay there tomorrow or head over now if you like it's still early."

"We need to eat too we can get a pizza on the way over." Andy said jumping from her bed.

Sam sat up and chuckled watching her throw stuff into a bag her smile lit up the room she looked like a kid getting ready for a holiday. "You know it's only one night all you need is you," he said.

"Hey, if I'm going to living there I need to feel comfortable doing my own thing in it so I'm bringing a few things now- think of it as a practice run!" She yelled from the bathroom.

Sam shook his head and rolled out of the bed he was happy- happy they were back on track and could move on from it. They still needed to sit down and talk properly not much was talked about since they got home from work he still had a lot of questions for her and he was sure she had some for him. He pulled on his clothes and walked to the bathroom and found her rummaging through the press under the sink. "Is there anything you want me to bring down to my truck? May as well start moving stuff now."

Andy turned around towards him "um, this might sound silly but can you grab the pillow with the blue cover?" She asked shyly.

Sam smiled at her he had noticed she favoured that pillow more than the rest, even when she sat on the sofa she either had it on her lap or she was snuggled into it. "You got it babe," he said walking to the bed and grabbing it "Anything else?" He called in.

"Nope, thanks I'll be two minutes!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour and a really long two minutes later they had finally pulled up at Sam's with some of Andy's things and pizza- they couldn't forget that. Sam grabbed the two bags she had brought from the back and led her inside.<p>

Andy went straight to the kitchen and placed the pizza in the oven to keep warm while she helped Sam bring her stuff up to his room. As soon as she walked in a familiar scent assaulted her nose- her perfume, she had left it her in her dash to get out as quickly as possible. She noticed the bottle was on the locker on his side of the bed. Walking over she sat on the bed and picked it up, she smiled as the scent grew stronger 'he sprayed it on his pillow' she said to herself. Sam cleared his throat behind her and she turned to looked up at him.

"I left it there so I'd remember to give it to you but every time I did I couldn't, I even brought it to work twice." He sat down beside her and took her hand "it was the only reminder of you that I had."

Andy smiled "well in a few weeks you're gonna wish it was the only thing you had belonged to me."

Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to her feet "I'll never wish anything other than you me and this baby are together and happy."

Andy leaned up on her toes and kissed him "we will be, can we eat now? I'm starved."

After the pizza was eaten they had settled on the sofa. Sam watched Andy snuggle into the pillow she'd taken from her house "hey," he said quietly; Andy shifted her head to look at him bringing the pillow with her." What's the deal with the pillow? I mean it's some kind of comfort sign right?"

Andy sat up and crossed her legs placing the pillow on them "yeah it's uh, it's kinda weird but it was Daryl's, he left it when he you know… left." Andy said hurt flashing on her face "I've slept on it ever since."

Sam nodded "it's not weird I get it, so what's the story with him? Tell me the story."

"As you know my mom left when I was fourteen he was eighteen I think could have been older. He used to stop by with his mom she'd bring food or do our laundry little things like that. If my dad was too out of it Daryl would take me off to let his mom deal with my dad. He'd take me to his house help me with my homework or he'd just sit and watch TV with me. He always made sure I ate something in front of him, he had commented on my weight once and I told him other than the meals at school and take out if dad remembered to bring home food I didn't really eat. I think he told his mom because she started dropping by every day after that and he always met me before school to see if I needed money sometimes he'd walk me to school and sometimes he'd be there when I finished ."

"Must have been tough on you," Sam said playing with her hair.

"Yeah it was but I don't think I would have got through it without him and his mom I mean you seen the state my dad used to be in some nights."

"Yeah he was rough alright; many times I'd see people trying to help him get him to go home nothing seemed to work. I was only a rookie at the time so I didn't think I should get involved."

Andy smiled quickly "anyway one night Daryl came to check on me and my dad had left the cooker on I was in bed asleep while half the kitchen was on fire. I had never seen him so angry he got me out first then dad once the fire was out he lost it punched my dad and all."

"He punched Tommy?" Sam asked surprised.

"He did and what a wakeup call he got, Daryl took me to his house and left my dad totally wasted in our front yard."

"He just left him there?"

"Yep, but the next morning he woke up and was met with the staring and whispering of the neighbours he was so embarrassed that he stayed away from the drink for a few weeks finally admitting he had a problem."

"So he's been clean since then?"

Sam notice Andy's eyes grow happy then flash to sad. "He wanted to repay Daryl's mom for all she had done so Daryl took me for the night while my dad brought her out for dinner. Turned out they got along really well and had a lot in common.

"So they stared dating?"

Andy nodded "yep, they were getting along so well and before we knew it Daryl was in the bedroom next to me and we were a family."

Sam smiled "were you happy?"

Andy nodded again "I was the happiest I'd been in a long time, I loved her like she was my mom. She did everything for me and even called me her daughter so I stared calling her mom it felt right then…" Andy trailed off and wiped her eyes that had welled up.

"Baby I'm sorry you can stop," Sam said moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Andy smiled "no secrets or lies right? My dad asked her to marry him and she'd said yes I was so happy she'd even picked me to be her maid of honour. We planned the wedding as a family, Daryl was happy too he got along really well with my dad his dad died when he was three, my dad used to stop in on them something about him being in the ETF anyway we were planning the wedding and before we knew it, it was two days before the wedding. They had nothing fancy planned just a few close friend, my dad had tracked my mom down to sign divorce papers- which she was only too happy to do," Andy lowered her head "she didn't even ask about me."

Sam tilted her chin up "don't over think Andy, she made her choice that is her loss if she couldn't see what a beautiful bright smart funny daughter she had right in front of her she never deserved you in the first place."

"Still hurt though then I felt bad feeling like that while Anna was around I felt like I betrayed her or something." Andy shrugged "I know she understood but I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes when I told her to leave me alone after dad had told me."

"Of course she understood Andy, she loved you and she saw what you went through after your mom left. She was there every day doing things she didn't need to be doing she did it out of the goodness of her heart, she could have just left your dad to get on with it but she didn't she helped him and you."

Andy smiled again "I know she was great, so it was two days before the wedding and her sisters stopped by saying she needed a night out and since I was too young to go she left me with Daryl while the sister's husbands took my dad out to dinner."

Sam had a felling he knew where this was going "babe seriously you don't need to tell me if you're not ready."

"I've never told anyone this story, Traci and the others know because we got really close in the academy but they only know bits I wanna tell you the full story Sam." Sam nodded for her to go on, "Daryl and I were on his bed playing the console when the doorbell went, we both ran down thinking it was Anna with a few drinks one her. My stomach dropped when Daryl opened the door to two officers I immediately thought it was my dad it was a habit I'd gotten used to. They asked us could they come in, after a few minutes they had told us mom was in a car accident on the way home no one had been drinking but they crashed anyway they told us she was alive but barely." Andy let tears drop onto her hand.

"Okay Andy enough I don't wanna upset you," Sam said softly.

"I'm nearly done," she replied steading her voice. "We hurried to the hospital to find dad and the two brother-in-laws already there; one of the sisters' wasn't too hurt and had called her husband. So we sat there all night and all the next morning. When the doctor finally came to talk to us I knew it was bad news. He told us that since it had taken the fire department so long to get a clear path for the paramedics to get to her, her brain was starved of oxygen she hadn't been breathing for a while. He said he did all he could but there was only a ten per cent chance she would wake up and if she did she'd be brain damaged. Since my dad wasn't legally her next of kin yet it was up to Daryl to decide whether to keep the life support machine on or not.

"Aww baby I'm so sorry," Sam said tightening his grip on her.

"He decided to give her a day to see would she improve, he sat there praying and hoping we all did in the end she hadn't made any at all. So as hard for him as it was he knew he had to do it, she had once told us she never wanted to be like that- if it came to it she would rather rest in peace knowing she had us and my dad till the end."

"My dad was a mess and went back on the drink Daryl was a mess too, it was like we swapped rolls. I was the one looking after them I was the one making sure the bills were paid that we had food and the laundry was done. I finally got into college and was there about a month, one night I skipped my last class and came home. The house was so quiet I knew where my dad was but Daryl hadn't really gone outside since it all. I went to check on him to find a note saying he loved me and he'd never forget me but he couldn't stay here anymore he needed to find a life for himself I cried for four days before my friend from college- Traci actually made me go out with her ."

"So why did he take off?" Sam asked.

Andy shrugged "I guess losing his mom made him feel alone or something he completely shut me and my dad out after the funeral."

"He'd just lost his mom he wasn't thinking straight."

"He hurt me so much I missed him like crazy. I spent a week looking for him calling all his friends going to places he hung out and nothing. Not one of them had heard from him, his best friend Darren said he didn't even know he was gone that they had arranged to go out the next night."

"His head was messed up Andy maybe he needed to get away."

"He didn't even call to check on me," Andy said in a small voice "I got used to him being there that I needed him he was a piece of me then he just left. How could he do that to me? After all the time he spent telling me he loved me and he's never leave that he'd be there no matter what."

Sam pulled her against him "he has his reasons Andy maybe you reminded him of his mom and he couldn't deal with it."

Andy looked up at him "can we go to bed now? I- we," she corrected "have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"Sure it's still early but whatever."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Andy said pulling herself up.

"Nah I'll come I'm sure I can find something to watch," he said grabbing her hand.

Andy smiled back at him "now who's being creepy?" She teased remembering his words from last week.

* * *

><p>Sam had sat up and watched some TV while Andy had nodded off after about five minutes of getting into the bed. He sighed and turned off the TV his stomach was over the place thinking about tomorrow, he wanted justice for his sister but he didn't think he could do it. He always swore if he ever found out who did it he'd find them and kill them, make them feel half of the pain he and his family had felt.<p>

Looking over at Andy he couldn't help but smile she had gone out of her way to help him and didn't even stop when she had thought they were broken up. She really was amazing and now she had this life inside of her that would change his life for the better, he promised to himself he'd always be there for her and his baby- even if it meant no more undercover.

Rolling to face the back of her he slipped his hand over her hip and rested it flat on her stomach. He moved himself closer to her and snuggled into her shoulder, falling asleep holding the woman he had waited his whole life for. Tomorrow their relationship would be tested, he knew he'd lose it at some point and hoped it wasn't at her .


	11. Chapter 11

**so so sorry for the long await i'm really having problems with this story i know where i want it to go but i can't seem to get it right on paper so this is short and again i'm sorry hopefully the next chapter will** **be better.**

* * *

><p>Andy woke the next morning and rubbed her eyes, in the distance she saw Sam out in the hallway leaning against the door to Sandra's room just looking in. Pulling the covers back she padded out to him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek on his back. Sam put one of his hands over hers "this could be all over today," he said quietly.<p>

"It will be over today," Andy replied squeezing him.

Sam stepped back making Andy shift with him, closing the door he turned to face her "I might be a little out of it today so don't take it personal. It's not you this is all just really hard for me and I'm trying my best to keep it together." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked out of her hold and down the stairs.

Andy stood watching him go for a minute she had expected a bad mood or him being quiet so she was prepared. Following him downstairs she found him in the kitchen "here," he said handing her a cup of coffee. Andy turned on her heels and raced to the bathroom, Sam followed and waited for her to finish "I'm sorry baby I forgot I'm not thinking straight today."

Andy rinsed her mouth out "it's okay," she said walking to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest "I'm fine it's only the first time today."

Sam pulled her closer "what time do you want to head to the station at?"

Andy stepped back "I'm in at eight Sam so are you."

Sam sighed "I forgot," he said shaking his head "it's just six thirty now I'm gonna take a shower it might help me wake up."

Andy nodded "I'll make you breakfast," she said moving around him.

Sam pulled her back and kissed her "you just look after yourself I'm not hungry. By the way how did you sleep?"

Andy smiled "great," she replied "but don't worry about me, today is not about me."

Sam smiled quickly "I'm sorry it was your first night here, I should have asked you that when you woke up."

Andy shrugged "you should have been in the bed with me when I woke up but what are you gonna do? Go get you shower," she said kissing him quickly and heading to the kitchen.

When Sam arrived back Andy was dressed and sitting at the table with a piece of toast and a glass of water. "Is that all you're having?"

"I've had three slices," she said nodding to the crust on the plate.

"Note to self, Andy doesn't like crust and makes a mess," he said grabbing a mug of coffee for himself. He made sure to switch the machine off and stay on the other side of the room while he drank.

"Haha," Andy replied pushing all the crumbs back onto her plate.

"You nearly ready to head?" Sam asked draining the last of his coffee.

Andy looked at the clock behind him "Sam it's just seven now what will we do for an hour?" she asked.

"I just want to get there early," Sam said moving towards the door.

Andy put her arm out to stop him "hey," she said walking in front of him "it'll be okay we'll end this today okay?" Sam nodded "okay," she said again trying to reassure him.

"I know but I need to do something I can't just sit around and wait it's constantly on my mind."

Andy knew this was hard for him she had heard him tossing and turning last night along with him sighing and getting out of the bed once or twice. "So we'll go now just let me get my bag."

Two minutes later she was back and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the station Sam shut off the engine but didn't move.<p>

Andy eyed him, he looked lost in thought "are we going in?" she asked softly.

"You go I'll be there in a minute," he said looking at the wheel.

"Sam, I-" Andy started but was cut off.

"I just need a few minutes to think, I'll be fine oaky, you go on in." He leaned across and kissed her "I love you," he said as she climbed out.

"Love you too," she said back before closing the door and walking across the lot.

Sam watched her go before drifting back to one of the conversations he'd had with Sandra one that had stuck with him.

FLASHBACK_**: Sam walked in his front door and slammed it before pounding up the stairs to his room. "What's his problem?" Sarah said. **_

"_**I'll go check on him," Sandra said pulling herself up from the sofa.**_

"_**I bet it's that Kelly girl down the street, she's playing with him," his mom said from the other sofa.**_

"_**Well he's a big boy Suzanne he'll learn" his father spoke. **_

"_**Well that doesn't matter she shouldn't be messing with him he's a nice boy our Sam she could do worse than him."**_

"_**You mean he's a mommy's boy?" Sarah laughed.**_

_**Sandra laughed too "I'll go talk to him and Sarah you're just jealous because mom and dad don't like you."**_

"_**Hey!" Sarah yelled and threw a cushion at her.**_

_**Sandra giggled and made her way up the stairs to his room "Sammy?" She called and knocked on his door.**_

"_**Go away," he called back. **_

_**Sandra pushed his door open and saw him lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "What's up?" she asked walking to sit on the side of the bed.**_

"_**Nothing Sandra, can you go now?" He said and rolled on his side **_

"_**Let me guess," Sandra said pulling her feet up and getting comfortable beside him "that Kelly one down the street is making a fool out of you?"**_

_**Sam's head snapped up "how did you know?"**_

"_**Because I've seen her with Thomas Brown and Paul Somers I know she is." **_

_**Sam sighed "she told me she wanted to go out with me then I see her getting out of Thomas's mom's car when I asked her she said I never said anything about dating just you before she shrugged her shoulders and walked off."**_

"_**Ah Sammy cut her loose forget her she's not worth your time you can do so much better. I promise when she sees what she's lost she'll be begging you to take her back."**_

"_**I didn't like her that much," Sam muttered.**_

"_**You're young Sam you'll find that girl that will make your heart stop make you feel things you've never felt when you meet her you'll know you just gotta go look for her."**_

"_**What about you? I seen Corey sneaking out of the house this morning," Sam said with a smirk.**_

_**Sandra blushed "I'm leaving for the academy in two months I want to spend as much time with him as I can."**_

"_**Did mom or dad know?"**_

"_**What do you think? Dad nearly killed him when he saw him sitting on my bed last week you know the rule."**_

"_**That doesn't mean we stick to it you're just not up to it."**_

"_**Meaning?" Sandra asked.**_

"_**Meaning, they go out the window dummy not your door where they have to walk through the whole house, he was lucky it was me coming from the bathroom and not mom or dad."**_

"_**Sounds like you know something about this sneaking around stuff. So Sammy's popped his cherry? How many chicks have you had up here?"**_

_**Sam blushed "Sandra that is gross and do you really think I would tell you that?"**_

"_**As long as you're safe I don't care."**_

"_**Sannndraaa," Sam groaned "I can't believe I'm talking about my sex life with my sister."**_

"_**Hey! You're only sixteen you shouldn't even have a sex life."**_

"_**Lucky for you… and me I haven't got one."**_

"_**Good keep it that way till your forty, I'm too young to be an aunt" Sandra teased his blush was getting deeper and deeper.**_

"_**Shut up you'll have a kid before I do if you keep letting Corey in."**_

"_**Who says we do that?" Sandra asked raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Eh the beds, you moaning the walls aren't sound proof you know and using the spare room? I hope mom never catches you."**_

_**Sandra blushed again and laughed "you perv, I bet you had a glass up to the wall."**_

_**Sam scoffed "yeah because I really want to hear my sister doing that."**_

"_**Okay enough of that, so as I was saying you're a great guy Sam sometimes too great for your own good. Don't mind her just forget about her there's plenty of girls that would like to go out with you."**_

"_**Yeah like who? Their not exactly banging the door down."**_

"_**You have to ask them it's a girl thing and I think Casey Potts has the hots for you."**_

"_**Casey? Seriously?" Sam asked smiling Casey Potts**_ _**was indeed hot a bit older than him but still hot. **_

"_**Yep, I see the way she looks at you or watches you when you're mowing the lawn I'd say ask her out and make Kelly jealous."**_

_**Sam smiled "yeah I think I might try the Swarek charm on her." **_

_**Sandra rolled her eyes "You don't need it little brother she's totally into you just go up and say hey do you wanna go see a movie with me, keep it simple."**_

_**Sandra got up from the bed and Sam pulled her back down hugging her tight "thanks Sandra you always know how to cheer me up." **_

_**Sandra hugged him back "because I love you, and I'll kick Kelly's ass if she comes near you again." She tightened her grip on him "I'm gonna miss you Sam when I'm gone."**_

"_**You are doing what you want to do so be proud that you're actually doing it. I'll be here when you finish the academy and you'll be home at weekends and we'll talk on the phone, if it makes you feel better you can write me a letter."**_

_**Sandra squeezed him again and stood up "you want to join us in the living room?"**_

_**Sam smiled as he looked out the window "in a bit I have a girl to ask out," he said watching Casey walk towards her house. **_

"_**Go get her Sam," Sandra smiled at him before making her way down the stairs.**_

"_**Oh and I love you too!" Sam yelled after her.**_ END OF FLASHBACK.

Sam leaned back in the seat as tears dropped off his face he wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself before he got out. "This is it, you've been waiting for this for so long, today we put it to rest" he said climbing out and heading across the lot.

* * *

><p>Andy was already at her desk with the file a smile graced her lips as she read the whole thing, the only problem was this was twenty-seven's case she'd need to speak to Daryl. About to get up and call him she spotted Sam making his way towards her still in street clothes. "Hey," she said cautiously.<p>

Sam didn't say anything just pulled her by the waist against him and kissed her passionately. After he pulled back he rested his head against hers. "You mean everything to me Andy I hope you know that."

Andy ran her hand across his cheek "I know that, and you mean everything to me too."

Sam smiled "I love you, you make me feel things I've never felt before you're amazing I never thought I'd meet anyone that would make me feel the way you do."

Andy blushed a little "I love you too baby so much, I never wanna be with anyone else."

Sam kissed her again and pulled back "I'll just get changed and I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly once more before hurrying off to the locker rooms.

Andy sighed and sat on the edge of her desk she flipped the file in her hand open surprised he hadn't demanded it the second he was close enough to her. She read through it again seeing if she could get more from it. After a few minutes she put it back down some of the emails were in a code or something she couldn't understand it, she knew Sam might know what some of it meant due to the fact her was undercover with the Hills for months he'd understand their lingo.

Sam had just finished putting his uniform on when Oliver walked "all good with you two again?" he asked- he had seen them arrive together.

Sam shrugged "you could say that."

"What's the problem?" Oliver asked as he started to put his own uniform on.

"No problem, we still have stuff to sort out but we're great," he smiled at Oliver as he closed his locker.

"Good good, I'm telling you Sammy I see you settling down and having kids with this one." Sam smiled his dimpled grin the one that Oliver knew only too well- something was up "you didn't?" He asked hoping it was what he was thinking.

"What?" Sam asked grin still in place.

"Did you ask McNally to marry you?" Oliver asked almost falling over the bench separating them. "I know that grin Sammy something or other is going on."

Sam smiled again the baby was obviously out too early but, last night's conversation wasn't- well not to their friends anyway. "I asked her to move in and she said yes."

Oliver felt a little disappointed he was expecting a proposal- he was still happy for his friend though "well done brother," he pulled him into a man hug "congtrats, she's a lucky lady living in that mansion."

"Thanks, and I'm the lucky one," he replied throwing stuff into his locker.

"Congratulations again Sammy I can't wait to tell Zoe, I'll go call her after I get a sandwich, see ya in parade," he called walking out of the locker rooms.

Along the walk to the break room he ran into Andy walking by "hey," he stopped her "Sammy told me the good news- congrats," he said pulling her into a hug.

Andy pulled back shock and anger washing through her "he told you about the baby?" She hissed.

"Baby? What baby?" Oliver asked just as shocked as she was "McNally something you want to share?" He said with a grin this was better than a proposal.

Andy went into panic mode "uh, I, uh…I-I… um… shit! What did he tell you?" she asked nervously.

Oliver beamed "you're having a baby?" He laughed and pulled her into a death grip "congratulations Andy," he whispered "I'm so happy for you guys." He stepped back and couldn't wipe the smile off his face "and he told me he asked you to move in."

"Oh," was all Andy could reply.

Don't worry Andy this is great news," he said brushing by her.

"Ollie wait!" Andy yelled and pulled him back "you gotta promise me you'll keep this to yourself, I only found out two days ago and only told Sam yesterday, I don't even know how far along I am and nobody- I mean nobody knows, so please please please keep this to yourself." Andy begged feeling sick from panicking.

Oliver narrowed his eyes "so that's why you were throwing up? Don't worry Andy I promise I'll keep it to myself I won't even tell Sammy I know."

"Thank you," Andy said in relief. Oliver hugged her again before walking away. Andy jumped when Sam appeared in front of her.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, what did Ollie want?"

"Oh, he just told me you told him about me moving in," Andy replied trying to control herself from throwing up.

Sam smiled "I hope that's okay I mean it is Ollie. I didn't think he was that happy about it he's whistling, he never whistles," Sam said nodding towards him in the break room

Andy was panicking they had just got back on track no more lies right? "Itoldhimaboutthebaby!" She hurried out.

"What?" Sam said only understanding I and baby.

"He came over to me and said congratulations and hugged me. I totally forgot about the moving in and was pissed thinking you told him about me being pregnant, and I stupidly said he told you about the baby. I'm sorry Sam, it just slipped out and I know it's too soon, and I know we don't even know how long I am, and I'm tired and I-"

"Andy, stop, stop, calm down," Sam said softly rubbing her back "it's okay," he said sitting her on a desk "Ollie is a close friend it's not like it was Callaghan or something."

Andy took a few deep breaths "I'm an idiot I didn't even want anyone to know yet," She grumbled.

"Hey, you slipped up, it's fine- okay, judging by Ollie's face he's happy for us and knowing you I bet you asked him to keep it to himself?" Andy nodded "so he'll keep it to himself."

Andy sighed "okay."

"so let's get to work now that is out of the way," Sam said guiding her towards her desk.

Andy picked up the file and sat on her chair "so I called the doctors while you were getting ready."

"Yeah?" Sam said sitting on the side of her desk.

"Yep, we go on Wednesday at nine am."

"I'm working the night shift but I'll get home for it."

"I can go on my own if you want to head home," Andy said.

"Nah, I want to go I'll be there now show me this file."

"Oh yeah, I can't understand some of it I was thinking you would it's like a secret code or something," she said handing him the file.

Sam opened it and began to read Andy could see his face changing after each part he read. "Get a pen," he said still reading.

"Can you make it out?" Andy asked as she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Some of it we'll work from the rest and hopefully put it all together from the words I can get."

Okay, ready," she said waiting for him to start calling things out.

"This first one here, three at the waves," he put the file in front of her "is a meeting at the docks three is a few people and waves is what they call the docks."

Andy nodded and wrote it down "so this happened a long time ago there's nothing we can do about it now."

"You asked me to translate that is what I'm doing!" Sam snapped. Sighing he put his hand on her knee "I'm sorry babe I'm just getting annoyed."

"It's fine what does the next one say?" Andy replied know this was the first of many outbursts today.

Sam studied it and thought back to his time undercover "I think it means she'll be at the gas station in five minutes."

Andy's head snapped up she thought she's be going through them all for a while before she came across anything to do with Sandra. Sam's eyes were dark he was staring at the paper "Sam," she said softly.

"Uh yeah, the next one I think says I'll get the justice my baby deserves. I don't get it what is this about?

"Who is the email account from?" Andy asked leaning over him it was something she hadn't checked yet.

"A CB Rock star," Sam paused "I've heard that somewhere before."

Andy went around to her computer "let's see if it's still active," she said keying in the address. "Here we go," she said as an account popped onto the screen "last email sent two days ago 'hey dude still on for next week's gig?' Sent to a Dylan Mahon."

"I've heard that name before too," Sam said walking around her desk and leaning in to look.

"Are you two going to join us in parade?" Frank called as he walked by.

Andy saved the account information and stood up "Sam we need to tell him what we're doing this isn't even a fifteen case."

"I know, let me talk to him," he said as they walked to the parade room.

* * *

><p>"Okay coppers short and sweet today Nash- Peck, Diaz- Williams, Epstein- Shaw and finally Swarek and McNally Serve Protect and let's get home," Frank said and left the room as quickly as he had entered.<p>

Sam told Andy to wait at the car while he spoke to Frank he knocked on his office door and waited until Frank waved him in "Swarek what can I do for you?"

"I have a personal matter I need to discuss it with you," Sam replied closing the door.

"Okay take a seat- what is it about?"

"You know about Sandra anyway McNally has obtained information on her case and I was wondering if it's okay with you I'd like to look into it?"

"I thought this was twenty-seven's case?"

"It is but McNally's brother works there now and he has given her a copy of the case file."

"So you're asking me for permission to do something you've already done?"

"No I'm asking for permission to continue Andy and I weren't on speaking terms when she found out about all this so she's been digging on her own."

"I see," Frank sighed "this will be really hard on you Sam if nothing comes of it that is a possibility."

"I know that I just want to find out something -anything."

"Okay go see McNally's brother and work with him I'm giving both of you two days to come up with some sort of lead if you do I'll re-open the case under fifteen okay?"

"Thanks Frank," Sam said standing from his seat.

"Two days Swarek and tell McNally I'd like to see her after shift."

Sam cursed he never thought about it before he said the stuff about her "Frank she didn't break any rules."

"I'm not looking for her for that," Frank replied with a smirk.

"Alright then," Sam left the office and hurried to the cruiser where Andy was impatiently pacing.

"What did he say? Am I in trouble? Is he letting us continue?" She rambled as soon as he got close enough.

"Andy Andy take a breath, it's all fine, we're good to go but he does want to see you after shift."

"So I am in trouble?"

"No he said it wasn't for that"

"Oh well I can't think of anything else I've done," Andy groaned and slipped into the car. Sam climbed in beside her and they took off for twenty seven.


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving at twenty-seven they pulled in and climbed out, Sam walked to sit on the hood of the cruiser and Andy joined him "Sam?" She looked at him with unsure eyes "are you okay? Coz I can go in by myself."

Sam sighed "nah babe I'm fine, it's just really hard," he looked at her and smiled quickly.

Andy took his hand and squeezed "I know it is and if you feel at any point you want to stop you just let me know okay?"

Sam smiled "I owe it to her, I won't be giving up at any point- let's go," he said and jumped off the hood.

Andy followed and walked inside, she made her way to the front desk noticing Sam held back to let her do the talking "hi I'm look-"

The woman smiled up at her "Officer McNally hi, he's expecting you- interview one," she said nodding towards the room.

"Thank you," Andy called as they made their way to it, knocking she stuck her head in and found Daryl hunched over a load of files "hey," she said cautiously he had that look.

"Hey," he sighed "come in grab a chair you can take over now, I've pulled everything from Sandra's case."

"How did you know I'd be coming to see you?"

"Because I'm your brother I know you," he said with a smirk.

Andy smiled "well it's a start- I have Sam with me."

"Are you sure this is a good Idea? I mean I have everything- photos and all," Daryl said worried.

"Oh I'll just say it to him first or we could take them out?" Andy replied and went to step back out but Sam beat her to it.

"No need I was there I saw her, photos will be no different," he said pushing the door open and walking in.

"Okay," Daryl said slowly "I was thinking a chat with her partner on the day might be a good place to start, but he retired a few years ago so he might be hard to track down."

"I know where he is- I'll go see him when we're done here," Sam replied.

Andy looked at him for a minute before turning back to Daryl "can you run a name and an email address for me?"

"Sure," Daryl stood up and held out his hand "I'll have to go to my desk."

"Sam thinks both names are familiar to him so we may get something from that," Andy replied scribbling down the names.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Daryl said and left the room.

Andy sat beside Sam who still didn't say anything, he looked like he was concentrating but she knew better "it'll be okay you know, at least we know where to start now."

"Yeah we'll get there," Sam replied and smiled quickly at her before going back to the papers in front of him.

Half an hour later they still hadn't come up with anything new "I need a coffee," Sam groaned "I'll be back in a minute," he said standing up. Andy nodded and smiled as he left the room.

While Sam was gone Daryl returned with a few papers "hey I ran the names and email accounts and got a few hits," he said slipping into the seat beside her.

"Good because we haven't found anything at all," Andy said putting the file she had back down on the table "I think it's starting to get to him- he feels helpless."

"Well this might be something to work with," Daryl said and laid the papers out in front of her "this one here is who sent it- does the name Corey Banks mean anything to you?"

Andy shook her head "no I've never heard Sam mention it before what about the next one?"

"Well it's a Dylan Mahon but he's in the system so we already have an address on him he's actually on probation."

"Even better, so he can tell us where this Corey is- finally getting somewhere this guy is connected to Anton Hill somehow… Thanks Daryl you've been a great help," Andy said and hugged him.

Daryl gathered up the files and put them in a pile out of the way. "I'll leave you to it come see me before you leave," he said and left the room.

Sam came back a minute later and handed her a coffee "Thanks," she said and took it from him.

"Anything while I was gone? I saw Daryl coming in."

"Yeah that guy Dylan Mahon is in the system so we can pay him a visit and he found a name for the sender."

"Yeah, do we know him?" Sam asked.

"No he's clean not in the system but this Dylan can lead us to him- here," Andy said and handed him the papers Daryl had brought.

Sam read the name and his blood ran cold his face paled and he froze t"-t-this can't be right," he stuttered.

Andy looked at him "Sam what is it?" she asked jumping up.

"This isn't right there's no way he'd be in on this."

"Who? Sam talk to me," she said rubbing his arm.

"I-I gotta go," he said and brushed her hand off his shoulder.

"Sam tell me what's going on."

"I can't I'll see you later," he said and took off.

"Sam wait!" Andy yelled as he ran out of the room and towards the car.

Andy ran after him "Sam! Will you just stop and tell me what's going on!" She pleaded.

"I'll kill him," Sam yelled back and jumped into the car, he locked the door as Andy got to it.

"Don't do this Sam please I'm begging you!" she yelled banging on the window "please open the door!" she cried.

Sam started up the car "no Sam please- don't… let me in!" she yelled again.

He took one last look at her terrified face and took off almost running her over.

"Sam!" Andy yelled and ran after him, she stopped at the gates of twenty-seven and watched him speed off through traffic.

Running back into the station she ran looking for Daryl. She found him at his desk "Sam took off I need your car!"

"Whoa calm down deep breaths," he replied grabbing her by the shoulders "tell me what happened."

"Sam h-he went crazy- he read the name of the other guy and flipped he took off I followed him, he locked the damn door so I couldn't get in he said he wouldn't be in on this he knows who ever this Corey guy is I don't like this, he nearly ran me over- Sam has a bad temper."

"Okay we need to go to Sam's house first," Daryl said leading her out to his car.

"Why?" Andy asked as they climbed in.

"We need to go through Sandra's stuff to see if we can find any evidence- if Sam reacted like that chances are that this guy was very close to him or Sandra."

"Right well hurry," Andy said panicked all she could think about was Sam and what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at Corey's last known address he stalked up to the door and stopped Corey's mother was old and he didn't want to scare her taking a few deep breaths he knocked on the door.<p>

An elderly woman answered "my my look at you Mr Swarek all grown up," she smiled.

"Hi Mrs Banks I'm looking for Corey is he about?"

The woman smiled "you have lost touch- dear Corey hasn't lived here in years."

"Oh," Sam said disappointed "do you know where he lives now?"

The woman smiled sadly "no the drugs overtook him he could be anywhere- I had no choice but to cut contact but last I heard he was hanging around downtown with them hooligans."

"Which hooligans?" Sam asked writing it down.

"That gang they have the tattoo's they think they own the street- I'm sorry I can't remember their name but most of them are Asian or Chinese I'm not sure which, I have no idea how he got caught up with them… is he in trouble Sam?"

"No I'm actually trying to help him," Sam lied he smiled "I better go thanks for your help, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too son look after yourself and if you do find him make sure he knows I still love him and it broke my heart to do what I did."

"I'll tell him but deep down I'm sure he knows you made the right choice," Sam said smiling and turned to walk down the steps.

"He always talks about you Sam you know…. Sandra too," she said sadly.

Sam gave her a small smile and walked to his car.

Back at Sam's house Andy and Daryl were in Sandra's room "hey Andy look," Daryl said and took the journal over he'd be flicking through for a while now. "Listen to this 'a new girl started in school today- Gina Banks she's really quiet and shy I felt sorry for her so sat with her, she's really nice we had lunch and went for a walk before going back to school. Throughout the day she came out of her shell now I can't get her to shut up… I think I've found my new best friend'" Daryl looked up at Andy "there's our connection to Corey Banks."

Andy began to look at all the photo's she'd looked at her first time in the room. There were a lot of Sandra and a blonde girl, taking the pin out Andy took it down and turned it over "me and Gina at the lake," she read out aloud "Daryl there's loads of her and Sandra maybe this Corey guy is her brother?"

"Let's get back to your station and see what we can dig up, I'm taking this journal," he said putting it in his pocket. "Andy this is not an official investigation so what we're doing is against the rules, Best called me when you guys left he said I have to call him if we find anything new before we act on it."

"So Sam and I could be in big trouble- great," Andy muttered.

"No you won't be we need to find Sam first and get back to fifteen before it all goes to hell," Daryl said and led her back out of the room.

Downtown Sam stepped out of his car he looked around and spotted a few guys sitting in the doorway of an apartment block walking up to them he stopped in front of them "boys," he greeted.

"We're not doing anything man," one of them said.

"I didn't say you were… I'm looking for someone."

"Sorry can't help," another one said.

"I didn't say a name yet," Sam replied he wasn't surprised he knew he wouldn't get much out of them.

"Well we still can't help," the first guy spoke again.

"Alright, Corey Banks seen him around lately?"

One of the guys snorted "that rat, he'll stay away from here if he knows what's good for him."

"Rolled on someone? Stole from you? Cutting in on your patch? What am I looking at here?"

"All you need to know is if he ever shows his face here again you guys will need to send out homicide and it won't be pretty."

Sam smiled "not if I get to him first- well it's been fun," he said and walked back to his car.

Andy and Daryl had gotten the last known address from the database and were now leaving the Banks residence Sam's on the right track we need to find him."

"Well we'll start by heading downtown that's where he'll try next," Daryl said as they walked down the driveway.

"I hope were not too late," Andy said as they climbed back into the car.

Sam still hadn't moved from his spot downtown, he sat in his car thinking about his next moving. Pulling out his phone he saw he's almost twenty missed calls from Andy, he knew he needed to do some grovelling he nearly ran over her after all- sighing he dialled her number. He sighed again when she cancelled the call, flinging his phone on the seat beside him he put his head on the wheel and cursed.

He felt the car move and sat up to be face with his extremely pissed pregnant girlfriend "what the hell were you thinking!" She yelled and smacked him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry? I knew you'd do this Sam, I expected you to be pissed and upset snap at me a little but this is beyond that! You nearly ran me over back there did you even care? If you did would you have even stopped?" She yelled smacking him again.

"Andy stop I'm sorry alright, and of course I would have stopped things are getting out of control and I flipped I'm sorry."

"We're in this together Sam! Me and you like you said!" she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Daryl stood outside the car he knew Andy needed to get this off her chest before they went back to work. Knocking on the window Andy rolled the window down "time to go," he said and walked back to his car.

"Swap seats" Andy said flatly.

"I'm driving," he replied

"I'm not asking!" She snapped.

Sam knew not to argue with her now he got out and waited for her to climb over before he slipped into the passenger side "where are we going?"

"Back to the station," she sniffed and wiped her eyes before starting up the car and taking off.

* * *

><p>The drive was in silence Sam kept shooting her looks she hadn't said a word since she started the car, he decided to take his chances and put his hand on her leg.<p>

Andy felt him put his hand on her leg she sighed and placed her hand on top of his. Turning his hand over he slipped it into hers and gave it a squeeze "I'm sorry babe really I am I know I should have talked to you first."

"Yes you should have but I found you now and it's done, while you were off me and Daryl found more stuff."

"What did you find?"

"I'll tell you when I'm not driving because I know you're going to flip again."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything. Pulling into the station Andy saw Daryl's car was already parked up and he was inside. Shutting off the engine Andy climbed out and waited for Sam to follow before going inside together.

"Hey Trac have you seen Daryl?" She asked.

"Yeah he was at your desk but it think he's in one of the interview room's now- everything okay? I haven't seen you since you left this morning."

"Yeah just working on something I'll talk to you in a bit," she said and they both slipped by her.

She found him with more files spread in front of him "what have you got?" she asked.

"Well while I was waiting for you two I read more of this journal and highlighted things that may be linked to this case."

"What journal?" Sam asked.

Andy looked at Daryl before standing beside Sam "okay you can't freak out but we went to your house and had another look in Sandra's room- we found her journal and came across something that could help."

Sam felt rage build up inside him "you went into my house and went through my sister's private stuff?" He snapped.

"Sam we needed to I didn't know where you were gone."

"So you felt you had to break into my house?"

Andy glared at him "oh I'm sorry I thought I lived there too… you know what never mind everything I seem to do to help you is wrong just forget it forget everything!" She snapped and stormed out of the room.

Sam went to follow her "leave her," Daryl said and stood up. "Sam I suggested we go to your house I was the one that found the journal."

Sam sighed and sat down "and what did you find?"

"Gina Banks that name ring any bells?"

"Gina does she was Sandra's friend I never knew her second name," he mumbled.

"Well I've been reading up on this journal and it seems a year after they'd become friends an accident happened at the lake and this Gina drowned, Sandra tried to help her but she got caught on something under the water and didn't get to her on time. She writes about it and says how sad and crushed she was that she lost her best friend, then another couple of months down the road she meets a guy called Corey Banks she starts dating him and she was still with him the day she died… is he who you went looking for this morning?"

"Yes I need to know how he's connected to this."

Daryl sighed he didn't know if Sam could handle the next bit. "Sam, Gina and Corey were brother and sister- their father is Anton Hill, at the time of the accident Corey was living with his dad he never went to see his mom or sister he only showed up after she died. After he got with Sandra he was clever enough never to bring her to his house until he got his own apartment, she never met his parents I read he told her they had died and he was an only child… there's your connection," Daryl said as he placed the file in front of Sam.

Sam didn't say a word he pulled them closer and looked at all the parts he had highlighted.

Andy had changed out of her uniform and went to see Frank. "McNally what can I do for you?"

Andy took a seat "you wanted to see me and I have something I want to ask you."

"Well I just wanted to know how your first day with this case went I mean how was Sam?"

Andy didn't know if she should lie knowing quite well Sam would be taken off this if Frank knew what he had done today "well… he had an outburst but nothing I couldn't handle he just went and cooled off before coming back to the room we were in."

"Seems he's learning to control himself then?"

"Yeah he's fine he's taking this better than I expected."

"So you found something then?"

"Yeah we're managed to link up a few people and get a few addresses but as you ordered we haven't made any moves yet."

"Glad to hear it once I see this stuff for myself I'll allow you to move on it now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering if I could maybe work out of twenty-seven for the next few days all the case files are there and I'm close to something I know I am."

"Andy you can do that here, I told you if you get any evidence I'll re-open the case and have it transferred here and we'll start it again under our division," at her confused face he laughed "Sammy didn't tell you what I said did he?"

"No he didn't alright then but until it's ready to move can I stay on it over there?"

"Sure you did re-open it after all, from tomorrow you and Swarek will be at twenty-seven."

"Uh can I do it by myself?"

Frank picked up there was something wrong "is there something you want to tell me?"

Andy sighed "okay well the thing is Sam keeps snapping at me and I know he doesn't mean it but I feel like punching him so since were together I don't want it to be effecting us at home either."

Frank chuckled "okay I get it you can go on your own but your brother will stick with Sam then."

"Thank you that is all I ask so if you don't mind I'll be off now," Frank nodded and Andy left.

Hurrying back to Sam's she ran up the stairs and flung the stuff she'd brought over yesterday into a bag, after what he said it didn't feel like her house at all she didn't want to be there not now so she headed back to her own place hoping he didn't turn up.

* * *

><p>Sam sat with Daryl for another couple of hours until his head felt like it was gonna explode he'd seen Frank and he'd filled him in on the whole no moves until he says so thing. Changing out of his uniform he went looking for Andy. He saw Traci leave the locker rooms "hey Nash have you seen Andy?"<p>

"Um no not since I was talking to you guys earlier."

"She left hours ago I saw her she wasn't in uniform," Dov said as he walked by.

"What time?" Sam asked pulling him back.

"I don't know three, four I was just passing so I didn't notice the time."

"Right thanks," Sam said and ran out to his truck and took off towards his house.

Arriving home he opened the door and went in "Andy?" He called walking along the hallway. "Andy are you here?" he called again sticking his head into the living room. Making his way upstairs he walked into his room the open drawer on the dresser caught his eye he walked over and sighed it was empty she was gone. Pulling out his phone he called her cursing when it went straight to voicemail. Sitting on his bed he started thinking, after a minute he jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs grabbing his keys he jumped into his truck and took off.

Andy sat of the roof of her building with a drink looking out over the streets she saw his truck pull up moving back so he couldn't see her she sighed and watched him run inside she knew she needed to talk to him.

At her door Sam was banging for ages until he remembered she had given him a key using it he let himself in. the first thing he spotted was the bag she'd brought to his sitting on the coffee table. Walking into her room he sat on her bed where the hell was she?

Movement outside made him jump up he moved to the bedroom door to see Andy looking right back at him. They stood looking at each other for a minute before he spoke "I've been worried about you."

Andy didn't say anything she walked to the sofa and sat down.

Sam followed and sat on the table in front of her "what I said today I didn't mean it I was angry and this whole thing is turning me into something I can't explain."

"I know you didn't mean it," Andy said quietly "but you still said it and you have to ask yourself are you ready for this?"

Sam didn't like what she was saying "what do you mean?"

"I mean this Sam me and you- you're not ready for us and you won't be until this is all over and done with…. I think it's best we stay apart until this is done."

"No Andy I don't want that."

"I don't want it either but it's tearing us apart already, how can we go on like that in work and come back to the same house without it affecting us at home? I can't just brush under the carpet what you say to me and play happy couple when were home."

"Andy please I'm sorry I'll try harder," he said panicking.

"I don't want you to try harder Sam, it's always been hard for us from the very first time we met it's being something or other getting in the way and we've got through it but this i sdifferent. I just want you to get this done so we can go back to being happy and we can't do that together."

"So what now?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Starting from tomorrow I'll be at twenty-seven, you'll be working with Daryl I don't need him I have enough to go ahead on my own… I'll be staying here too… I think it's best if we cut personal contact until it's over."

"So we're breaking up?"

Andy shook her head "we're taking some space… I love you Sam really I do but it's for us I'm doing this."

"What if I won't accept this?"

"You have no choice I've made up my mind and I've already been to see Frank."

"Andy we can work on this you don't need to do this," he said grabbing her hands.

Andy smiled sadly "yes I do you need to do it too you've a lot to work out and I'm just in your way but I'll still be here and I'll still be doing everything I can to help end this."

"Well if that's the case I'll close it- I'll close Sandra's case if this is coming between us I'll do whatever it takes."

Andy cupped his face "listen to yourself Sam, this is the whole reason we've had so many fights I won't let you back out now, you need to do this we've come this far we're almost there. I won't let you give up on this."

"But I love you and I'll do anything it takes to be with you."

"I love you too and I am with you- I always will be, I'm not going anywhere Sam I'll be here, when we come out of this we'll be a lot stronger."

Sam ran his hand along her face some of what she was saying made sense but the thought of her not being with him outweighed the other things "I guess there isn't much left I can say," he said sadly.

Andy shook her head "there isn't don't worry we have enough to move tomorrow it'll only be a couple of days."

Sam stood up "I guess I'll see you in a few day's then," he said walking to the door.

Andy followed him and stopped in front of him- when he faced her she stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around him "I love you Sam Swarek you're my world- we're doing the right thing," she said before she placed a kiss on his lips.

Sam pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, after he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers "I love you too baby I'll be thinking about you," he said before pulling away and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning Andy went to fifteen for parade, she walked in and took a seat beside Traci who didn't miss that she and Sam hadn't been near each other nor had they arrived together "what's going on?" she whispered.<p>

"Huh?" Andy said turning to her.

"Come on Andy you look like you haven't slept and so does he and you didn't come in together you two haven't said a word to each other either."

"It's complicated Trac," Andy sighed.

"So un-complicate it."

Andy sighed again "we're taking a well needed break- we jumped into this too quick and now we're already killing each other so were slowing it right down or we won't make it."

"And I take it he didn't want that?"

"No either did I but it has to be done or we'll hate each other."

"Alright everyone I'm off for the day so assignments are on the board, McNally and Swarek are on a special assignment so no one is to contact them unless it's an emergency Serve Protect and behave yourselves," Frank said and left the room.

Andy stood up and went to the coffee machine with Traci "so how's it going to work now you two are on the same case?"

"I'm going to twenty-seven I just had to come here for parade so I'll be off now," she said walking backwards smacking into someone. She knew straight away by the hands on her hips who it was she cleared her throat and stepped out of his hold "sorry," she said and smiled up at him.

"No worries," he replied he smiled at her and passed by Traci who raised an eyebrow at Andy.

Andy shrugged "I'll see you guys later," she said and went to get her keys for the cruiser.

Traci stood looking at Sam "what?" he said when she wouldn't break his glare.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing she wants a break," Sam muttered.

"And you don't?"

"No but she's right she's always right," he muttered and walked off leaving Traci looking after him.

Andy arrived to twenty-seven just as Daryl was leaving "hey I'm being sent to your place for the day wonder why?" He said looking at her pointedly.

"Okay I'm sorry I can't work with Sam on this so I'll be calling you from here with stuff I need or find and you have to do the same back."

"Okay I won't ask but I am taking you out for dinner tonight and you tell me everything."

"Fine I could do with cheering up."

"Why?"

"Well I sorta put things with Sam on hold and I miss him already… later," she said and hurried inside before Daryl could reply.

* * *

><p>Hallway through the day Sam and Daryl had had little contact with Andy she sat at Daryl's desk going over stuff before she went to see Sandra's old partner when the desk phone rang "hello Officer Connor's desk," she said.<p>

"Is that McNally?" A man asked.

"Yes who's this?"

"Never mind I hear you're looking into the case of Sandra Swarek?"

"I am," she said cautiously.

"Well I may be able to help you meet me in the diner on fifth twenty minutes."

"Wait who are you? How will I know you?"

"I'll know you… and be alone or I don't show," the guy said and hung up.

Andy put the phone down and picked it back up, halfway through dialling Daryl's number she put it back down. Scribbling something down she walked to the front desk "hey Mel, If I'm not back in half an hour or I don't call you, can you call Daryl and read this out to him?"

"Um sure," she said taking it from her "is everything okay?"

"I don't know we'll soon find out," she said checking her gun before going out to her cruiser.

Arriving at the diner she took a seat and ordered a coffee, ten minutes had now passed and no one had showed up. she was about to get up and leave when a guy in a hoodie sat across from her "don't talk just listen," he took something from his pocket and slid it onto the table "don't touch it until I am gone," he said when she put her hand on the table "this is where he is- I told him this would fall back on him."

Andy nodded and sat back waiting for him to say something else.

"He planned the whole thing I told him to forget it that Gina's accident was in fact and accident but he blames Sandra for not helping her."

Andy leaned forward "does he not know why Sandra didn't help her?"

The guy looked up and Andy and she saw a tear run down his face "no he didn't wanna know, I know she got trapped herself I was there I freed her but we got to Gina too late."

"Can you tell me who you are?"

"No I've already put my life in danger you know who they're related too?"

Andy nodded "I understand but I can help you I can keep you safe."

"No you can't I hope this helps," he said and took off out of the diner.

Andy read the paper he'd left on the table and jumped up, running to her cruiser she dialled Daryl "damn it," she said when he didn't answer. She dialled Sam and cursed when he didn't answer either "great just great," she said and started up her car heading off to the address she was just given.

When she came to the street she called Daryl again with no answer she had to leave a message "hey I tried calling you both I've made a break I'm at 3347 Hastings Way call me back," she said and hung up. Taking a deep breath she climbed out and walked up to the front door.

Knocking a few times she stood back... gunshots rang out… she didn't have a chance they hit her fast and she went down hard.

As she lay there she saw a guy stand over her before he took off running.

Her phone rang in her pocket- she couldn't move all she could feel was pain and cold, she edged he hand to her pocket and held the phone in front of her it was Traci.

"T-t-tr" she tried but it was no use; she couldn't talk the phone slipped out of her hand as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Andy?" Traci said she could hear gasping and stuttering "Andy hey are you okay?"

When she got no reply she ran to the tracker computer and typed in Andy's number, scribbling down the address she took off running holding the phone to her ear, she knew something wasn't right she just hoped he best friend was okay.

* * *

><p>Sam and Daryl had been in the courthouse getting a warrant for Anton Hill's house, both turned their phones back on to see missed calls from Andy "hey Andy left me a message," Daryl said as they walked back to the car.<p>

Traci sped to the scene and pulled up behind Andy's car, seeing her lying on the steps she couldn't get out of the car quick enough "Andy!" She screamed and ran to her dropping down beside her she didn't care she was leaning in a pool of her blood "oh god Andy no, come on wake up!" she grabbed her radio "Officer down I repeat Officer down put a ruch on the bus 3347 Hastings way hurry I need back up!"

"Copy, back up on the way- Detective Barber too," Dispatch replied.

Traci began to cry "oh Andy no no you can't do this to me please wake up," Traci checked for a pulse and cried harder when she found none "come on your going to be a mommy you need to wake up."

Jerry pulled up and jumped out, his face drained of colour with what he was face with. He ran to Traci and shoved her out of the way he didn't care either that he was in her blood "God damn it cop killers," he said rolling Andy on her side to look at the back of her vest.

"She's gonna be okay Jerry right?" Traci screamed hysterically.

The medic's pulled up and rushed to her "she's not breathing," Traci cried.

"Okay Officer out of the way please," they got down beside her and took over from Jerry who was doing CPR.

"Come on McNally you gotta pull through this," he said and pulled Traci into him.

As the ambulance pulled away Sam and Daryl pulled up after listening to Andy's message "someone got here first," Sam chuckled as they walked across the lawn to see the blood on the steps.

"Jer what have we got?" Sam asked.

Jerry stood up and looked sadly at his best friend.

Sam knew the look "what is it?"

"Sammy…." He sighed.

Sam knew what he was trying to say and saw the blood on his hands "i-is she okay?" He asked taking a step forward. When Jerry didn't say anything he move forward again "Jerry tell me she's okay!" he yelled.

"Sammy I'm sorry… she took two bullets into the chest… they were the cop killers, they went right through her… she wasn't breathing when they left."

Sam stumbled backwards and Daryl caught him "what hospital?" he asked.

"General- Traci is gone in the ambulance with her, I'll be along soon- her dad has been called and Frank and the others are on their way too I'm sorry buddy really I am."

Daryl put Sam in the car and sped off to the hospital as tears fell down his face he hoped his little sister would make it.

* * *

><p>Speeding into the hospital they both jumped out running inside leaving their doors open they didn't car. They raced through the hospital until the found Traci crying her eyes out pacing the hallway outside a room.<p>

"Traci?" Sam said as he stopped in front of her, he noticed her hands and face had Andy's blood on it, her hands were shaking.

Daryl stood on looking he walked to Traci and took her hands "Traci I know you scared."

"S-she was just lying there who could do such a thing?"

"I know I know," Daryl pulled her into a hug.

"She's in surgery they won't tell me anything."

"Ms Nash?" Someone in green scrubs said as they walked out.

"Is she okay?" Traci asked running to him.

The surgeon smiled sadly "can we sit for a minute?" he said gesturing to the seats beside them.

Traci took a seat and he sat beside her "Ms McNally's injuries were quite severe, we have stopped the bleeding but I'm afraid her brain was without oxygen for some time."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"He's her boyfriend Sam and that is her brother Daryl," Traci answered.

"Well Mr Connor's I was about to get in touch with you, Ms Nash did you know you were Ms McNally's next of kin?"

"Yeah," Traci muttered "her dad was always drunk she was afraid if something happened to her he wouldn't be around."

"That's correct and Mr Connors you're also her second next of kin?"

"I know," he said but "why are you telling us this?"

Traci jumped up and stood beside them "she's okay right? You're just making sure you have the right information right?"

The surgeon stood up "I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do but make her comfortable, she cannot breath on her own… and she never will again- the ventilator is doing it for her."

Traci collapsed screaming onto the ground- Daryl threw his hands behind his head and Sam backed into the wall and slid down it.

Jerry, Oliver, Frank, Noelle, Dov, Chris, Gail and Sue came running around the corner and froze at what they saw as the surgeon walked away with his head bowed.

Daryl looked up and shook his head before sliding along the wall to the ground beside Sam.

Gail screamed "NO!" and fell into Chris's arms- Sue gasped and grabbed Dov's hand as he cried- Noelle threw her hands over her mouth and burst out crying- Jerry let tears slide as he walked to Traci on the floor- Oliver lowered his head and wiped his eye before he walked to Sam. Frank stood rooted to the spot… this was his fault. If he hadn't of allowed this she never would have been at that house he too slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a small chapter for those of you who can't wait**** enjoy.**

An hour had passed and they all sat in the waiting area, no one moved no one spoke they all just started at the floor of the ceiling they couldn't believe what was happening. A few other officers had joined them plus some from twenty seven the Sergeant there had come and sat with Daryl. Tommy was a no show and he wasn't surprised.

"I wanna see her," Sam suddenly blurted out and jumped up.

"We'll see her buddy we'll see her," Oliver said and went to find a doctor.

When he arrived back he led Sam to a room and gave his shoulders a squeeze as a nurse opened the door and waited for him to go in.

Sam took a few shaky steps into the room and stood there staring at his beautiful girlfriend lying there helpless and there was nothing he could do. He followed all the wire and tubes coming out of her and broke down on the bed, moving to where her head was he lay beside her and covered half her body with his "wake up baby please wake up I need you I can't live without you," he sobbed and pulled her closer. He cried so hard he cried himself to sleep.

Back in the waiting room a dark haired woman came barrelling around the corner "Ollie!" She yelled and stopped in front of him.

"Sarah hey, glad you could make it I didn't know who else to call he's a mess."

"Where is he?"

"He's in with her," Jerry said.

"I need to see him."

"I wanna see Andy so I'll take you," Traci said in a daze and started walking.

When they arrived Sam was still asleep on the bed. Traci let out a sob and Sarah rubbed her back and took her hand as she led her into the room.

They sat by the bed and Traci took her hand "I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she sobbed "I'm sorry I called probably a few seconds too late Andy, I will never forgive myself for this… you'll always be best friend," Traci sobbed and dropped her head onto the bed.

Sarah bit back tears and her eyes fell on her little brother he looked so broken so lost, she rubbed Traci's shoulders and went around to his side "Sammy," she whispered and placed her hand on his hip "hey come for a walk with me," she said softly as he opened his eyes. He shook his head and gripped Andy tighter "come on you need to give other people a chance to come in."

"No I love her I'm not leaving her," he whimpered and buried his face in her neck.

"I know it hurts right now Sammy and I have no idea what you're going through but you are not the only one that loves her, you can come back when everyone has been to see her," Sarah said gently pulling him off the bed.

Sam let her lead him away his eyes on Andy until he couldn't see anymore and he broke down in his sister's arms.

Traci sat back up and stroked Andy's cheek "you would have been an amazing mom, you're so good with Leo and Ollie's girls," she stood up shaking, "I know you Andy McNally, you're not ready to go if you have any fight left in you I need you to fight as hard as you can, I'm not ready to say goodbye," she whimpered.

* * *

><p>The surgeon came to find Daryl and Traci, since Traci was in the room he took Daryl down the hall and into the room. Daryl sat beside Traci and took her hand holding it tight.<p>

"I know this is very hard for you at the moment, but I'm afraid a decision will need to be made soon and it is up to the two of you what happens next… Andy is gone so don't think you are killing her she died the moment she stopped breathing."

"You're asking me when to turn all this off?" Traci asked looking up at him, the surgeon nodded.

"Well since you're her first next of kin, I'm sorry Mr Connors but it is the decision of Ms Nash we'll be going with if you can't come to an agreement."

"What will happen if we do decide to-to turn it off?" Daryl asked shakily.

"She'll go with her dignity, once we switch it off her heart will stop and she'll go peacefully and pain free."

"When do we have to decide?" Traci asked.

"Not tonight, there is no time limit it is completely up to you. I'll leave you alone but I can be reached by the nurse's station when you've made your decision," he smiled sadly and left the room.

After ten minutes of silence Traci stood up "I'm not doing it I'm not switching it off," she said backing away from the bed "I will not kill my best friend."

"Traci you heard what he said she's already gone."

"No she might wake up."

"Traci she's my sister do you think I want to do this? I would love for her to wake up but she won't she's gone we need to do what is right … we have to let her go in peace."

Traci nodded and held out her hand, Daryl stood up and took her hand as they walked back to everyone else.

They stopped as everyone went quiet and stood up. "They've asked me to decide when to turn the machine off," Traci said.

Jerry stepped forward "you said no right? I mean she might have a chance.

"She won't she's gone she won't be back," Daryl snapped and walked away from him.

"Have you to make this decision together?" Oliver asked.

"I'm her first next of kin my decision is what they'll go with… I can't do it I can't turn it off."

Oliver rubbed her shoulder "she'll be at peace Traci, do you think she'd want to spend the rest of her days hooked up to a machine that is keeping her alive?"

Traci shook her head and lowered her head "I have to let her go," she sobbed.

"Aww baby you're doing the right thing," Jerry said and pulled her into a hug just as Sam and Sarah came back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Uh Traci and Daryl have decided to turn the machine off," Oliver said awkwardly.

"What! You can't do that, Traci you can't!"

"Do you think I want to?" She yelled back.

"I won't let you do it."

"It's her decision Sam," Chris said.

"I don't care no one is taking her away from me," he said and ran to her room.

"I'll go," Traci said when Sarah and Oliver stepped forward.

Traci walked into Andy's room to find Sam holding her hand. "I can't let you do it Traci, she can't go," he sniffed.

Traci sat beside him "Sam this is the hardest thing I've had to do, she's my best friend… it's for the best look at her, do you think she'd want this?"

Sam took her hand up and held it to her face "she can't be gone she can't," he cried.

Traci placed her hand on his shoulder "she's my best friend Sam, I've known her since before she ever met you I've never seen her so in love with anyone than she is with you, please do the right thing for her… I'll leave you to say your goodbye I'm going to see the Dr to sort it out."

"Traci… can I be here when you do it?"

"Of course you can we'll all be here she'd want that," she said sadly and left the room going to find the Dr.

After she had seen him she walked back to everyone "the Dr said he'll be back in an hour so as soon as Sam comes out you all need to take turns at saying goodbye, I want you all from fifteen… her family present in the room when she goes, my mom will be here with Leo soon he has to say goodbye to his aunt," Traci said an walked away in a daze.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of the room and stopped in front of everyone" I'm not ready to say goodbye someone else can go in first."<p>

When no one moved Dov let go of Sue's hand and walked towards her room. On shaky legs he went in and closed the door. Sitting on the bed he took her hand into his "dude you've been a great friend and I'll always have a special place in my heart for you, you'll always be there. Please keep watching out for me like you have been doing since we meet- the dynamic due comes to an end huh," he sniffed and let a few tears fall "oh Andy how can this happen you don't deserve this, I promise you I will find who did this badge or no badge they are going down," he leaned forward and kissed her on the head "I love you so much sleep tight Andy," he said and stood up.

He walked out of the room and by everyone and kept going.

Gail was next to go in she stood with her back to the bed looking out the window "I know everyone things I'm a bitch and have no heart, but you know better you are my friend and I'm glad I opened up to you, as you know I'm not good with sharing or being nice but with you it's easy." She turned to the bed "look I'm crying, bet you all didn't know I could do that," she walked to the bed "Andy I'm so so sorry this has happened, I promise you I will do everything in my power to get this son of a bitch," she kissed her face an few times and stepped back "I love you Andy keep an eye on me up there yeah?" She said and ran from the room.

Chris went in next and stood looking at her "Andy I have no idea what to say, how do you say goodbye to someone you love so much? I know you'd hate all the crying and remember this so I won't go there, you are the best friend I could ever ask for- you are the best friend any of us could ask for -you're the best girlfriend Sam could only wish for- the best Daughter Tommy could have and the most loyal and honest courages cop I have ever met. You were never afraid of anything and I'd like to think I learned something from you especially after the Bibby thing, anyway there are more people to come in so goodbye Andy I love you," he whispered and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead "I'll never forget you," he said and left the room.

Oliver was next "well McNally I don't know what to say except I'm sorry, this should never have happened and trust me it we won't rest until we find whoever did this." He placed his hand on top of hers "I knew you'd do well from the very first day I met you, you wanted it more than the rest of the rookies," he sighed "sleep tight Angel and don't worry about Sammy we'll all be here for him, you've been like a daughter to me Andy I'll never stop thinking about you," he dropped a kiss on her head and left the room.

Jerry was in next and sat on the bed "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you, I wish you would just sit up so we could laugh about this, I remember the time I blew Sammy's cover and he took it out on you and now look where you are," he ran his hand along her cheek "god Any if you knew how much he loves you," sighing he stood up "rest in peace we'll be thinking about you," he kissed her cheek and left the room.

Noelle was next she stood at the end of the bed looking at her well "Andy this is the time where you should be out there holding us all together like you always do when one of us were shot or hurt, so for you I am going to take control and do what needs to be done. I'll start by raiding every building in this city until he is found." She moved closer to the bed and sat on it "I'm pregnant too you know, yeah Ollie let it slip- I was happy I thought we could have raised our kids together maybe a boyfriend/girlfriend thing going on when they got older," she laughed and stood up "when my baby comes into the world I'll remember you the most, and I'm sorry you'll never get to see your baby," she placed her hand on Andy's stomach "this is so wrong it shouldn't be you lying there, anyway Frank is waiting for me to come out so he can come in go easy on him he's a softie- sleep tight baby girl," she whispered and dropped a kiss on her head and another on her stomach.

Frank walked in and stood looking at her "Andy this is all my fault, you will never understand the pain and guilt I feel right now and for the rest of my life, if I had have said no to Sammy's request you two would probably be riding a desk sulking together but no, I had faith in you and I allowed it." He took her hand "I'm so so sorry Andy I'll never ever forgive myself for this… if I could trade places with you I would I-"

He jumped back when she squeezed his hand "Andy!" he said shocked and placed his hand on top of hers "Andy can you hear me?" she squeezed his hand. He laughed and jumped for the door "I need a doctor in here!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sam, Daryl and Traci yelled running to him.

"She squeezed my hand!" he said happily.

"Really? Traci said excitedly.

"I knew she wouldn't go!" Sam said pulling her into a hug.

The others came back from the canteen and saw the four standing at the door huddle together.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"She squeezed Frank's hand," Daryl said.

Everyone stood by the door waiting on the doctor to come out, when he did come out he was attacked "what's going on?"

He held his hands up as they all came at him and took a step back "well I don't know how this happened it's some kind of miracle but she seems to be breathing on her own now, we've taken the ventilator out and she's okay- however we won't know the extent of her brain injury until she wakes up."

"So she's alive?" Dov asked excitedly.

"Yes she very much is," a round of cheers and hug went around but stopped when Sam spoke his next words.

"What about my baby?"

"Like mommy baby is fine but we won't know how long he was without oxygen until he is born."

"Thank you so much," Sam said shaking his hand "can I see her?"

"So little Swarek is going to be okay," Oliver said happily.

"You knew?" Chris asked.

"Who else knew?" Sam asked. Traci, Daryl and Noelle all raised their hands. "Okay I knew you would, I'd say you knew before me?" He said looking at Traci.

"Of course I did the best friend always finds out first," Traci replied with a smile.

"Okay you," he pointed to Daryl "heard it through and argument- Ollie how did Noelle find out?"

"Uh," Oliver moved to whisper in his ear "I found her throwing up and I asked her was she pregnant like McNally."

"Right well now that's settled I'm going in to see my girlfriend," he said happily and walked into the room.

Inside the room he sat beside the bed and took her hand she looked so much better without the tubes and wires "welcome back baby," he smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

He sat in silence just watching her for the next hour or so he jumped up when her eyes flickered and she squeezed his hand "Sam," she mumbled.

"I' here baby I'm right here," he said leaning over her and rubbing her hair.

"I'm sore," she mumbled again.

"I know sweetie I know you're in hospital, do you remember what happened?"

"Guy…diner…note... address…Mel… shots… Traci… Jerry… crying," she muttered.

"I don't know what you're saying baby try relax," he said softly.

"Note for… Daryl…Mel… call. If I didn't come… back."

"You left a note for Mel to call Daryl if you didn't come back?"

Andy nodded and tried to open her eyes. "Hey," she smiled when she succeeded.

"Hey, there's those beautiful eyes I've missed," he smiled and kissed her head.

"I don't want this break anymore I missed you," she said looking up at him.

"Well lucky for you you weren't getting it in the first place, I was still going to come over after work," he smiled "I better tell the doctor you're awake."

"No don't he'll know I'm awake, spend some time with me before a load of nurses come in and poke at me."

Sam sat back down and took her hand "so what's this about a guy and the diner?"

"A guy called Daryl's line and asked me was I McNally, after I said yes he asked me was I working on Sandra's case, again after I said yes he told me to meet him at the diner on fifth. I was there before ten minutes before he showed up and slid into the booth across from me, he said stuff about Gina's accident and slipped a piece of paper on the table. When he was gone I looked at it- it was an address for Corey Banks- so I called you both a few times before I went ahead on my own."

"I'm sorry we were in the court house we had to turn the phones off."

"It's okay, I'd say Traci got some fright she called me just after I got shot all I could do was answer I couldn't talk."

"Just as well she got to you when she did, Andy she's a mess it was up to her to turn your machine off she was torn."

"Aww I better see her will you send her in."


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm back…hi everyone ****J sorry about the absence but I lost all faith in Rookie blue and couldn't be bothered writing anymore. I've come back to finish all my stories even though I'm more annoyed with the fourth season than I was the third. Who else thinks Marlo is boring weird and so not right for Sam? And Andy and Nick? What? I kinda like Chloe, her and Dov look right together And Chris so better not leave! Anyway I'll finish this story before I update another and I promise I will finish this time, and here's the first step enjoy, don't worry if you have to read back on what's going on I did...twice.**

Everyone stood outside the room waiting on Sam to come out, he'd been in there for hours now Daryl Traci and Oliver being the only ones to dare interrupt him. Andy had been still sleeping so they left him to it telling him to call if he needed anything.

Inside the room Sam leaned over the bed and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I better send her in I'd say she's doing her nut," he said and walked to the door.

As the door opened everyone moved closer holding their breaths hoping for good news "Nash she wants to see you," he smiled and walked over to Sarah.

"She's awake?" Traci asked but didn't wait for a reply as she ran into the room "oh Andy!" she sobbed as Andy looked back at her "thank god!" she said and threw herself at her.

Andy wrapped her arms around her and held her close "I'm fine Trac," she said and rubbed her back letting her cry it out.

A while later Traci sniffed and pulled back "don't ever do that to me again," she said and settled back beside her "I was so scared," she added.

"Sorry," Andy said "didn't know there was going to be flying bullets."

"Don't even joke about it Andy," Traci sighed "we were so close to losing you."

"Sorry," Andy replied "I don't really know how to cope with this I'm still a bit fuzzy as to what happened before I got shot…I know where I was when it happened, but I'm having trouble remembering what happened before it…and a few days before that," she mumbled her eyes cast down to her twiddling thumbs.

Traci sat up and looked at her a worried expression crossing her face "is there anything else you think you don't remember?"

Andy nodded "the last thing I really remember is me leaving Sam's house with my stuff after he accused me of breaking in….I don't remember much after that."

Traci nodded "well that was only yesterday so it's not too bad considering your brain was cut off from oxygen."

Andy frowned and looked off as if she remembered something "a guy," she said and looked a Traci "I remember a guy."

"Okay," Traci said slowly wondering if she should be calling the doctor "and do you remember what you were doing when you saw this guy?"

"Two guys," Andy said still frowning "not at the same time though," she added.

Traci scooted closer to her "what do you remembered about the guy you thought about first?" she asked.

Andy closed her eyes and tried to visualize it "I had just been shot- I was lying there on the porch, I heard footsteps then a shadow crossed over me, when I looked up there was some guy leaning over me just looking down at me."

"Good Andy good, what else?" Traci asked jotting it all down.

Andy squeezed her eyes tighter "he chuckled and took a step back before he ran away."

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Traci asked biting on her lip.

Andy nodded "blonde hair, well dressed, smelled like that stuff Chris uses…Calvin Cline, brown eyes, dark skin-tattoo peaking out from his neckline," she said and opened her eyes "that's all I see," she said and lay back against the pillow.

"That's great Andy we can narrow it down…what about the other guy? What do you remember about him?" Traci asked itching to get back to the station and begin her search.

Andy didn't close her eyes this time "I was at Daryl's desk when his phone rang, when I answered some guy asked was I McNally, when I said yes he asked me was I looking into Sandra's case. Again when I said yes he said he might be able to help me and asked me to meet him at a diner on fifth, when I asked how would I know him he said he'd know me and told me to come alone or he wouldn't show."

"Which diner?" Traci asked as she jotted it all down.

"Um…Betty's" Andy replied "when I got there I ordered a coffee, ten minutes later a guy in a hoodie drops down he told me not to talk just listen."

"What did he say?" Traci asked.

"He took a note from his pocket and told me not to touch it until he was gone, he said something like 'this is where he is I told him this would fall back on him. He then went on to say that he planned the whole thing and that he had tried to talk him out of it asking him to leave it it was an accident."

Traci frowned she was getting confused "Andy I don't understand," she said "planned what? What accident? Who is he talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do," A voice said from the doorway they both looked over to see Daryl "I know exactly what she's talking about….give us a minute?" he asked Traci.

Traci looked and Andy then nodded and stood up "uh here," she said holding out her notepad "what I've got so far."

Daryl nodded and took it from her "thanks," he said and walked to the chair she had just been in.

"Trac!" Andy called "thank you for knowing me so well," she smiled.

Traci smiled back "what best friends are for…thank you for coming back to us, I'll be right out here," she said and slipped the door over.

"Go home!" Andy called after her and turned to Daryl "hi," she said trying to read him his face was blank and emotionless.

Daryl didn't reply instead he looked her from head to toe before turning back to her "what else happened at the diner?"

"Are we gonna talk about this?" she asked knowing how well he can shut down.

Daryl gave her a look she knew all too well "what else happened in the diner?" he asked again.

Andy looked down at her hands and sighed heavily " he said Corey blamed Sandra for Gina's death, I asked him did he not know that Sandra did try to help and why she couldn't."

Daryl nodded and jotted it down "what was his reply?"

"He said he knew why that he was there and tried to explain to Corey that she got trapped herself but he wouldn't listen."

Daryl nodded again "what else?"

"I asked him could he tell me his name he said no he'd already risked his life by coming to see me, when I told him I could keep him safe he said a couldn't and hoped the note helped before he took off."

Daryl nodded and stood up "I'll go see what I can dig up," he said and walked to the door.

"Daryl, when are we gonna talk about this? I know you're bottling it all up," she asked.

Daryl stopped briefly "if you know you know what my reply is," he said and walked out of the room leaving her looking after him.

* * *

><p>Sam saw Daryl hurry by him like he was fit to kill "Daryl!" he called and stood up.<p>

"Back in the morning!" he called and just kept walking.

Sam frowned he had been so worried about Andy but yet he only spent a total of five minutes with her, walking to her room he stuck his head in "everything okay?" he asked as Andy sat looking out the window wearing all sorts of expressions.

"Yeah," she sighed and turned to him "can you go after him and stay with him…I'm afraid he'll do something stupid with the state he's in."

Sam nodded but really wanted to say no, he really wanted to stay here with her "I'll keep an eye on him," he said and walked to the bed kissing her quickly "you rest up babe the others are outside, I'll call and check in on you…love ya," he said and jogged out the door hoping to catch up with Daryl.

Andy sighed heavily and lay her head back against the pillow, she knew Daryl was never a really big talker but with her it didn't seem to count, since they were kids he'd told her everything right down to problems he was having with girls as a teenager.

Dov chose that moment to enter "thank god you are sitting up," he said and hurried to the bed "you have no idea what it was like waiting to hear news on you," he said and sat down beside her. "We really thought you were gone-I even said goodbye," he said and dropped his head "it killed me," he mumbled.

"Dov," Andy sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder "I am here alive and kicking," she said softly.

Dov looked up at her "what is so important about this case that got you shot?"

Andy sighed again apart from Frank and Daryl no one but Traci and Gail knew and with that they didn't know everything "Dov, it's not for me to say."

"Is this why you're working out of twenty-seven with Daryl?" he asked.

Andy nodded "it was their case I just re opened it and until we have solid evidence it's still their case."

Dov nodded "you know I would do anything to help…and I'd keep it hush," he added.

"Dov you can't keep anything hush," she chuckled and looked over at him "but I trust you with this….go get my uniform pants, there's a note in the pocket. I want you to take it back to the station and see if you can get prints from it…any other than mine," she added.

Do nodded and stood up happy he could help "what do I do if I get any…go to Daryl?"

"No," Andy shook her head "if Trac is still here get her to go with you, if you do get anything come back to me."

Dov nodded again "you get some rest," he said and hurried out of the room to find Traci.

…**.**

Down at twenty-seven Daryl paced outside the tech room as Sam sat watching "what exactly are we doing here?" Sam asked.

Daryl looked over at him "waiting for this dipstick to pull all calls from my desk IF HE EVER GETS UP OFF HIS ASS!" he yelled through the window.

Sam shook his head the tech guy had already been working on something when Daryl burst in demanding his request come first "take it easy man I know your mad but he has got other work to do-work he was doing before you barged in."

Daryl sighed "I hate waiting," he said and scrubbed his hands over his face "doesn't do anything for me," he added.

Sam chuckled and stood up "sounds a lot like your sister…come on, we'll go see is the footage from the shop next door in," he said and walked off.

An hour later they had gone over it twice, the guy had a hoodie up and knew to keep his face away from the cameras "it's no use we're not gonna get anything from it," Sam sighed.

"Here's what you wanted Connors," the tech guy said and dropped a file onto his desk "next time a please would go a long way," he said and kept walking.

"Thanks Don! Much appreciated!" he called after him and pulled the file to him "what time did Mel say Andy gave her that note?" he asked as he scanned up and down the numbers.

Sam looked down at his notepad "she said it was about one."

Daryl scanned all calls "here," he said pointing "she answered a call at twelve fifty-six….lasted just over a minute."

"Let's see who answers," Sam said and picked up the phone he sighed as it rang for ages "hello?" he said when someone finally picked up "who is this?" he listened and shook his head "alright thanks," he said and hung "damn pay phone on Lincoln way."

Daryl groaned it was just one dead end after another, then a thought crossed his mind "the bank," he said and pulled up a map of that street "Appleton national bank is on that street and what bank doesn't have cameras?" he asked.

Sam nodded "yeah but that street also has about ten pay phones on each side of the street."

"I can check the graphs see what switch it's on," Daryl said already typing it in "but it won't tell me which phone it was."

Sam jotted the number down "we're just gonna have to go call them all and see which one rings," he said and stood up.

Daryl got what he needed and logged out of his computer "it's on the same side as the bank so hopefully we'll get something off it," he said and the two headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Over at fifteen Traci and Dov sat outside the lab waiting for dna results "so what exactly did Andy ask you to do once we got them back?"<p>

"If there were any prints on it I have to go back to her with them," Dov replied.

"Guys I'm only running it now it could take a while why don't you go get coffee or something and I'll call you when I'm done," the lab guy said.

"Alright," Traci said and stood up "thanks Josh we'll be at my desk," she said and walked off.

When they got to her desk she turned back to him "what if we didn't go back to her?" she asked.

"What?" Dov frowned.

"If there are prints on that we should go bring him in ourselves," Traci said.

"No Trac," Dov said "we have to go back to Andy she's trusting me with this."

"Dov she nearly died she's in hospital she doesn't need to be worrying about this she can't do anything about it anyway."

Dov sighed "I know but she asked me too she didn't even want to let me in on this I can't let her down Trac."

Traci sighed heavily "what if this guy set her up Dov? Isn't it our job to make sure he pays for what he did?"

Dov shook his head "don't do that Traci, we're not doing anything, we're getting the results and going back to Andy like I was told to," he said and walked off to the coffee station.

Traci huffed and sat down she really didn't see the point in going back to Andy just to upset her when she tells her she has to stay out of it and at the hospital. She looked to her phone as it rang "officer Nash," she answered.

"Hey Nash it's Josh…results came in quicker than I thought."

Traci covered the mouth piece "Dov!" she called and waved him over "and was there any?"

"Apart from officer McNally's there was one," Josh replied

"And you're so awesome you have a name?" Traci asked biting on her lip nervously.

Josh chuckled "yes Nash I got a name."

Traci grabbed a pen "shoot," she said ready to write.

"A Ryan Westbrook, 32, no priors- just one for smashing a police car window when he was sixteen, last known address is in Philly," he said.

"Philadelphia?" Traci asked "so what the hell is he doing all the way up here?" she asked.

"That's you job Nash," he chuckled.

"Alright thanks a million Josh," she said and hung up.

"We have something?" Dov asked hovering over her.

"Yeah," Traci frowned "but I don't understand it at all," she said and turned to her computer "alright Ryan have you a picture to go with this?" she asked out loud as she typed.

"Damn it," Dov sighed "he's a kid in that picture that was over sixteen years ago."

"Yeah but Andy might remember his eyes or something," Traci said and printed it off "it's the best we got right now," she said and walked to the printer to collect it.

…**..**

At the hospital Andy Chris and Gail sat playing cards the doctor had been by to see her and assured Jerry and Ollie she was fine, so they had decided to home and let her rest up "ha I win again," Andy giggled.

"Only because we're letting you," Gail chuckled

"Yeah don't get used to it you know you suck," Chris added.

"Hey," Andy yelled playfully "I am not th…" she trailed off as she stared at the person in her doorway.

"Andrea," she greeted nervously her eyes darting from Chris and Gail back to a frozen Andy.

Gail had seen the photo albums she knew who it was "you got some nerve turning up here!" she yelled and jumped off the bed.

"I came to see if my daughter was okay," she replied.

"Like you care!" Gail yelled and took a step closer to her "get the hell out of here and don't come back!" she said shoving her backwards.

"Andrea please!" her mother called into the room.

Andy closed her eyes tight as a tear slid down her face "Chris please get her to leave, please, I cant, I can't," she said and began to hyperventilate. "She has to be gone, she can't be here," she yelled trying to get out of the bed.

"Andy, Andy," Chris said pinning her down "I'll get rid of her," said trying to drown out her and Gail arguing "just please get back into the bed."

Andy looked up at him with her watery eyes "please just get rid of her," she whimpered.

"I will I promise," he smiled sadly at her and settled her in the bed "I'll be right back," he said and threw her the remote "just watch some tv," he said and walked out shoving Gail with him and closing the door behind them.

"Get lost! How many times do I have to say it!" Gail yelled.

"I am her mother I have every right to be here!" her mother yelled back.

Gail scoffed and gave her the dirtiest look there ever was "you're no mother."

"Look I don't know who you are but not you or anyone else is going to stop me from seeing my daughter," she said and walked to the door-stopping when Chris stepped to block it "excuse me," she said and looked up at him.

"Exit is that way," Chris said nodding his head towards it.

She took a step back and sighed "all I want is to see if my daughter is okay."

"She doesn't want you here!" Chris yelled "now please leave before I arrest you!" he hissed.

"Is that a threat?" she yelled back.

"No mam, I don't make threats," he said and took a step closer to her "Andy doesn't want you here so leave. You will have to get through me first that will be the only way you'll get through this door."

Andy's mom scoffed "this is ridiculous! I wan your badge number, and yours," she snapped at Gail.

"6328," Gail said "and his is 6326 now get lost."

Sam and Daryl were at a dead end with the phone the bank said they would have the tapes sent over, while they waited they went to see Andy…arriving to a war zone outside her room.

Chris and Gail stood on one side yelling at woman while she yelled back and tried to get through them into Andy's room two nurses stood on the sidelines trying to calm them down. Sam stopped as Daryl halted quickly "what?" he asked.

"I don't believe this," he said and started to walk faster "Claire? What the hell is she doing here?" he hissed.

"We've been trying to get her to leave for the past half hour," Chris snapped.

"People please this is a hospital, cops or not I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't calm down," the nurse hissed.

Sam joined them and said nothing he had no idea who this woman was "uh, maybe you should take this somewhere else."

"No!" Gail snapped "she's totally upset Andy! She has no right to be here!"

"Oh for god sake!" her mom yelled "I am her mother I have every right to be here!"

"You should have thought about that before you took off and left her behind!" Daryl hissed and took a step closer to her "you get the fuck out of here before I make you!" he snarled.

Claire scoffed "I see you're still hanging around- still filling her head with crap too?" she hissed bitterly.

Daryl laughed "oh go screw yourself!" he snapped "I have been here for her!"

"Alright enough!" Sam boomed over him "you two go cool off," he said to Chris and Gail "Daryl go into Andy and you," he said turning to Claire "you're not wanted here so take off," he said and walked into the room not giving her a chance to speak.

Andy stared at the door as if expecting her to follow him in "she's gone," Daryl said watching her closely.

Sam sat beside her "how are you feeling now?" he asked slipping his hand into hers deciding not to mention her mom.

Andy scooted down in the bed she was in total shock she couldn't believe her mother had just turned up like that. She turned to Sam as he called her softly "yeah, fine…I just have a head ache, I'm going to go to sleep for a bit."

"Okay," Sam said and kissed her on the forehead "I probably won't be here when you wake up but I will be back."

Andy nodded with her eyes close "it's fine, I'll just see you whenever."

Daryl watched her and sighed she was starting to shut down like she always did when her mom was mentioned, looking down at his phone as it beeped he stood up "tapes are at the station…I'll meet you at the car," he said glancing at Andy.

Sam waited for him to leave and sat up on the bed and slid his hand on to her hip "babe do you want to talk before I go?"

"No," Andy muttered and pulled the covers closer "I'll just see you later."

Sam sighed and stood he knew there was no point trying "okay I'll be back…I love you," he said and waited for her to reply.

"Yeah me too," she mumbled quietly.

Sam hung his head and sighed "see ya round," he said and walked out of the room-Andy smiling to herself as he did.

* * *

><p>Traci and Dov arrived back to the hospital and were filled in about Andy's moms return by Chris and Gail. They all now sat in the room in silence not knowing what to say. "Uh, we got a print off that note," Dov said breaking the silence.<p>

"Dov!" Traci hissed and shot a glance to Andy.

"It's fine Trac…couldn't take the silence anymore," Andy said "what did you get?"

Traci pulled a folder out of her bag "we got a name- Ryan Westwood, the guy is in the system from when he was a teenager so the picture is not great," she said pulling it out "just look at it and see if any of the features stand out," she said handing it to her.

Andy took the picture from Traci and studied it "I don't know, he had his hood up the whole time."

"Just look for a minute Andy," Chris said.

"Something might stand out," Gail added.

Andy looked at the photo again pulling it closer she squinted her eyes a little "the eyes," she said and pulled it back "he had the same eyes."

"Anything else?" Dov asked.

"The hair maybe," Andy said and looked at the picture again "I think I saw a bit of brown sticking out under the hood."

"Right," Dov said and stood up "his last known address was in Philadelphia…what do we do now?"

"Take the picture to Sam and Daryl, this guy is still around he gave me the impression he lived around," Andy said.

"How so?" Gail asked.

"Well he called me and asked about Sandra's case how else would he know about it it's not on the news or anything," Andy said.

Chris nodded "she's right he would have had to hear someone mention it…were you and Sam anywhere talking about it?"

Andy thought back "no but Daryl and I went for lunch and were talking about it, but it was pretty quiet a couple by the door and the staff that was it."

"Right we'll start there," Gail said "maybe he works there."

"What's the name of the diner?" Chris asked.

"Orlando's, the one on the corner," Andy replied "and call Daryl if you find anything!" she called after them.

Traci and Dov made their way to the door too "we'll call if we get anything, get some sleep," Traci smiled before they slipped out of the room.

…

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "this was another waste of time, he had his hood up the whole time."

"Yeah but look," Daryl said leaning over him pointing at the screen "he has a tattoo, how many people have tattoos on their hand?"

Sam scoffed "a lot."

"Yeah but how many of them have a heart with a dagger through it?" Daryl asked.

"It narrows it down is all…we have a lot of digging to do," Sam sighed.

"Hey," Traci, said coming up behind them "have you found anything else?"

"No," Sam replied "just after looking at the footage the bank sent over."

"Did anything come up?" Dov asked.

"The guy was on it but he had his hood up, we saw a hand tattoo so we'll work from there," Daryl said.

"That's why we're here," Traci said "we got prints from the note he gave Andy we got a name."

"And Chris and Gail are gone to check out a diner we think he works at," Dov added.

Sam and Daryl looked at one another "seriously?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah," Traci said.

Daryl chuckled "we've only been looking all day and bam there you are after what? An hour?"

Dov stepped closer "Andy asked me to get the note…she forgot to say it to you," he added.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sam asked and grabbed his coat.

"And where are we going?" Daryl asked as they followed.

"We're gonna go meet Peck and Diaz, it's the best lead we've had all day!" Sam called back.

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital Andy finally hauled herself out of the bed the nurse insisting she used a wheel chair and also reminding her she had been shot twice and on life support. She wanted the doctors to see she could move around on her own so they'd send her home quicker.<p>

When she got back to her room with a magazine she closed the door and rolled back to the bed when a voice startled her "I told you I didn't want to get involved."

"Ryan!" she gasped "wh-what are you doing here?" she asked alarmed.

Ryan stood up and started to walk to her as he did he watched as her eyes darted to the door then back to him "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said and stopped in front of her. Placing a hand under her knees and the other round her back he lifted her out of the chair and placed her on the bed "I had no idea he would do this," he said and sat in the chair beside her.

"Why are you here?" Andy asked again her panic subsiding.

Ryan shrugged "the last place anyone will expect to find me."

"I have people coming and going all day- all cops might I add," Andy said.

"Yeah I know…I came to tell you I didn't set you up, Corey doesn't even know I'm in town," Ryan said.

Andy nodded she believed him "my colleges are only looking for you so you can tell them what happened the day Gina died up until Sandra died."

"I can't," Ryan said and stood up "I'll be killed the second I step foot outside that station."

"No you won't we can protect you," Andy said she didn't miss the way he edged closer to the door with each word.

"Don't you get it?" he yelled "I can't go into that station…Anton has inside guys in all of them."

Andy's eyes went wide "do you know who it is from fifteen division or twenty-seven?" she asked.

Ryan nodded "a guy called Hicks from twenty-seven and a chick called Cruz from fifteen…I gotta go I'm sorry I can't help but I just can't risk it, I have a wife and two kids," he said and was gone before Andy could say another word.

Andy sat back against the bed and sighed how the hell did no one know this?


	15. Chapter 15

Two days had passed and Andy hadn't heard from Ryan-nor had she told any of them he was here, Traci and the others were led to yet another dead end. The manager of the diner told her that Ryan had worked for her but had quit a few weeks ago for another job and never told anyone where it was. She had given them an address from his file, but when Sam and Daryl showed up at the house an old man informed them he'd being living there all his life and knew of no Ryan Westwood leaving them back at square one.

On the upside her mother hadn't been back but had sent flowers with a note asking to talk, today she was told if her session with a councillor went well they would consider her going home soon.

"Hey," Andy looked up from her book when an exhausted Sam dropped into the seat beside the bed, if he wasn't here with her he was with Daryl and the others at the station.

"Hey," she replied and put her book down "have you not been home yet?"

"No," he yawned "we found a friend of his and spent the night questioning him and nothing, he hasn't seen him in about three years," he sighed. "Then Epstein had to ask was it Westwood or Banks we were looking for, Daryl totally lost it."

"Anything on Banks?" she asked.

"No," he sighed "been to the house three times but he knows were looking so he won't be back."

"Have you tried Anton or Dave's-or any of their warehouses?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and stood up "Anton's been watched since he was released and Dave is still in guns and gangs-the warehouses are still on lockdown, we did send people to check his house but no one had been there in a while.

Andy nodded this was turning into a disaster everything linked together from her to Sandra to this Gina girl right down to the two men they were unable to find. "Sam, maybe you should take a few days away from this," she suggested "just a few days," she added.

"And do what?" he asked "sit home and think about it?"

Andy knew he was getting annoyed so changed the subject "I have a session with a counsellor today, they said if it goes well they'll talk about letting me go home soon."

Sam sat on the bed beside her "that's good, it'll be great to have you home," he smiled and pushed some hair out of her face "I miss you babe."

"Sam please?" Andy asked and took his wrist before he pulled his hand away "take a few days off?"

Sam stood up and leaned over her, dropping a kiss on her forehead he walked to the door "I could have lost you and my child Andy, I'll be back later on…get some sleep, I love you," he said and walked out of the room.

…

A few hours later Andy had been to her session and was now back in her room, Traci had called to say she wouldn't make it in until later, she huffed and threw herself back in the bed.

As footsteps stopped outside her room she looked up to see Ryan hover by the door "Ryan!" she whispered loudly.

"Uh hey," he said and stepped into her room.

Andy gasped "what happened to you?"

Ryan made his way to the chair and winched as he sat down "Anton found out I came to see you," he said and looked up at her "I've sent my wife back to Philly with the kids, as soon as I help you I'm on the first plane back there."

"Pass me my phone please," she asked holding out her hand.

"I'm only talking to you," he said quickly.

"I'm not calling anyone down, I'm having the two officers removed from this floor and having them replaced with two of my friends that I can trust, so phone please," she said again.

Ryan hesitated for a moment before he picked it up "anyone else turns up I'm out of here," he warned as he handed it over.

Andy nodded "two friends that's it, I promise," she said and held the phone to her ear.

Five minutes later she hung up "they'll be gone soon."

Ryan nodded and stood up walking to the window he sighed "so what now?" he asked.

Andy thought for a moment "we start from the day Gina died-how Corey reacted."

Ryan scrubbed his hand over his face "he was devastated, he hated his mom and his dad he was saving to get them both out of there he was a really great kid…then he went crazy and turned into whatever he is now."

"Did Sandra meet him before Gina died?" Andy asked.

"No," he said and shook his head "Corey never came by this part of town he always stayed over the other side. He did call her every day though-just got off the phone to her before she jumped into the lake…he warned her to be careful because she wasn't the best swimmer."

"How did you know Corey?" Andy asked.

"I lived around the corner from Sandra we were good friends then Gina came along…I was the only one that came with her to visit her dad so I'd see him there."

Andy nodded "and did she want to go?"

"No she only went because of a court order, she knew her dad was a creep she knew her cousin had started working for him too, she begged her dad to leave him out of his business."

"Dave?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but Anton told her no…roped his sister into the life too," Ryan sighed "I'm sorry I have to go I thought I could do this…I'm sorry," he said and hurried from the room.

"Ryan!" Andy called after him "what is it with guys running away from me today?" she muttered.

* * *

><p>As the hours ticked by Andy got more frustrated, pulling back the covers she slid out of the bed, walking to the wardrobe she pulled out sweats "Dov!" she called.<p>

"Yes?" he asked sticking his head in "where are you going?" he asked as he watched her pull the hoodie over her head.

"Can you ask the nurse to page my doctor please?" she asked and walked back to her bed.

"Chris! Get Andy's doctor…where are you going?" he asked again.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked sticking his head in the door.

"No, just get the doctor please!" she hissed and sat down to put her shoes on.

"Andy where the hell are you going!" Dov yelled.

"To close this case!" she hissed back "I'm sick of everything I just want it done, look at all of you!" she yelled "when was the last time you were home?"

Dov sighed "you got shot, you'd be doing the same if it were one of us."

"And I appreciate your loyalty really I do but I will not be responsible for one of you getting hurt because you aren't focused!" she yelled back.

"Andy," Dov started but the words died on his lips as Chris walked back in with the doctor.

"Miss McNally?" the doctor questioned as he looked at her dressed form.

"How did my session go?" she asked.

"It went very well," the doctor replied "I know I said we'd talk about you going home but I didn't mean the same day."

"Am I okay to leave?" she asked.

"Well you still tire easily and you still have fuzzy spots and dizzy spells, although I wouldn't recommend it just yet you are nearly there," he replied.

Andy nodded "so you can't stop me if I leave now?"

"No," he said slowly "I can't stop you but I would advise against it."

"I am leaving today, but," she added when the doctor opened his mouth "I won't be working outside of an office, I will not be lifting and if I feel tired or dizzy I will sleep…these two will see to it."

The doctor had come across many cops before he knew once they decided to leave there was no stopping them. He sighed heavily "okay, I'll just go get you bandages for the wounds and set you up with antibiotics that you must take," he said clearly "and you must take it easy- sitting is all I'm clearing you for…don't sneak out until I give them to you," he said and walked out of the room shaking his head.

"Andy, Sam is going to kill you," Dov sighed.

"I know," she sighed "I have new info," she said pulling her jacket on.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Like me," they all turned to see Ryan in the doorway "changed my mind," he said when Andy smiled back at him.

"Is this the guy we've been looking for?" Chris yelled.

"Yes, now shut up and go hurry the doctor," she said.

…..

Down the station Sam groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face "this is a total burn," he said and stood up "we're going around in circles."

Daryl yawned and flung his pen down "my eyes are stinging I can't read any more," he said and stood up "everyone take a break go home whatever I don't care," he said and walked out to the coffee station.

Gail stood up "I am going home to get a shower and some decent food, Trac you need a ride home?"

"No thanks, my mom has Leo I stopped in on him on my way back from that bakery," she replied.

Sam yawned and stood up "I'm gonna go see Andy, I'll be back in an hour," he said and grabbed his jacket.

Traci sighed she knew they were all losing faith-all giving up "come on come on give me something new," she asked as she looked down at the paperwork spread out in front of her.

She looked up when a cup was placed in front of her "take a break babe," Jerry said sitting in front of her.

"Thanks," she said and took it from him "everyone's giving up Jerry," she sighed "and I don't blame them a week and we still have nothing."

Jerry squeezed her shoulder "maybe you need a day away from it and come back fresh."

Traci sighed "I can't give up on this Jer, we find the guy that led Andy to that house, we find the guy that shot her then we hopefully find the guy that killed Sam's sister."

"I know it's hard babe but you gotta accept that there are cold case that never get solved," Jerry said softly.

Traci nodded and blew out a breath she stood up "I'm going to go asleep for an hour before I dig back in, we're so close Jerry I know we are," she said and walked out of the room with him.

Daryl watched her go and sighed she had been with them from the beginning she hadn't gone home once for more than an hour or two. Taking his coffee he walked back into the room and sat down at the table she was at, looking from page to page he sat back and sighed heavily "there has to be something we're missing," he said to himself.

"There is," came Andy's voice behind him " and I have him."

Daryl turned in his seat "this better be a dream," he said.

"No Daryl, you have to actually sleep to have dreams," Andy said and made her way to him.

"Andy," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Sam had just left to see you…what are you even doing here?"

"Chris is waiting by his truck…he text me to say he was grabbing a shower here before he left," Andy replied.

"That doesn't explain why you're here-out of hospital."

"I discharged myself…I'm fine," she said and turned as she heard Sam yelling.

…

"Where the hell is she!" Sam yelled as he stormed back to the room. Stopping as he saw her he narrowed his eyes "you get up now, we're going back to the hospital!" he yelled "I can't believe you'd be so stupid…discharge yourself?"

"Oi!" Daryl yelled and stood up as he took a step to her "don't you speak to her like that!" he hissed.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes "what are you going to do about it…Andy up, let's go," he said.

"Don't push me Swarek!" Daryl yelled.

"Or you'll what?" Sam yelled taking a step closer to him.

Andy knew both their tempers and what could happen-she had to stop it so did the only thing she could think of. She jumped up and slammed her hands on the desk "stop it! Just stop it! Both of you!" She yelled. She waited until they both turned their attention to her. "I'm sorry I just turned up here, but I'm sorry Sam I'm not going back," she said and sat down slowly "Dov get me a clean whiteboard please?" she asked.

"On it," he nodded and hurried away.

"Daryl can you call Gail and ask her to come back-Traci too, Sam will you get Frank and Noelle please and Jerry and Ollie too, we're gonna close this case today," she said and flung her jacket on the back of a chair.

Daryl chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "welcome back Andy," he said and walked out the door nodding at Sam as he slipped by him.

"Andy this is ridiculous you need to be at the hospital," Sam said once they were alone.

"I'm fine Sam, the doctor checked me over gave me meds and told me what I can and cannot do. I won't be going outside the station I promise…please do what I ask," she pleaded and turned to face him "just trust me please."

Sam looked down on her and sighed "fine, but one sign of you not being okay and I'm taking you back," he said and walked out of the room.

Andy sighed and shook her head "why do men find it so hard to do what they're asked?"

"Because they're men," came Traci's voice.

Andy smiled and turned in her seat "hey," she said "I found Ryan Westwood…well he found me," she corrected.

Traci's eyes went wide "he found you?" she frowned.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "he came to see me at the hospital…twice"

Traci's went wide again "what did he say? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, no, no" Andy said waving her hands "he didn't touch me, he came to tell me he didn't set me up, and he told me Anton Hill has inside guys in most of the stations."

Traci thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head "is there someone from here?"

Andy saw Sam return with the others "I'll explain everything when everyone is here," she said and stood up.

* * *

><p>When everyone had arrived Andy stood up and walked to the front "alright," she said and walked to the folder she had prepared while she was waiting. "Corey Banks," she said and placed a picture on the board "he's the shooter-my shooter and we think he's the shooter of Sandra Swarek," she said pointing to the photo of her up top "or he at least arranged it," she said shooting a look at Sam as she walked by him.<p>

Getting another photo she walked back "Ryan Westwood," she said pinning it to the board and turning back to them. " He was friends with both Banks and Sandra," she said and got another picture "along with this girl Gina Banks," she said and pinned it up.

"Where are you going with this McNally?" Frank asked.

Andy walked to him and dropped notes down in front of him "Ryan Westwood was friends with Gina and Sandra, every week he would go with Gina to visit her dad who happens to be Anton Hill. He became friends with Corey Banks but other than seeing him at Anton's Corey never crossed paths with him or Sandra until he started to date her."

Sam stood up and walked to the notes "where did you get all this?" he asked "we've dug around we've had people in for questioning and still ended up with nothing."

Andy went on like he didn't ask "Corey blames Sandra for his sisters death he could never accept it was an accident so seeked his revenge and…sot her," she said and walked back to the front.

"So the key is this Westwood guy?" Jerry asked.

"Yes," Andy nodded "but Anton Hill has already gotten to him…beat him up."

"But we can't find him," Gail said.

"Yeah we've been looking for days now and not a peep," Oliver said.

"We've even contacted Philly PD," Daryl said.

Andy looked at Sam and bit her lip she knew what she was about to say would make him lose it altogether um," she said and cleared his throat "he came to see me at the hospital."

"What!" Sam and Daryl yelled.

Andy looked at Sam again she felt bad at the look on his face now "he came to see me to tell me he didn't set me up."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Daryl snapped.

"I'm telling you now," she said and looked back at Sam "Anton knew he'd been to see me because he has an inside guy…here," she said and looked at Frank "Ryan told me who it was."

Frank sighed and stood up "give me the name," he asked.

Andy closed her eyes once she said this she could never take it back, although she had no proof she believed him "he told me it was Cruz."

"Where is he?" Sam asked and took a step closer to her "I cannot believe you kept this from us-from me!" he hissed.

Andy bit her lip "in interview one with Chris."

….

Andy let them all yell over one another for a few minutes, she hurried to the door as Sam stalked to it "Sam you can't go into him, he won't talk to anyone but me," she said walking in front of him trying to stop him.

"Too bad McNally!" he hissed back.

Andy stopped at the use of 'McNally' "Sam!" she called when he kept walking.

Sam stopped and walked back to her "after everything we went through with Terri you promised no more lies, but yet here we are again!" he yelled.

"This is not the same thing Sam and I'm doing all this for you!" she yelled back "I got shot for you-to help you!"

"You just couldn't help yourself McNally," he said and shook his head.

There was the McNally again she shook her head and looked away from him "I thought I was doing the right thing the guy was terrified for his family."

Sam scoffed "clearly not!" he hissed and got up in her face he was so pissed right now he felt like his head was about to explode. "Telling you about Sandra was the biggest mistake of my life, I sure as hell wish I could take back the day I met you!"

Andy stepped back in shock she couldn't form any words she felt like her heart had been ripped in two. She couldn't think of anything to say she just stared at him as her bottom lip quivered.

Sam watched the look of horror on her face he sighed when her eyes welled and her bottom lip quivered. Scrubbing his hands over his face he blew out a breath "Andy I-"

She cut him off "don't," she whimpered and took a step back "don't you dare take it back," she sniffed and caught a tear as it fell. "If this is how you're going to react every time I do something you think I shouldn't then I don't wanna be with you…I don't want that for my baby," she said and turned on her heels willing the tears to stay down.

It was Sam's turn to look at her in horror all he could do was watch her walk away his mouth wouldn't open nor would his feet move to follow her.

Andy walked back into the room and stopped at everyone looking between her and Sam in shock "uh Jerry," she said and wiped her face now wasn't the time for her own dramas "I'm gonna need a recording device if I'm going to do this interview…and a pen and paper, Chris will sit in on it with me you can all watch."

Jerry stood looking out at Sam "uh paper right," he said and walked out of the room. When he got to Sam he stopped in front of him "you better grovel your ass off!" he hissed "you went too far this time Sammy, you can't keep taking it out on her!" he said and walked on.

….

Daryl watched Andy as everyone went back to work leaving her alone in the corner. Watching her for five minutes he walked over and sat on the side of the table "Andy," he said.

Andy stopped writing and fiddled with the pen "I'm fine," she replied.

Daryl shook his head and placed his hand on her back "you don't have to lie-not to me," he said and rubbed up and down.

Andy looked up at him with her watery eyes "he wishes he never met me," she whimpered.

Daryl sighed now he really was going to kill Sam "he didn't mean it emotions are running high for everyone…let him cool off. You need to too, why don't you go get a soda or something before you go in," he suggested.

Andy nodded "yeah," she said and stood up "gotta get my head back in the game," she gave him a quick smile and walked off.

When she got to the break room Sam was sitting there on his own playing with a paper cup. Looking behind her she wondered if she should just turn around and go to one of the vending machines, instead she stepped fully into the room and closed the door. Walking to the fridge she could feel his eyes on her, grabbing a soda she closed the fridge and turned around her gaze locking with his.

They looked at one another for a few minutes before she gave him a weak smile and looked down to pull the ring on her soda.

"The day I met you was the best day of my life-one of many," he said.

Andy closed her eyes "do you regret any of this-us-the baby?" she asked.

"What?" he asked and stood up "Andy no, God no," he said and walked to her. "After I left you in that alley all I could think about was you I had to see you again…I love you," he said stepping closer to her. "I love you so much-and this baby," he said placing his hand on her stomach "I'm so sorry about what I said," he sighed and leaned on the counter beside her "I had all sort of thoughts about him being alone with you."

Andy turned her body to face him "he didn't do anything Sam, if he did I wouldn't have kept it from you, he's just scared to speak up I was thinking of him."

"Always looking after everyone else," he said and stepped closer to her "can we work this out?" he asked.

Andy looked up and sighed he had remorse written all over his face "I'm sorry for what I said too…I do want to be with you."

"No no babe you got nothing to be sorry for, I was a jackass I caused all this, I'm the one that's sorry," Sam said.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck "clean slate?" she asked.

Sam nodded and lowered his head "defiantly," he said and kissed her slowly.

* * *

><p>After a long make out session…where Sam had her on his hips pinned to the wall they both walked out of the break room hand in hand "when you go in there ask him when Corey first suggested he get his revenge," Sam said.<p>

Andy nodded as they walked into the briefing room "already on my list," she said ignoring the smirks as she passed everyone.

Sam chuckled "what else have you got?"

Andy smiled and picked up her files "guess you'll have to wait and see…the others are going to be on the observation side if you want to join them."

Sam nodded and smiled "I hope you have more luck than we did," he said and kissed her quickly before following the others out of the room.

Andy blew out a few deep breaths before she grabbed her files closer and followed. Slipping into the interview room she sat down beside Chris "sorry to keep you waiting so long, we had to get everything together."

Ryan nodded "so where do we start?" he asked.

Andy opened her notes "we're gonna start from Gina," she said and looked down "what did Corey think of Sandra being best friends with her?"

"He was delighted she had made such a good friend, at the time he'd never met Sandra but he spoke highly of her said he'd never seen Gina so happy."

Andy nodded "when did he first mention he was going to get revenge for Gina?"

Ryan sighed "the day of her funeral, her mom asked Sandra to say a few words, she was a mess up there but she did it."

"And she didn't speak to Corey at all that day?"

"No, she was too upset she didn't come to the afters she just went to the church and cemetery then took off in tears."

"Were you in contact with her that day?"

Ryan nodded "I called in to see her that evening, her mom let me in saying she'd being in her room crying since she got back."

"Where did you go after Sandra's house?" Chris asked.

"I went back to the bar, Corey and a few others were still there he was wasted and rambling out of him."

Andy jotted it down "Okay what was he saying?"

"That Gina should be here, it wasn't fair, you know all the usual grief stuff."

"When did you leave the bar?" Chris asked.

"Around eight, I wanted to leave sooner but Corey wouldn't leave, it took me over an hour to get him to come with me."

"And where did you go?"

"I brought him home and dropped him on the bed and left," Ryan said.

"Did he say anything at all in that time?"

"He was muttering about she's going to pay I know what really happened what she did…I thought he was just drunk talking so I said okay we talk about that tomorrow then I left…thought he'd forget about it," he muttered.

"And he didn't?" Andy asked.

"No," Ryan sighed "called me up a week later to introduce him to Sandra."

"And you didn't find that at all strange?" Andy asked.

"I did," Ryan nodded "but when I said no he had assured me he was being stupid and he wanted to meet her and thank her for trying to save Gina and for everything else she'd done for her."

Andy nodded "so he met her and what took her out?"

"No, she was still upset I was there when they met we just sat in a diner and talked about Gina. When we were leaving Corey asked for her number something about them leaning on one another through this hard time."

Chris sighed "how long after did he contact her again?

"They texted here and there it was months after Gina when they stopped…Sandra was finally getting back to normal she had signed up for the academy that summer."

"So how did he end up with her for almost three years?" Chris asked.

Ryan sighed "he cut contact for about a year then he ran into her in the mall one day, after coffee he asked her out and she agreed…I didn't know this was all part of the plan-it was a plan from day one."

"So he was around for good after that?" Andy asked glancing at the glass wondering what Sam was thinking.

Ryan nodded "two weeks before she was killed it was just me and him at the bar his dad owned, he was rambling on about the time was nearly here and Sandra wasn't going to know what hit her…I thought he was going to propose or something."

"Andy," Chris said flicking through files "nowhere does it mention Anton Hill had a bar."

Andy had already thought about that "right, we're done here, thank you so much Ryan, if you just hang here I'll have one of the officers move you to a more comfortable room and I'll get you to the airport myself when I get this sorted," she said and hurried from the room.

As she hurried out Sam came out of the observation room "Jerry's gone to get a warrant," he said and fell instep with her.

Andy nodded and walked to briefing room "let me know what you find," she said and sat down at the table that was her desk for now.

Sam sighed he had forgotten she couldn't leave "babe you did good, you got everything we needed…it wouldn't be fair if you weren't the one to slap on the cuffs."

Andy smiled up at him "thank you but it's not just me to worry about," she said patting her stomach "just give him a kick for me or something," she giggled.

Sam pulled her to her feet "thinking about everyone else," he chuckled, lowering his head he kissed her softly "I love ya babe," he said and kissed her quickly "take a rest!" he called as he hurried out after Jerry.

**A/N so thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad to see people are still interested in this story I know I've been away for a while…maybe a little longer and that was my own fault, but anyway, thank you to those who did message me to get my ass back in the game ( I did read all of them…then felt bad) To those who asked why Andy forgave Sam so quickly, I was going to drag it out a bit but I really wanted to put the murder to bed soon and figured if I dragged it out it would be another few chapters until I moved on….so the drama ends and the happiness begins, enjoy.**

About fifteen minutes after Sam and the others had left he had called Andy to let her know they had arrived. After swinging around on her chair for another five minutes she stood up and walked to the coffee station, pouring a cup she walked down the hall to the interview room. Opening it she walked in and sat down "here," she said sliding the cup to Ryan.

Ryan frowned "I thought you were on the way to the bar."

"Yeah," Andy sighed "I haven't been cleared for heavy duty yet and I don't want to risk anything happening to my baby," she smiled and patted her stomach "not worth it."

Ryan's eyes travelled down to her stomach "you never mentioned you were pregnant."

"It's too early to be telling people…forgot," she chuckled "anyway what was I supposed to say? Will I get shot and almost die if I go to this address because you know I am pregnant?"

"No guess not…sorry," he added and smiled quickly.

Andy shrugged "not your fault but I do wish you had let me help you from the start."

"So what now?" Ryan asked.

"Well, now," Andy said slowly "you're done," she smiled "I'll get someone to drive us to the airport."

Ryan stood up as Andy did "if it's alright with you I'd kinda like to hang around…just to see him brought in."

Andy eyed him for a moment "why?" she asked.

"Because he deserves to be punished she was innocent she didn't deserve this. She mourned Gina for moths and he knew that, if it weren't an accident she wouldn't have put on an act for so long…not that it was," he added.

Andy nodded "you're right he does deserve to be punished and he will be, alright you can come to the break room with me it has sofas," she giggled and opened the door.

"Do you think they'll find him?" Ryan asked as they walked along the hall.

"Of course they will," Andy replied "I know Sam, when he wants something he'll get it." She stopped walking as she saw Frank walk towards his office with officer Cruz, she also noticed her gun and duty belt had been removed "no going back now," she sighed and closed the door.

"That the cop on Anton's payroll?" Ryan asked from behind her.

"Yeah," Andy sighed and sat down "I don't understand it all, she worked special forces and ETF, she's been here for years, it's not like she's money shy either she owns a massive house on Spadina and she had a nice car."

"Money does crazy things to people," Ryan replied.

Andy turned to face him "after Sandra's death did you not think it was Corey?"

Ryan hung his head "I did went to see him too, he laughed in my face and said he was done with all that-with her. When I asked him was he not a bit upset she was dead he shrugged and said women come and go."

"Right," Andy said slowly "and you left it at that?"

"No I went back again and again before I came to see her partner and told him what I knew, he just laughed me out of the place saying it was gang bangers not the loving boyfriend. Apparently Corey had put on quite the show when he'd gone to inform him-even offered him counselling."

Andy sighed she's sent Traci and Dov to speak to her partner and he'd never mentioned that, before she could reply she looked up as the door opened and Dov walked in "did you get him?" she asked quickly.

"Yep," he smiled "Oliver and Chris took him down, Jerry has him in booking they'll be moving him to an interview room soon."

Andy turned to Ryan and smiled "let's get you to the airport," she said and stood up "thanks for everything Ryan," she said and hugged him.

"Glad I could help," he said and stepped out of the hug "I hope you nail him…I'll be out front I need to call my wife she's probably freaking," he said and walked out of the room.

"So before I make food do you want me to take him to the airport?" Dov asked.

Andy looked over at him and smiled "no, you've done enough go get something to eat," she said and slipped out of the room.

…..

Sam rounded the corner and spotted Andy walking back through the front doors with another officer "where have you been? I've looked all over, where's your phone?" he asked.

Andy patted her pockets "must have left it on the desk," she yawned "you okay?" she asked.

Sam nodded "I'll be glad when this is all over."

Andy smiled weakly and massaged her temples a massive headache had just settled in "yeah me too," she yawned and stepped around him "I'll meet you in the briefing room."

"Are you alright?" Sam called after her.

"Yeah, just a headache!" she called back and ducked into the toilets. The last few days events were starting to catch up on her. Locking the door behind her she sank onto the toilet seat and sighed heavily, all she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't give up now.

She lifted her head as the door opened "Andy?" she heard Traci call.

"Yeah," she called back and stood up.

"Banks is settled in an interview room what to you want to do?"

Andy unlocked the door and walked out "has he said anything?" Traci shook her head "okay," she sighed "let him stew for a bit longer then we'll interview him," she said and walked back out to the hall.

"You know if you wanna take a rest I can take care of it, he won't be going anywhere tonight. Go home and get some sleep," Traci said rubbing her arm "baba needs a good rest too," she chuckled.

Andy yawned she couldn't fight it anymore "you know what Traci, I think I will, can you ask Chris or Dov to give me a ride home?"

"Sure," Traci nodded "I'll go find them," she said and walked off.

Andy walked back to the room yawning, she looked to her left and saw Daryl watching her "I'm going home," she said and held her hands up.

Daryl nodded and stood up "do you want me to run you over?" he asked.

"No," Andy replied "you stay here and interview Banks with Traci."

"Okay," Daryl nodded "how are you getting home?" he asked.

"Chris or Dov will be waiting for me out front," she replied and kissed him on the cheek "see ya in the morning," she said and walked off "bye guys!" she threw over her shoulder.

When she got to the front door she frowned at Sam waiting for her in his street clothes "what are you doing?" she asked.

Sam slung his arm around her shoulder "I'm going home with my girlfriend," he said and led her out the door.

Andy smiled and looked up at him "you don't have to…I know what this means to you."

"Yeah well you mean more," he said and kissed her on the head.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Sam's they climbed out "I have nothing to sleep in," Andy grumbled as they took the steps.<p>

Sam chuckled and slid his hand into hers "I'll give you a shirt," he said and opened the door-stopping when the kitchen light was on. He pulled Andy closer to him as he heard movement "wait here," he said and let go of her hand.

"Sam, no, come back," she whispered and followed.

Sam looked behind him as she gripped the back of his shirt "wait here," he said seriously.

Andy let go of his shirt and nodded. Sam reached down to his ankle and pulled out his off duty gun, checking it he jumped out "Police don't m…dad!" he yelled in shock.

"Hello son," he chuckled "you might want to lower that, that's how accidents happen."

"Dad," Sam sighed "I could have shot you," he said and placed it on the counter "what are you doing here?" he asked as his dad hugged him.

"Your mother called a few days ago did you not get the message?" he asked and walked back to the stove "we're here for one of her reunions."

"Uh, no," Sam said glancing back at the door where he knew Andy stood "haven't been here...Andy got shot a few days ago so I've been at the hospital and the station."

"My god son…is she okay?" his dad asked hurrying back to him "was it bad?"

Sam sucked in a shaky breath "uh," was all he got out.

Andy stood in the hall listening smiling to herself that his parents-well his dad at least knew about her. She also caught the deep breath and knew what he was thinking, without thinking she stepped into the room "two rounds into the chest but as you can see I'm still here, hi," she said and held out her hand "Andy McNally."

His dad smiled "well Sammy, she is beautiful just like you said," he said and walked to her "Steve Swarek nice to put a face to the name, this one goes on about you anytime he calls." he chuckled.

"All good I hope," she said and slid her hand into Sam's, he was smiling down at her with a silent thank you. "So Sam told me you guys live in Florida what's that like?" she asked pulling Sam to sit down.

"Yeah, great for retirement, Sammy you should bring her to visit some time, you'll love it Andy…have you two eaten?" Steve asked.

"No," Sam said "but Andy is pretty tired so we'll leave you to it…where's mom?" he asked.

"Right here, Sam haven't I taught you not to let your laundry build up," his mom said coming from the laundry room. "Oh, hi," she said upon seeing Andy "you must be Andy," she smiled and walked to her "Sammy's told us all about you, my your gorgeous."

"Mom," Sam groaned and threw his head back.

"I am…Andy not gorgeous-thank you for the comment though," Andy smiled.

"Suzanne," she said holding out her hand "you two can join us for a late dinner," she said and walked to help Steve.

"Thanks mom but as I was saying Andy is pretty tired she should be resting," Sam said getting to his feet.

"You sick dear?" Suzanne asked as she pulled down four plates.

"Um," Andy looked over at Sam who shrugged "recovering from getting shot actually," she said.

Suzanne gasped "you got shot? Did they catch who did it?"

"We have someone in custody," Andy replied trying to end the conversation "do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, no, you two just sit…wine?" she asked carrying over a bottle as Steve walked over with plates.

"No thanks water will be fine," Andy said.

"Ah go on you'll have one-help you sleep better," she said taking the cork out.

"No really thank you but I'm fine," Andy said.

"One with dinner wont hurt dear," Suzanne said as she sat down.

"Mom she said no leave her be," Sam said.

"I only asked her to have one not drink the bottle, relax your tone," Suzanne warned.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes "she said no twice stop pushing."

"Sam really it's fine," Andy said placing her hand over his.

"No it's not!" he yelled and shot up "she got shot mom SHOT! she nearly died! she was on life support, she's pregnant! She doesn't want a bloody drink!" Sam snapped and looked at Andy as she gasped "shit, I'm sorry babe," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Suzanne and Steve stared back at them "pregnant?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed "look I'm sorry it shouldn't have came out that way, you guys have only just met I'm sorry alright I'm exhausted."

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Suzanne shrieked and jumped up "congratulations," she said and hugged Andy.

"Um thanks," Andy said hugging her back relieved they were okay with it.

"Congrats son," Steve said and clapped Sam on the back.

"Thanks dad and I'm sorry for yelling mom," he said.

"Oh forget about it," Suzanne said and sat back down "you must be really excited Andy is this your first?" she asked.

"Mom really?" Sam asked.

"What she could have another child…not that I mind," she said shooting a glance at Andy.

"No Suzanne this is my first and yes we're really excited," Andy said and slid her hand onto Sam's.

Suzanne smiled "best feeling in the world," she said and went back to her dinner.

"When are you back in work?" Steve asked a while later.

"In the morning," Sam replied "we're just taking a break," he said and stood up "we're gonna head to bed thanks for the dinner…night!" he called and ushered Andy out of the room before she could say anything.

"Night…nice to meet you!" she called as he nudged her up the stairs.

"Well I like her," Steve chuckled.

"Yeah me too," Suzanne smiled.

Andy came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed "mommy and daddy are here should I be sleeping in another room?" she giggled.

Sam threw down the magazine he was reading and scooted closer to her "no point, I'd just sneak in," he said and gently pushed her back. Hovering over her he lowered his head and kissed her slowly.

"Ow," she mumbled as he settled himself on her.

Sam pulled back quickly "sorry, forgot," he said and lifted his weight off her.

"It's okay," she smiled and ran her hands up to his neck "I love you you know that."

Sam nodded "and I love you…get some sleep," he and rolled fully off her.

"Hopefully this all ends tomorrow," Andy said as she climbed under the covers "are you going to tell your mom and dad?" she asked as he climbed in beside her.

Sam thought for a moment "no," he finally said and pulled her against him "not until we have a confession, night babe," he said and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Night," Andy yawned and snuggled back into him deciding to leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Down the station Traci and Daryl emerged from the interview room "what now?" Traci asked as they walked to the briefing room.<p>

Daryl sighed and dropped into a seat "I don't know," he replied.

Traci sat beside him "do we call Sam?"

"No, not just yet," Daryl said looking down at his notes "if we leave him for a few more hours he might get bored and tell us what we want to know."

"But he said he will only speak to Sam, I don't think he's going to give in," Traci said.

"You gotta call Sam down," Jerry said walking into the room "I've had guys like this in for questioning before he's not going to break."

Daryl sighed and sat back in his chair "alright," he said and stood up "but for his sake he better not screw us around," he said and walked to his phone.

Over at Sam's he jumped as his phone rang on the locker, leaning over as best he could with Andy on his chest he grabbed it "Swarek," he muttered sleepily.

"Sorry to call you Sam," Daryl said "but this jackass won't talk to anyone, all he keeps saying is he'll only talk to you."

Sam sighed and looked down on Andy "alright, I'll be down in about half an hour," he said and hung up. Pulling Andy a little closer he blew out a breath did he wake her? He knew she'd want to come, deciding not to he gently rolled her off him and slid out of the bed.

Grabbing his clothes from the floor he looked at the clock and shook his head "not even asleep for an hour," he muttered and dropped a kiss on Andy's forehead "I love you," he whispered and slipped out of the room.

Arriving at the station he went to the briefing room and leaned against the doorframe "let's get this done so I can go back to bed!" he called.

Oliver stood up "I'll go get Connors," he said and slipped out of the room.

"Diaz and Peck have been in there since Traci and Daryl left, still not a word from him," Jerry said as they walked towards the interview room.

"Did he say why he only wanted to talk to me?" Sam asked as he walked into the observation side and watched him.

"No all he said was I want to talk to Swarek no one else," Jerry replied.

"Okay," Sam said "he didn't feel like talking when I cuffed him at the bar so what's changed?"

Daryl slipped into the room "he said if you wanted to know what happened to your sister you'd show."

"Alright," Sam said and pushed himself off the desk he was leaning against "let's go see what he knows," he said and walked out of the room.

Walking into the interview room he nodded for Chris and Gail to leave, waiting for them to slip out he closed the door and walked to the table "so, here I am," he said and sat down.

Corey looked up and smirked "we meet again Sam,"

Sam scoffed "as we did a few hours ago…what have you got for me?" he asked.

Corey smiled and sat back "that cop die?" he asked in an amused tone.

Sam gripped the desk to stop himself from jumping over it and strangling him "lucky for you no, coz if she did you wouldn't have been arrested I'd have shot you the second I set eyes on you," he hissed.

"Oh I get it," Corey chuckled and did a pouty face "did I almost take someone else away from you?"

Sam cleared his throat and leaned forward "so you admit the murder of officer Swarek and the attempted murder of officer McNally?" he asked trying his very best to hold down his anger.

Corey chuckled and held up his hands "guilty…but you'll have a hard time pinning it on me you know no evidence and all," he said cockily.

Sam smiled and stood up leaning over the desk his smiled widened "you see Banks, what you just said there we call a confession, we don't need evidence but just to make it all the more fun," he said leaning closer "Officer McNally saw who shot her and it's a bonus for us that she's up and back at work with no memory loss- oh and we have the gun used in officer Swarek's murder, so I'll leave you here to think about it," he said and walked to the door "and I'll be back to you when I get the results," he gave him one more smile and slipped out of the room.

….

As soon as the door was closed Sam leaned against it and sighed heavily without warning he turned and started punching the wall screaming in frustration "son of a bitch!" he yelled and punched it again.

"Sammy!" Oliver called and hurried to him "relax man it's done we have him it's all over," he said grabbing his hand as he shot it towards the wall again.

"I'll choke that bastard!" he spat "did you see how cocky he was? He doesn't give a damn what he's done! He showed no remorse at all…did her life mean that little?" he asked.

Oliver sighed and smiled sadly "not to him Sammy but to you and the rest of your family she meant so much…we'll send him down for life," he added.

"I need to find that gun," Sam groaned "why did I say I had it?"

"Because we do!" Andy called from behind them.

Sam snapped around to her "babe?" he said and walked to her "what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Andy nodded "I woke up and you weren't there, when I couldn't find you I called to see were you here so here I am…I heard the end of the interview," she added.

"So we know where the gun is?" Oliver asked.

Andy nodded "I do," she said and looked at Sam "Terri," was all she said.

Sam furrowed his brow "isn't she gone on the run from her uncle?"

"Yes," Andy said taking a step to him "but she did call the hospital to speak to me…I only talked to her for a minute," she added when Sam opened his mouth.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said she'd heard on the news I was shot and wanted to make sure I was okay, and she reminded me of that key," Andy said raising an eyebrow.

Sam raised an eyebrow "a key?" he asked.

Andy nodded "that package she sent us once she was clear, remember a key fell out and we were at a loss as to what it was for?"

"Yes," Sam said slowly.

"Well," Andy said taking a step closer to him "she told me where to go."

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Bus station," Andy said "you know the rows of blue lockers there in the back?"

Sam smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist "did I ever tell you how amazing you were?" he chuckled.

Andy giggled and held up the key "go get the final piece to the puzzle," she said dangling in front of him.

Sam smiled and lowered her hand "you know opening a lock is not really heavy duty- it's not really anything at all," he said and turned back to Oliver "don't let anyone in there until I am back, get him a drink and that's it…we'll be back soon," he said and walked off wit Andy.

Daryl chuckled and stepped out of the room "did I forget to mention Andy never forgets…anything," he chuckled again at the look on Oliver's face and walked off to inform the others.

Sam had made Andy get a vest just in case, just as they were at the doors Andy was called walking to the front desk she took the message the officer held out to her.

Walking back to Sam as she read it she sighed and shook her head before scrunching it into a ball and throwing it into the bin "something wrong?" Sam asked watching her mood crumble.

"Nothing," she sighed and walked ahead of him "just my mom again," she added.

Sam hadn't had a chance to talk to her properly about it after seeing her mom at the hospital things just kept building up with the case "what did she want?" he asked.

"To talk," Andy replied and climbed into his truck.

"And are you going to?" he asked as he pulled out of the lot.

Andy scoffed "uh no, she left me in the middle of the night when I was fourteen and I haven't heard a thing since-not even when my dad went to her with the divorce papers, she didn't care then she doesn't care now, I'm not interested in what she has to say."

"Life is too short Andy and take that from my experience, maybe you should listen to what she has to say," Sam said.

Andy sighed and looked over at him "there's a difference between me and you Sam, you loved Sandra she was taken away from you and you family my mom wasn't she chose to leave us-to leave me. I hate my mom I have no feelings other than hatred for her, I couldn't care if she died tomorrow and I'm sorry if that makes me a bitch or whatever but that's just how I feel…she ruined my life," she muttered.

Sam sighed heavily "okay I get it I'll leave it alone," he said as they pulled into the bus station.

"Please do," Andy muttered.

* * *

><p>After clearing it with the station security Andy and Sam made their way to the lockers "B23," Andy read from the key and made their way to the next row.<p>

"Here," Sam said stopping in front of it.

Andy caught up to him and stuck the key in, glancing at Sam she turned the key and jumped back as it flew open and stuff fell to the floor "wow," she gasped looking down at it.

"Wow is right," Sam said and got down on his knees "what have we got here?" he asked and rummaged through the money and drugs on the floor.

Andy looked into the locker and moved aside the last few bits that remained "bingo," she said and pulled out a gun "I think we have our murder weapon," she smiled.

Sam stood up "now all we need are his prints to be on it and the gun he used on you… I'm going to call Jerry down to look after this, we may get Anton too after all," he said walking off with his phone to his ear.

Andy looked back into the locker while she waited for him to come back, a receipt caught her eye it was for a coffee place not far from Corey's house. Picking it up she noticed black powder on the side in the form of a thumb print…gunpowder. "Hey Sam," she said when he walked back to her "look at the date on this," she said and held it out to him.

Sam looked at it "it's the date you go got shot-twenty minutes after," he said pointing to the time.

"So this locker has been accessed since then," Andy replied.

Sam looked down at the gun he still held in his hand "maybe this gun was used on you too."

"Or," Andy said and moved back to the locker shining her light in she looked to the back and noticed light coming from the corner. Tapping it with her knuckle she began to pull at it, when it came away she reached in and felt around, pulling her hand out she held up another gun "this was."

"False back, son of a bitch," he said and shook his head "anything else in it?"

"No," Andy replied as she shined her light in "just the gun."

Sam saw Jerry and Oliver approach "bag them both we'll take them now."

Jerry stopped in front of them and looked around at everything "Cruz admitted everything to Frank," he finally said "she told him all she had to do was drop stuff off here and give him the heads up if we were getting close. She came here the day after Andy was shot to remove the gun but got spooked when she ran into other officers from our division."

Sam nodded and turned back to Andy smiling slightly "we have the answer to two cases in our hands, let's get moving…later buddy," he said and walked on Andy following.

….

While they awaited the results that Sam informed Josh were very important they took a break and now sat on the sofa in the break room Andy leaning into him "Sam," she said.

"Mh?" he mumbled running his fingers up and down her arm.

"If we had a girl how would you feel if we named her Sandra?"

Sam's hand stilled and he thought about it "it's a nice thought babe but to be honest no…I don't think I could deal with another Sandra Swarek-the name I mean," he added.

"Okay, that's fine," Andy said and lay her head back down.

"I like Charlie for a girl," he said a few minutes later.

"I like Olivia," Andy said.

Sam chuckled "yeah I like that too," he said and ran his hand down to her stomach "but we have plenty of time to figure everything out."

"What if it's a boy?" Andy asked.

"Daryl or Carl," he said.

"No S name?" she giggled.

"No," Sam chuckled "that was my mom and dad's tradition, besides you're an A so it wouldn't really work out…unless you were Mrs Swarek," he added carefully.

Andy shot up off and turned to him "you asking me to marry you?" she asked wide eyed.

Before he could reply Josh burst into the room "here," he said excitedly.

Sam stood up and took them from him, reading them a smirk crossed his face and he snapped it shut "follow me Officer McNally," he said and walked out of the room.

Andy stood up "they matched right? Both guns to both bullets?"

"Not only did they match the fingerprints did too," Josh answered.

"Thanks Josh!" Andy called already running after Sam.

Arriving at the room Sam waited for her to catch up, when she did he pulled her to him chuckling as she let out a surprised squeal "I just wanna say thank you for everything you've done, you never gave up not even when I pushed you away, without you we wouldn't be standing here now…so thank you Andy and I mean that from the bottom of my heart," he said stroking her cheek "if it's possible I love you even more."

Andy smiled "well I was kinda hoping to impress you," she giggled at his look "you're welcome Sam," she said and pulled him to her kissing him hard "now let's end this," she said and pushed the door in.

Sam followed her at last "can I go now?" Corey asked.

Sam smirked "not just yet, officer McNally," he said and waved his hand.

Andy stepped behind him "stand up," she said pulling him to his feet "Corey Banks, you are under arrest for the murder of Officer Sandra Swarek and the attempted murder of Officer Andy McNally, you have the right to remain silent but where's the fun in that," she said and whirled him to face her "remember me?" she spat.

Corey chuckled "the chick who ruined my porch with her blood."

Sam saw red and launched forward grabbing him from Andy he slammed his head down on the desk and placed his elbow on his throat "you think this is funny?" he hissed.

"Sam please," Andy begged trying to pull him away "we have him please just leave it we got him," she said desperately.

Sam shook her off "not only did you murder my sister! You could have killed my girlfriend and my baby!" he yelled "you are so so lucky she survived because I'm telling you now, I'd gladly spend the rest of my life behind bars knowing I got you-knowing I wiped that smirk off your face!" he hissed.

Corey chuckled under him "I knew she meant something to you, pity I didn't aim lower or let off another shot and your sister man," he laughed "she didn't see it coming at all-smiled at me when she saw me pull up."

"Sam!" Andy screamed as he pulled his gun.

"Say that again!" Sam hissed through gritted teeth as he pressed the gun to his temple.

Andy was at a loss no one was in the observation side so she was alone, running to the door when her attempts failed she pulled it open and saw Jerry and Daryl blow by "guys I need you!" she yelled.

Daryl and Jerry walked back to her "what's up…Sammy no!" Jerry yelled and brushed by her.

"Shit," Daryl said and ran into the room "come on Sam, look at Andy, come on man you scaring her," he said with his hand on Sam's gun "why don't you take my sister home and let me take it from here," he said softly.

Sam looked down on Corey as his hand shook, looking over at Andy his heart broke at the look on her face, he sighed as the tears rolled down her cheek. Stepping back he held his hands up and moved further away.

Daryl handed his gun to Andy "we'll get him outta here," he said and he and Jerry ushered him outside.

As soon as the door closed Sam picked up a chair and hurled it across the room before he sunk to the floor and finally broke down. Andy hurried to him and got down beside him wrapping her arms around him she dropped fully on her bum when he threw himself at her "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he cried and pulled her closer.

Andy rested her cheek on his head "it's okay, it's okay," she said softly and just let him let it all out.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later Sam pulled away from her and stood up, helping her up he held her in front of him, saying nothing he just stared at her.<p>

Andy took a step closer to him "I love you so much Sam," she said and cupped his cheek "you mean the world to me I don't know what I'd do without you. This is done now, you hear me, done, we got him he's going to pay for what he did," she stood back and held out her hand "come home with me?" she asked.

Sam blew out a shaky breath and looked down at her hand, finally slipping his hand into hers he pulled her into a hug "thanks to you it's done," he said and held her tight.

Andy stepped back and smiled "we better say bye to everyone, we're all gonna need a few days off after this," she said and walked to the door.

When they finally arrived home after seeing everyone they went straight to his room and fell back on the bed.

Sam pulled Andy closer "you know what you asked me in the break room?" he asked.

"About the baby's name?" she asked "don't worry about we have plenty of time."

"No," Sam said and sat up "about me asking you to marry me," he said and walked to his dresser.

Andy chuckled and sat cross legged on the bed "I didn't ask you to ask me I asked you were you asking me, besides it's not like you were serious we were just throwing about ideas."

Sam turned to her he was never so sure about anything in his life "so I'll just bring this back?" he asked waving a box.

Andy's eyes went wide and she almost fell scrambling off the bed "y-you," she stuttered and hurried to him "you have a ring?" she asked.

Sam nodded and looked down at the box "bought it last week," he said and looked back at her. He could see the sparkle in her eye as she looked at the box, he was sure what her answer was going to be. Clearing his throat and took a step back, getting down on his knee he looked back up at her and slid his hand into hers.

"Andy, I am so glad you tackled me in that alley that day, since then you are all I see, I dreamed about you every night, I counted the hours until I could you again, I watched you that time we tried to stay apart," he chuckled. "You are my everything, my love for you will never end, I want to show everyone just how much I love you. I want to wake up with you everyday for the rest of my life, I wanna have dinner with you every evening, I want to come home to you every night," he let go of her hand and opened the box. "Andy McNally will you marry me and make me the luckiest guy on this earth?" he asked holding it out.

Andy now had tears streaming down her cheeks-but she was smiling so that was a good sign, looking down at the ring she looked back at him and giggled "that is the most words I have ever heard you say so…," she trailed off watching his reaction. She could see how calm he was so he must be expecting her to say yes and why wouldn't she? She had the hottest, sexiest, the most loving caring man you'd ever come across-and he was all hers "yes," she nodded "yes I will marry you."

Sam grinned and jumped to his feet pulling her to him he laughed and kissed her hard. After a short make out session he pulled back and took the ring from the box. Taking her hand in his he slid it up and watched it until it hit the top of her finger "did you have to leave me stew?" he chuckled.

"Wanted to see you squirm a little," she giggled and looked down at her hand "it's gorgeous Sam thank you, how did you pick it out?" she asked.

"I was with Nash that day I let her pick," he said and walked back to the bed.

"Traci knew?" Andy asked and walked over to him.

Sam chuckled "yeah, I'm surprised she didn't let the cat out of the bag," he said and pulled her down to him.

Andy giggled and reached for her phone "someone's in trouble," she giggled and dialled her best friends number. "Traci Nash you are in so much trouble…you still at the station?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, we decided to get take out before we all went home…why am I in trouble?" Traci asked.

"So everyone's there?" Andy asked.

"Uh, yeah," Traci said again.

"Put me on speaker," Andy said excitedly.

"Everyone it's Andy!" she called "go on Andy."

Andy looked at Sam "Jerry Barber!" she called.

"Andy McNally" he chuckled.

Andy giggled "did you know what Sam had in his dresser?"

Jerry chuckled "so he manned up?"

Andy giggled as Traci gasped "No! He didn't!" she squealed and grabbed the phone "Andy! did he ask you to marry him!" she yelled.

Yes! We're engaged," Andy squealed back.

"Shut up!" Gail yelled excited "congrats you guys!"

"Well done Sammy my man congrats!" Oliver called.

Sam took the phone from her "thanks guys we'll celebrate tomorrow but if you'll excuse me we're gonna have our own celebra-"

"If you want to live I wouldn't finish that sentence!" Daryl called.

Sam chuckled "bye bye guys," he said and hung up.

Throwing the phone down he rolled Andy under him-minding his weight this time "so how exactly are we gonna celebrate?"

Andy giggled and ran her hands up his chest "let's start with over the clothes action and take it from there," she said and pulled him down to her.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Andy groaned as Sam rolled out of the bed, Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "go back to sleep babe it's early."

Andy sat up sleepily "where are you going?" she mumbled.

Sam walked to her "for a run, go back to sleep," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Love you," Andy said and dropped back into the bed.

"Love ya too babe!" he called and slipped out of the room.

Along his run he'd bumped into Oliver who insisted on taking him for a celebratory coffee and dragged him to the closest diner. It was nearly two hours later when he arrived home, kicking off his shoes he made his way to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame "having fun?" he asked with a smirk.

Andy snapped to face him wide eyed 'help me' she mouthed and nodded to the laptop his mom had in front of her.

Sam chuckled and walked in "what are you looking at?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Strollers Sam, it's never to early too look," Suzanne said and walked to the stove.

"I think we've a while yet," Sam said and dropped a kiss on Andy's shoulder.

Andy leaned back in to him "I did see one I liked," she said and turned her head up to smile sweetly at him.

Sam chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her softly "I'll go get my card," he said and kissed her a few times before walking to the fridge.

"I wasn't asking you to buy it I was just telling you I liked it," Andy said as he walked back to her.

"Babe your hints are not so subtle," he chuckled "if I didn't say anything you'd be dropping hints for days."

"I would not!" she shrieked.

"So you won't be mad if I don't get it?" he asked.

"No…I wouldn't," she giggled when he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then," he said and leaned on the counter beside her "I won't get it then."

"Don't then," Andy said nonchalantly.

Suzanne chuckled as she walked back with a plate "you know he'll buy it Andy," she said and placed the plate down on front of her. "I've made Andy breakfast because she should eat as soon as she gets up, you and your father will have to wait until I run to the store for more bacon," she said as she moved about.

At the mention of bacon Andy jumped off the stool and flung her hand over her mouth before shoving pass Sam.

Sam watched her go and turned to follow her "thanks mom but Andy can't eat bacon…give it to dad!" he called as he took the stairs after her.

Reaching his room he walked to the bathroom door and tipped it open "you okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and stood up "thank god I didn't eat anything yet," she said and flushed the toilet. Walking to the sink she grabbed her toothbrush "are we doing anything today?"

"No plans until the penny later, why? Is there anything you want to do?" Sam asked.

Andy spit into the sink and looked at him "I was thinking we could go see my dad."

Sam nodded all the time he'd been with her she'd mentioned her dad about twice "yeah, that'll work," he said and walked to the bed "when do you want to go?"

Andy walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door "when I work up the nerve to bring you," she said and smiled quickly.

"Babe," Sam said and walked to her "I know all about your dad and his problem okay, nothing is gonna surprise me and I'm not gonna think any less of you."

Andy walked by him and sighed "I know he's screwed up and many people look down on him for the way his career ended and I hated him for it but he's still my dad," she said and turned back to him. "Those other people I can handle but you and my friends looking down on him I couldn't, he made a mistake and unfortunately it screwed up his life and mine and we're still paying for it."

Sam walked to her "I love you I'm marrying you which makes him my family too, I'm not gonna do anything other than have all the time in the world for him," he said and rubbed her shoulders "don't worry about a thing okay," he said softly.

Andy nodded and smiled quickly "I'm just being silly don't mind me," she said and walked to the bed "I'm gonna go back asleep for a bit my stomach is bubbling," she said and lay back.

"Do you want me to get you anything, ginger ale maybe?" he asked knowing that settled her.

Andy smiled and held out her hand "nah, just lie here with me."

Sam took her hand and lay beside her and pulled her against him "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to take it away," he said and kissed her neck.

Andy pulled their joined hands over her stomach "a moments pain for a life times pleasure…it'll all be worth it," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>A while later Andy's eyes fluttered open when Sam trailed his mouth along her neck "Sam," she giggled and pulled her shoulders up "that tickles."<p>

Sam chuckled and gave one last kiss "you've been asleep for more than an hour now, figured we go see your dad then I could take you for lunch."

Andy rolled on her back and stretched out "yeah," she yawned "I don't want to spend my pregnancy napped out all the time," she giggled and sat up "let me just fix my hair then we can go," she said already making her way to his dresser where her brush lay.

"You know," Sam said watching her closely "we could stop in on a realtor and talk about putting your apartment up for sale."

Andy stilled the brush from going through her hair "you want me to sell my place?" she asked looking at him through the mirror.

Sam got off the bed and walked to her "I thought you wanted that too," he said and slipped his arms around her "you'll be living here so there's no point in keeping it."

"I did want that," she said slowly.

"And now you don't?" he asked alarmed.

"No it's not that," Andy said turning to face him "I do want to live here-I am living here…almost. That apartment has been mine for the last six year, I bought it by myself, I did it up by myself….it's the one thing I did for myself," she mumbled and looked up at him "I guess you're right, if you want me to sell it," she sighed "I will," she said and turned back to the mirror.

Sam stood watching her he never really thought about it that way, then he thought what it would be like if someone asked him to sell this place and saw it a lot clearer "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to Andy-keep the apartment if it means that much to you…we'll figure it out some other time," he said and pulled her back against him "you could lease it for a few years."

Andy leaned back into him and dropped her head back "I need time to think about it, when I thought about my future with you and this baby I had visions of us here and Dov and Chris leasing it off me," she giggled "they love that place they're always asking me can they stay, they hate the place they're in now the neighbour drives them crazy."

"Well it's the perfect opportunity," Sam said and kissed her neck "why don't you ask them? That way we all get what we want and you know the apartment is in good hands," he said and stepped back.

"Yeah," she sighed and grabbed her bag "let's go," she said and walked out of the room.

Two hours later she was storming down her dads drive with tears streaming down her face while Sam hurried after her holding a cloth to his nose "I knew this was a bad idea!" she cried and pulled at the truck door "we shouldn't have come here," she sniffed as Sam caught up on her.

"It wasn't all that bad," Sam said.

"He punched you in the face Sam!" she yelled

"Babe, calm down," Sam said stepping closer to her "he was drunk he didn't know what he was doing, and I had to step in before he got to you, I'd rather me hit than you," he said softly.

"He wouldn't have hit me," she sighed "I can't believe he reacted this badly."

"Well we did turn up at his door to tell him you were pregnant for a guy he didn't even know you were dating," Sam said.

"Engaged to," Andy corrected "and I did tell him-several times, he'd say that's nice or that's great…while he looked around for another bottle," she muttered.

Sam sighed heavily "look babe I know he's your dad and all but this is all his fault not yours okay?" he said stepping closer to her "you did everything you could to help him he just didn't want it…it's time to move on with your own life-look after yourself for a change."

"Yeah," Andy muttered "can we go home please?"

Sam sighed and closed her door before walking to his own why were her parents such screw ups? Couldn't they see how much they had hurt and are still hurting her?

…..

A while later they sat watching tv in Sam's-well he was, Andy was too occupied thinking about what he had said back at her dads _look after yourself for a change _she repeated to herself. Getting an idea she stood up "I'm gonna go out for a while what time are we supposed to be at the penny at?" she asked as she pulled on her shoes.

"Eight," Sam replied "where are you going?" he asked watching her move about.

"Figured I'd go have some wedding talk with Traci and Gail," she replied knowing he wouldn't question that.

Sam chuckled "I'm surprised you waited this long, I had visions of you dashing over there at the crack off dawn," he stood up and walked to her "do you want a ride?" he asked.

Damn it Andy thought she knew Traci was at Jerry's that just left Gail "well I am early I was going to stroll over since I can't drive yet, I better see if Gail is there before I turn up," she said and walked up the stairs.

Sam watched her go he couldn't help but notice something was off. Putting it down to what had happened with her dad he decided not to push it.

Andy hurried to her phone and called Gail "hey you at home?" she asked as soon as she answered

"Uh no," she said slowly "I'm out with my brother," she said again slowly "why?"

"Oh, I was going to stop by I've nothing on today, not to worry I'll see you at the penny later anyway…bye," she said and hung up before Gail could reply.

"Andy!" Sam called up the stairs "I gotta pick my mom up from the mall can you hang on ten minutes?"

"Um…Gail's expecting me it's fine Sam you just go I can make my own way!" she called back.

"You sure?" he called back "coz I can drop you off first!"

"I'm sure," she said and made her way back down the stairs "just go get your mom," she said and kissed him "I love ya," she smiled.

Sam smiled and kissed her again "sorry babe dad took off with the car she thought he'd be back for her by now," he said and grabbed his keys "will you be back or will I just meet you at the penny?"

"I'll be here…bye," she said and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper she had crumbled up, flattening it out on the counter she looked down on it and sighed did she really want to do this? When Sam had fallen asleep last night and she was sure Steve and Suzanne weren't going to interrupt she pulled out his laptop, finding what she needed she shut it down and put it back where she had found it before going back to the room and slipping in beside Sam.

With shaky hands she dialled the number and bit her lip nervously as it rang "Claire?" she said as soon as it was answered "meet me at my dads in twenty minutes," she said and hung up. Blowing out a deep breath she stood up she'd started now she had to finish, grabbing the piece of paper she made her way to the door and slipped out.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her dads she let herself in and cautiously moved through the house "dad?" she called as she took slow steps into the living room she sighed at all the bottles that were not there earlier-most of them empty.<p>

Making her way to the kitchen she jumped back as a cloud of dark smoke engulfed her "Jesus Christ dad!" she yelled all over the house and hurried in.

Grabbing the nearest cloth she pulled the oven open and coughed furiously as more smoke attacked her, quickly throwing whatever he had tried to cook into the sink she turned on both taps. Coughing again she walked to the back door and opened it stepping out she leaned against the patio rail and took a few deep breaths.

Fuelled by anger she stormed back in and grabbed a pot, filling it with water she stormed out to the hall and up the stairs. Getting to Tommy's room she all but kicked the door in to find him where she had expected, unconscious fully dressed on top of his bed-a bottle of scotch beside him.

Sighing angrily she took quick steps to the bed and held the pot out, titling it she let the water drip before turning it fully dumping the whole lot on him "what the hell!" he yelled and jumped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed and flung the pot at him-him jumping to doge it "I just had to put out a fire dad! A fucking fire!" she screamed as angry tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Andy," he sighed and pinched his nose.

"What?" She scoffed "hangover to bad to take the yelling?" she screeched "go clean yourself up and get downstairs now!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "I have to come up here again it won't be a pot of water or a bloody fire you'll have to worry about!" she yelled and made her way back downstairs.

When she got to the bottom she stopped and narrowed her eyes as her mother stood awkwardly in the doorway "living room, sit down and don't speak to me until I am ready," she snapped and went to make sure the smoke was clearing.

Stepping outside she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, her eyes snapped open when her dad started yelling. With the anger resurfacing again she stormed into the house and to the living room "I invited her sit the hell down and shut the fuck up!" she yelled.

"Andy, what's gotten into you?" Tommy asked shocked at not only her language but her lack of respect she always carried.

"You and you!" she yelled pointing to both "you both have fucked my life up so much! I hate the both of you-you more," she hissed at her mother. "You have done nothing but let me down dad!" she whimpered "but I never left you I always tried to help you," she wiped the back of her hand across her face "but it wasn't enough," she said quietly.

Pacing for a few minutes she turned to her mom "what are you doing back? Figured you were bored and wanted to screw with me some more?"

"No, Andy, no," her mom said and stood up.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled and held her hand out "stay there-away from me," she added and took a step back. "I learned to move on with my life after you left, you don't get to waltz back in and undo what I did I won't let you…and you!" she snapped turning to her dad "you have a decision to make!"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked realising she was deadly serious.

"The drinking dad!" she yelled "you gotta stop, what if I hadn't come by? You'd be burning to death by now…you have to choose…us and Sam," she said placing her hand on her stomach "or the drink."

"It's not that easy Andy," he sighed.

"Yes it is!" she yelled "you go to meetings you go rehab you get help!"

"I've tried all that!" he yelled back "nothing works," he added quietly.

"It will dad if you try," she bit on her lip as a tear made it's way down her cheek, she watched Tommy walk to one of the nearly empty bottles and pick it up. She watched him drop onto the sofa and open it. "I got shot dad and you didn't even come to see me-didn't even answer the phone or get back to any messages…I was on life support-it was about to be switched off! My friends even came in one by one to say goodbye to me, my BROTHER was there every step of the way he didn't leave my side-not once," she cried hoping she was getting through to him "would you have lived with yourself if you hadn't the chance to say goodbye to me?" she whispered.

Tommy looked at her for a moment "you're a McNally I knew you'd be fine and I knew you wouldn't have wanted me there embarrassing you in front of all your friends.

"I needed my dad!" she cried she knew there- nothing, would help him she had to do what was best for her.

"Why do you think I left Andy," her mom said softly.

Andy scoffed "and left a kid with an alcoholic great job mom you should win parent of the years," she said and grabbed her bag. "I don't wanna see you so please stop leaving me messages at work, we're done, we don't know one another we have no ties to each other-we're nothing," she looked at her dad and dropped her head in defeat "I did all I could dad if this doesn't get through to you nothing will." She walked to the door "you will never see me or this baby again, I can't do it anymore and I will not put Sam or an innocent child through any of it," she sniffed and hurried out the door leaving her parents looking after her.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Tommy said and stood up.

"No she won't Tommy!" Claire yelled "she's finally snapped and I quite frankly have no idea how she hasn't before, she won't be back, well done you've just lost your daughter!" she hissed.

"Don't you lecture me about my daughter!" he hissed "I was here for her I didn't leave her, you should be hung for what you did!"

"I left her here because I thought you'd look after her she was the only thing that mattered to you-that's why I left, we were nothing anymore we were in a rut and I couldn't do it anymore…I knew taking her would break your heart and I couldn't do that to you…how could you let her down so badly? Now you've lost her and your grandchild," she said and walked to the door. "I've made my peace with Andy not wanting to know me and I respect that-kinda knew it would be this way…don't you lose her too-there's still time," she said and walked out the door leaving him with his thoughts.

...

Sam arrived home and walked in with Suzanne he smiled seeing Andy's keys by the door "I'll start dinner," Suzanne said and hurried off into the kitchen.

"Okay," Sam said and started moving about looking for Andy "I'll help you as soon as I see Andy," he said and made his way up the stairs.

Getting to their room he tipped the door in and leaned against the frame watching her in a ball on the bed with her back to him "hey," he said.

"Hey," she whimpered and swiped at her eyes but didn't turn around.

Sam stepped into the room and closed the door over walking to the bed he sat behind her "what's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Nothing, just took care of something that's been dragging me down….looking after myself for a change," she said.

Sam frowned "what do you mean?" he asked scooting closer to her "what was dragging you down?"

Andy rolled onto her back and looked up the ceiling "I didn't go to Gail's-I never was, I finally had it out with my mom and dad-together."

Sam's eyes went wide "you what?" he asked "babe why didn't you just tell me?"

Andy sighed "because I needed to do this myself and I didn't want you worrying about me, I know you Sam you'd have insisted you be there or you would have been outside…I needed to take care of it myself."

Sam sighed and lay back "tell me what happened?"

Andy scoffed "the bloody oven was on fire when I got there, he was passed out drunk on his bed."

"Andy," he said and shot up "did you go into the smoke?" he asked.

"Only for a second I took it out and threw it in the sink and went right outside…I went to the hospital after I left, the doctor cleared me no smoke inhalation and baby is fine," she added when he stared back at her.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose "you should have called the fire department and stayed outside."

"And watch my dad possibly die?" she asked "I couldn't do that," she added "no matter how much I hate him right now."

Sam sighed again he was trying really hard to keep his anger at bay she was hurting she needed him "what else happened?"

"I went and threw a pot of water over him demanding he get downstairs…then Claire showed up. My anger was pretty high so I went to cool off until I heard my dad yelling at her for being in the house, so I went back in and let rip….told them how much they had ruined my life, told dad I was gone I never wanted to see either of them again," she looked up at Sam "and I meant it, I'm not doing it anymore, if he won't get help then that's it….no more me in his life."

Sam smiled sadly and pulled her into him "I'm sorry babe I know how hard that must have been for you."

Andy shook her head "he opened a bottle two seconds after I gave my speech, he said he knew I'd be fine when I asked him why he never came to see me when I got shot."

Sam sighed "the drink has dug deep and now it's gripping every part of him, there's nothing else you can do babe," he said softly.

"I know," she sighed "but you're right I gotta have my own life and I can't do that if I'm constantly worrying about him or cleaning up one of his messes," she said and looked up at him "am I doing the right thing?"

Sam nodded "you've given him so man chances Andy and he's thrown every single one of them back in your face, yes you did the right thing."

Andy nodded and settled on his chest "what time did you say we had to be at the penny by?"

"We don't have to go," Sam replied running his fingertips up and down her sides.

Andy looked at her ring sparkling back at her '_time to move on with you own life' _she lifted her head "we do, we're moving onto the next chapter Sam and nothing or no one is going to hold us back," she smiled.

Sam smiled trying to be happy with the way she was seeing things but he couldn't, he knew how much her dad meant to her even if she meant nothing to him "okay," he said and kissed her quickly "mom has dinner on I said I'd help."

"I'll help you go do whatever," Andy said and climbed off the bed.

Sam followed her "babe you've had a rough day go sit down," he said as they took the stairs.

Andy turned to face him "I'm fine I'm getting stronger-doctor even said so, he said I might be able to drive in a week or two so stop worrying and got watch tv or something," she said and kissed him quickly.

Sam watched her go and smiled she really was the strongest woman he had ever met.

* * *

><p>Later that night they'd been at the penny over an hour now and took all the congratulations thrown at them by every person they passed-some neither of them even knew. Sam turned to Andy and told her he was going to play pool with Jerry. Across the room Daryl stood at the bar with Gail watching her play with her drink "Andy?" he questioned dropping into the seat beside her.<p>

She smiled quickly but it didn't quite reach her eyes "I'm fine just thinking about the baby names is all."

"You can't lie so spill," he said nudging her.

"Fine," she groaned "I went to see dad and my mom, told both them off for ruining my life, basically ended with me saying I hated them both and I wanted nothing to do with either of them…well mom anyway. I told dad if he didn't get help I'd be gone and I failed miserably," she said and rested her head on the table "nothing worked, not me threatening to leave, not me crying about getting shot- nothing," she sighed.

Daryl clenched his jaw and gripped his bottle tighter he was waiting for this day to come and if he was honest he'd been expecting it since he first came back he knew she hadn't been herself and he also knew Tommy was worse not better. "Screw them," he said bitterly "you don't need them, you got me and Sam and everyone else and soon enough you'll have your own family… and in-laws," he chuckled as Steve and Suzanne followed Sam to the pool table.

She lifted her head off the table and chuckled "they're nice…they're going back to Florida tomorrow and Sam still hasn't told them about Sandra."

Daryl nodded and took a sip of his beer "it'll bring back too many memories…maybe he's waiting for the trail," he said and stood up as Sam made his way back "I'll leave you to it," he winked at her and walked back to Gail and Chris at the bar.

Sam sat down and smiled at her "what?" she asked narrowing her eyes she knew that grin he had either done or said something he shouldn't have.

"Know the way I was a massive massive ass to you since this whole thing started?"

"Uh yeah," she said slowly.

"Well I came up with the perfect idea-one of them anyway to make it up to you," Sam said and scooted closer to her "you Peck and Nash are going to a spa weekend…this weekend, there's this amazing pregnancy package."

Andy nodded she and Traci had talked about this last week after she needed to sit down with back pain…Jerry must have told him she thought "okay," she nodded he had been an ass-a massive ass as he put it "thank you," she smiled.

Sam smiled and kissed her quickly "then when you get back I was thinking I'd bring you to meet Sarah."

"I do have a job you know," she chuckled.

"You're still off...for the next two weeks- Frank told me I didn't ask him anything," he said holding his hands up.

Andy sighed her mood dropping she just wanted everything to get back to normal "what other surprise have you got for me?"

Sam chuckled "you'll see when we get back from St Catherine's…wanna go home?" he asked knowing it couldn't be much fun for her with all her friends drunk and her just watching…he was sure Traci had already gone off home."

"Yeah," she sighed "Traci text me she said she was sorry but Leo needed her."

"Okay," Sam said and stood up "I'll just tell Ollie and Jerry we're going," he said and walked off.

"Hey Daryl!" Andy called "walk me down the isle?" she asked.

Daryl chuckled "you know it," he smiled.

Andy smiled and grabbed her coat "whenever that day might be," she kissed him on the cheek "night…bye guys thanks for tonight," she said and walked towards the door

"Night kiddo I love ya!" he called after.

"Love ya too and less of the kiddo!" she called back.

Andy looked around and sighed happily as she watched her family (minus Traci) they all cared so much about one another not like certain parents that leave her and be that drunk they forget she exists, this was her real family, she locked eyes with Sam and smiled he was the one that gave her a reason to breathe blowing him a kiss she backed out the door to wait for him by his truck.

**A/N so, wrapping this up at twenty chapters, next one skips a few months…here comes baby and a few surprises. I'm back to work today :(**** so updates may be slower this week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all thanks again for all the review and follows still amazed that people are still into this story, anyway, I've used the episode where the guy had a gun in booking in this chapter but with my own twist, I think it was season 3 ep 10 or 11... As I said at the end of the last chapter there is a little time jump, enjoy.**

**6 months later.**

Andy groaned as the alarm went off reaching over she turned it off and snuggled into the covers. By now she was just a week shy of her eighth month and supporting a massive belly. She groaned again when Sam pulled back the covers he was not one to lie in when he had work, as soon as the alarm went off he was up "Sam," she whined "five more minutes," she said and pulled the covers back over her.

Sam chuckled and turned on the bathroom light "I'll wake you up when I come out," he said and closed the door over.

A few minutes later Andy huffed and kicked the covers off her this was becoming a habit lately, once she woke up she could never get back to sleep-not even for those five minutes. Rolling out of the bed as best she could she waddled to her clothes on the chair and pulled them on, going to the kitchen she clicked on the coffee pot for Sam and the kettle for herself, popping two pieces of bread into the toaster she took a seat at the table.

Letting out a heavy sigh she rested her elbows on the table she hated work right now, she'd been confined to the station since she was five months pregnant and after about a week between booking and the front desk and the odd job for Jerry she dreaded going to work it wasn't her-she just needed to remind herself who it was for.

Sam came down the stairs yawning and made his way to the kitchen "geez dressed and all what's wrong with you this morning?" he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead as he walked by.

Andy dropped her piece of toast onto the plate she didn't feel like finishing it "do you think Frank would let me go out on the streets just for today?" she asked.

Sam turned back to her and stared back at her "seriously?" he asked after a minute.

Andy sighed and stood up "yes seriously Sam, I am sick sitting behind a desk I can't even remember the last time I was in my cruiser."

"Uh yesterday when I dropped you over to Traci for lunch," he replied "and you know why you're on desk, it's just for another two weeks," he said rubbing her arm he knew how frustrated she was getting.

Andy sighed "I know but I want to go out once more, I wont be back for nearly six months."

"I don't really want you out on the street Andy," he sighed "your safer in the station."

Andy nodded she knew he wouldn't agree "okay," she said and walked out to the hall "I'll be ready in a few minutes," she said and went up to their room.

Sam hung his head this was even worse than her fighting back, he really did understand her wanting to go out on the street but it was too dangerous anything could happen at anytime.

…..

Splitting at the locker rooms Sam tugged her hand before she let go she hadn't said much on the way over "have a good day babe…I love ya."

"Love ya too," she said and walked into the women's locker room.

Sam shook his head and watched her go she was not in a good mood at all, sighing as she disappeared behind the door he walked into the men's locker rooms.

As he sat on his usual desk at the back of the room with Oliver he watched her walk in with Gail she must have said something funny because she was laughing, Andy wasn't, she gave her a fake smile and dropped into a seat between her and Traci. His attention was diverted when Frank walked to the top of the room.

"Alright everyone short and sweet today," he started "Swarek Shaw solo, McNally booking…everyone else is on the board, serve protect and keep our numbers up," he said and walked back to his office.

Sam watched Andy again as soon as she heard where she was going she sighed and hung her head his heart broke she used to love her job and now she hated it. Standing up straight as she made her way towards the door giving him a weak smile on her way "hey!" Sam called as she passed him "two more weeks," he said giving her a smile.

Andy smiled back but he knew it was forced "two more weeks," she repeated "…I better be going, be careful out there!" she called as she walked out of the room.

"Something tells me McNally doesn't like being in-house," Oliver chuckling he too noticing her mood drop lately.

"No," Sam sighed "she hates it, she cried for half an hour the other night because she forgot about the tea I dropped off for her and it went cold."

"Hormones Sammy hormones," Oliver chuckled and clapped him on the back "nearly over," he said as they walked out to their cars.

In booking And sighed and sunk into the seat, pulling the mouse closer to her she opened her saved game of solitaire from yesterday. She looked up when the door opened and Officer Andrews came in with a guy in cuffs, standing up she grabbed a clipboard and a pen and waited for him to speak.

"Wes Parker, no priors," he said as he emptied his pockets "book him then place him in the cell."

"Wow you're big," Wes said looking down at Andy's stomach.

Andrews slapped him on the back of the head "knock it off," he said and cuffed him to the bar on the wall "I'll be back in a sec McNally!" he called on his way out the door.

Andy sighed he always left his guys to her his urgent business was coffee and five minutes to himself sighing again she walked to Wes and glared at him "I am not big," she said and started to fill out the paperwork.

* * *

><p>Halfway into her shift Andy rubbed her stomach as the baby moved "you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked and grabbed the phone "this is McNally in booking, I'm looking for lunch cover ," she said.<p>

"Epstein will be with you in two minutes," was the reply she got.

Standing up she grabbed her phone and walked around the desk she couldn't leave there were two men in the holding cell. She looked up when the door opened "that was a quick two minutes," she giggled as Dov walked in.

He chuckled "figured you'd be looking to eat quick," he said patting her belly.

"Thanks Dov, see ya in an hour," she said and walked out the door.

Going to her locker to get her purse she stopped and smiled when Sam walked towards her "hey," she said when he was close enough.

"Hey, you on break?" he asked.

"Yeah just now, you?" she asked.

Sam smiled "yep, I was just coming to see you," he said and looked behind him as Jerry called him and waved for him to come into his office "give me a sec," he said and started to walk.

"Going to grab my purse I'll wait out front!" she called after him.

Andy yawned as she walked to her locker she couldn't wait to finish up she felt like she was more tired every day. Grabbing her purse she closed her locker and went to wait for Sam by the doors.

Ten minutes later she looked down on her watch and sighed "he said he'd only be a minute," she muttered and looked up as the door opened "at last," she said and pushed herself up off his truck.

Sam unlocked his truck and climbed in without a word, Andy frowned and followed "something wrong?" she asked as he pulled away.

"No," Sam sighed "Jerry just called me in to let me know Banks court date has been sent through."

"Oh," Andy nodded, since he broke down in the interview room he hadn't mentioned it or anything relating to it "when?" she asked cautiously.

Sam sighed and pulled in at the diner they always came to "the day you're due," he said and climbed out.

Andy followed him and slipped her hand into his "well babies never come the day they're supposed to so don't worry we'll be there," she said softly.

Sam turned to her "it could go on for weeks he's up for more than Sandra's murder, he's up for you too and the guns drugs and whatever else was found."

Andy squeezed his hand "we could go over by two weeks, don't think like that Sam no matter what we're gonna be there okay?" she said and rubbed his arm "and if I have the baby during it you'll just have to go without me-you're not missing it," she added when he opened his mouth.

Sam sighed "you in a mood this morning me in a mood now, someone sure does like pissing us off," he said and tugged her into the diner.

….

An hour later Sam walked her right to the door of booking "I'll meet you after shift," he said and leaned in to kiss her "love ya babe!" he called as he walked off.

"Love ya too…don't forget we have dinner with Jerry and Traci tonight!" she called after him before going into the room "thanks Dov, here," she said holding out a bag.

Dov stood up and walked around the desk "is that what I think it is?" he asked his eyes glued to the bag.

Andy chuckled and handed it to him "open it and see," she said and walked around him.

"Apple flips alright," he chuckled "thanks Andy," he said and kissed her on the cheek "better eat this quick, Frank want us all there when the game ends, later dude," he said and walked out already shoving half the flip into his mouth.

"Later," Andy said and sat down, looking at the paperwork she chuckled Dov had processed seven people in that hour-seven people she didn't have to deal with. And the cells were empty too Standing up she walked to a file cabinet and placed them in before walking back to the desk "well that took a few seconds," she huffed and dropped into her seat willing the time to fly by.

Pulling out her wedding diary as she remembered something to add, Noelle had given it to her as a present one girls night saying it would be her new best friend despite the kick she got from Traci and the glare from Gail she assured Andy she couldn't be without it.

Opening the diary she chuckled she'd already gone through more than half it and she still had another seven months before the wedding. Looking at her bridesmaid page she giggled at all the colour dresses she'd added then didn't like so much later that day "royal blue," she said out loud as she wrote it down "and I'm sticking to it this time," she giggled to herself and closed the diary blue was her favourite colour made sense.

Placing the book down she smiled as she thought about the night she finally got Sam to sit down and talk about the wedding "what's wrong with city hall?" he'd asked…then didn't speak again until she nudged him for an answer.

They had settled on the grounds of the amazing Thrump hotel with just family and friends for the service and weather permitting they would have the afters on the grounds too…if not Sam had made sure they held a room just in case ,then she baby and Sam would be off to Australia for the honeymoon- not so romantic, but Andy had always wanted to go there and had cried when Sam said he only wanted to go because she wanted to so bad.

Smiling to herself she sat back on the chair he would do anything just to make her happy.

* * *

><p>Over and hour later she looked up as Chris entered with a guy in a red jersey cuffed "hey, Robert Slone no priors," he said.<p>

"Alright Mr Slone," Andy said grabbing a clipboard "let's get you settled."

She looked up as Gail walked in "hey you gotta speed this up, I got Dov behind me with another body," she said while holding onto a guy in a blue jersey.

"Just cuff him to the bench," Andy said and pointed to it "one at a time…I am almost eight months pregnant don't forget," she muttered and turned back to Chris.

"Hey man what's the matter you catch a little cold out there?" Robert teased.

"Bite me," blue jersey guy replied.

"No biting," Gail said as she cuffed him to the bench.

"Listen we need to get this done quickly I really need to pee," Andy groaned as Chris emptied Robert's pockets.

"Okay why don't we get Traci here to help she's the fastest," Chris said.

"No I just talked to her a few minutes ago she's gone off with Callaghan for questioning or something," Andy sighed.

"Andy you shouldn't be holding it it's not good for the baby," Gail said.

Andy sighed "you're right you're right, can you two please stay here until I come back? Get Dov to hold the guy in his car, I'll be two minutes I promise!" she called and dashed out of the room.

By the time she got back Dov was just pulling the cell door closed with Robert and a guy in a black coat inside "who processed him?" she asked nodding to the new guy "I wasn't even finished with him," she said nodding to Robert.

"Chris did…he did the paperwork you just have to sign it," he said and walked to the desk.

"Let me out," the new guy yelled "I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled and shook the bars "this isn't fair!"

"Yeah well life is not fair, you pushed an officer so really it's your own fault," Andy replied reading Dov's notes.

"I didn't push anyone! I was pushed into him ask anyone!" he yelled "these two guys were going at one another and you two cops can back me up on that!" he hissed.

"Yelling is not gonna make this go any faster so for my-and you sake I'd pipe down," Andy said and walked around the desk.

"Dude!" he yelled to Dov "please tell her I didn't do it on purpose!"

Gail scoffed "I saw you, you pushed him."

Andy chuckled and walked back around the desk "I'll believe her thank you now pipe down!" she snapped….and that's when it all went to hell.

…..

Andy was just finishing signing the forms Chris had filled out when she heard that all too familiar click she looked to Chris and Dov to see both their guns in their holders then to Gail whose was there too. As her eyes headed towards the cell and she caught the glint of something shiny she reached for her own gun out of habit only to cop she didn't have it at all it was still locked away.

When her eyes finally looked into the cell she gasped "gun!" she yelled but couldn't move.

Gail Dov and Chris were quick to draw their guns and follow Andy's line of vision.

Andy felt like time had stood still she had no gun no vest-no protection, "w-what are you doing?" she managed to spit out, over to her side she heard Gail on her radio;

"This is Peck! We got a hostage situation in booking! barricaded gunman holding one!

Andy watched as the guy grabbed Robert to him "you'll listen to me now and let me out!" he yelled pointing the gun at him.

She knew she had to remain calm this wasn't just about her there was an innocent guy in there too "alright," she said and took a slow step towards the cell "just calm down."

By now Frank and other officers had come running, alarms were going off in her ears people yelling to each other too, she could hear Dov trying to get him to calm down and lower the gun. She closed her eyes and tried to drown them all out, all of a sudden she wanted Sam.

Just relax Robert said as he held his hands up.

"If anyone else comes into this room I'll put a bullet in this guy!" the guy yelled

"Rob my name is Rob," he said.

"Shut up! He yelled while Robert yelled please don't shoot me.

At the cock of a shotgun Andy turned her head to see Frank inches away from her aiming into the cell "put the gun down now," he said calmly "no one needs to get hurt."

"Stop talking" the guy yelled and aimed his gun at Andy "I'm only talking to her I'm only talking to McNally," he said reading her tag.

Andy looked at Frank again seeing what she should do when he nodded she looked back at him, "okay," she nodded "you wanna talk?" at his nod she continued on "we'll talk, just you and me."

"Why don't you start by opening the door," he said waving his gun at the lock.

"Alright," Andy said holding up her hands "but first you gotta do something for me okay, that's the only way this will work."

"What do I gotta do?" he asked.

"There's a lot of innocent people in here we don't want them to get hurt okay what I'm gonna need you to do first is you gotta let Rob go," she said and held her breath.

"No! No!" he yelled and dug the gun into Robert.

"Okay okay," Andy said "what about this guy here?" she said pointing to the guy Gail had brought in he was still cuffed but she had him out the doorway " he's cuffed to the bench can we let him go?" when the guy nodded se turned to Gail "Officer Peck get him out of here," she said and turned back to him.

As he looked out to see what Gail was doing Andy jumped back in "don't look at them okay, just look at me- focus on me," she said pointing to herself.

"What about him?" he yelled nodding to Dov "tell him to move back."

"I can't do that," was all Dov replied he was terrified for Andy and if he had to take this guy down before anything happened to her he would.

Out of nowhere the guy shot Rob in the arm Andy jumped and gasped he was taking it up a step "officer Epstein get back now!" she yelled.

"Epstein do it!" Frank yelled.

Andy watched Dov step back "look you gotta calm down what's your name?" she asked.

"Elliot," he replied and pointed his gun out at her again.

"Okay Elliot my name is Andy, I gotta tell you that wasn't the best move, now you gotta let Rib go he needs help."

"No, no," he yelled and pulled Robert to him "he's my only way out of here."

Andy gasped and flung her hand to her stomach as a massive pain shot through it taking a deep breath she looked at him "no he's not, he's not, we're gonna find another way outta here just me and you," she said and clutched her stomach again as she got another pain.

"I've a better idea," Elliot said "I let him out you come in here."

"Not gonna happen," Frank said.

"Well then," Elliot said and brought the gun to Robs head.

"No!" Andy screamed and jumped forward "let him go I'll do it!" she cried.

"Andy no!" Dov yelled "you are not going in there!"

"I have to," she sniffed and fumbled with the keys.

* * *

><p>Sam and Oliver pulled into the station and frowned as lockdown mode greeted them "what the?" Sam said as he pulled in behind a special forces truck.<p>

"Hey Sol!" Oliver yelled "what's happening?"

Sol was a fellow officer and he too seemed to be locked out. He walked over and leaned against the window "it's crazy guys some nut made it into booking with a gun now he has another guy hostage in there and the station is on lockdown no one in or out."

"How the hell did someone get to booking wit a gun?" Oliver asked.

"Andy!" Sam yelled and jumped out of the car.

"Sammy!" Oliver said and jumped out of the car after him.

"Sorry Ollie forgot McNally was in booking!" Sol called after him.

Oliver waved his hand in the air and ran to catch up with Sam "she'll be fine Sammy she will," he said when he finally grabbed him.

"I have to get in there!" he yelled at the guys blocking him "my girlfriend is in there!"

"Sorry guys no one in or out," one of them replied.

"Come on guys let him in she's pregnant with his kid and she was in booking today," Oliver said.

"You better let me in!" Sam hissed

"Hold on I'll call Jerry he's inside," Oliver said and dialled him "hey man what's happening we're outside" Oliver listened and threw in a yeah yeah whenever he needed. His eyes went wide "she's what?" he yelled and hung up "okay you gotta let him in there right now, McNally is in the cell with the guy"

"What!" Sam yelled horrified.

Oliver sighed "he shot the guy in the cell with him and Andy asked him to let him go when he said no she pleaded, he then suggested that if he let him out she had to go in…so she did," he trailed off.

"I'm going in," Sam said and jumped at the guys "get out of my way!"

"Swarek!" One of them yelled "it's for your own safety!" he said as he wrestled with Sam.

"Swarek?" someone asked from behind them.

Sam turned and saw someone he knew wearing a white shirt "Matt?" he asked walking to him.

"Hey cuz," he chuckled and hugged him "why do you want to get in there so bad? They can handle it without you."

Sam gritted his teeth "McNally-my fiancée is in the cell with the guy oh and did I mention she's eight months pregnant!" he yelled.

Matt's face went serious "alright guys let them through!" he yelled.

"Thanks Matt!" Sam yelled and ran off with Oliver. Skidding to a halt he ran into the booking room "Andy!" he yelled.

"Sam," she whimpered and clutched her stomach.

Elliot looked down at the floor as he heard a small pop "what is that?" he asked as a pool started to form between Andy's feet.

"She's scared she's upset, this has caused her to go into early labour her waters have broken," Traci said coming up behind Frank "you have to let her out."

"Trac!" Andy cried as she looked at the growing pool.

"You get that gun away from her now and open the damn door!" Sam yelled in full blown panic mode now.

"Sam!" Traci hissed and took a step closer "Elliot please let her out her baby could be in distress."

"No Trac please don't say that," she sobbed.

"Get EMS on standby!" Frank yelled.

Elliot looked down at Andy's stomach "I'm having a baby too you know," he said and lowered his gun a bit.

"So you must be as excited as I am?" Sam asked taking a step closer.

"You're the dad?" Elliot asked looking at him, when Sam nodded he sighed "I can't let her go I can't go back to jail…you don't know what it's like to have your whole life taken from you."

"Elliot man," Sam said and took a step closer "I may not know what it feels like but I do know what it feels like to almost," he said and took another step "that woman there is my whole life…please let her go?"

Elliot sighed and looked at Andy she was in pain that much he knew "I can't go back to jail," he whispered.

"Come on Elliot do the right thing," Dov said "think about if this was someone doing this to your wife and your baby-how would you feel."

Elliot knew he was beat he had no plan and nowhere to go lowering his gun he looked down at the keys in his hand. Sighing heavily he threw them out to Sam before placing his gun on the floor and kicking it out "tell my wife I'm sorry," he said shakily.

Sam scrambled for the keys and kicked the gun further to Frank, opening the door he hurried to Andy "it's okay baby it's okay," he said and led her out "we need to move!" he yelled "Ollie you drive!"

"Sam wait!" Traci yelled and hurried to them-moving out of the way as Frank and another officer dragged Elliot away "Andy sweetie how far apart are the pains."

"Bout two three minutes," she said and she closed her eyes tight "each one is stronger and stronger."

"We better get moving then," Sam said and went to lead her away

"No Sam," Traci said and stopped him "she won't make it…she's having this baby here and now."

…..

Andy and Sam stared at her in shock…along wit the rest of their friends "what?" Andy sniffed.

Traci smiled sadly "if they're that close together the baby is gonna come just as fast," she said and led her to the desk where she had the most room. "I'm sorry Andy you'll have to deliver here," she said and looked around "Dov go get me as many blankets as you can find, Ollie see if you can get a pillow or something, Chris get dispatch on to the hospital someone has to talk me through this, Jerry find out where the ambulance is Gail you stay, everyone else out!" she ordered.

Andy's eyes went wide "I can't have my baby here Traci!"

"Traci we can't do this!" Sam hissed "she needs a hospital! We'll make it babies take hours."

"We have to Sam we have no choice!" Traci yelled back as she lowered Andy onto the ground her waters have broken and the contractions are close together she won't make it, I'm sorry this is how it has to go."

"Sam just let her do what she's doing!" Andy cried as another contraction ripped through her.

Sam sighed heavily this wasn't what he expected "what do I have to do?" he asked and got down beside them.

"Take her shirt off she'll get too hot and pass out," she said as she removed Andy's shoes "Gail get behind her and let her lean back on you she needs to be propped up."

Gail jumped down behind Andy and scooted so she was between her legs "it's okay Andy lie back," she said guiding her back into her.

"Sam!" Andy yelled as another pain shot through her.

"I'm here I'm here, baby you're doing so good," he said and grabbed her hand.

Traci pulled Andy's trousers down and threw them to the side looking up she jumped back "I can see the head!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" Sam asked and moved to have a look "wow," he said and smiled at Andy "has my hair," he chuckled.

"Here!" Jerry yelled running back with his phone "midwife on the line," he said and handed it to Traci "good luck you guys," he said and patted Andy's head "you're doing great McNally now give us a boy for Leo to play with," he said before leaving them alone.

Dov ran back with pillows and blankets "come on Andy show this baby who's boss, good luck," he said and kissed her on the head before he too left them alone.

"EMS two minutes out!" Chris called in "good luck I'll be right out here!" he called and closed the door.

"Good luck Sammy!" Oliver called in.

"What do I do I can see the head?" Traci asked the midwife.

"On her next contraction get her to scale it from one to ten," she replied.

Andy hissed and threw her head back "how bad outta ten Andy?" she asked.

"Ten!" she yelled and punched Sam "I hate you!" she hissed.

"She said Ten," Traci said quickly.

"Okay stay calm that just means she's ready to push, on her next contraction get her to give one big push."

Three minutes later Andy let out a pained scream "Andy push!" Traci yelled.

"Stop as soon as the shoulders are out!" the midwife cut in.

"I can't I can't," she cried.

"Yes you can," Gail said "you are Andy McNally you can do anything," she said and rubbed her shoulder with her free hand.

"You can do this babe, we're almost there," Sam said softly "you can," he smiled.

"Okay." Andy breathed and gripped his and Gail's hands tighter, sucking in a deep breath she pushed as hard as she could throwing herself forward when she thought she was about to burst.

"Head and shoulders are out stop Andy!" Traci said jumping to grab the baby's head.

"What now?" she asked the midwife

"Make sure the cord is not around the neck."

"It's not," Traci said as she tilted the baby's head.

"Okay now you have to put your hand in and shove it to the side so it doesn't get caught anywhere else."

Traci looked up as the door flew open "medics are here."

"Okay I'll be waiting here for mommy and baby good luck," the midwife said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Almost twenty minutes later with the help of Connie the medic Traci looked down at the baby that she had just caught as it slipped out "it's a boy!" she cried happily.<p>

"A boy?" Andy panted her head on Gail's shoulder.

"You hear that babe? We have a son," Sam said shakily.

"Yeah," she smiled "we do," she looked up as Gail sniffed "suck it up Peck you'll get nowhere with tears," she giggled.

"I'm just so happy for you guys congratulations, oh Sam he's the ringer of you," she said softly when Traci placed him in Andy's arms.

Andy lifted her head and looked down at the tiny baby in her arms "he's so small," she sniffed "hello baby…I'm your mommy," she sobbed.

Sam wiped a tear from his eyes "well done babe you were amazing," he said and kissed her. He looked down on his son and another tear fell "hello little man, I'm your daddy," he laughed.

"We need to move you now McNally," Connie said "he's a month early he needs to be seen by the baby doctor at the hospital right away."

"Can you stand?" Traci asked crouching down in front of her.

Andy nodded "my legs are like Jelly but I think I can manage getting to the stretcher."

Sam took the baby from her and stood up as Gail and Traci moved in to help her to her feet. As soon as she was on the stretcher Sam handed him back to Andy "I'm gonna go spread the good news," he smiled and walked to the door.

Walking out he jumped back at the amount of people waiting outside "well?" Oliver asked as he Jerry Frank Chris and Dov took a step closer to him.

Sam's smile widened "I have a…Son," he said proudly.

"Way to go Sammy!" Oliver chuckled over the applause and cheers that broke out.

"Congrats brother," Jerry said and hugged him.

"Yeah Sam I'm so happy for the two of you," Chris said and hugged him too.

"Another Swarek for fifteen" Frank chuckled "how's Andy doing?"

Sam smiled "she was awesome, she's fine just tired she had a busy day," he chuckled.

Dov clapped him on the back "congrats…what's his name?" he asked.

Sam frowned they hadn't settled on that yet "baby Swarek for now," he said and looked back as the door opened.

Traci stuck her head out "ambulance is in the sally port they're ready to go now."

Sam turned back to the others "gotta go guys thanks for the well wishes, I'll call when were settled!" he called as he hurried after Traci.

As he climbed into the back of the ambulance the door flew open and an out of breath Daryl stood wide eyed "Jerry called and said there was a hostage situation and Andy was involved…is she okay?" he asked quickly. With Sam in the back of the ambulance he didn't know what to think.

Sam smiled a wide smile he was blocking Andy and the baby from Daryl's view "she's great," he chuckled and stepped out of the way.

Daryl's eyes travelled up to the stretched "thank go-" he stopped when he noticed she was grinning back at him with something tiny in her arms. Scrambling into the ambulance he rushed to her "no way!" he yelled and stared down at the baby "Andy," he breathed and moved closer.

Andy smiled as his eyes welled up "say hello to your nephew Uncle Daryl," she giggled.

Daryl just looked from her to the baby then back to Andy "wow," was all that came out of his mouth. He leaned over to get a better look "wow he looks so like Sam…he's beautiful Andy," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "hey buddy," he chucked and stroked his cheek.

"Connors out, we gotta move," Connie said as she closed one door over.

Daryl dropped a kiss on the baby's head and another on Andy's "I'll meet you at the hospital," he said backing away until he got to Sam "congrats man," he said and shook his hand before jumping out.

Sam watched him go and sat near Andy he looked over when she called him "did you mean what you said in there?" she asked.

When Sam frowned like he was trying to remember she reminded him "you said I was your whole life."

Sam smiled and moved closer to her "you are my life," he said and looked down at the baby "both of you are," he said and looked back up at her "I love you," he said and kissed her.

**A/N so it's a boy but I'm a little stuck on a name if anyone wants to help out, next chapter should be up by Saturday if not Sunday will defo be the latest as I'm working all weekend.**

**Ps just so I'm not leaving anyone hanging the next chapter will pick up where this one left off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all, so second last chapter here, it's really only kinda a filler chapter as I didn't want the wedding and christening in the same chapter, so enjoy and the last one will be up by Tuesday hopefully.**

Two days later Andy sat in a hospital bed looking down at her tiny son, frowning she tilted her head "you don't look like a Jason," she said and tilted her head to the other side "or a Sean or an Adam...you don't look like an anything," she groaned it was hard to settle on a name.

She and Sam had spent the last two days arguing over names so for now he was still baby Swarek. Feeling someone watching her she looked up expecting to see Sam- and her face went blank "what do you want?" she asked.

"I was hoping I'd get to meet my new grandson," Tommy said nervously.

Andy looked down at the baby "I meant what I said and you clearly made your choice," she said and pulled the baby closer.

"I know you did," Tommy said and stepped into her room "and I took your advice."

Andy scoffed "dad I haven't seen or heard from you in six months," she said angrily "not even a text."

Tommy nodded and stepped in again, by now he was at the foot of the bed "I went to a rehab place up in Vancouver…I didn't want you to know in case I failed-I did tell Daryl before I left," he added "but I told him not to tell you."

Andy narrowed her eyes "I knew he was keeping something from me but he'd never give in…when did you last have a drink?"

"Because he knew you'd call to see how I was doing and I didn't want that. That day you walked out…I drank the place dry and passed out on the floor. When I came around the next morning something made me get up and go to my sponsor, he found me this clinic but I had to go right away."

Andy's eyes filled with tears she knew he was telling the truth otherwise he wouldn't have been able to look at her-a little McNally trade they both had. Looking down at the baby she looked back to Tommy "do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Tommy smiled widely and walked to the chair beside the bed, sitting down he held out his arms and looked down as Andy placed him in his arms "you and Swarek sure do make great kids," he chuckled "hello little man," he said softly "I am so glad I get to meet you."

Andy bit her lip as her eyes filled again she never thought she'd have this-never thought he'd ever meet his granddad.

"This outfit is…what do you kids call it, awesome?" Tommy chuckled.

Andy looked down at the blue onesie covered in puppies and giggled "Traci and Gail arrived with it yesterday….heard from mom?" she asked after a minute.

Tommy shook his head without looking up at her "she left the same day you did, said something about making peace with you not wanting to know her."

Andy nodded she felt like something had been lifted from her "good," she nodded again and fell into silence just watching Tommy with him.

Tommy chuckled "so what's my grandsons name?" he asked.

"Uh," Andy said and thought for a moment "he hasn't got one yet," she said slowly.

Tommy chuckled "it was nearly two weeks before we came up with your name."

"Really?" Andy asked all she knew was she was named after her moms best friend.

Tommy nodded "I wanted to cal you Rachel Karen McNally but your mom wouldn't have it, she didn't like Karen and just flat out said no to Rachel."

"I like Rachel," Andy said "better than Andrea Lucy McNally."

"There's nothing wrong with your name…what about James?" Tommy asked.

Andy looked down at him "James Swarek, yeah," she nodded "I like it."

"So our son finally has a name?" Sam asked leaning against the door watching them. He had arrived the same time as Tommy and had stopped him at the lifts refusing to let him anywhere near Andy or their son, but he gave Sam the same speech he did Andy. He was clean and he had been for the last few months and planned to stay that way, so he had allowed him a few minutes alone with her but wasn't far behind.

"Do you like it?" Andy asked trying to read him.

Sam nodded and walked to the bed "James Stephen Swarek…what do you think?"

Andy smiled and nodded "I do like it," she said and looked down at James "buddy we finally have something to call you," she giggled.

Tommy stood up and handed James to Sam "I'll leave you guys to it I'm sure half of fifteen has been in and out…call me when you settle in at home and I'll stop by."

"Actually dad, I don't live there anymore," Andy said "I live at Sam's, but," she said and looked up at Sam. He nodded knowing what she was asking "come over for dinner tomorrow- I'm going home this afternoon…hopefully" she added when Tommy frowned.

"Okay," he smiled "call me later and congratulations," he said and waved before heading out the door.

Sam sat down on the side of the bed with James tucked into one side and his other arm going around her shoulder pulling her to him "you okay babe?" he asked when she leaned into him.

"Yeah," she sighed happily "I'm perfect," she said and looked up at him "so perfect," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Sam chuckled and pulled back "so we can tell the nurse he has a name now?"

"Yes," Andy giggled and sat up properly "and you can tell her we're more than ready to go home."

Sam chuckled again and dropped a kiss on her forehead "one step at a time babe," he said and walked to the door "but it will be great having you in bed beside me again…kinda missed you," he winked and walked out to the nurses station.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later.<strong>

Andy yawned and rolled over twitching her nose when something soft brushed by it. After it happened again and Sam chuckled she opened one eye sleepily "what's so funny?" she mumbled.

Sam chuckled again and dropped a kiss on her forehead "nothing we've been sitting here for an hour waiting for you to wake up, even his cries didn't work."

Andy yawned again and sat up to see James on Sam's chest-it was his foot that brushed against her "what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost nine," he replied and lifted James up "can you take him while I get a shower?"

Andy took him and lay him beside her "you should have woken me," she said and kissed him quickly.

Sam gently climbed over James and sat across her legs, leaning down her brushed his lips across her "I don't think you know just how sexy you look while you're sleeping," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

"Sam," she whispered as he moved onto her neck "we can't, not while he's in the bed with us," she said pulling him closer to her.

Sam pulled back "that is just wrong McNally," he said and rolled off her "but if you fancied joining me in the shower he's just been fed and changed," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Andy giggled and rolled out of the bed picking James up she placed him in his basket, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek she walked into the bathroom and pulled off her shirt "I get the hot water first."

A very long while later Andy stood with a towel wrapped around her drying her hair. Sam walked out of the bathroom and stopped to look at her, as his eyes started from her legs and worked their way up he was startled by her voice.

"I know that look Sam Swarek don't even think about it, was twice not enough for you?" she giggled.

Sam chuckled and walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her back into him "it's never enough where you're concerned," he said and left a trail of kisses from her shoulder up to her neck.

"Sam no," she whined "I've just showered for the second time, I told Traci we'd be ready by the time she brought James back," she said and pulled away from him. "We've a big day ahead we have to be ready on time," she said seriously.

"Yes boss," he chuckled and walked to his wardrobe, pulling down his suit he walked to the bed and dropped it down "is Nash disappointed she's second godmother?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"No, she understands why we picked Sarah first, the same way Jerry does that we picked Daryl," Andy replied.

"I know," Sam said seriously "but you've met Sarah twice she probably won't be seen again for months after today….Nash and Peck are always here," he added.

Andy put down her brush and turned to him "what are you trying to say here Sam?"

Sam sat on the bed and patted the space beside him when she sat down he turned so he was facing her "Sarah called after you went to bed last night."

"Okay," Andy said slowly "what did she say?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes "she's not coming today," he said quickly.

"What!" Andy yelled wide eyed "she has to he's her nephew, she's supposed to be his godmother!" she yelled "why the hell are you only telling me this now Sam! The damn christening is in an hour!"

Sam sighed "I know I had this conversation with her last night, she kept saying with her past and her problem she wasn't a good role model for James and she wouldn't be able to come back and forth to see him…I'm sorry babe I really did try change her mind."

"Great," Andy sighed "we're down a godmother an hour before the church!" she snapped and walked into the bathroom "your sister is an idiot!" she yelled through the door.

"I know," Sam sighed and stood up "I'll go call Peck," he called and walked out of the room he knew anything he said at the moment would get him into trouble.

…..

After the church Andy stood with the proud godmothers cooing over James while Sam stood off a bit with Jerry and Ollie…Andy was still pissed so he decided to keep his distance. He knew she didn't mean what she said about Sarah she was upset and he didn't blame her he should have told her last night…or this morning.

"Are we moving or what?" Ollie asked.

Sam blew out a breath the only time she'd been near him was at the alter or for a few pictures with his mom and dad along with Tommy and Daryl "yeah," he sighed and walked over to her "are we ready to go now?"

Andy looked up at him and nodded "yeah," she said and turned back to Gail and Traci "meet you at the hotel," she said and started to walk with Sam.

When she had James settled in his seat she climbed into the front and did her belt smiling quickly when he got in beside her.

"You happy?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Could be happier," she said and looked over at him "I really wanted Sarah to be his godmother…and I'm sorry I called her an idiot, I know it's hard for her to come to the city."

Sam sighed and slipped his hand into hers "I'm sorry I couldn't get her to change her mind."

Andy squeezed his hand "I'm sorry I've been horrible to you all morning."

Sam was stopped at a red light so leaned over and kissed her "don't worry about it I understand why you're upset I am too- but in a way she's right, Peck and Nash will see him every day Sarah would only see him when we visited, it was hard enough for her to come down when he was born."

"I know," Andy sighed "it just cuts me up that she won't be in any of the photos…forget it we're going to dinner with our family and friends, this is supposed to be a god day for us all so we're going to enjoy it," she said and turned to look out the window.

"With awesome godmothers taking him for the night?" he chuckled.

"Uh no," Andy giggled "awesome daddy and his uncles will be taking him while we go dancing."

"What!" Sam yelled "you can't bail on me."

Andy giggled "I'm kidding my dad is going to take him with Daryl for the night-clubbing is not his scene," she giggled.

"It's not mine either," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but it's creepy when your brother watches you dance…not so creepy when your fiancé does it," she said without looking at him.

Sam chuckled "received and understood," he said as the pulled into the hotel.

As they climbed out hand in hand and started to walk around the truck until Andy stopped and tugged on his hand "we're forgetting the star of the day," she said and took the few steps to the back of the car "see what happens when you distract me Swarek? My own kid doesn't stand a chance."

Sam pulled her back and turned her to face him "well in four months time you'll be a Swarek too," he said and stepped closer to her "he won't even get a look in then," he said and squeezed her ass.

"Sam!" she shrieked and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer "you keep showing me all this affection I'm gonna have to drag you into a closet somewhere and start showing you back."

Sam chuckled and closed the distance between them kissing her slowly knowing that drove her crazy. After a minute he pulled back "can't keep the guests waiting at the bar," he said and took James's seat out.

"I'm sure they're so concerned about using the tab we set up," she replied and followed him-stopping in her tracks "Sam!" she gasped wide eyed.

"What?" he asked looking back at her

Andy brought her hand up and pointed "Gail and Daryl! Daryl and Gail!" she shrieked watching them lip locking at the side of the hotel.

Sam looked over and chuckled as Daryl lowered his hands over Gail's ass "hands above the waist Connors!" he yelled chuckling again when they both sprang apart.

"Really?" Andy asked "you thought no one would see you there?"

"I was gonna tell you," Gail said quickly while walking towards her "I just didn't wanna ruin today."

"Yeah well you ruined my vision…I need a drink," she groaned and walked by Sam inside.

"That Peck means you two are in big big trouble," Sam chuckled and followed her.

"Shut up Swarek," Gail said following him "we both know It's you she'll take it out on later."

"Yeah but I can do things to distract her," he winked and walked over to his mom dad and Tommy.

"Dude that's my sister!" Daryl called after him.

…

After dinner the tables were cleared and everyone moved back to the bar "are we having a few drinks here before we o back to the Penny?" Traci asked.

Andy looked at Sam "you go on babe I'll have to drop the truck off at home anyway."

Andy nodded and turned back to Traci "we can stay here if you want to but the guys aren't drinking because they all drove."

"How about this," Gail suggested "we have a few drinks here then we all meet at your house and head to the penny together…we can all walk it's only like two blocks."

Sam nodded "I like the way you think Peck," he said and turned to Andy "you up for that?"

Andy nodded "okay, why don't you and the guys go pick up beers and whatever and we'll meet you there say an hour?" she asked.

"Okay," Sam replied and kissed her "see ya at home!" he called as he Jerry Ollie Daryl Chris and Dov walked out to their cars.

Andy turned to Gail Traci Denise Celery-Ollie's new girlfriend and Dov's new girlfriend…a new rookie, Chloe "shall we start off with wine?" she giggled.

Andy looked over at her dad with James and smiled he had really made up for lost time with her, every day he saw her even if they just had coffee or he stopped by for five minutes, he mad the effort. Standing up she walked over to him "hey dad," she smiled and sat down "not giving you too much trouble I hope," she giggled.

"Not at all," Tommy chuckled "he's an excellent baby just like you were."

Andy giggled "I'm sure I had my moments like he does."

"Yeah from the Valentine side not the McNally side…that must be his Swarek side," Tommy chuckled.

Andy giggled "Claire's name was Valentine?" she shook her head "that I never knew…I know a Valentine from twenty-five maybe we're related," she chuckled.

Tommy chuckled "they way those sisters of hers moved around I wouldn't be surprised."

Andy giggled then stopped "hey dad, who's my godparents?" she asked trying to remember.

"Don't you remember?" Tommy asked reaching into his pocket for wallet, opening it he pulled out a picture and handed it to her.

Andy studied it and immediately notice baby her and baby Traci "who's the guy?" she asked "is he my godfather?"

Tommy nodded "that is Leo Nash your godfather my best friend and partner… and Traci's dad."

Andy gasped she knew Traci had lost her dad when she was about five they had lived on their street. She and Andy were the best of friends until it happened and her mom moved away a few months later to a smaller house…but they met up again in school and stayed in touch "Traci's dad is my godfather?"

"yes and I am Traci's…it's what you did back then if you didn't have brothers or sisters or just weren't talking to them or whatever," Tommy said.

Andy frowned "I found a million and one pictures of me and him and others and for the life of me I could never remember who he was."

"You were only a toddler when he passed," Tommy said and moved closer "I don't think Traci remembers him much either."

"Well if we were only kids it's natural right?" Andy asked curiously even though her mom left when she was older when she saw her again it took her a few minutes to work out who she was.

"It is," he sighed " he was a good man, lived for Freya and Traci…pity little Leo never got to meet him-he'd be over the moon to know he had a grandson a smart one too," he chuckled.

Andy nodded and stood up as Traci approached "he can still see him…hey who's my godmother?" she asked.

Tommy chuckled "Andrea Jones-took off with all her husbands money about a month after she married him not a trace since."

Andy giggled and turned to Traci " well if she's anything like my mother good riddance…here to steal my son again?" she giggled.

"You know it," Traci chuckled and sat where she had been.

Andy chuckled and walked back to the others she was really glad Traci had come this far with her she was such a good friend and turns out so where their dads.

* * *

><p>And hour later Tommy had dropped the girls off at Andy's and insisted he'd be fine with James until Daryl arrived. Steve and Suzanne had to head back to Florida so after a quick stop at Sam's for their bags and goodbyes they had gone straight to airport promising to be back soon. Andy climbed out and turned to Tommy "now dad I mean it, call me if anything happens I won't be far away," she said shooting worried glances at James.<p>

"Sweetie he'll be fine go have a good time and stop worrying about him, I did raise you didn't I?

"And what a fine job you did too Tommy," Sam said appearing behind her "knew you'd stall," he said when she looked back at him.

Andy rolled her eyes and turned back to Tommy "okay I'll go but promise me you'll call-or even send a message."

"I'll send one message now go and enjoy yourself, Swarek show her a good time!" Tommy called.

"Oh I plan to," Sam said so only Andy could hear.

She shot him a glare an closed the door "bye dad, and thanks," she said as he pulled away with a beep. She turned to Sam and smacked him "you're lucky he didn't hear you…no sex for a week!" she hissed and stomped inside.

Sam chuckled and caught her at the steps "babe you know that will never happen, if I remember correctly it was you that was trying to climb on me two weeks after James was born-even with the pain you were in."

"That's different," Andy giggled "my hormones were still all over the place."

"Not that I was complaining," Sam said and pulled her back to him "those five months were a treat for me," he chuckled and kissed her neck "you having a good day so far?" he asked and walked her into the house.

Andy smiled and leaned back into him "yeah I am," she said and pulled away from him "now I need a drink to calm my nerves," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam followed her and poured her a glass of wine "he'll be fine babe just relax and try enjoy yourself."

"I know but we've never left him over night," she replied and hopped up onto the counter "I'll be up and down all night."

Traci walked into the kitchen "Andy I am so sorry Lei is upset…apparently Dex yelled at him and he won't settle down I'm gonna have to go over there."

"It's fine Trac," Andy said and hopped down "why did he yell at him?"

"He asked to watch something and the dick said no because he wanted to catch the highlights from last nights game or something," Traci said and grabbed her bag "I'll meet you at the penny!" she called on her way out-Jerry followed with a nod to Sam.

Andy turned to Sam "I don't know why she lets him go over there, every time he calls her for something and she runs right over."

"I don't know maybe it's way of having a hold over her," he shrugged "she does go every time he calls and I'm sure he could handle Leo by himself."

Andy sighed heavily "he didn't want to know the first few years…I think it's because she's marrying Jerry."

"True," Sam nodded "has to be that," he said and walked into the living room where everyone else was "anyone want anything to eat before we go?"

"Dude?" Dov asked "we just came from a meal," he said slowly.

Sam chuckled Dov and Chris were starting to lighten up around him no more sir or officer Swarek "so we did…drink then?" he chuckled as a chorus of yes's went around.

….

By the time they had reached the penny the group had decreased again, Chris and Denise had to leave due to Denise's mom falling. Celery had a client and Chloe thinks she may have gotten food poisoning so Dov took her home-which left Andy Sam Daryl Gail and Ollie.

"Feeling kinda like a third wheel here...later guys, great day!" Ollie called after he finished his first drink and headed out the door.

Daryl downed his drink and placed it on the bar "I'm gonna head to dads now alright?" he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll see ya in the morning," he said and slid his coat on "Sam make sure she has fun," he said and shook his hand "I'll see you tomorrow too," he said kissing Gail quickly.

"Call me!" Andy said as he walked off.

Gail looked over at Andy pleading with her "okay, go," Andy sighed.

"Thank you," Gail said and hugged her "I'll just catch a cab with him…bye guys!" She called as she hurried after him.

Sam wrapped his arm around her and "then there was two," he chuckled.

Andy sighed again and looked up at him "wanna just head home we can get take out and watch a movie?"

Sam rubbed her shoulders "you sure you don't want to stay out?" he asked and took a sip of his beer.

"No, what's the point?" she asked and stood up "everyone is gone, we did have a good day though," she added as she grabbed her coat "I'm kinda tired anyway."

Sam stood up and grabbed his coat "movie in bed sounds good," he said and slid hi arm around her "wanna walk or get a cab?" he asked as they walked to the door.

"It's nice out we'll walk," she replied and leaned into him.

"Hey Andy!" Liam called and waved her over.

Andy walked over to him thinking they'd forgotten to pay for their drinks "yeah?" she asked.

"Here," he said sliding an envelope over to her "this arrived here in the mail this morning."

"Here? For me?" she frowned and looked down at the name it was for her alright.

"Yeah I know I don't know why it came here," Liam said and walked to serve someone.

"Thanks Liam," Andy said and looked down at it while she walked back to Sam.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"I don't know, Liam said it came with the post this morning it's for me," she replied as they walked outside.

"Why would someone be sending you a letter to a bar?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "don't know," she said and shoved it in her bag "I'll look at it when I get home," she added and leaned into him as they walked.

…..

When they arrived home Andy kicked off her shoes and dropped onto the sofa with a groan "man my feet are killing," she said and lay back.

"That's what happens when you wear ten inch heels," Sam chuckled and pulled her legs over him.

"They're not ten," she giggled "they're six," yawning she reached over for her bag to get a band for her hair when the envelope caught her eye.

Sitting up she pulled it to her "I wonder who this is from," she said as she turned it over to look at he other side.

"Open it and find out," Sam chuckled.

Andy threw him a look and pulled it open pulling out a card she read the front of it "it's a congratulations card," she said and opened it looking down when something fell out "oh my god!" she shrieked her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"What is it?" Sam asked

"A million dollars," she muttered and looked up at him wide eyed "Sam I have a million dollars in my lap!" she shrieked.

"What?" he asked loudly and leaned forward "there must be a mistake."

Andy picked up the cheque and handed it to him "no joke Sam, that is a million dollars!" she yelled.

Sam looked down at the name on the cheque "it's for James…open the card," he said in shock the cheque shaking in his hand.

Andy bit on her lip and opened it "Andy and Sam, I know I'm probably the last person you want to here from but news travels fast…and I have been keeping an eye on you to make sure everything is okay. My brother and my Uncle got what they deserved-my cousin too, I had no idea he was responsible, anyway, congrats an engagement change of address a baby and an upcoming wedding? I am over the moon for you both." Andy looked over at Sam "Terri," she said.

"What else does she say?" Sam asked looking down at the name on the cheque it wasn't signed by a Terri Hill but an Olivia Stone.

Andy looked back at the letter again "you two have helped me so much I owe you my life so as a thank you I give you this present…he can't have it until he's eighteen, money doesn't compare to life but I just hope it gives you some sort of idea how grateful I am to you. Don't worry it's not drug money or whatever I finally got the claim I've been waiting on for twenty two years-you can look into it if you don't believe me. Me and Shayne are living it up over here you were right Andy it is the most beautiful place ever…oh and I'm five months pregnant myself so if it's a boy it's Sam and a girl Andy, thanks again for everything you've done for me and I hope the wedding is everything you've both dreamed of stay safe love T, Olivia." Andy chuckled "Ps, I sent it to the Penny because I know you're always there an I couldn't remember the address."

"Is she crazy?" Sam asked taking the card from Andy "a million dollars," he muttered as he read it.

Andy took the cheque from him "what do we do Sam?" she asked "do we keep it report it what?"

Sam sighed "I'll check into her claim if it's legit I see no harm in putting into a savings account for him."

"But it's a million dollars Sam, we can't just say happy eighteenth James here's a million dollars," Andy replied.

"And we won't," Sam chuckled and placed both on the table. Lying her back her climbed on top of her "life is so good at the moment don't make problems for us now, we've eighteen years to figure out what to do with it," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Andy looked up at him when he pulled back "so Anton was the one that set Corey up with the gun?" she asked.

Sam nodded "he got life along with Corey and Dave is still in there for life too…the Hills are behind us."

Andy smiled "Sandra would be proud of you," she said softly "the way you handled yourself in that court room when Corey had that little outburst."

"Yeah well couldn't exactly shoot him in front of my fiancée my son my mom dad and sister," he replied.

"I'm really proud of you Sam," she said stroking his cheek "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend or father."

"Almost husband," he murmured against her neck as his hands ran up her legs and under her dress "how about we forget everything and everyone and let our clothes make a pile on the floor."

"Do you want anymore kids?" Andy blurted out.

Sam pulled back and looked down on her "now? Seriously?"

Andy giggled "no I mean ever?"

"Do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Andy nodded, he chuckled and moved back to her "better get working on baby number two then," he said and kissed her deeply while his hands resumed their position.

**A/N; So…what did you think of that? Last and final chapter next…wedding yay!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wedding day.**

Andy yawned and shut off the alarm and rolled out of the bed "Andy," Traci groaned as she pulled the covers with her.

"Sorry," she giggled "I just can't believe today is finally here," without warning she flung her hand over her mouth and dashed to the bathroom.

"And so are the nerves," Traci said and rolled out of the bed, grabbing the water she had brought up from the bar last night and walked to the bathroom "are you okay?" she asked pushing the door in.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "I haven't felt right since Gail made eat that cake with her."

Traci nodded "yeah blue is not a colour I'd trust in a cake…there was rum in it I think," she added.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Andy said as she brushed her teeth.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Traci asked.

Andy looked at her watch and nodded "it's only eight now the girl won't be here until ten to do our hairs….I'll just shower real quickly-fuzzy head," she said as she pushed Traci out and closed the door over "won't be long!" she called and turned on the shower.

As she heard Traci on the phone assuming to Gail and the other girls to join them Andy grabbed her make-up bag and emptied it onto the sink. Finding what she was looking for she ripped it open and sighed "here goes nothing," she said and took a deep breath.

Fifteen minutes later she was showered and dressed "damn you Sam Swarek," she said and hid her bag. Walking out she smiled seeing Gail Denise and Chloe already there "morning guys," she smiled.

"Ugh to early for another happy head," Gail groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Chloe giggled and looked at Andy "you all excited?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "can't wait," she said and looked out at the grey clouds "let's hope those dull clouds pass," she added.

"Don't worry we have a back up plan if it gets worse," Traci said before she could dwell on it "Noelle and Celery are meeting us in the bar when they're ready," she added.

"Sarah and Suzanne already ate in the hotel so they'll be up to see you when you're ready," Denise added.

Andy nodded "I'll just throw my hair up no point drying it," she said and grabbed her brush.

Traci walked into the bathroom "I'll be ten minutes…and don't let Gail go back asleep!" she called and closed the door-it was Andy's fault she wasn't ready she'd needed some time alone in the bathroom.

"Anyone touch me and I will bite!" Gail said in her no nonsense tone from under the covers.

Andy chuckled and pulled back the covers "you can't bite me you'll ruin my wedding photos, get up" she said and pulled the covers off the bed.

"Bitch!" Gail groaned and rolled out of the bed.

…..

As they waited for their breakfast to be brought out in a little café a few blocks from the hotel Andy turned to Traci "did you check on my baby since I'm not allowed call Sam?" she asked.

"Yes, he's fine," Traci replied "Sam said he slept for the whole night again."

"That's my boy," Andy smiled proudly, all week they had been training James to sleep through the whole night with no light on and he took to it like a duck to water. When they arrived at the hotel Sam insisted he stay in the room with him and Jerry and let Traci spend the night with Andy.

When the food arrived everyone dug in and fell into conversation with whoever was beside them Andy turned when someone tapped her shoulder "yes Chloe?" she asked

Chloe smiled "sorry Dov told me to refrain from being so excited as I'm usually very excited in the mornings but I had an espresso and I just keep rambling…sorry," she giggled "how many bridesmaid did you end up with in the end? Traci said you were having a hard time whether to ask Sam's sister or not."

Andy smiled "three," she said "and I did ask Sam's sister but she didn't want to do it, so it's Traci as maid of honour Gail and Denise."

Chloe nodded excitedly "Dov said you've known Denise for years."

Andy nodded "I do, I actually went to junior school with her before she moved to Timmons."

Chloe nodded" that's great I have no friends like that…actually I don't really have any friends at all," she giggled "so Sam has Jerry for best man Shaw and your brother is it?" she asked.

Andy nodded "that's right, Daryl was supposed to walk me down the aisle but I made up with my dad and he said he couldn't take it away from him."

Chloe nodded "okay, I'm up to speed now," she giggled and turned back to her breakfast.

"Coffee Andy?" Traci asked offering her the pot.

"No thanks," she smiled "jittery enough as it is," she said and looked down at her food.

"Wow," Gail said eyeing her "someone record this…Andy McNally is actually refusing coffee…you should get married more often," she giggled.

"Ha ha," Andy said sarcastically "I only plan on doing this the once," she smiled.

"Do you and Sammy plan on having more kids?" Noelle asked.

Andy almost choked on her water "how about we get the wedding out of the way first, then we'll see what happens tonight," she giggled trying to move it along.

"Alright finish up ladies we have half a hour before the girl from the hotel salon comes to do our hair!" Traci called over the laughter-as maid of honour she had to keep things moving.

Andy smiled over at her "thanks for being here Trac…it really means a lot."

Traci smiled back "where else would I be, my best friend is getting married…and I kinda enjoy bossing everyone about," she giggled.

* * *

><p>An hour later Andy sat on her bed watching Denise getting her hair done, she was the last bridesmaid before it was her turn. She turned to the bathroom and gasped as Traci walked out "Trac! oh my god you look so beautiful!" she said looking at her in her royal blue one shoulder dress, it stopped just below her knees and the one strap was made from diamonds. At the start Andy thought it looked tacky until Gail suggested they all wear their hair up with those diamond hair accessories you twist in so it would take the tacky look away, in the end Andy had agreed.<p>

Traci smiled "thanks, wait until you see Gail," she said and walked to the bed.

"Okay Andy it's your turn," the hairdresser said as Denise stood up.

Andy smiled "that side look really suits you Denise."

Denise smiled "thanks….I'm not used to having my hair up," she said and walked to the hanger her dress was on.

"Chris won't know what hit him," Traci chuckled as she sat her down to do her make-up.

After Andy's hair was done she walked into the bathroom to do her make-up before she got the girls to help her into her dress. Feeling nausea rise again she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths "please not now," she whispered and willed it to stay down.

"You okay?" Traci asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "just nerves," she said and smiled quickly.

Traci walked in and closed the door over "you sure about that?" she asked pulling the test Andy had done earlier from her bra.

"Traci!" she hissed and snatched it from her "where did you get that from?" she asked and moved to lock the door.

"I forgot my foundation then I remembered you used the same one as me, I didn't think you would mind…so you're pregnant?" she asked a grin on her face.

Andy sighed and sat on the bath "yeah," she said and looked down at the test "I had a feeling for a while now but I kept putting it off."

"Are you happy about it?" Traci asked and sat beside her "is Sam happy about it?"

Andy sighed heavily "I haven't told him yet…did it this morning before my shower."

Traci nodded and stood up "well you did tell me you both wanted more kids and you had talked about it….everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Andy blew out and stood up " I know, I just can't drink on my wedding day how am I going to get out of that?" she asked.

Traci thought for a moment "white grape juice, it's the same colour as wine and it's sparkling, I'll keep you topped up and no one will be none the wiser."

Andy smiled that was a pretty good idea "what would I do without you?" she said and hugged her

"Come on, it's dress time," Traci said and ushered her out the door.

….

The time had finally arrived to go, the photographer had been and had just left to get snaps of the boys before they left, he said he'd be back so he could get her and the girls walking down. Sam's mom and sister had stopped in along with their other friends and a few other well wishers. The bridesmaids had gone to Gail's room for a quick drink Traci making an excuse for Andy so she was all alone with her thoughts. Andy turned as the door opened and smiled as Daryl walked in "shouldn't you be getting photo's taken right about now?" she asked.

Daryl was gob smacked "wow Ands," he said and looked her up and down "you look so beautiful," he said walking to her.

Andy giggled and looked in the mirror "thanks," she said and looked at herself "you don't think the blue is a bit too much?"

"No," Daryl smiled and looked her up and down again.

She had chosen a floor length dress with a diamond encrusted bodice separated from the bottom half of the dress with a royal blue sash to match the bridesmaids as the bottom fell to the floor. The train on the dress fell behind her with it's own trail of small diamonds down the middle "you look perfect," he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. "Mom left me this in her will…I was to give it to you on your wedding day," he said and looked down on the necklace.

Andy looked down on the necklace "I remember that," she smiled "she'd let me wear it around the house-but only in the house…it was her moms," she turned around "put it on me," she said pulling her veil to the side.

"Mom also said it was your choice to wear it or not," Daryl said.

"I have nothing on…I want to wear it," she sniffed "god I am going to kill you for making me cry," she said shakily.

Daryl chuckled and put the white pearl necklace on her "she's watching you don't forget," he whispered in her ear and took a step back "she has a front row seat," he chuckled.

Andy giggled and dabbed her eyes "I'll have to fix my make-up now," she said and turned to him "you look well in a suit you never know, it may be needed for your own wedding to one of my best friends," she giggled.

Daryl chuckled "getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?" he said and walked to the door "we're only together four months," he said and pulled the door open "I'll send dad up," he winked at her and slipped out the door.

Andy stood looking at the necklace in the mirror and fingered it, she hadn't even invited her own mother to her wedding, "I know you're here with me," she said softly and turned as the door opened.

"Ready princess?" Tommy smiled.

Andy smiled "ready," she said and walked to him.

...

Sam stood at the top of the marquee shifting from one foot to the other he was so nervous "ow!" he hissed when Jerry slapped him on the back of the head "what the hell?" he asked turning back to him.

"Stop doing the damn river dance and relax," he chuckled.

"Yeah buddy nerves will be gone the second you see her…just look at James until then," Oliver added.

Sam looked over at James as Dov bounced him on his knee while Chris and Chloe made faces at him. He was now seven months old man how he'd grown, he couldn't be prouder of the job he and Andy were doing. He looked behind him as a minister stopped in front of him "bride to be will be here any second," she smiled.

Sam nodded and turned to the others "this is boys," he chuckled and smoothed out his suit-as Andy asked he'd gotten a royal blue tie for him and the others.

He saw Traci appear and wave her hand the music started and everyone stood.

Sam's smile widened as his Niece Grace along with Frank and Noelle's daughter Olivia walked up the aisle as flower girls, once they reached the top Noelle and Sarah took them to their seats.

Next was Leo carrying the rings, when he got to Jerry he held out the cushion until he took them from him and placed them in his inside pocket. Seeing his job was done Leo gave Sam a high five and went to sit beside Chris like Traci had told him.

Next was the first bridesmaid Denise gasps and murmurs went around at how beautiful her dress was. When she got to Chris she bit on her lip and chuckled at his open mouth before taking her place at the top smiling excitedly at Sam as he nodded to her.

Next in was Gail she smiled widely as she made her way to the front, when she got there she winked at Daryl and stopped beside Denise. Looking at Sam she smiled and nodded signalling Andy was okay, Sam smiled back and nodded before looking back to the entrance.

Traci walked in beaming happily, as she got closer to Sam she gave him a pearly grin and stepped up beside Gail. She was so excited for him to find out about the baby, she gave him a nod she too signalling that Andy was okay and mouthed 'no words' before looking at the entrance.

Sam cleared his throat as Tommy appeared sucking in a sharp breath he almost choked when Andy appeared. Jerry chuckled and clapped him on the back, as she made her way to him. As his jaw hung open Andy bit on her lip she was so happy right now she wanted to burst. When she got to the top she couldn't take her eyes off him 'hey' she mouthed.

Tommy slid his hand on top of hers and tapped it as he led her to Sam "you look after my daughter Swarek," he said and handed her off.

Sam shook his hand "always Tommy I promise you that," he said and turned to Andy "babe you look absolutely stunning," he said as they stepped up to the minister.

Andy smiled "you too," she said and ran her hand over his tie "blue really is your colour," she smiled and turned her attention to the minister.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone I am June, welcome," she smiled "we are gathered here today on this beautiful day to join Andy and Sam on their special day, I would like to start with a small prayer….the good luck prayer I call it," she said and looked down at her book and began to read.<p>

As the service moved along it was time for their own vows which they had opted to write themselves. Sam turned to Andy and took both her hands in his "this woman here everyone," he smiled "stole my heart the day I met her…for those of you who don't know, she tackled me in an alleyway tired to kiss me then accused me off being a drug dealer," her chuckled. "With my charm I managed to talk her into letting me go, she wasn't having any of it at first until I had to tell her I was an undercover cop from her division," he chuckled again. "Since that day she is all I thought about I couldn't get her off my mind so I tracked down her address and went to see her…not my smartest move but if I didn't we wouldn't be here today, neither would our beautiful son," he said glancing at James.

Getting more serious he turned to Andy "Andy you are my world my life my everything I love you more than life itself. I will never love anyone as much as I love you and our son, you have made me whole, you've been there for me whenever I needed you-even if I didn't want you there. We've survived everything that was thrown at us and came out better people, without you I couldn't have done any of it and I will be forever grateful to you for that," he said and wiped a tear from her face as it fell.

"I love you with all my heart Andy and that will never end, you make me a better person and I hope the rest of our life is just as good as it is right now," he smiled and took a step closer to her. "You just being in my life is the reason I still breathe…I couldn't imagine my life without you in it," he whispered.

Andy bit her lip as the tears fell freely "just give me a minute," she giggled and took a few deeps breaths. As soon as she thought she could go on she turned back to him and slid her hands back into his "for anyone wanting to know the real story on how we met," she smirked "when I caught up with him and tackled him he said to me I was beautiful then asked me did he say that out loud," she giggled. "Well Sam those were the words that got me, I spent the whole day thinking about you then you just turned up on my door.

"I had fallen in that alleyway and he called to see me to make sure I was okay, he was so caring and examined my cuts and bruises. When he left he did the best thing that ever happened to me," she smiled again "he left then knocked two seconds later and kissed me, that was the day my life changed."

Sam wiped another tear and smile back at her "we've been through so much together good and bad but we're here-we made it. You're my best friend you know me inside out, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather take this ride with. You are the reason I get up in the mornings, when I'm not with you you're the only thing that's on my mind. I feel safe with you and that's something I haven't felt in a long time, you all know my mom took off when I was a kid but you Sam filled that emptiness inside me, you took all the pain away you helped me see that life does have meaning it is worth living and god has a plan for everyone and his plan for me was to send you….I love you so much," she said and took a step closer to him.

"Without you my beautiful son wouldn't be here I wouldn't be half the person am I now I wouldn't be anything but thanks to you I am," she smiled. "I have found someone to love me-even with all my flaws and craziness," she giggled "so I just want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, you're my life Sam and you always will be I love you with everything I have and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you just how much," she sniffed.

Sam smiled and wiped her tears "if I knew you were gonna be such a girl about it I would have just gone for the I do's," he chuckled.

Andy giggled and turned to the minister "please get that line out of the way."

The minister smiled and nodded "if anyone here knows why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace!" she called and let it bounce around for a few second "always a tense moment that," she whispered. Opening her book she looked down "Sam please repeat after me. I Samuel James Swarek, take you Andrea, to be my lawful wedded wife."

Andy's head snapped to him "your middle name is James?" she gasped.

Sam chuckled and shook his head "I Samuel James Swarek, take you Andrea, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Sam took the ring from Jerry and turned back to her "to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live," he said as he slid the ring up her finger.

"Now Andy please repeat after me, I Andrea Lucy McNally, take you Samuel to be my lawful wedded husband.

"I Andrea Lucy McNally, take you Samuel to be my lawful wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Andy turned and took his ring from Traci and turned back to him "to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live," she said as she slid his ring up his finger.

The minister blessed their rings and smiled down at them "you may now kiss your bride," she said.

Sam slid his hand around her waist and pulled her to him "best part of this whole thing," he said and kissed her deeply.

Andy flung her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss she couldn't believe she was finally married.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Swarek!" the minister yelled and started to clap, everyone joined in and stood up.

Andy giggled when Traci nudged her to stop kissing she turned and squealed excitedly as she, Denise and Gail closed in on her.

On the other side Sam shook hands with Jerry Ollie and Daryl before they swapped sides and he hugged the girls.

When Andy had hugged the boys Sam pulled her to him "now if you'll all join me and my beautiful wife in the bar, it's party time!" he yelled and started to walk down the aisle with Andy-taking James from Chris as they passed.

* * *

><p>Later that day-Jerry stood up with a mic and tapped his glass "alright everyone let's get this speech out of the way," he chuckled. "Sammy my man," he said and shook his head "never in a million years did we ever thing you'd marry…until we met Andy that was. She has changed him folks and for the better too, not so many people are afraid of him anymore," Jerry paused as laughter went around. "when I found out about Andy and Sammy I flipped-not because they were together because they were sneaking around," he said and turned to Sam "I never saw anyone mope as much as she did when we asked her to stay away from you until you were home those two weeks dragged," he groaned "but Andy being Andy she picked herself up and got on with it. We looked after her for you Sammy now you have to return the favour."<p>

Jerry rambled on for another while thanking everyone for coming and who had made the day possible he'd even mentioned how good the bridesmaids looked. Another ten minutes later her picked up his glass "may you two have the perfect life-no one deserves it more than you two, never go to bed angry, always say I love you and most important never stopping loving one another….to Andy and Sammy!" he yelled.

After dinner and desert Andy and Sam parted to spend time with their friends and moving from table to table. When Andy finally made it to the bar she leaned on it and smiled as the barman winked at her and slid her a wine glass "thank you," she said and turned to see Traci smiling at her giving her a nod to let her know it was just juice. Nodding back she turned to the side as Sam leaned on the bar beside her "baby," she greeted.

"Hello beautiful wife," he said and kissed her "you having a good day," he asked and wrapped his arms around her.

Andy nodded and leaned back into him "the perfect day," she said and placed her hand on his "you?" she asked.

Sam nodded and kissed her neck "I don't want it to end," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder "do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Not yet," Andy replied and leaned further into him "my feet are killing me and this dress adds an extra two stone."

Sam chuckled and pulled away from her "come on then," he said and led her to a table "let's give you a rest."

"Where's James?" she asked as she sat down.

"With mom and Sarah don't worry he's fine with them," Sam replied and kissed her quickly.

Andy nodded "I know I just don't want them to take him up without saying goodnight... and why did I only find out through our vows that your middle name is James?" she asked.

"I already told them to bring him over before they take him up," Sam replied "and I thought you knew my name."

"Hey Sam!" Andy called as he accepted a beer from Chris "please don't get too drunk yet…I really need to talk to you about something," she said nervously.

Sam placed his beer down and walked to her "is something wrong babe?" he asked crouching down in front of her.

Andy stood up as Chloe and Gail made their was to her "not now, later," she said and kissed him "but don't worry," she said and walked by him.

A while later Sam couldn't take it anymore. Walking around he looked everywhere for Andy until he found Traci out in the hallway "Nash have you seen Andy?" he asked.

"She just went into the bathroom," Traci replied and brought Leo back inside.

"Thanks!" Sam called and walked to the ladies, leaning on the wall he started to think what could be wrong.

When Andy finally emerged he pushed himself off the wall "at last, what have you been doing in there? I've been here for ten minutes," he said.

Andy was still a bit dizzy from throwing up again "I uh got talking," she said and wiped her mouth.

Sam noticed her watery eyes "were you crying?" he asked worried and took another step to her "babe what's wrong?"

"I wasn't crying," she said and wiped the side of her eyes.

"Then what is it?" he asked "you have me worried now."

Andy smiled as two guests passed them "not here," she said and took his hand "we're going to our room," she said and tugged him to the elevator.

* * *

><p>When they got to the room Andy closed the door and leaned against it "so?" Sam asked and sat on the bed.<p>

Andy bit her lip nervously and walked to the bathroom grabbing the stick she walked back to him with it behind her back. Stopping in front of him she smiled as he pulled her down onto his lap "member the night of James's christening?" she asked moving her hands so they were around his neck.

"Yeah," he said and kissed her arm "what about it?"

"Member you said let's get working on baby number two?" she asked getting move nervous what if he had just said that to keep her happy?

"Yeah," Sam said slowly and looked up at her.

"Well," Andy said and pulled the stick around to his face "say hello to baby number two….you're going to be a daddy again."

Sam's hands immediately went to her stomach as he stared at the stick "wow," he said and took it from her "you never said you thought you were," he smiled as he stared at the two lines.

"I didn't want to ruin today," she said "I only did it this morning, I never even thought about it with everything I had going on."

Sam dropped the stick and brought his hand back to her stomach "so you're four months?" he asked as he rubbed up and down.

Andy nodded "I think so…I mean we have had sex since but I'm really sure it was that night…you happy?" she asked.

Sam nodded "I am," he said and looked up at her "we're having a baby," he said and ran his hand up to her cheek "you have just given me the best preset ever," he said and pulled her down to kiss her "you're so amazing," he said and hugged her tight.

Andy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck as she held him close "I love you, you know," she said and kissed his neck again.

Sam pulled her back "I love you too, so much babe," he said and kissed her sweetly and nudged her up "hang on," he said as if remembering something "you were drinking all day," he said and looked at her "why, if you knew?"

"I wasn't," Andy smiled "it was just sparkling juice….Traci's idea," she added.

"Nash knew?" he asked.

"Yes, but I promise I didn't want to tell her I didn't want anyone to know before you she went looking for something in my make-up bag and found it….I'm sorry," she said and bit her lip.

Sam pulled her back to him "don't worry about it I know she's your best mate," he said and pulled her into him "how about we get James and call it a night?" he asked.

"No," Andy chuckled "it's our wedding night, how about we go say goodnight to him and come back here…I might have a sexy little surprise for you under this," she said pulling her dress up a little.

"Ten minutes and we're outta there," Sam said and pulled her out the door.

…..

An hour later Andy giggled as Sam backed her up against the door and kissed her hard while he fiddled with the key.

"Yeah you laugh McNally, you weren't the one dragged to the dance floor by your aunt," he mumbled as he finally got the door open. Pulling her inside he closed the door and backed her to the bed.

"Yeah well I did get roped into throwing my flowers….did you see Dov's face," she giggled "Chloe was so excited.

"Less talk about your friends," Sam mumbled as he kissed her, gently pushing her onto the bed he climbed onto it and crawled up beside her "I believe you said you had something for me," he said and ran his hand up her leg and kissed her softly.

"I just gave you a baby what more do you want?" she giggled.

"Just you," he said and climbed on her "do you want to take the dress off?" he asked.

Andy looked up at him "hm….no," she said and pulled him down to her "let's have some fun first," she said and kissed him deeply.

Sam pulled back and looked down on her "I can't believe you're mine," he smiled and stroked her cheek "I'd do anything for you Andy you know that."

Andy smiled and leaned up on her elbows "you always had me…from that second I rolled you over I was yours."

Sam smiled and lowered his head "I am so glad I said that out loud that day, and you get more beautiful by the day."

"Hey Sam," she whispered and brushed her lips against his.

"Mh?" he asked lost in her.

"See ya round," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "see ya round babe….not that you'll ever be going anywhere."

"No I won't," Andy replied and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard planning on enjoying her wedding night to the fullest-her life was complete now.

**A/N so that's that….not great at weddings hope that was okay, thanks for reading and sticking with me. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Ps, sorry if there any spelling mistakes, it's now 2am and I am in work at 7 just wanted to get this out.**


End file.
